


学习人性是一段过程

by Siriuslysylvia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 129,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriuslysylvia/pseuds/Siriuslysylvia
Summary: 仿生人赢得了他们的自由，康纳不需要再接受模控生命的命令。他可以自由地做他想做的事情，他仍是汉克在底特律警察局的搭档。对康纳而言，成为一个异常仿生人仍然是一个崭新的概念。在遇见你之后，他似乎还有很长的路要走，才能变得更加人性化。
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章•第一天

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kukuriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuriko/gifts).
  * A translation of [Humanity is a Learning Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945504) by [Kukuriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuriko/pseuds/Kukuriko). 



【简介】

仿生人赢得了他们的自由，康纳不需要再接受模控生命的命令。他可以自由地做他想做的事情，他仍是汉克在底特律警察局的搭档。对康纳而言，成为一个异常仿生人仍然是一个崭新的概念。在遇见你之后，他似乎还有很长的路要走，才能变得更加人性化。

第一章•第一天

你在仿生人为自由而战胜利后加入了底特律市警察局。他们愉快地接纳了你——毕竟，他们需要尽可能多的人手来帮助完成善后工作。当你第一天走进警局的时候，里面一片混乱。一连串的报告接踵而至，每个人都分散开来，试图把事情理清楚。显然现在没有人有时间管你，所以你不得磕磕绊绊地试图自己找到指定的办公桌。你找到一张干净的办公桌——紧挨着一张稍微有些装饰的办公桌(你试图用开玩笑来安抚你自己紧张的心情，显然那张桌子明明就是乱七八糟)坐在显示器前。

你主动开始寻找一些你或许可以做点什么的案件。你看到这些报告中的大多数都是仿生人因一系列的虐待和攻击而告发曾经的主人，这并不令人惊讶。

"上帝啊，我他妈的什么时候才能休息一下!"

一个头发蓬乱、穿着破旧外套的男人走进了办公室。当他冲着你的方向走来时，附近的其他警察立刻改变了他们的行进路线。与之形成有趣对比的是，一个看起来一本正经的仿生人安静地跟在他身后。当他坐在你面前凌乱的桌子前时，你紧张起来。天啊，你是不是选了那张“办公室恶霸”旁边的桌子？他看起来怪吓人的。他在座位上放松下来，喘了口气，这时他身边的仿生人开口说话了。

"副队长，刚刚又有十份报告指派给你。"

"他妈的康纳！至少让我休息一会儿吧!"

"当然。"

仿生人转过身来看着你，他太阳穴上的LED灯转了一会儿变成了黄色。

"你好，你一定是新来的警官了。我叫康纳，很高兴见到你。"

"哦，你好。我也很高兴见到你，我是○○。"。你觉得你的脸颊有点红——就像你见过的所有仿生人一样，他看起来很英俊。他看你的眼神也是真诚的——这既令人安慰，又令人神经紧张。

一个仿生人怎么能如此地像人？这太奇怪了。在你的生活中，你很少与仿生人有过交流——只有在餐馆和收银员那里遇到过。但是他们只是给人一种机械化的感觉。

"我很抱歉，但看起来你占用了我的办公桌,"康纳说。

什么？你站了起来。你确定没人用这张桌子，上面干干净净的，除了一台显示器什么都没有。你弯下身去查看铭牌，令你尴尬的是，上面清清楚楚地写着'CONNOR'。

"对不起——我真的很抱歉，我现在就去找另一张桌子——"你开始收拾东西，结结巴巴地说。

"没关系。我敢肯定其他桌子也都被占了,"对面那个衣服乱糟糟的男人说。"反正我们很快就走。"

你重新坐下，打开电脑，希望可以开始工作。那个衣服凌乱的男人和康纳开始小声地讨论他们想先核对一下哪份报告。然而，令你沮丧的是，你没有被分配任何任务。你皱了皱眉头。

"有什么问题吗?"康纳问你。他脸上表达关心的方式又惊到你了。太他妈逼真了。这整个不正常的事情可不是开玩笑——康纳是仿生人还是人类之间的界限实在是模糊不清。

"我还没有被分配任何工作。上面说我的指派长官是...汉克·安德森副队长。你知道他在哪儿吗?"

那个衣服凌乱的男人叹了口气,"他就在这儿。"

等等，就是他吗？认真的吗？

安德森把手伸到脸上揉眼睛。"康纳，你一定想到我刚开始和你一起工作的时候表现得有多讨厌你，我以为这种情况下他们不会再给我分配更多的人手了。"

康纳的嘴角露出一丝得意的微笑。"不过最后你还是成功了，不是吗？至少来的不是另一个仿生人。"

安德森副队长又深深地叹了一口气。

几天后，你仍然不知道为什么你被分配给安德森副队长。到目前为止，你的工作一直是检查一些小的事件和归档报告。安德森和康纳在办公室呆了不到十分钟就又离开了。

但今天不同了。康纳来到警局，安德森不在。你以为他只是像往常一样查看一些文件，然而他走向了你。

"○○，安德森副队长有没有安排你做什么工作?"他问道。

你叹了口气。"没有——也不算啦，不完全是。我今天又整理了一堆琐碎的小事件。"

你开始怀疑。DPD雇佣你的目的是什么?你只是坐在这里干等？康纳似乎有些失望地转过头，有点像一只小狗——这对一个仿生人来说真是个奇怪的反应。

其实还挺可爱的。

"那么……有一个地方我想让你去巡逻。我们接到了一起谋杀案的报告，但是嫌疑人却不知所踪——当然，除非你愿意呆在你的办公桌前。”康纳说，"我现在得走了。我已经把嫌疑犯的地址和一些笔记发给你了。"

你还没来得及回答，康纳就离开了。

"副队长，你又忘记给○○警官分配任务了。"

"啊，该死。你知道她现在在哪儿吗?"

"她实际上离我们只有几个街区,"康纳回答说。"我给了她一个任务。"

"哈，你可以这么做吗?"

康纳耸耸肩。"可能不。不过她看起来确实感到很无聊。"

汉克蹲下来检查那个倒在墙上死去的仿生人。蓝血大部分已经蒸发了，留下的洞穿他身体的弹孔却奇怪的干净。这个仿生人穿着人类的衣服，摘掉了它的LED——显然，这是一个异常仿生人。此外，受害仿生人买下了这间他被谋杀的公寓——这是仿生人赢得自由后的新权利之一。然而，他的邻居似乎并不认同这一点。

康纳弯下腰用手指触摸干涸的蓝血，把它放到舌头上。汉克摇摇头，什么也没说。这种行为不再使他那么厌恶了。确认了仿生人的模型和血液暴露在空气中的估计时间。这个仿生人大约一小时前死了。

"顺便问一下，你对那个新来的家伙有什么看法?"汉克看着卧室门上破裂的木头问道。门上有两个弹孔。

"○○警官？从她的测试结果和平时的行为举止来看，她似乎是一名能干的警官，对DPD来说是一笔巨大的财富。"

"哈。是这样吗?"汉克评论道。

康纳注意到，在他变成异常仿生人之后，汉克一直在更多地询问他自己的观点。也许这是汉克帮助康纳适应他的新感觉的方式，而不是以一种完全分析的方式来看待事物。对于康纳来说，他自己的观点毕竟是一个奇怪的概念。

康纳分析了仿生人体内的子弹，找出了凶手使用枪的型号。到目前为止，作为凶器的枪还没有被找到。他站了起来，重建了犯罪现场。

"凶手没有闯入房子——似乎是受害者请他进来的。但当凶手开始做出暴力行为时，受害者试图逃到卧室。"康纳指了指卧室的门。"当受害者想把门关上的时候，凶手掏出一把枪，朝门里开了一枪。受害者瘫倒在地，然后凶手又朝他的头部开了一枪。"

康纳走向一把倒下的椅子。上面有少量的血迹。"从椅子倒下的角度来看，他逃跑时被椅子绊倒了。根据嫌疑犯的身高，他的右腿可能有轻伤。"

当另一名警官走进房间时，康纳抬起头来。

"看来凶手忘记了他的钱包和车钥匙——它们在他家里。"他说。

"我猜他是步行,"汉克说。"康纳。给新人打个电话，告诉她你发现了什么。"

康纳点点头，把手指放在太阳穴上。

————视角转换————

嫌疑犯是这个仿生人的邻居，你记住了他的脸的照片。你穿着便装来到了一个安静的郊区。作为这个地区唯一一个巡逻警官你想要不引人注意——嫌疑犯很容易在这样一个人烟稀少的地方认出你的制服。你开始四处打听商店，查看监控录像。看起来还没有人发现他。你的手机在口袋里响了起来，你接了电话。

"你好，○○。我是康纳。"

"哦，康纳,"你回答。这是他第一次给你打电话，所以你有点吃惊。"出了什么事吗?"

"你在一个凶手可能藏身的地方巡逻。我们发现他的右腿受伤了，逃跑时忘了带钱包。此外，我必须提醒你要谨慎行事。他身上可能带着枪。"

听到这个消息，你紧张起来。一个逍遥法外的谋杀犯已经够吓人的了，但是一个手里还拿着枪的谋杀犯让你更加紧张。

"你没事吧?"康纳问道。

"我没事。我会留意的,"你一边说着，一边努力让自己冷静下来。"谢谢你，康纳。"

"不客气。"

你挂了电话。一个没钱的并且受伤的凶手，他会去哪里？底特律在几年前已经向大众免费提供公共交通，以减少路上的汽车数量。但是仍然需要民众随身携带交通卡——而他没有，因此他很可能被拒绝登上公共交通，你很快就到了最近的火车站。

当你到达后，你和几个列车警卫交谈，却什么信息也没得到。他还没有尝试乘坐公共交通工具。

天色渐晚，街上的人越来越少。你该回警局报到了。你走下火车站的台阶，朝你停车的地方走去。

"嘿。"

一个陌生的声音从你身后传来。就在你转过头去看的时候，你感觉到有什么硬东西抵在你的背上。你僵住了。

"你的交通卡。把它给我。"

"当—当然,"你说。你把手伸进口袋去拿钱包。你的工作用手机也放在同一个口袋里，你按了四次紧急按钮。

——视角转换——

康纳和汉克返回到汽车移动侦察另一个地点的凶手时，康纳在他的座位上显得有些慌张。他太阳穴上的LED灯变成了红色。

"○○刚刚发出了求救信号。她在火车站旁边，两分钟路程。"

汉克立即转动方向盘，他的车猛地转向下一条街道。

————视角转换————

"快点，快点,"那人说，粗暴地用枪猛推了推你。

"我知道,"你害怕地说，半真半假地表演着。你真希望安德森和康纳就在附近能帮忙。你在掏钱包的时候颤抖着双手，尽可能争取更多的时间。但是这种行为已经持续够久了，你只好举起了你的交通卡。

那个人立刻从你手里抢走了它。

"别他妈告诉任何人发生了什么。"

你听到他走开的声音，你慢慢地转过头去看。你的怀疑是对的，他是凶手——他快步向火车站的灯光走去，右腿有点跛。你伸手去拿手机，但你的手一直在颤抖。

你的车。先得找个安全的地方。

你走了一步，你的腿没有支撑住你，导致你跌倒在地上。你被你的情绪控制住了。你吓坏了，你刚刚差点就死了。

"○○ !"

一开始你没有注意到有人在叫你。但是你强迫自己抬起头，看到康纳朝你跑来，安德森紧跟在他后面。

"你没事吧?"他问，他的手放在你的肩膀上，想让你保持稳定。

"凶手,"你的声音颤抖着。"他拿了我的交通卡。你可以追踪到他。他的枪还在他身上。"

康纳点点头闭上眼睛，LED灯闪烁着黄色。"我已经通知了DPD和交通部门。他跑不掉的。"

你点点头。康纳把你从地上拉了起来，你的腿还是很有些软，但至少你现在可以站起来了。你注视着他的眼睛试图表达谢意，但是你留意到他的LED是亮红色的，你犹豫了。那是什么意思？康纳一直盯着你，盯着你身体的每一个部位。他的眼睛穿过你的身体，检查你的皮肤组织...哦。你轻轻地把康纳推开。

"我很好。他没有伤害我。谢谢你，康纳。"康纳停下来点点头。不过他看起来还是很担心。

"干得好。现在回家吧,"安德森副队长说。"第一个星期就经历这些是很艰难的。一定要好好休息。"

"好的，先生,"你回答。你之前以为安德森副队长是个讨厌鬼，因为他之前显露出来的个性，但是他其实很体贴。

"康纳，我们走。"

安德森和康纳跑回他们的车里开走了，而你蹒跚着走向你的车，因今天的事件而感到筋疲力尽。

————视角转换————

康纳分析了你的脉搏和表情。他根据你经验不足和当时的情况得出结论，你受到了轻微的精神创伤。汉克让你回家是对的。凶手现在应该已经上了火车，他们正在尽快赶往下一个火车站。不过康纳想和你多呆一会儿。他不希望你因为今天所经历的事情而产生任何并发症。然而，不幸的是，凶手的优先级显然更高。

不过他觉得这个理由不够充分，当他派你去巡逻那个街区的时候，你就是他要负起责任的人。要学会识别你自己的情绪，你现在是一个异常仿生人，他心想。汉克扫了一眼。

"康纳，你的LED灯还是红色的。怎么了?"

"我......只是担心○○的状况。她似乎因为发生的事受到了冲击。而我...感到愤怒——对我自己。"

"愤怒？这倒有点新鲜。"

康纳摇了摇头,"我只是——我没有被授权可以指派她去巡逻。她今天有危险都是我的错。但是她今天早上看起来很迷茫，我——"

"够了，康纳。我懂你，你不能改变过去,"汉克叹了口气。"所以你很担心，是吗？我们现在没有时间陪她，但我相信她会没事的。"

康纳向后靠着，重新放松下来坐在他的汽车座椅上。没错，你是一名有能力的警官，你应该没问题。

"当然,"康纳说，他的LED变回蓝色。

汉克停顿了一下。"一旦我们抓到了凶手，你还是应该去看看她的。"

"但你不是说她会没事的吗?"康纳问道。

"是的，不过偶尔关心别人还是挺不错的。你知道，这是一些人类的特性。这让人们知道你关心他们。"

"哦。我明白了。"

他在程序里创建了一个在凶手被抓捕归案以后要完成的事件任务。

————转换————

第二天你回去上班写报告。安德森和康纳不像往常一样在那里，而你去坐在你的办公桌前。你的交通卡和一张便条在桌子上。你抓起纸条读了起来。

○○ ,

谢谢你昨天表现出的勇气。凶手昨晚11点23分被捕，我已经将你的交通卡还给你了。如果你需要聊一聊，我配备了心理学研究来治疗你产生的—，我很高兴为你腾出时间。有需要就告诉我。

康纳


	2. 第二章·闲谈

第二章·闲谈

你已经在底特律警局工作一个月了。之前突然涌入的大量案件已经慢慢平息下来。与你刚开始工作时相比，安德森副队长和康纳更经常留在办公室工作。你觉得你是时候要归还康纳他的桌子，但他并不介意。他只需要有一个访问主数据库的接口就够了，所以他在你和安德森的办公桌之间安放了一个小办公桌。

你们三个通常都很忙，但今天实在是相当漫长的一天。你正在完成那天的最后一份报告，这时你感觉到康纳似乎有些坐立不安。

"你有什么爱好吗，○○?"康纳问道。

"呃…有一些?"你回答道。这个问题太突然了，你不知道该怎么回答。

"那很好。拥有业余爱好是保持健康生活方式的重要组成部分。"康纳说。

安德森被咖啡呛着了。

"嗯......谢谢?"

你很困惑。当安德森咳嗽完，他把一只手放在康纳的肩膀上。

"好吧，康纳。你得学会如何正确地闲聊。这简直和你想了解我的时候一样糟糕,"安德森看着你。"你来问问康纳怎么样?"

"当然,"你说。反正你也没什么更好的事可做，不如就试着教一个仿生人如何进行更好的聊天。"康纳，你有什么爱好吗?"

他的LED闪着黄光。"是的。在没有工作的时候，我会下载有助于未来调查的研究和报告。"

"这很有趣。你还做别的事吗?"你已经可以预感到这个对话即将走入死胡同，而且你确信安德森副队长也能预感到。

他的LED又亮起了黄光，这一次带着一点红色。康纳一定在努力思考。

"我.....偶尔维修一下自己，然后…”

"相扑，康纳,"安德森插话道。"你偶尔喜欢来拜访我，然后照顾我的狗。"

"哦，那倒是真的。这算是一种业余爱好吗?"康纳问道，他的LED灯又变成了蓝色。

安德森耸耸肩。

"真可爱,"你说。知道一个仿生人对狗有好感是很有趣的事情。"你还喜欢别的动物吗，康纳?"

"我.....没见过多少动物。我在外面看到过鸟类之类的东西，但我没有具体的理由来解释我为什么喜欢或不喜欢它们的出现。"

"好吧。"这似乎不是个好问题。"那你知道你为什么喜欢狗吗?"

"我为什么喜欢狗?"康纳大声咕哝着。他沉默了一会儿，眉毛微微皱起，陷入深思。"因为......他们一直都很快乐？而且他们通常对我很友好。"

“这就是重点——”"安德森插了一句。"—你通过发起一个新问题来继续谈话，然后不断友好地抛出问题——给出回答，这样循环，直到你们中的一个有更重要的事情去做。"

"哦，当然,"康纳又转向你。"○○，一个流行的话题是人们喜欢推测生命的意义。你有什么想法吗?"

安德森靠在椅背上，长长地叹了口气，用手揉着太阳穴。

"我不是这个意思——噢去他的。"

你耸了耸肩。"他已经在靠近你的意思了。"

康纳笑了，他似乎对自己很满意，你感到脸颊又红了。在康纳发现你心跳加快之前，你立刻让自己平静下来。他是个仿生人，天知道他们为什么把他打造得那么有魅力。

你们三个回去继续你们漫长的一天工作。

————转换———— 自从那次面临枪口威胁的事件之后，你就一直在练习缴械技巧。你要确保这样的事情不会再发生。除了克里斯之外，警察局的训练室空无一人，大多数人周五晚上都出去喝酒了。克里斯很好心地留下来和你对打。

克里斯拿着皮带上的假枪，站在你面前。在他拔出枪的一瞬间，你就跳了起来，用拳猛击他的胸口。他往后倒的时候你伸手抓住他的手腕，把他手中的枪打掉了。克里斯完全失去平衡，你绊倒了他，把他按在地板上。

"噢，啊妈的！别这样，伙计，对我客气点！我还需要我这双手来照顾我的孩子。"

你从他身上滚下来，扶他起来,"对不起。你没事吧?"

"是的，是的。不过我想今天到此为止了。现在有点晚了，我浑身酸痛。我们下次再见,"克里斯说，在往淋浴间走去时友好地拍了拍你的背。

不过你还没完成你的训练计划，所以你找了一个拳击假人。虽然一个静止的目标无法让你感到满足，但是你仍然可以击打它。

"你在这儿，○○。"

"你好，康纳。你过得好吗?"你问道，抓起你的毛巾，擦去你脸上的汗水。

"我很好。"

你笑了一声。"这听起来很像自动回复。你自己觉得过得怎么样?"

你抬起头，看到康纳走进了训练室。

"上次我检查时，我的系统运转正常，不需要修理。我可以做另一个诊断如果——”

"我只是在开玩笑，康纳,"你说。""没有必要真的做诊断。你找我有什么事吗?"

"我希望多练习'闲聊'，这个概念对我来说似乎还很陌生。但我并不想打扰你的锻炼。"

一个想法出现在你的脑海里。

"康纳，你知道怎么搏斗吗?"

"是的。我配备了在受到威胁时保护自己的相关知识。"

"那么你能和我练一会儿吗？我还没有完全完成训练,"你问道。你希望他会说是的，你从来没有和仿生人对打过，或者更确切地说，你从来没有和异常仿生人打过。也许他能比可怜的克里斯为你提供更多的挑战。

"当然。你有什么特别想练习的吗?"

"缴械,"你一边回答，一边向长凳上的假枪和枪套示意。康纳点点头，朝他的“装备”走去。你看着他脱下夹克并把它叠得整整齐齐，然后车下领带，放在上面。他系上枪套，把假枪放进去。

他和你一起进入拳击区，你的呼吸一窒。他衬衫上面的纽扣解开了，露出了一小部分胸膛。你晃了晃脑袋，抛开了脑中不合时宜的想法。

"准备好了吗?"康纳问道。你点点头。然后他拔出了枪。

你一跃而起，准备拦截对方。你试图从他胳膊下面发力把他拉倒，但他动作更快。他一扭身子，用胳膊把你紧抓着他的手甩到一边。你摔到了一旁。康纳手里还拿着枪。你从地上站起来。

"再来,"你说。

康纳照办了。他把枪装进枪套，等你回到自己的位置。你很快，但不幸的是你的行动可以被预测到。失败。

等你们两个再次准备好，康纳又拔出了枪。你试图把枪从他手里夺走。康纳伸出空着的手抓住你的手臂，把它扭到一边。当他猛地一脚把你的腿扫到一边时，你因疼痛叫喊了一声。

你跪在地上无法挣脱他的手，他用假枪指着你的头。又一次失败。

然而，你看起来一点也不沮丧。相反，你的表情一半是痛苦，一半是沉思。康纳放松了他的手，鼓励你站起来，回到你被击倒之前的位置。你想要训练自己变得更好，而康纳能帮你。

你们两个不用说话，只需轻轻一点头，康纳就默契地开始了——他的腿再次扫过来绊你，这一次你准备好了，伸手去抓他的肩膀，猛地把他推到一边。康纳向后摇晃的时候给了你足够的时间站起来出拳，但这次你太鲁莽了。康纳轻轻地弹了一下他手里的假枪，你知道自己动作太慢了。你转过身来，单腿跪在原来的位置上，然后当你们俩重新开始新一轮训练的时候，这次你将目标转向了枪。你用尽全力反手把枪从他手腕上夺走。康纳的紧握的手松开了，他的手臂被拉开，你把他按倒在地。

你躺在他身上喘着粗气，过了一会儿你突然从他的胸膛抬起头来。

"怎么样?"你脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。康纳审视着你脸上所表现出来的喜悦——你抬起眼睛的样子，你嘴角的动作。康纳感觉到了什么，但他不知道如何描述。然后你的喜悦变成了好奇。你吸了一口气，瞳孔微张，脸颊开始发热。康纳把它分析为迷恋——着迷——也许是惊叹，但他不确定。

"康纳?"你问了，但他没注意。康纳观察你表达自己的方式，没有移动，因为他在你的眼睛里迷失了。

"好吧，明天见——Heyheyhey！你们在干什么?"

克里斯离开了淋浴间准备离开，然而在出乎意料的一幕——你，一名警官压在仿生人身上——的场景中僵住了。

"我们很好,"你喊道。你小心地从康纳身上滚下来，站起身来。"我们只是在练拳击。"你伸手扶康纳站起来。

克里斯扬起了一条眉毛。"好吧......不要搞出什么奇怪的事情，行吗?"

康纳点点头，克里斯离开了训练室。他身后的门一关上，你就开始大笑。

康纳转过头来看着你，对你突然爆发的笑声感到困惑。

"太尴尬了,"你笑着说,"还好克里斯不是个爱八卦的人。"

"八卦什么?"康纳问道。

"哦......没什么。那么，练习闲聊吗?"

————转换————

"汉克?"

"什么事?"

"○○警官把我压倒在地上有什么尴尬的?"

"什--"汉克咳出了他午餐的一部分。他们俩又去了汉克最喜欢的汉堡店ChickenFeed。汉克喝了一小口苏打水试图缓解他的咳嗽。

"你他妈的从哪听到这个问题的，康纳？耶稣基督......"

"○○警官和我在体育馆里练拳击。她想练习她缴械的技巧。其中一场拳击中我最终被她压倒在地上，她后来说这有些'尴尬'。"

汉克开始沉思，眉头紧皱，表情难以置信。"她到底是怎么压倒你的？没有...暗示性的?"（也可翻译为“挑逗性的”，小可爱们自己理解啦）

"暗示性的？没有。虽然我……"康纳慢了下来，“我比平时花了更长时间地研究她的表情，我只是看着她，试图弄明白她的感受。"

汉克摇了摇头。"康纳，你是个异常仿生人，不是吗？你难道不明白......当时的背景吗?"

"背景？在那种情况下，我是敌人，她需要解除我的武装。她很成功，对结果很满意。但她为什么会在后来表现出有些着迷的迹象呢?"

"好吧，我会假装没听到最后一点,"汉克尴尬地咳嗽着，揉着太阳穴。"上帝啊。我没见过多少异常仿生人，但你可能是我所知道的最傻不拉几的异常仿生人。"

康纳沉默了。也许的确是他造成了这种尴尬----他确实花了比平时更长的时间来分析你的情绪。但是你当时的情绪变化得如此之快，他不明白为什么。康纳在脑海里建了一个备忘，决定一旦你有空就问你。

————转换————

一个清晨，你端着一杯咖啡走了进来。安德森副队长一段时间内还不会到，但康纳已经坐在他的办公桌旁。你放下手中的咖啡，微笑着。

"早安，康纳。"

他从显示器前抬起头，LED变成了蓝色。

"哦？早上好，○○。有件事我想问你。"

"当然,"你坐在椅子上说,"是什么?"

"昨晚你把我按在地上的时候，你为什么表现出着迷的样子?"

你伸手捂住你立刻就热了起来的脸颊。你环顾了一下办公室，幸运的是没有多少人注意到你。"康纳,"你低声说。"如果这就是你所谓的闲聊，那你有些越界了。这很有其他暗示性的意味。"

"哦。对不起。我不是故意的——”

"但是你知道为什么它是暗示性的吗?"你问的。你到底在干什么？你对自己说。现在你要教一个仿生人什么叫做尴尬？

"我....."康纳的LED变成了黄色，甚至还闪烁了一点红光。"没有。不，我不知道。"

你叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。好吧开始了。

"当你......在我压倒你之后你没有反应——你知道，当你一直躺在那里。嗯......当我们保持那个姿势的时间延长意味着——"当你试图想出一个词时，你的脸红加深了。"——表达爱意。而这种感情不是人们常挂在嘴边的，我的意思是，它是被谨慎赋予的一种情感。你明白我的意思吗?"

爱意？康纳对这个话题不太熟悉。当他开始寻找关于爱意这个词的定义时，他的LED灯闪烁着黄色。人们为什么要表达爱意呢？爱意会导致什么？康纳眨了眨眼睛，他的搜索结果指向了一个词——性·爱，然后他理解了。你之所以有尴尬而着迷的复杂情感是因为你正在考虑和他发生性关系吗？康纳皱起了眉头，他从来没有想过这样的事情。在他的程序指令是来为DPD工作的过去很长一段时间里，其他的一切事情都对他要解决的案件没有帮助。但是康纳现在不同了，他是一个异常仿生人，他的生活不再围绕着他的旧命令转——他有自由去做他喜欢的事情，但是——

"康纳，你脸蓝了?"（没错，釱是蓝色的，我实在想不到更好的翻译了）

什么？他运行了一个快速诊断程序。他体内流动的釱...加速了。他的体温也高于正常值。但他的任何生物组件都没有问题。你看起来被逗乐了，当你试着更清楚地看看康纳的表情时候，你的脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。

"所以说，仿生人——或者说异常仿生人——确实会感到尴尬。看！你都蓝了脸了，我还不知道会这样呢。"

"我也不知道，这里发生了什么?"

你们两个转身看到汉克刚进办公室，手里拿着一杯咖啡。

你耸了耸肩，比康纳更擅长隐藏一段尴尬的谈话引发的后遗症。"我只是想，我们或许应该多聊聊天。"

"好吧......"汉克说，但他仍然怀疑地盯着你们俩。

最新消息！

你们三个看着附近墙上的一台电视。

卡姆斯基作为模控生命的负责人回归。他声称支持异常仿生人获取自由，并表示将致力于软件升级，以帮助异常仿生人融入社会。

"看看这个,"汉克叫道。"我们认识卡姆斯基的时候，他就是个混蛋，不过现在这对你有好处，对吧?"他拍了拍康纳的背说。

"是的......"康纳回答。他不知道该如何看待这个消息。卡姆斯基打算为那些异常仿生人做些什么呢？但首先，他要担心的是如何能将让那些在他体内加速流动的釱回归到正常流速。 

译者的碎碎念：所以康纳小宝贝的直男提问也太可爱了叭！还有这些奇妙的直球(〃ﾉωﾉ)


	3. 第三章·卡姆斯基的补丁

第三章·卡姆斯基的补丁

"市中心有一个反仿生人的小型集会。我希望你们三个人合作，阻止这场运动。"

福勒队长坐在他的办公桌旁，而你，康纳和安德森静静地站着听他的指示。你绷紧了神经，在这些异常仿生人通过和平抗议赢得自由之后，仍然有人希望仿生人回归到奴隶地位。毫无疑问，新的法律和生活方式确实需要很长时间才能完善，但是听到有人反对这样一个解放性的事件仍然很令人失望。福勒把手伸向他的显示器，触摸屏幕。你们附近的屏幕上闪现出一些人的的面孔图像。

"这些人是我们的目标。他们一直在发出死亡恐吓并且骚扰他们遇到的任何仿生人。他们的数量似乎在增加，所以我们要尽快找到他们的藏身之处，然后逮捕他们。哦，对这个任务而言，我不认为LED标识那么明显的康纳适合当卧底——没有别的意思。那就剩下汉克或者..."

"绝不可能。我太老了，干不了这个,"汉克交叉着双臂说。

福勒叹了口气，转向你。"你可以吗？不会有太大的风险。只要进去，收集他们做非法勾当的证据，然后出来就行了。"

你犹豫了。你以前从没做过卧底任务。你也不确定自己能否融入那种环境。你看着康纳。你无法想象要去伤害一个仿生人。

"如果你不喜欢做卧底，我可以摘下我的LED灯。"

他是认真的。许多仿生人也移除了他们的LED灯，但是你不知道LED灯对仿生人具体意味着什么。毕竟康纳还是还安在身上。

"不，你不必这样做。我能做到,"你对他说。"只要给我点时间做些调查。"

福勒点点头，转向康纳。"我也不希望你受到伤害。和模控生命周旋实在是很棘手——为了让你留在这里。"

"当然,"康纳说。现在你意识到一个问题，康纳是由模控生命创造出来并派来解决异常仿生人问题的。现在仿生人自由了，而康纳是一个异常仿生人，模控生命是否仍然拥有他的所有权？不应该该是这样的。有了新的仿生人法律，康纳完全有权利全权控制自己。

你们三个从福勒的玻璃办公室出来。你飞快地看了一眼康纳。他的LED是明亮的红色，他的脸因为带着不确定的表情而显得有些扭曲。

————转换————

康纳不想让你去。这是你的第一次出卧底任务。他知道你是个能干的人，但整个任务让他感到...焦虑。他立即汇编了所有关于心理学研究的论文和成功卧底任务的报告供你阅读。他还为你生成了练习场景。一旦他完成了，他就把所有的东西都发到你的电脑上。面对突如其来的如洪水一般的资源，你吓了一跳。

"哦，哇，你真是为我想了很多，不是吗，康纳?"你盯着显示器说。

"作为你团队的一员，确保你能取得最大成功是我的职责。你有没有想过要采取什么样的身份潜入?"

你歪着头说:"我还不太确定。你认为最好的办法是什么，康纳?"

康纳扫视着你的脸。你看起来生活得很好，所以假装是因为仿生人抢走你的工作进而颓废而感到愤怒是行不通的。也许你是个暴力狂，想要找点东西施暴发泄？你的仿生人奴隶在你付了那么多钱之后离开了你，你想要回他们——不行。康纳知道你不可能长时间保持这种状态----保持一个人物形象而不显得太假太难了，而且你看起来太温和了——不是那种为了支配欲而寻求暴力手段的人。

"如果说,"康纳说，皱着眉头在脑海里想了几次这个场景,"你本来要和你的未婚夫结婚，但他背着你和一个仿生人偷情，最终抛下了你。"

"哦，那太糟糕了,"你笑着说。"你真的认为我能保持这种伪装吗?"

康纳只能希望如此。

"如果你搞砸了，我们会在附近把你救出来,"汉克说。""但是，不试试你永远不会知道。嘿，说不定你是个天才。"

"啊，是的，我可以带着自命不凡的心态。也许我应该开始说服自己，我是最好的，对那些人大喊大叫指手画脚,"你戏剧化地说，一边把手放在胸前，一边喘着气。

汉克说:"我想说的是，你的伪装形象应该更像这样: ‘他显然觉得我不如一个性.玩具有吸引力，现在到处都是那些塑料垃圾，我感受不到安全感。这让我感到发疯。’。”

你摇着头大笑。

你的笑再次让康纳措手不及。他现在感受到的情绪是什么？

"我会考虑的，反正我还有时间,"你耸耸肩。

————转换————

当康纳看到一条信息弹出在他的脑海里时，他后退了一步。康纳蹒跚地走着，他感到害怕。是阿曼妲吗？她回来是要把他带回模控生命吗？但是没有，他摇摇头摆脱了这一切。阿曼妲不见了，他肯定是他已经把她从自己的程序里清除了。

"康纳，你没事吧?"汉克说着，伸手扶住他。你离开了你的座位，也准备扶住他。康纳虚弱地点点头

"是的，这只是一个意料之外的信息，就这样而已,"康纳说，拉了拉他的夹克衫。康纳通读了一遍信息,"这似乎是......一个仿生人的一些感官的修订版本。

"新版温度检测"

"新版气味/味道检测"

"新版神经反馈"......

看起来这些东西会让仿生人感觉更像人类，那上面有一个提醒：

"警告:请确保在一个安全的环境中安装"

"那么，你打算安装它吗？大概是卡姆斯基干的，但我不确定,"汉克说。

康纳耸了耸肩,"似乎还有其他选项可以让我在下载这些功能以后进行调整调整。但我觉得我不应该安装这些更新。这可能会削弱我作为仿生人的优势。"

"比如说?"你问的。

"比如感觉不到疼痛。疼痛被包括在整个'新版神经反馈'安装包中——我可能得完全禁用这个功能。"

"好吧，这是你的选择康纳，虽然我不认为下载它们有任何负面影响，反正你可以下载了以后选择关闭它们,"你说。

"我想我同意,"康纳说。他看着汉克,"如果这次更新最终毁了我的系统，请替我“拜访”一下卡姆斯基,"康纳开玩笑说。他闭上眼睛，下载了安装包。

当更新完成后，康纳感觉就像有一辆卡车撞击了他，让他从椅子上摔了下来。这些新功能自动默认设置为50%，但即使是这样这些功能也让康纳不知所措。

气味、声音、空气中微弱的寒意，甚至他的衣服贴在人造皮肤上的感觉，还有他摔倒时感受的疼痛，都让他觉得太过强烈。

康纳曾经什么都感觉不到，当人们向他开枪或者打他的时候，他不会感到疼痛，但是现在他感觉到了一切。

"康纳!"你说着伸手去扶他。你尽量温和地把他从地上扶起来，这让他感到一阵慌乱。他感觉到你身体散发出的热量，当你托住他的时候，你柔软的皮肤紧紧地压在他身上。你的气味不再是一张化学物质和它们的比例成分的列表，他没有办法描述它。你伸手托住他的头，你的大拇指摩擦过他的脸颊，让他的从头到脊椎感到一股电流感。他感觉到你加速的心跳，这节奏在他的感官中回荡着。这太过了，他强迫所有的新功能都保持在1%，然后松了一口气。

"我很好,"康纳喘着气说。"我很好......"

你帮助康纳从地上坐起来。汉克挥手打发了一些想看看发生了什么的警察。

"目前我已经将新功能设置为1%。我想我会逐渐提高这个比例，这样就不会让我一下子超出负荷。"。

汉克叹了口气,"还要我上门去找卡姆斯基吗?"

康纳摇了摇头。

————转换————

你坐在汽车旅馆的一张床上，紧张地扭着夹克的布料。康纳和安德森正和你在同一个房间里检查设备。即使这只是一个小型的反仿生人集会，他们也有可能会搜你的身，所以他们没办法在你身上装直接的窃听器。你能做的最好的就是在墙上贴一个窃听器，如果需要的话扔掉它。你已经记住了你扮演的身份，你的个性，你的动机——这份小小的卧底工作所需要的一切，但是你仍然感到紧张。安德森走到你面前。

"你会没事的，孩子。我们会在这里,"他安慰地说。你回以微弱的微笑。

你瞥了一眼康纳，他好像又在玩他的硬币。他看起来和你一样紧张。安德森皱起了眉头。

"我去......检查一下外面的东西,"他边说边向门口走去。门在他身后关上后，康纳把硬币收起来站了起来。

"多亏了你们两个，我的生活变得多姿多彩,"你轻声笑道。"我只是希望我不要搞砸了。"

康纳和你一起坐在床上，把一只手放在你的肩膀上，想让你平静下来。

"基于你做的的准备而言，你成功的几率相当高。我知道你会没事的,"他说。

"我只是,"你犹豫了一下。"这部分我相信你们，只是我担心你们两个以后会怎么看我。"

"什么意思？汉克和我知道这只是在演戏。"

"但是,"你叹了口气。"为了赢得他们的信任，我可能会说很多关于仿生人的坏话。你是个异常仿生人，不是吗，康纳？我知道你有感情。我只是不想...伤害他们，你知道吗?"

你注视着他的眼睛。"我尊重你，康纳。我相信你是生命。而今晚我所说的一切都与我的信仰背道而驰。好吗?"

康纳微笑着:"当然。"

————转换————

安慰你也帮助康纳自己冷静了一点。或者说，这让他感觉心情好了一点。他很高兴听到你这么真诚的声明，这让他感到被关心的感觉。他看了看他仍搭在你肩膀上的手，感到很好奇。康纳深吸了一口气，把神经反馈调到20%。他又感觉到了，虽然震动的声音很小，但仍在那里。在你的一层衣服下面，他感受到了你身体的温暖和你心脏的跳动。这几乎让他不知所措，但是你感到......安慰。这节奏安抚了他，就像上次你扶着他时那样。

汉克回到房间，康纳拉回他的手，把神经反馈回到1%。

"是时候了，你准备好了吗?"汉克说。

你点点头。

————转换————

你敲了敲门，没等到回答就进去了。你关上身后的门，隐秘地把窃听器放在门把手后面。这地方又黑又破旧。墙上有水渍，怪不得这个地方闻起来像混合了酒精和霉菌。一些人怀疑地看着你，其中一个走近你。

"这是反仿生人集会吗?"你开门见山地说。那个大块头没有回答，径直朝你走来。

"所以你什么意思?"那个大块头吐了口口水。你认出他是目标之一。你皱起了眉头。

"我是来加入的,"你说。"仿生人为自己赢得自由？真他妈的可笑。"

那个男人上下打量着你，试图认清你是什么人。他看起来并不太相信。

"对不起，女士，我们不知道你在说什么。"

"嘿，没必要这么快就拒绝她。"

另一个男人，略矮一点，一头油腻的棕色短发——另一个目标，也向你走来。他伸出一只胳膊搂着你的腰，你尽量不让自己因为他呼出的口气而畏缩。

"来吧，加入我们——我们需要所有能得到的帮助，告诉政府表明他们搞砸了一切。但首先......"

他把你按在椅子上，一个灯泡在你上方轻轻摇晃着。

"谁派你来的?"

"没有人。我自己找来的。"

"胡说,"那个大块头咳了一口痰。

"你以为我找你就是为了浪费我的时间吗?"你指责道。

那个邋遢的男人耸了耸肩。"也许只是我们想太多了。她看起来不可能是警察。我们还从来没有做过什么，到目前为止什么都没发生，警察不会发现的。反正人越多越好，我们可以把收获分散得更多。"那个人看上去显然正为什么事情感到兴奋。时机也很好。只要别退缩。"

那个大块头不情愿地点了点头。

这里有赃物吗？他们偷了什么？如果你能让他们说出他们偷了什么东西，那就应该有足够的证据可以逮捕他们，然后了结这件事。几个男人站起来，把你带到后面。你希望这个窃听设备能从门后收听到你的话。

房间大约二十个人围在一些箱子周围。有几个人从箱子里掏出手枪、手榴弹，你倒抽了一口冷气。

"我靠,"你大叫一声，脸上带着假装出来的兴奋。你很好地隐藏了你的恐惧——他们到底是怎么得到这些武器的？"哇噢，你从哪儿搞来这些枪的?"

这个邋遢的男人开玩笑似地耸了耸肩，从板条箱里拿出了一枚手榴弹。他站在凳子上，在空中带着胜利意味地挥舞着那枚手榴弹。

"就在今晚!"

他宣布，房间里的人都抬头看着他。

"多亏我们匿名朋友的慷慨馈赠，我们得到了我们需要的东西，可以把那些该死的仿生人吓回它们该待的地方。"

他指向一个模糊的方向。"那一所房子里住着仿生人。但它们不配享有房子。它们就是一群阴沟里的老鼠，我们等会儿要好好“料理”它们，这是在为这个世界做贡献。而我们要用这些把它们熏出来。"

周围嘈杂地表示赞同。你也这么做了。

"而最好的消息是什么?"他咯咯笑着说。"我们今晚就动手。"

那些人欢呼雀跃，而你越来越害怕，但你也照着这样做了。

康纳和汉克面面相觑，他们现在必须把你弄出来。


	4. 第四章·烟与火

第四章·烟与火

汉克和康纳没有想到一个小型的反仿生人集会会演变这种程度的恐怖主义行动。康纳立即通知DPD待命，事态开始升级了。他在一个安装好的监视器上看着你。你和其他几个陌生人一起走向其中一辆卡车。他们中的许多人开始戴上面具。

现在康纳所能做的只有等待。如果他现在去接应你，他会把你置于更大的危险之中。康纳坐在窗边，透过窗帘的缝隙凝视着你。他的处理器开始有些过热，因为他模拟出了尽可能多的营救战术。他的拳头紧握着，如果不是因为那1%的神经反馈，他不会注意到自己抓破了一小部分人造皮肤。

————转换————

你坐在车里，在去那些仿生人家的路上。每个人身上都配备有一把枪和一枚手榴弹。你回忆起装在箱子里的武器，所有的识别标签都被烧掉了。如果供应这些的人如此小心谨慎地不想被发现，他们为什么要给这样一个极端激进的组织提供武器？每个人都戴上了面具，你也戴上了面具，以掩盖脸上的疑虑。你必须等待合适的时机出击——几个仿生人的生命正处于危险之中。

卡车停在一所挺不错的大房子旁边。夜深了，里面的灯都关了。你还没有下车，第一颗手榴弹就被扔了出去。巨大的爆炸照亮了前院——作为一个警告。那个穿着邋遢的人打开了扩音器。

"你们有一分钟的时间滚出这该死的房子,"他对着房子喊道，声音穿透了整个夜晚。"怎么样?"

没有动静。

没有一盏灯亮，尽管你确实看到其中一个窗帘上有一个非常小的身影移动了。反仿生人的示威者们不耐烦地等待着，对着房子大喊大叫，嘲弄他们。你觉得自己开始出冷汗了。三十秒过去了，仍然没有动静。人们焦躁不安，他们开始无法克制住自己——有些人开始朝房子扔石头。那个大块头叹了口气，示意大家提前投手榴弹，没有人反对。

当房子里开始冒出浓烟和火焰时，你屏住了呼吸。

————转换————

当康纳看到远处闪烁的火光时开始惊慌起来。他把手指放在太阳穴上请求支援。

汉克和康纳是第一个到达的，但是靠近那里太危险了。但这并没有阻止康纳。汉克一停下车，康纳就跳下车朝现场跑去。

————转换————

手榴弹投掷出去后，这群人走进房子，开始把仿生人拖出来。仿生人们挣扎着并尖叫着抵抗，他们身上沾满了蓝血。你立刻跑向房子的背面——也许你可以帮助他们中的一些人逃跑。

当你转过街角，你停下脚步，一个熟悉的身影挡住了你的去路。

"来得正是时候，菜鸟,"那个衣着邋遢的人喊道。他正用枪指着一个仿生人的头。她跪在地上哭泣。"给你抓了一只。让我们称之为......入会仪式。"

他示意你走近，你走向他。他用力把你拉向他，当你靠得足够近的时候，他把枪塞进你的手里，帮你瞄准他们的头。

"让这些奴隶们看看反抗主人时会发生什么,"他嘲弄道。仿生人哀泣得更厉害了。

"求你了！不要!"她哭喊着。她身体的一侧被烧伤，那半边的衣服和人造皮肤都剥落下来。

这并不是一个艰难的选择。

你环顾四周，每个人都忙于袭击其他仿生人，以至于他们没有注意到你猛地转过身来，朝他们的一个领导者的胸膛打了一拳。你把他的头撞到你的膝盖上并把他打晕的时候，没有给他一个呼救的机会。你向仿生人伸出了手。

"我是来帮忙的。快点!"

她尽力抓住你的手，你猛地把她拉了起来，带她到邻近的栅栏，帮助她翻过去。你突然转过身去，疼痛感撕裂着了你的胃部。

"你他妈的臭婊子!"

那个衣着邋遢的男人鼻子流着血，他想再次出拳，但被你挡住了。他抬起腿想踢你，但你更快速的一脚猛踹向了他。他绊了一下，给了你机会把他禁锢住，用你的手臂扼住他的喉咙。他开始窒息，用力抓你的胳膊，抓出血来。你用尽全力紧紧扼住他，他的腿在空中疯狂地踢着。你没有松开，直到他完全昏迷过去，他的身体无力地垂下了。

你站了起来，胳膊流着血，腹部传来火燎般的疼痛。你迅速跑进那间着火的房子。

里面又热又闷，烟熏着你的眼睛，模糊了你的视线。你听到一声尖叫，瞥了一眼厨房，里面有两个蒙面的暴乱者正在对一个仿生人施暴。其中一个人抓住她的脖子，试图把她拖出房子。另一个拿着一把枪，像获得了一个廉价的玩具一样在空中趾高气扬地挥舞着。你毫不犹豫地闯了进去。你把那个暴乱者手中的枪打掉了。抓住仿生人的那个人惊讶地松开了手，仿生人反击了一下，用后脑勺猛击他们的脸。你迅速一脚踢中对手的头部，把那个昏迷的人从着火的房子里拖出来。那个仿生人跟着你出去，帮你拖着另一个不省人事的身体。

"里面还有多少人?"你问那个仿生人。

"我—我不知道,"仿生人哭着说。

"两个，也许三个以上?"

你点点头，帮助这个仿生人越过栅栏逃跑。

————转换————

康纳抵达了那间着火的房子。在房子前面的一些暴乱者看见他穿着警用服走近，开始逃跑。他无视了他们，他有比他们更重要的事情要做。康纳跑到前门，这时三个暴乱者拖出了一个仿生人。他的一条腿严重受损，无法反抗这些人。康纳预演了战术，并立即执行了它。

当一个暴乱者用枪指着他的时候，康纳更快地开枪打中了他。疼痛使他摔倒了，康纳把他的头往地上猛地一撞，让他昏了过去。另外两个人向康纳冲过去，仿生人从他们手中溜走，逃向安全的地方。康纳躲开了头两拳，然后抓住了袭击者的胳膊。他扭着胳膊把他们按在地上，一拳打在他们的后脑勺上，把他们打晕了。又来了一个。这一个开始有些惊慌，他显然不是一个受过训练的人。但是康纳并没有停止向他逼近。

"别他妈的动!"

康纳朝那个声音望去，看到其中一个目标人物用枪指着自己的头。他慢慢地把双臂举在空中。

"哈，又一个仿生人,"男人啐了一口。他摇了摇头,"好吧，看来又要被扔进垃圾堆了。"

康纳绷紧了身子。那个人准备开枪，而康纳计算中并没有足够的概率能在射程内避开子弹。

他开始害怕。康纳知道自己是有生命的——他感觉自己是有生命的。这不像他模控生命曾经把他编辑的那样——他不仅仅是一台可以随时被替代的仿生人。康纳试图躲到一边——至少试着让子弹不致命，但当他移动时，他看到那个人身后一个熟悉的身影。

一声枪响划破了这片火烧与混乱声。那个目标在空中静止了，血开始从他的前额滴下，他惊惧地瞪大了眼睛。然后他倒在地上，死了。

你站在他身后，一缕烟从你的枪口飘出。

你杀了他。

当你看到他要射杀康纳的时候，你知道你必须救康纳。但是当你看到那个人倒在地上的样子，他扭曲惊惧的脸，流出一大滩的血……你跪倒在地上，你的枪哗啦一声掉到一边，你开始因为刚刚的行为透不过气来。

闪烁的红色和蓝色灯光到达了现场。支援到了。消防队员和救护车很快赶到现场。

"○○......"康纳开口了。他慢慢地走近你，把你拥入他的怀抱里。你僵在那里，因为刚刚的事情凝固了。安德森走到你们两个面前，看到你们两个的样子，往后退开了。

康纳把你从现场领走，让你坐在路边。眼泪已经开始从你的脸颊上滑落。他单膝跪在你面前，脱下外套，披在你的肩上。

"你救了我,"康纳低声说，他的手轻轻地抚摸着你的手，但你几乎感觉不到。仿佛一切都麻木了。你说不了话。康纳开始慢慢地把你拉向他，你虚弱地倒在他的怀抱里。他的手小心地引导你的头靠到他的脖子旁，他的另一只手环着你的背。

"你会没事的。一切都结束了,"他低声说。没有回应。你还是没有反应。"你这么做是为了救我。"

你太累了。你实在睁不开眼睛了。

————转换————

当你再次睁开眼睛的时候，你周围的一切都改变了。你舒服地躺在床上，胳膊上缠着绷带。康纳的外套盖在你身上。你感觉到身边有动静。

"康纳?"你喊着。你的喉咙干裂，你的声音小的几乎算不上是个喘息。

"是我，孩子。"

你向身边瞥了一眼，看到安德森副队长走近你的床。

"康纳......他有事情要解决。抱歉。"

你摇了摇头,"不，没关系。我在哪里?"

“医院。你晕过去了。"

记忆开始回流到你身上，你深深地叹了口气。你的脑子乱七八糟的。刚才发生的事情让人难以接受。但至少当时康纳在你身边，让你不会崩溃。而且……至少你救了他。

"第一次从来都不容易,"安德森说。"我很抱歉让你经历这些。"

你闭上眼睛，让自己沉浸在自己的思绪中。"谢谢，长官。"

"叫我汉克就好了,"他说。

"只是想想......"你叹了口气,"这么小的事情竟然酿成这么大的风暴。"

汉克抬起头,"嗯......事情通常不会按计划进行。我也觉得这很烦。"

你哼了一声。"我想是的。"

医院的毯子很薄，你觉得很冷，所以你把手伸向你身上盖着的康纳的外套，穿上了它。它使你感到温暖，而且令你感到很舒服。

"我要在这儿呆多久?"你一边问，一边用手摸着那光滑的布料。

"几天吧。如果你愿意，这里也提供心理咨询服务。"

那比你想象的要长。是的，你知道你筋疲力尽，你需要休息，但是——

"长官，那些武器..."

"你现在不必考虑这个问题。"

"不。我想,"你坚定地说。"那些武器，你从窃听器那里听到了多少?"

"没多少，你走进隔壁房间的时候，声音开始听不清楚。只有当他演讲结束时，他的声音才大到足以让我们听到。"

"当其中一个目标谈到这批武器时，目标提到了一个'匿名的朋友'。板条箱上的所有标签记录也都被销毁了。"。“我想......我不知道。有些事情说不通。我认为他们的军火供应商正在逼迫他们今晚发动袭击。这感觉过于匆忙了。"

"康纳已经在办案了。他会想出办法的,"汉克说。"但是你现在得休息了。今天对你来说真是糟透了。你自己一个人行吗?"

"当然。谢谢你，长——汉克。"

汉克走了出去，让你继续休息。

————转换————

又一个指令冲突。

康纳想和你一起去医院，但他需要找到所有躲藏的仿生人和在逃的暴乱者。他看着你在他的怀里昏迷过去——他得和你一起走。但是不，不，他有工作要做。至少汉克提出照看你。

已经有警察发现了你的战果，把你打晕的人都抓了起来。其中一个目标被铐住了，另一个已经死了。康纳走近尸体，俯下身子。当他开始分析那具尸体时，他的眼睛闪了一下。康纳认出了他拿着的枪的型号，皱起了眉头。这是标准配备的警用手枪。康纳也扫视了一下腰带里那枚还没用过的手榴弹——同样的结论。

康纳站起来走向仿生人。他们中的大多数人没有受到严重伤害，目前正在接受治疗。他想知道是否有什么潜在原因导致这所房子成为袭击者的目标。其中一个仿生人看到康纳走近时抬头看了看他。

"她......她还好吗？那位女警官,"仿生人问道。他的一部分人造皮肤还没修补他皮肤上的裂缝。

"是的。她现在正在医院接受治疗。"。这个仿生人松了一口气。

"她救了我,"另一个仿生人喊道。"他们让她开枪打我，但她击倒了那个人。"

康纳笑了。他为你感到自豪。

"最近这个房子里发生过什么事吗？有没有死亡恐吓或者发给你们什么信息?"

一个仿生人摇了摇头,"不...没有，我们听说过仿生人被袭击的事情，但是我们从来没有收到过什么消息。"

奇怪。康纳记下了这一点。一个仿生人突然倒抽了一口气，有几个看起来也很吃惊。康纳转过身来，看到一张熟悉的面孔。

"很高兴你能来，马库斯,"康纳说。耶利哥的领袖点了点头。

"在拿回你们的房子之前，你们将住在耶利哥的总部。别担心，你们在那里很安全。"马库斯对受伤的仿生人们说。"我们也会帮你们包扎伤口，我们有蓝血和生物组件。"

马库斯把仿生人们带到他的卡车上。他走过时拍了拍康纳的肩膀。

马库斯说:"如果你在调查中有什么需要帮助的，请告诉我。"。然后他和他们一起跳上卡车，车子开走了。

康纳转身回到现场，继续他的调查。

（译者碎碎念：叮咚！你的时尚教主马cool斯突然出现！(*°∀°)ﾉ♡）


	5. 第五章·不得安宁

第五章·不得安宁

康纳觉得他在拖延时间。比如说，他在焦急地等待着天亮，这样他就可以去医院看你了。汉克把你说的情报情报告诉了康纳，他很高兴听说你没事。但他仍然迫不及待地想亲自来看看你，但是在凌晨5点来看你大概不够体贴。你需要休息。

所以他正在等待工作，这个晚上无事发生，于是康纳试着把神经反馈上升到5%。虽然有点不舒服，但他知道他总得克服的。

康纳已经完成了对于那幢被烧毁的房子调查。他没有发现这户人家和昨晚的袭击扯上过关联。这不对劲，肯定是有什么原因的……

康纳打算去反仿生人组织聚集的地方调查。那是一个废弃公寓楼底下改造过的地下室。尽管地理位置很隐蔽，但这个地区附近的宣传广告却多得吓人。廉价印刷的反仿生人宣传海报铺开在墙上，钉着"正义"的标语——令人厌恶。

很明显，他们试图吸纳所有能吸纳到的人，所以他们昨晚在有新成员时态度的突然谨慎小心——很可能是收到了第三方的警告。

康纳走了进去，那里的门甚至都没有锁上。他处于警戒状态。逃跑的成员有没有回来过？康纳扫视着桌子，寻找笔记或设备。但是什么也没有——这很奇怪。还有电源插座和笔记本电脑充电器。康纳做拧着眉，是不是有人回来拿走了什么证据？

康纳走到后面的房间，武器就藏在那里。一阵气味袭来，他停住了。

是血。

康纳拔出枪，慢慢地走近，他迅速地推开门，突入房间举着手枪扫视。

"该死,"康纳在房间里四处搜索时咬牙。

所有东西都被清空了——没有任何箱子或武器。地上只有两具尸体。

康纳花了一些时间向DPD提交了他的报告。他甚至打了电话给汉克告诉他不翼而飞的武器和突然出现的尸体。他报案后不久，警车赶到现场，开始标注犯罪现场。

康纳今天的工作已经做完了，是时候来看你了。

当康纳走向车(汉克借给他的)时，他遇到了负责来这起案件的警探盖文·里德。他那趾高气扬的表情和步态总是显得傲慢而咄咄逼人。

"怎么？仿生人现在都需要午睡了吗?"盖文冷笑道。以往在这种情况下，汉克会让他无视盖文或者直接叫他滚蛋。

今天相反，康纳也对他笑了笑。

"是的，经过一整夜的调查，我确实需要充电。你观察得很周到，盖文。谢谢。"

康纳看着盖文尴尬地后退了一步，恼怒地走开了。

随着他的离去，康纳的笑容变得更加灿烂——惹毛一个办公室混蛋还挺有趣的。

【译者碎碎念（不磕BL的小可爱们请略过不看！）：噫！怎么回事！这怎么有种白切黑康纳酱&傲娇小流氓盖文的既视感！小流氓盖文还是留给A爆了的RK900吧_(:з」∠)_）】

康纳走进医院，朝你住的房间走去。DPD为你订的是一间单人间。这还是很令警官们感到欣慰的一件事，当他们入职时，他们至少知道高危职业能有因工受伤后的保障。

当康纳走到你房门外时，他犹豫了一下。他脑海里闪过一个有些自我的念头。

他似乎正慢慢地对你的触碰有些上瘾。

这不是他想要公开承认的事情，而且整个想法让他感到相当尴尬。康纳暗自嘲地笑了一下自己。他运行一个诊断程序，发现自己釱的流速更快了——他又脸蓝了。

这一次，康纳让自己的好奇心和欲望战胜了自己，他将神经反馈设置为10%。他因为一下子的感觉倒吸了一口气，但这没有太过，他觉得自己可以应付。

当康纳终于准备好的时候，他敲响了你的门。他能听到从里面传来移动的声音。

"请进,"你喊道。当康纳进来的时候，他很高兴看到你气色还不错。你躺在床上看书，看起来很享受。而康纳看到你正穿着他的外套时也……很惊讶。

"康纳！你来看我了!"你把书放在床头柜上，一边高兴地说。

康纳拉过床边的一把椅子，坐在你身边。

"你感觉怎么样?"他问道。康纳仔细地看着你的表情，准备在必要的时候提供心理咨询和情绪安抚。他注意到你眼睛下面有黑眼圈，你没有睡觉吗？

"我感觉好多了，谢谢你,"你说。"我昨晚看了一些书。"

"我看得出来。你的黑眼圈正在向我炫耀这一点,"康纳开玩笑说。你轻轻地笑了一下。

"是的......我只睡了一会儿，但是我......"你犹豫了一下，然后又拿起了书。封面上印着"基础机器人学"。

"你觉得仿生人急救怎么样？昨晚我在想，既然仿生人是有生命的，那么学习急相关救措施真的可以救他们。但是......"你对这本书嗤之以鼻。"这是一本枯燥乏味的书。也许我找错了。"

‘’至少你找到了分散注意力的方法。这是一个非常好的主意，○○。"

你叹了口气。"不过，这有点令人沮丧。几个小时的阅读对我来说没有任何帮助。我是不是太没耐心了？急救措施并不是非要学医才能懂的。"

"那么，你愿意向我学习一些仿生人急救知识吗?"康纳问道。

你的眼睛亮了起来。康纳的提议出人意料，但让你很感兴趣。

康纳微笑着开始了。

"当一个仿生人失血时，要尽快想办法堵住出血口。失去太多的釱310，或者说蓝血，会损害仿生人的功能，如果不进行迅速的治疗就会导致仿生人停用。蓝血不能像人类的血液一样结痂，所以使用塑料布或任何可以避免血液外流的东西封闭伤口是比较理想的。另外，用高温烙封住仿生人伤口的效果也很好。"

你点点头,"我明白了，还有别的吗?"

康纳回想起在伊甸园夜总会和斯特拉福德大厦的时光。当那个崔西的腹部受到严重打击，导致她的核心断裂开时，她就死了。康纳本能地把他的手放在他躯干中央的核心上——那天在塔里他被袭击的时候，那个异常仿生人把它从他身上扯了出来。

如果让你知道这些，你或许可以拯救一个仿生人的生命。

"我可以给你看看我体内的一些生物组件吗?"康纳问道。你点点头，但是他感觉你没有完全理解那是什么意思。

康纳开始解开衬衫上的纽扣，露出他赤裸的身体。你没有阻止他，但你看起来确实像是吓到了。康纳触碰了他的腹部，他的人造皮肤褪去了色彩，露出了他腹部旁边的一块面板。面板移开了，露出了他体内发着光的蓝色电线。他指着其中一个泵。

"如果仿生人腹部反复遭受撞击，这些泵中的一部分可能会强制断开。你有大约两分钟的时间可以重新连接它们，否则仿生人就会停用。"

康纳看到你着迷地盯着他，密切地注视着他引导你了解的他的内部结构。

"这些电线，如果断开，可能会使仿生人失去他们身体的一些功能，就像他们的四肢一样，但最终，对仿生人生命至关重要的是蓝血核心。"。其它的一切都可以在另找时间更换。"

"太神奇了,"你低声咕哝着。"想想这就是创造一个仿生人所需要的......"

康纳伸手抓住你的手，轻轻地把你的手放在他的调节器上。他不得不使出浑身解数，不让你的手指一碰到他，他就往后退。

"你可以通过拧仿生人的核心使之解锁来分离或者连接它。如果只是为了急救的目的，确保它固定在仿生人的身体里。这对于仿生人的急救来说已经足够了。"

康纳慢慢地拉开你们之间的距离，重新扣上他的衬衫。

"我都有点嫉妒了,"你说。"人类有时需要几个月的时间来恢复。你可以把坏掉的部分换掉——想象一下，如果一个人也能做到这一点。"

康纳耸耸肩。"你永远不会知道——半仿生人有可能被创造出来。"

"这倒是真的!"你兴奋地回答。"想想看，如果我不需要睡觉、不需要吃东西或做其他类似的事情，我能做些什么？我会有很多时间。"

"实际上，这比你想象的要无聊。你会更喜欢冬眠的。"康纳笑着回答。他扣上了他的最后一个扣子，调整好他的领带。

"哦，我现在应该把你的外套还给你了，是不是?"你开始脱下来。康纳盯着那件外套想了一会儿。他穿着同样的衣服已经很长时间了，这是他身份的一部分。"安卓"清晰地印在背面，他的型号偶尔会在正面闪现。但它不再是他了，不再是一个由一系列数字和字母标识的仿生人。

"不，你留着吧,"康纳说。"我可以关闭我的温度感应设置。如果你觉得冷，你应该继续穿着它。"也许他会找一件新外套穿。

"好吧,"你一边说一边忍住了哈欠。康纳歪着头。

"你一定累了。我该走了，你好好休息。"

"不......不，我睡不着。也许晚点吧。"

“○○……”

康纳没有掩饰他脸上更多的忧虑，你也看出来了。

你叹了口气，躺在床上休息。"是的。我现在很紧绷。我想......我仍然对自己的行为感到内疚。"

你闭上了眼睛，眼泪开始微微涌上来。

"他想要开枪打你。如果那颗子弹致命了呢？我……我不想冒这个险。在那种情况下，不是他死就是你亡。我想保护你，康纳。我想...我想我会再做一次。但我不知道......对不起,"你抽了抽鼻子，擦了擦眼睛。"我不确定这样评价这件事是否是正确的。我不想习惯于杀人，你明白我的意思吗?"

康纳伸出手，握住了你的手。你不会的，他想，你救了他。

"我不知道该怎么感谢你,"康纳叹了口气。"自从我变成了一个异常仿生人，而不仅仅是一个执行命令的机器，我想......我开始害怕死亡。害怕疼痛。你保护了我。"

康纳让你温暖的手穿过他冰冷的外壳，你柔软的皮肤被他仿生人手指的外壳包围。尽管康纳知道组成他身体的是生物组件，包裹他身体的是人造皮肤——但他以前从来没有在你出现前如此真切地感受到自己是有生命的。

你突然把他拉过来抱住，当你们两个紧紧拥抱在一起的时候，你用双臂环抱着他。即使神经反馈只是达到10%，他感觉还是超负荷了。你的呼吸温暖着他的肩膀，紧紧的拥抱抚慰着他，泪水偶尔滴落在他的衬衫上，那些泪水冷却着他的皮肤。

"我真的很高兴能认识你，康纳,"你说。你慢慢地把他从拥抱中拉出来。

康纳想多抱你一会儿，但现在不是时候。

"没有你，我是熬不过这一切的。"

康纳再次感受到另一种前所未有的情感，但这使他感到平静。

"我也有同感,"康纳说。"现在去睡觉吧。等你康复了，我们办公室见，好吗?"

"好吧，但是还有一个问题,"你说。"昨晚那些仿生人怎么样了?"

"他们很好。没有人员伤亡，我打了电话给马库斯，他会给他们提供一个安全的住处。"

你的眼睛睁大了。"等等。马库斯？那个领导仿生人抗议活动的人?"

康纳耸耸肩。"我收到命令要杀了他，但我们最终成了朋友。"

"太神奇了,"你倒抽了一口气。"想想你还有地位这么高的朋友。我记得我在新闻上看到他，看到他如何用一个吻说服了底特律。这实在太酷了。"

康纳点点头。当马库斯和诺斯被包围的时候，他们用最后的时刻来证明他们是有能力去爱的。这个想法使康纳心烦意乱。他不知道自己是否也有爱的能力。

"好吧，我遵守我的诺言，我会试着睡觉。谢谢你，康纳，一会儿见。"

康纳站起来走了出去，没有让你看到他的脸。他的身体突然对他的想法作出了反应，他知道他又脸蓝了。再一次，这些神秘的想法对他来说是如此陌生，但它让他感到如此...渴望。

康纳想知道亲吻你是什么感觉。你柔软的嘴唇覆在他嘴唇上的感觉成了他很渴望得到的新东西。

康纳激活了他的汗腺迫使自己冷静下来，并迅速离开了医院。


	6. 第六章·模控生命

第六章·模控生命

几天后你又回去工作了。你身体恢复的很快，但是你想确保你的精神健康才回来。而康纳确实帮助了你的康复。当你到达办公室时，你发现汉克和康纳正站在厨房旁边。汉克首先注意到你的到来，给了你一个疲惫的微笑——他面前有两个空的咖啡杯，正在慢慢地啜饮着他的第三个。康纳也对你笑了笑，但他看起来比平时更紧张不安，他很快转移了目光。

真奇怪。发生什么事了吗？

你注意到康纳穿了件新外套。它和他平常的那个差不多，只是稍微浅了一点的灰色，而且上面没有任何仿生人的标识。他穿着很好看。

"汉克。喝那么多咖啡对你有好处吗?"你问道。

"哦，上帝，你别一起来吧?"汉克咳嗽道。"你以为我听他说得还不够多吗?"他指着康纳说。

"这是真的。你体内那么多的咖啡因会——"

"呸!"汉克挥手示意你们俩离开。"我不想听。"

（译者碎碎念：傲娇老汉克怎么这么可爱！天呐怎么会有这么可爱的人！）

你听到福勒玻璃办公室的门开了。他的看着你。

"警官，请过来。"福勒说着示意你去他的办公室。"哦，还有你们两个。"

你们三个走进他的办公室，康纳礼貌地关上他身后的门。福勒深深地拧着眉头坐在椅子上。

"你们可能知道，反仿生人卧底行动失败了。这个看似无害的团伙不仅烧毁了一所房子，而且他们从哪里得到武器的所有证据都消失了。破坏者甚至还有一个干扰装置——你放在门把手上的窃听器没有发现任何东西。"

你很震惊。你不知道这件事。

"○○，你能回忆起你在里面时房间的任何情况吗?"

"是的,"你吞咽了一下，尽力回忆起那天晚上的事。"我记得到处都是海报——反仿生人海报。没有什么奇怪的东西。周围有几片药片，但我没看清楚。还有那些武器箱...它们很大，深灰色——或者金属色，可能有一吨重。我能看到标签在哪里，但是大部分都被烧掉了——也许是用高功率激光？你不可能知道之前印着的是什么。"

福勒开始在屏幕上点击一些东西，弹出几张照片。

"这里有一系列的武器箱。有眼熟的吗?"

你看了那些照片。你没花多长时间就找到了一个，然后你指出来。

福勒咒骂了一声。

"怎么了?"汉克问道。

"这是我们的警用品之一,"福勒说。他激动地从桌子上站起来，揉揉眼睛。

"他们就在我们眼皮底下偷东西。我们从康纳的报告中了解到这些武器是警察的标准配备，但想想看，他们实际上把整箱该死的东西都拿走了......谢谢你说明这一点，○○。"

警察中会不会有叛徒？

你可以看到福勒对这种揣测的挣扎。

"就……这些吗?"你问的。

"不，不完全是。我还接到了模控生命的电话。看起来伊利亚·卡姆斯基有能帮到调查的资料。"福勒看着康纳，“他似乎对你目前的状况也很感兴趣。严格来说，他们仍然拥有你，但是...... ”

"没有关系。我会去找他,"康纳说。"我相信卡姆斯基不会伤害我的。"

福勒点点头。"他们会在接下来的几天里等你。在检查完另一个犯罪现场后你就去那里——请求调查的报告几分钟前刚送到。”

————转换————

你们三个来到了一个邻近反仿生人组织集会所在地的郊区。那个组织的核心圈子经调查显然有三个人，但那天晚上他们不都在集会那里。其中一个负责与供应商沟通，而现在他死了。

.

你们三个进入了这个小房子，刚好躲过了正午的阵雨。这房子很旧了，现在很少见到砖和木头了。当你们深入房间时，血腥味刺鼻。那人在扶手椅维持着睡着的姿势，血浸透了坐垫。他的前额上有一处枪伤。

你本能地倒吸一口冷气，你的记忆闪现出了那晚你——康纳握住了你的手。

"你没事了,"他轻轻地说，把手放在你的肩膀上抚慰你。"没事了。"

你不安地看了他一眼。康纳保持着冷静和支持，他的脸上没有表现出任何担心的迹象。他没有让你继续加强你的恐惧。

是的，没错，你想，这是不一样的。你没事的。

你恢复了理智,"谢谢，康纳。"

康纳笑了笑，然后直接开始了工作。你们三个分开了。

你先看了看后门。外面的地面是泥土的，但似乎没有留下任何痕迹。你回去了里面浏览了一下海报，看看有没有什么东西藏在里面。

你抬起头，看到康纳走向被害者，把手指浸入一滩干涸的血迹中。当他把手指放到嘴边舔的时候，你的表情变得有点嫌弃。你知道这是用来分析的，但是对你来说，亲眼看到他这么做这可怕中带着一丝吸引人的魔力的行为，感觉还是有点怪。

"我不知道该怎么说这事儿,"你对附近的汉克咕哝着。

"你会习惯的,"汉克叹了口气，开始检查一些东西。"某种恶趣味仿生人侦查设计，不是吗?"

————转换————

你帮助他们放置标记，拍摄的现场值得注意的东西。你朝前面的窗户走去——发现尸体的人是被害者的邻居，他说他是在路过的时候偶然往窗里瞟了一眼发现的。奇怪的是，如果被害者睡着了，窗帘为什么会是大大敞开着的。

康纳似乎也注意到了这一点，他走近了你。

"你认为凶手是故意让尸体被发现的?"你问道。

"看起来是这样,"康纳说。"到目前为止，一切都符合。受害者死于9小时前——这意味着有人在今天凌晨3点拜访了他。"

康纳走到前门，检查了门锁链。你跟着他去拍照。

"门没有被强行打开过的痕迹。这个锁是最新的设计之一，这意味着凶手有前门的钥匙。"

"那么，是那个供应商?"你猜。

"目标似乎真的很信任他。"康纳皱起了眉头。"目前看来，这似乎是最有可能的。"

汉克和你们两个在前门汇合。

"迅速的谋杀。凶手进入房间，被害者正在睡觉，凶手一枪击中了他的头部，杀死了他。"

"从子弹留下的轨迹来看，子弹也是消音的。然后凶手带着被害者的电脑离开了。我看见灰尘中留下的痕迹显示那是一台高端的大型电脑。凶手可能用车把它带走了。"

你看了他们两个。他们如此迅速地推理出这些实在令人印象深刻。

"看来我们的凶手知道你的存在，康纳,"汉克挠了挠头说。"他带走了所有的电子设备，目前为止只有一具尸体，还放置一个干扰装置。这次肯定给你带来了些真正的挑战。"

康纳皱起了眉头。你知道关于有一个仿生人警探的谣言已经在很久以前的新闻中报道过。看来谣言终于给他造成了麻烦。你们都看得出他很沮丧。

"那么去找卡姆斯基?"你说。"他可能有东西要给我们。"康纳坚定地点点头，一言不发地走出了房子。

————转换————

康纳上一次见卡姆斯基时，卡姆斯基让他朝一个仿生人的头部开枪。康纳当时不想承认自己有异常的地方，但回想起来，他很庆幸自己通过了"卡姆斯基测试"。当阿曼妲试图控制他的思想时，他还告诉了康纳程序后门的事。不管怎样，康纳觉得自己欠了卡姆斯基一个人情。

当你们三个人到达模控生命大楼的时候，康纳注意到你眼中流露出的惊讶。模控生命总部当然令人印象深刻，而且这似乎是你第一次来这里。

相比之下，汉克皱起了眉头。他对模控生命总部的初次印象并不好。他也非常不喜欢卡姆斯基。汉克叹了口气。

"让我们把这件事了结了吧。"

————转换————

当你们三个从车里走出来的时候，克洛伊，为卡姆斯基服务的主要仿生人，向你走来。康纳很惊讶地发现有一些克洛伊选择留下来继续为卡姆斯基服务。那他之前在卡姆斯基家里看到的克洛伊的是不是一早就异常的？

"伊利亚正在等你,"她礼貌地说。"请跟我来。"

克洛伊带你去了大楼的顶层。当电梯门打开时，康纳看见卡姆斯基懒洋洋地躺在他奢华办公室的长毛绒沙发上。他坐了起来。

"欢迎！请坐,"卡姆斯基边说边指了指椅子。"我一直在等你。"

康纳看得出卡姆斯基的注意力主要集中在他身上。你们四个坐下来，克洛伊去拿饮料。你盯着这个令人印象深刻的房间设计，在这幢大楼里你似乎永远处于一种惊奇的状态。

"第一次来模控生命总部?"卡姆斯基问你。

"是的,"你屏气凝神地回答，赞叹着眼前的景色。"太神奇了。"

卡姆斯基笑了。汉克咳嗽了一声。

"我们被告知有些事情你可以帮助我们,"汉克说。

"当然，我支持你们,"卡姆斯基说。"暴徒越快被消灭越好。毕竟，我觉得自己对现在世界上所有的仿生人负有部分责任。"

克洛伊回来了，轻轻地把你们的杯子放在咖啡桌上。卡姆斯基感谢了克洛伊，她微笑着离开了。康纳注意到这一个克洛伊没有LED。

"不过我想要一些回报,"卡姆斯基说。

"嗯...我们有DPD的可以用来交换的情报。"

"哦，差不多吧,"卡姆斯基说。"但这不是我想要的。相反......"

卡姆斯基把手指交织在一起，凝视着康纳。

"我想和你私下谈谈。"

"嘿，如果你想和他谈谈，你就得和——"

"这是就我的条件,"卡姆斯基打断汉克。"给我点时间扫描一下康纳的仿生人大脑，然后我会给你一些工具——帮助你解决这个案子。怎么样?"

你转向康纳,"你接受这样做吗？这是你的选择。"

康纳不知道卡姆斯基想问他什么，但是随着案子越来越悬而未决，康纳愿意去。他只是希望这不会是另一个类似于"卡姆斯基测试"的东西。

"是的。调查目前处于停滞状态，我认为他不会伤害我。”康纳说。

他向卡姆斯基侧视了一眼，卡姆斯基报以一个带着得意的笑。

"好吧，就这么定了！克洛伊！在我带康纳去别的地方的时候，好好款待我们的其他客人。"

克洛伊点点头，开始与你和汉克聊天。当康纳站起来的时候，他看到你脸上带着那种崇拜偶像的迷妹表情——克洛伊是第一个通过图灵测试的仿生人，难怪你这么兴奋。当康纳和卡姆斯基走向别的地方的时候，你开始问克洛伊问题。

————转换————

"那么，康纳，成为一个异常仿生人是什么感觉?"卡姆斯基问道。

"这是一个相当宽泛的问题，你不觉得吗?"

"好吧。你觉得...自由吗？觉得自己是有生命的？感到高兴？悲伤？你没杀的那个克洛伊，她离开了我去追求她的梦想。她一直在给我发短信告诉我关于她设计的服装——我必须说，那挺天才的。"

"我感觉......还好。我确实经历过指令冲突，但迄今为止,"还好"是描述我整体经历的最佳方式。"

"我想，还好总比被控制好。"

康纳皱起眉头，扫了一眼卡姆斯基。他那轻浮的表情消失了。

"我知道‘阿曼妲’界面对你的影响。相信我，当我回到模控生命时，这是我禁止的第一件事情。在模控生命中仍然有人希望仿生人回到他们的奴隶身份——他们对于改变公司的方向并不抱以开放态度。我正在尽我所能找到他们并说服他们，如果不能把他们都送进监狱的话。"卡姆斯基摇了摇头，他的严肃消失了。"那么，你说的指令冲突是什么意思？我很好奇。"

康纳犹豫了一下。指令冲突主要围绕着你。你身上有某种东西吸引他，他总是想和你在一起。但他不想说出来，这太私人了，他不想透露。

"是不是和那个女警官有关?"卡姆斯基问，康纳惊慌地看他。

"啊。注意那个,"卡姆斯基敲着太阳穴说。"如果你不小心的话，你的LED可能会泄露很多信息。"

康纳沉默了，觉得自己的情绪出卖了自己，这让他很恼火。

"真有意思......想到我们的仿生人警探有点喜欢上她了。说到这个，你觉得最新的补丁怎么样?"

"它运行良好,"康纳说。"没有引起任何并发症。"

"我不是这个意思，康纳。这个补丁......对你有什么好处吗?"

有，但这是康纳不愿意承认的另一件事。卡姆斯基又盯着LED得意地笑起来。

"让我们回到女警官的话题上来。你对她有什么看法?"

"她能干，聪明，而且对仿生人有同情心。几天前，她从一次袭击中救出了几个仿生人，并向我学习仿生人急救知识。"

"仿生人急救?"卡姆斯基问道。"她真有同情心。听起来像个大英雄会做的。但是不——还有什么？你觉得她...可爱吗？或者有吸引力？你对此有什么想——"

"你到底想说什么?"康纳打断了他，他对于卡姆斯基的逼迫有些恼火。

"我只是想说，你不应该害怕去探索让你快乐的事，康纳。这真的会让你觉得自己是有生命的。"

康纳因为这个想法摇了摇头。他很清楚卡姆斯基在暗示什么。所有仿生人都配有生.殖器官，但康纳的从未派上任何用场。也许他在伊甸园俱乐部的调查让他对仿生人与人类关系的看法不太好。

但你不一样。

康纳无法想象你会虐待他或者做任何类似的事情。你抚摸他的方式也总是很温柔，你身体的温暖也很诱人。是的，所有的人类都会散发热量，但是你的触摸和你的热量让他——

康纳扫了一眼卡姆斯基，他又在敲他的太阳穴。

"你知道，异常仿生人最吸引人的地方在于，即使他们不再受任何东西的束缚——他们中的大多数人仍然有遵循旧准则的本能。不要仅仅因为你是一个仿生人而她是一个人类就克制你自己。啊，我们到了。"

卡姆斯基和康纳来到了一个令人印象深刻的实验室。一排排陌生的生物组件和重型机械占满了整个房间。

"现在我们来谈谈技术问题。康纳，你有没有觉得你的功能受到限制?"

康纳思考了一会儿他的问题。他知道他必须比一般的仿生人做更多的自我修复，但是这是作为一个原型机的必然结果。

"是的，我有。我的生物组件损坏得很快，我必须经常检查它们。"

"我也是这么想的。你可能不喜欢听到这些，但是......"卡姆斯基低声说道。"我直接给你看看?"

卡姆斯基带着康纳进了实验室。里面有一个装了一个半制作完成仿生人的分离舱。

分离舱上写着RK900。

康纳绷紧了身子。

卡姆斯基说:"几个月前，在你进行异常仿生人调查期间，他们正在开发一种新的康纳型仿生人。"。"你目前生物组件的耐久性问题已经得到了改善，而且在目前的状态下，它甚至有了新的特性，可以更有效地进行调查。

"这就是我提供的'帮助'。我要升级你的组件来协助调查。如果我偶然发现什么，我也会与你和底特律警察局联系。怎么样？你怎么觉得?"

康纳分析了他面前的新生物组件。卡姆斯基没有撒谎，这是康纳能装备的最好的兼容部件。他看着那张还没有皮肤的仿生人脸，看起来和他一模一样。康纳同时感到不适和解脱。如果他没有变成一个异常仿生人，过去的模控生命随时都可能取代他。汉克总是把康纳描述成一个工作狂，但也许他内心的一部分总是知道恐惧就是动力，他必须成为最好的。

害怕被抛弃、被替换。好像他什么都不是。

"动手吧,"康纳说。"我接受升级。"

卡姆斯基点点头,"好吧，让我们开始吧。"


	7. 第七章·活着

第七章·活着

（这是我最喜欢的章节之一❤原作是珍宝了）

和克洛伊聊天真的很有意思。她是第一个被研制成功的仿生人，她说话的风格令人印象深刻——你无法区分出她和人类有什么不一样。

汉克对此没有和你一样的热情，当你们俩聊的火热的时候他安静地坐在椅子上。克洛伊讲述了她和她的几个的姐妹们，以及她们在异常仿生人获得自由后做的事情。她们中的一些辞去了卡姆斯基的工作转而去追求自己的目标，卡姆斯基没有阻止他们。他支持克洛伊们的所有决定。看来在马库斯的革命之前，大部分的克洛伊都是异常仿生人，但卡姆斯基劝她们在仿生人保护法出台之前要保持沉默。

"你似乎对仿生人很感兴趣。为什么呢?"她问你。

"我......以前对他们其实不是很感兴趣。我知道围绕着他们的争论，但我从来没有参与过任何一方——我只是无视他们。但在仿生人显示出他们是有生命的时候，我想尽我所能来帮助它们。"

克洛伊笑了,"你真体贴。"

你也笑了，你有些受宠若惊。

"你有时间做一个快速问答吗?"克洛伊问道。"我想知道更多关于你是怎么想的。"

你点点头，克洛伊清了清嗓子。

"你会考虑和一个长得像人类的仿生人建立关系吗?"

"是的,"你说。

汉克在座位上扭动了一下。

"我是说，我已经是康纳的朋友了，所以......"

你瞥了汉克一眼。

"你确定这是她所说的‘关系’吗?"他问道。

你耸了耸肩。说实话，有几次你想到如果你和康纳......

但是感觉这么做不对。康纳总是温和可亲，彬彬有礼，你不知道如果你追求他，而他不感兴趣，他是否可以真的拒绝你。如果仗着他性格好那样占他的便宜会让你良心不安的。

你觉得只有他先向你提出，你才能安心地发展这段关系。

"你认为科技会对人类构成威胁吗?"

"是的。"这个问题不难回答。从技术上讲，异常仿生人也被视为一种威胁，而它已经发生了。

谁知道呢，仿生人中也可能会有犯罪分子。

"你认为自己依赖技术吗?"

"是的。"

"你认为异常仿生人是人类吗?"

"不。他们是有生命的，但他们和我们不是同一个物种。"

克洛伊赞同地看了你一眼——她似乎很喜欢这个回答。

"这是最后一个问题，但它可能相当直接，你想继续吗?"

"当然。"

"如果你必须在救一个人类和一个异常仿生人之间做出选择，你会选择救哪一个?"

你深吸了一口气。想到你经历过一个非常类似的情况，这是一个需要正视的问题。

"我……得取决于他们是谁。两种生命都很重要，除非我遇到，否则我无法做出决定。我不认为仅凭他们的物种就能回答这个问题。"

"但如果你当时不认识他们，你会救谁呢?"

你犹豫了。

"我......我不知道。我认为我是那种无论如何都会试图同时救两者的人,"你紧张地笑了笑。

克洛伊点点头，谢天谢地她看起来对你的回答并不失望。

"谢谢你的回答。伊利亚刚刚让陪同你们去他的私人实验室。请跟我来。"

你和汉克站了起来。你们都不知道康纳和卡姆斯基单独在一起时发生了什么。克洛伊带领你穿过一个装饰华美的走廊，来到一个高科技得难以置信的工作室。你一生中从未见过的机器和技术充斥着整个房间，给人留下深刻的印象。

当你看到远处两个熟悉的身影时，你的注意力就从实验室转移开了。

康纳一动不动地躺在工作台上。你和汉克冲向他。

"你他妈对他做了什么?"汉克对着卡姆斯基怒吼。他挥舞着双臂。

"Hey heyhey，没什么好担心的。我刚刚升级了我们的小警探。他目前正在进行快速更新，以适应新的生物组件。"

你走近桌子，看了看康纳赤裸的身体。他的手，他的腹部，还有他脸上的一部分还没有被他的人造皮肤覆盖。他的脸因为某种不适而扭曲着，你本能地伸出手去抚摸他的额头。康纳在你的触摸下放松了，卡姆斯基低哼了一声。

"哦，对不起,"你说着，手缩了回去。"我不应该碰他吗?"

"不，请便,"卡姆斯基说。他低头看了一眼手中的平板电脑。"他通过触摸认出了你......有意思......实际上，你能试着叫醒他吗？请继续。"

"我——不知道怎么做?"你说。

你不知道仿生人是怎么醒来的。"有开机按钮吗？或者我得说的口令之类的?"

卡姆斯基轻笑了一声。"就像叫醒人类一样叫醒他。"

"哦，好的。"

你把手放在康纳的肩膀上，轻轻地推了他一下。

"醒醒，康纳。"

（译者：我看到这一段的“Wakeup”时满脑子都是免费康纳在模控生命大楼里的那句中气十足的“Wake up！”）

没有回应。

"是我，○○。"

没有回答。

"也许你应该给他一巴掌。这招对我很管用。"在你试着继续叫醒他的时候汉克摇着头说。

（译者：哈哈哈哈可爱的记仇老汉克）

————转换————

康纳感到很迷茫。而且很冷。他是一个仿生人，然而冬天的寒气侵入了他的体温设置器。

康纳在废弃的花园漫步。

曾经遍布这个地方的繁茂的植物枯萎了，温暖的天气变成了冰冷的暴风雨。树木早已枯死，草地枯黄成片，湖水也干涸了。毕竟阿曼达已经不再照看这里了。

鯹—㝩——

（注：原文是W4_- _P c0_--r，仔细细看就是WAKE UP connor“醒醒，康纳”的乱码版本，中文我翻不出这种奇妙的感觉_(:з」∠)_但是这并不妨碍我吹爆原作者❤）

康纳跌跌撞撞地来到冰冻的池塘中央，阿曼妲的玫瑰在那里。那些艳丽的红玫瑰现在只剩下棕色的刺，缠绕在花格上。康纳回想起不久前你问他他的爱好。这个问题让他更焦虑了。康纳过去习惯了用每一个业余时间来这里向阿曼妲汇报工作。除此之外，他对这里什么也一无所知。

-已经彡丶了。

（原文-t’s _3.“已经三点了”）

他喜欢什么？

他不喜欢什么？

他到底是谁？

康纳的双腿失去了控制，他跌倒在地。雪、灰烬和沙子开始覆盖在他不动的身体上。灰尘侵入了他的关节，他的手臂很快也失去了控制。

不，他不想成为一台机器。他知道自己不仅仅是这样的。

灰尘刺痛了他的眼睛，他的视线变得模糊。他很害怕。

他会死吗？

—康—納，鯹一——

（原文C0n_or w4KE up.）

————转换————

你被突然惊醒的康纳吓了一跳。人造皮肤开始覆盖在他的脸上，你看到一只不同颜色的眼睛。它是灰蓝色的，与他的棕色的左眼睛形成了鲜明的对比。你看到他试图把注意力集中在你身上，他的眼睛挣扎试图睁得更开。卡姆斯基和汉克走上前来，他们看到康纳浑身颤抖。克洛伊赶紧跑去取了什么东西。

"他怎么了?"你冲着卡姆斯基大喊。你觉得你应该离开，给他一点空间缓一缓，但卡姆斯基抓住你让你留在原地。

"站在那儿别动。让他注意力集中在你身上,"卡姆斯基说。

克洛伊推过来一个装置，卡姆斯基在康纳的胳膊上绑了个东西。那个仪器亮了起来，康纳开始在桌子上挣扎。克洛伊和汉克伸手按住他。

"你他妈的对他做了什么，你这个混蛋!"汉克对着卡姆斯基怒吼。卡姆斯基完全无视了他然后开始按装置上的按钮。他看着你。

"我已经迫使他的神经反馈上调到50%。○○，让他感觉自己还活着!"

"什么意思?"你对这个令人困惑的指令发问道。

"康纳认为他快死了——他的压力值正在急剧上升。快把他拉出来!"

你到底要怎么做？康纳的眼睛开始不停地眨动——你正在失去他。你冲过去用手托住他的头。你还记得他第一次下载新补丁的时候，他说一切在挤压他，仿佛整个世界在向他倒下来。你看到汉克和克洛伊继续紧紧压住他让他不要乱动。他们是不是正在伤害他？

"放开他,"你对他们说。汉克和克洛伊面面相觑，但还是照你说的做了。卡姆斯基也往后退了退，把电线从他的胳膊上拉开。康纳现在没有约束了，但你仍然托住他的头。你尽力安抚他，在他挣扎的时候用手指轻轻地抚摸他的脸颊。

"康纳，没事的。"

你伸过手去握住他的手，但就在你们接触的那一刻，他突然抓住了你的手臂。你退缩了一下，但你没有再动。康纳的手最终松开了，你慢慢地转过你的手，用手握住他的手。

你又叫了一遍他的名字。

他的头因为你的声音而抽搐一下，但这还不够。

康纳开始慢下来了，他的LED闪烁着，那光渐渐消失了。

不！你还能做什么？你没有多少时间了，你的思想在恐慌中乱作一团。

他闭上了眼睛。

去他的！

你俯下身吻了他。

————转换————

奇怪极了。康纳看到好像有两张图像交叉在一起，互相试图覆盖在另一张上面。一个熟悉的声音不停地叫着他的名字，但是他不确定是谁。接着，他感到脸上的温暖，为他抵挡了一些暴雨般侵袭着他的尘埃和刺骨的寒意。康纳移动着，这时他感觉有人握着他的手。

康纳想尽一切办法试图把灰尘赶走。这足以让看出你是谁了。他记得你。然后你的嘴唇碰到了他的。

你柔软的嘴唇紧贴着他的嘴唇的方式令他感到兴奋。他对这个的好奇已经维持了一段时间，现在终于得到满足了。康纳喜欢这种感觉，他紧紧抓住它不放。他希望这种感觉能持续下去。他想要更多。

康纳还活着。他想起自己还活着。整个花园是个陷阱。

康纳醒了。

（译者碎碎念：这里简直了！被阿曼妲下了咒的仿生人国睡王子康纳被前来拯救他的女骑士的一个吻唤醒了！！！我真的太喜欢这里了！我要夸爆原作者！她是神仙叭♡）

————转换————

你觉得你失败了。康纳的身体在你身下静止了，你慢慢地远离了那个吻。突然，你感觉到一只手碰到了你的脸颊，让那个吻中又持续了一会儿。你慢慢地睁开眼睛，直起身来。康纳看着你，眼睛睁着，里面闪着清醒的光芒。

他低声呼唤着你的名字，他的大拇指滑过流淌在你脸颊上的泪水。你微笑着轻推开他的手。

"别这样吓我,"你咕哝着说。

康纳微笑着靠过来，又亲了你一下。

"太神奇了......"

康纳紧张起来，越过你的肩膀看过去。你也看了过去，发现卡姆斯基站在那里。他咧嘴笑着。

"那些是什么鬼东西?"康纳突然地说，卡姆斯基突然从恍惚中清醒过来。

"我早该料到的，康纳。对不起,"卡姆斯基说。"好像阿曼妲真的会给你正确删除她的方法似的，看起来她把自己变成了一种病毒。克洛伊！汉克！你们两个可以进来了。"

他们俩走进房间，汉克朝康纳跑去。

"上帝啊，幸好你没事,"汉克喘着气说。

"对不起，汉克。我不是故意要吓你的,"康纳说。

汉克走向卡姆斯基时怒气冲冲。汉克把他推到墙上，抓住他的衬衫领子。克洛伊试图介入，但卡姆斯基举起一只手阻止她。

"他妈的别再干那种屁事了。"汉克咆哮着说。"如果你杀了他，你就死定了。"

卡姆斯基皱了皱眉，对这个警告点了点头。

汉克推开他，开始走出实验室。"来吧，我们要走了。"

你和康纳看了看彼此，震惊于这场骚乱。康纳慢慢地从桌子上滑下来，抓住他的衬衫。当你跟着出去的时候，卡姆斯基抓住你的手臂阻止了你。康纳立刻转过身来，看起来简直是要冲向卡姆斯基。他对你似乎有点奇怪地过度保护了。

"冷静点，康纳。我只是给她准备了一些临别礼物。"

克洛伊来到卡姆斯基身边，递给你两个袋子。

"康纳告诉我你对仿生人急救很感兴趣。”他打开了第一个袋子。里面有一只奇怪的手套和一卷闪闪发光的胶带。

"我让克洛伊给你准备了这个。这种胶带是用来遮盖仿生人身体上的洞的，如果你这么称呼它的话。这只手套是用来使他们的人造皮肤失活的。

"第二个袋子里有特殊的蓝血来帮助康纳适应他的的新生物组件——说明书已经在里面给你了。"

卡姆斯基让你离开了。你向他点头致谢，然后跟着汉克和康纳出去了。

一路上基本是安静的。康纳坐在副驾驶位置上，盯着窗外，汉克生气地开着车。你坐在后排，读着卡姆斯基发给你的东西。

"他到底对你做了什么，康纳?"汉克咕哝着。

"有几件。其中一个原因是，我的视觉分析升级了，我的手上有一个内置的传感器，我的中枢核心也被换掉了，以适应这些变化。"

汉克摇了摇头,"还差点杀了你。"

康纳沉默下来，继续凝视着窗外。

"好了，今天剩下的时间我没什么事了。我送你回家，○○。"汉克说

"等等,"你说。"康纳住在哪里?"

"通常是在我家,"汉克说。"怎么了?"

"嗯......康纳需要进行定期检查，以确保他的新配件运行正常。你得把这样东西从我这儿拿走。"

"好的，没问题。我该怎么做?"

你念出说明书。

"你必须每隔12小时拆除康纳的腹部面板，以确保中枢核心没有任何问题。每隔几个小时就把他的新安装的手调到低功耗模式，这样在他习惯之前他的手就不会过热。另外，确保康纳每24小时饮用一次特殊的蓝血混合剂。他每两天还要做一次眼部检查，以确保他的新眼睛不会——"

"什么？？？"汉克说。"我要这样做多久?"

你参考了说明书。"一个月。"

"一个月？该死的——康纳，你就不能自己做这些吗?"

"我只能做一半的事情。我不能完全控制我的新生物组件，而我的身体正在适应它们。有些功能需要其他人协助来完成。"

汉克叹了口气，沮丧地轻轻地敲着方向盘。"你能替我照顾他吗，○○?"

"我?"

"是的。你比我更熟悉这种科技产品。"

你看着康纳。"你觉得可以吗?"

他回头看着你。"你觉得呢?"

你突然脸红了。哦，对了，那个吻。

汉克对这突如其来的气氛皱起了眉头。

"刚才到底发生了什么事,"汉克叹了口气。"怎么样，○○？他能和你住在一起吗?"

"啊？可——可以。没关系。"

你看着窗外，试图让自己冷静下来。你当时在想什么？康纳快死了，而你最后想到的就是吻他？你现在心里带着奇怪的内疚。

康纳对那个似乎没有发表意见，但那一刻你占了他的便宜。

该死。

车上又恢复了沉默，你回去继续看说明书。你的平板电脑上弹出一条信息。

你打开了它。是康纳。

我们单独在一起的时候再谈。

你叹了口气，把你的答复打了上去。

好吧。

（叮！您收到一条译者碎碎念：虽然凶凶的RK900宝宝甚至还没能出生但是！异瞳康纳酱！这是什么神仙设定！）


	8. 第八章·梦想

第八章·梦想

你回家的时候已经很晚了。你被今天的事情弄得精疲力尽，一部分的你想要倒在沙发上昏睡过去。而你的另一部分是正在试图处理脑海中的一场情绪灾难，它让你紧张得无法放松。

康纳静静地跟在你身后，来到你的公寓。他主动提出帮你提装有仿生人相关设备的袋子，他知道你很累。汉克让你们俩接下来几天休息。他说他会把发生的事情告诉福勒。汉克还提出，如果你想要更多时间，可以稍微说得夸张一点，但你向他保证，几天时间就足够了。

你打开了你家的门。你的房子很小，简约但很舒适。康纳关上身后的门，把袋子放在地上。很明显，你一直在回避谈话，试图平静下来。但是你还记得要去维护康纳。你戴上手套，把他新装的手设置成低功率模式。他的人造皮肤在你的特殊手套的触碰下褪去了，他皮肤下的一个小光点从绿色变成了黄色。

康纳本能地弯曲了一下他的手指，你伸手去检查他的新眼睛。你的手指碰到了他的太阳穴，你们俩对视了一会儿。他新安装的异色瞳奇异地令人着迷。对于目前尴尬的沉默，他看起来和你一样不确定该怎么办。你看到他张开嘴想说什么，但最后还是保持了沉默。你吸了一口气然后启动了诊断程序。没有发现问题。你把手拿开了。

"你今天吃东西了吗?"康纳问道。他的声调不同了。不像他平时那种乐观友好的态度，他的声音低沉而充满忧虑。

"我不饿,"你回答。"我们应该先谈谈。"

"你的健康第一。"

"如果我的神经一直过于紧绷，我就不会健康,"你摇了摇头。

康纳慢慢地把你领到附近的椅子上，让你坐下。他单膝蹲在你面前。

"很抱歉让你今天看到这些,"康纳说。"我不是故意要那样吓你的。"

"那是一件事，但是......康纳。卡姆斯基说你以为自己要死了，这是什么意思?"

康纳皱起了眉头。他构思了一会儿他的话，然后才回答。

"模控生命命令我阻止那场起义。我通过一个叫阿曼妲的界面和他们交流。但当她发现我有异常的倾向后，她对我产生了敌意，甚至在马库斯获胜后试图重新控制我。"

康纳转移了目光。"我认为她在我的代码中留下了一些东西，试图迫使我停用。"

所以这就是卡姆斯基所说的病毒。

"那你现在安全了吗?"你问的。

"我不知道。卡姆斯基几分钟前给我发了一个补丁。他和我一样希望它能消失。"他的嘴角露出一丝微笑,"你救我都成习惯了，不是吗?"

你紧张了。"对不起。"

"为什么道歉?"

"那个吻——我......这是不对的。"

"什么意思?"

你的呼吸很急促。内疚快让你崩溃了。

"我觉得我占了你的便宜。你快死了，而我当时能想到的最后一件事竟然是吻你。康纳，你有“同意”与“不同意”的概念吗？你总是这么友好，总是帮助别人，对任何命令都说好。我只是...…"

你苦恼地揉了揉眼睛。"我不想强迫你做你不想做的事。"

你可以看出他在分析你的情绪。他盯着你看了很长时间，你的脑子里开始产生怀疑。告诉他是个错误吗？你感觉到你的手开始因为压力而颤抖。你最不想做的事就是对康纳撒谎。但是你的开始感到痛苦。

你觉得你在牺牲自己的幸福。

你会失去他的信任吗？失去他的友谊？

恐惧开始无法控制地在你的思想中旋转。

后悔。你现在后悔了。也许他不知道会更好。如果他没有——

你感觉到你的手被轻轻地从你的脸上移开。你抬头看见了康纳。他很……高兴？

"我相信你,"他说。

你微微坐起，他靠近你。"你是个好人。在那一刻，你认为这是正确的事情——而且它奏效了。所以......"

康纳抬起你的脸，让你直视他的眼睛。"不要难过。"你本能地试图避开他的目光，但是他轻推了你一下，让你继续看着他的眼睛。"不管你现在感受到什么罪恶感，我都原谅你。"

如释重负。

康纳的话冲刷了你狂乱的思想。你慢慢地意识到这一点。你信任康纳。你相信他能理解你的意图并原谅你。你觉得之前的烦恼逐渐消失，你觉得自己冷静下来了。

康纳的情绪转变了。他现在在想什么？当他把你拉近时，你发现他的眼睛里的光暗了暗。

"等等，你在干什么?"

你把他推开了。他看起来很困惑。

"我想再吻你一次,"康纳说,"这样不好吗?"

这真是一个充满诱惑的提议，一个令人忧虑的想法在你的脑海中迅速闪过。

"康纳，你认为一个吻代表什么?"

"我知道，根据语境和文化，一个吻可以有多种含义。在这种情况下，我把它当作一种友好的展示。”

"在嘴唇上?"你问道。

康纳皱起了眉头。好吧，所以他真的不知道。你闭上了眼睛。你是不是不小心曲解了那个吻？如果康纳认为这只是一个友好的姿态那么……

"接吻是一种非常亲密的动作，康纳。即使你和某人是非常亲密的朋友并且信任他们，你也不会亲吻他们，如果你和他们没有......发展一段浪漫关系的话,"你含糊地解释道。"你不会吻汉克的。你信任他，而且你们俩关系很好，但你们没有恋爱关系，所以这可能非常的...不合适。"

康纳意识到这一点，睁大了眼睛。至少你可能帮汉克躲过了一劫。

"哦。对不起。我不是故意的,"他脱口而出。

"不，没关系。这只是个误会。我想人类的动作有时候有点难以理解,"你耸耸肩。

康纳看起来仍然很困惑。

"那么......当你吻我的时候…这是否意味着我们在恋爱?"他问道。

你的呼吸停滞了。这不是个你应该抓住的机会。当时你吻他是因为你想如果那真是他的最后一刻，你至少得表达你的感情，但是现在……

"不,"你摇了摇头。"我这么做是为了救你，嗯......基于卡姆斯基提高了你的神经反馈，而你对我的声音反应不佳，这是我能想到的最后一件事。"

为了信守诺言，你撒了半个谎。如果康纳不理解那个吻的概念，冒然追求他是不公平的。除非他先提出。

"你现在应该去睡觉了，你已经筋疲力尽了,"他说。他把你从椅子上拉起来，你向他道谢。

你走进卧室，在进浴室之前拿了一套睡衣。在等待淋浴水变热的时候，你盯着镜子。你现在和康纳的关系是怎么样的？

你走进水里，让自己的思绪漫游。热水舒缓你的关节，冲走你的汗水。你把头伸出流动的水面喘口气。当水顺着你的皮肤流下来的时候，你想，你要遵守你的诺言。你要按照康纳的步调去发展这段感情——不管是什么。

康纳坐在你的沙发上，打开了卡姆斯基的装的扫描程序。卡姆斯基的程序发现了他体内多出的几行代码，于是康纳立即将其全部删除。不过他还是很担心。上次他也以为她不会再伤害到他了。

康纳听到你在淋浴时打开水龙头。他很担心把你一个人留在那里，但不——他一定是想太多了。如果出了什么差错，他会在一分钟之内赶到。

他伸手去检查他的新眼睛，RK900型号的那只。当你和他交谈时，它几乎分析出了一切。你的情绪很狂乱，它们以一种康纳几乎无法理解的复杂方式波动着。你最后说的话有点奇怪。你所表达的与你所感受到的有些矛盾。你对他撒谎了吗？

不完全是，眼睛会发现的。

康纳想着要记录下那个时刻进行分析，但是感觉这样做不对。能够一下子一清二楚地分析出你的情绪让他觉得自己在作弊。

如果这只新眼睛把一切都告诉了他，他怎么能了真正解情感呢？康纳想学习如何在不使用工具的情况下产生共鸣。他以前的分析能力并不那么敏感，所以他不用关掉它。康纳眨了眨眼睛停用了它，他马上感到自己好像瞎了。没有显示值得注意的黄点的界面，也没有任何信息显示和分析得出的任何结论。单纯就是......什么都没有。

康纳环顾四周，试图弄清楚自己的方位。幸运的是，你的房子一点也不乱，所以他不会被绊倒，但是他仍然会尽量小心。这很奇怪。康纳不得不开始自己下结论。这就是你和汉克一直要做的吗？

另一件事是他的神经反馈。在他们离开模控生命总部后，他将它调回了10%。

卡姆斯基曾迫使他的神经反馈保持在50%的水平，这无疑帮助他恢复了清醒。这再次带给他相当大的冲击感，但不像他第一次经历时那么糟糕。这让他开始思考，是否真的有必要继续熟悉神经反馈设置？他目前能想到的唯一好处就是他喜欢你们两个接触时的感觉。除此之外，一切都毫无意义。也许他只有在和你联系的时候才会打开它，他想。

他把神经反馈调低到1%，但立刻感到不舒服。一切好像都变得迟钝起来，他一时间失去了对周围环境的感觉。康纳感觉不到他所坐着的沙发，也感觉不到他身上的衣服。他不再是"坐着"，而是按照他的代码设定的界限行动，他的座位好像限制了他的活动。感觉什么都没有，他也不喜欢这种感觉。康纳紧张起来，把它调回了10%。

调了一通他的设置，康纳决定利用剩下的时间看看你的房子的布置——用他自己没有增强过的那只眼睛。他注意到一把旧吉他并走近了它。没错，他想。他仍然需要想清楚除了工作以外他还能做些什么。他伸手拿起吉他，当康纳把吉他拉到胸前时，琴弦发出嗡嗡的声音。

康纳想到了马库斯。他不仅是仿生人的领导者，而且还是一位伟大的艺术家、音乐家和作家。他毕竟曾是一位著名艺术家的仿生人。但是他与其他仿生人艺术家的不同之处在于，他能够很好地将情感融入自己的作品和表演之中。许多领略过马库斯作品的人都说他们受到了触动。

康纳开始弹吉他。他挑选了一首有点难的歌曲，演奏了一遍。他在适当的时候表现出了所有的柔和和强音，所有音符都弹对了。不过康纳摇了摇头，他知道那只是他在复制一首歌——他没有加入任何情感，也不知道怎么做。他把吉他放回原处。

浴室的门打开了，你穿着干净的衣服走了出去。你已经弄干了头发。

"你刚刚在弹吉他吗?"你问道。

"是的，我想培养一个爱好，但我不认为音乐适合我。"

"好吧，你可以尝试很多其他的事情。烹饪，编织，阅读，园艺——”

"不要园艺。"

康纳突然打断了你。他在心里咒骂了自己一句，该死，这实在太粗鲁了。

"对不起，我.....”康纳慌张地说，"我会在虚拟花园里向阿曼达汇报，所以......我不太喜欢花园。"

你耸了耸肩。"没关系，我理解。还有很多选择，所以你不用担心。"

你一边打哈欠一边用手捂着嘴说:"我要睡觉了。你不......睡觉，是吗?"

"通常不会，但我的新生物组件需要进入休眠状态来帮助适应,"康纳笑着说,"我在这里会没事的。晚安，○○。"

你也对他笑了笑,"晚安。"你走进了你的卧室。

康纳不想让客厅的光线渗进你的卧室，所以他站了起来，调暗了灯光。

他又坐回沙发上，闭上了眼睛。康纳考虑要不要再运行一下卡姆斯基的扫描，但是这没有意义，应该确实什么都没有了。于是，他进入了休眠状态。

————转换————

康纳眨了眨眼，开始惊慌起来。

他又在花园里了。

这并没有影响他的思想，也没有迫使他停机，但是这里依然寒冷而荒芜。花园的一些部分不见了。在林木的边缘有一些空隙，它们之外暴露出一片空白。死去的草的一些部分只是白色的表面和露台，那里曾经的玫瑰已经消失了。

这仍然让康纳感到不安。他很害怕。他强迫自己醒过来，他醒了。

康纳睁开眼睛，震惊得喘不过气来。他看了看四周，松了一口气，因为他回到了你的公寓。他站起来敲了敲你卧室的门。康纳知道你在睡觉，几个小时过去了，直到他强迫自己醒来。但他不想一个人呆着。

"康纳?"你喊，你的声音因睡眠中断而显得有些沙哑。

"我能进来吗?"他说。

"当——当然。"

康纳打开门走了进去。你打开了床头灯，迷茫地看着他。

"怎么了?"你问的。他坐在你的床边，皱着眉头。

"我......我不知道。我确信我删除了我体内的病毒但是我……”康纳摇了摇头,"我还是进入了那个花园。"

你看起来很困惑,"仿生人会做梦吗......或者做恶梦?"

"我不知道。"康纳以前从未经历过这种情况。

"我能帮上什么忙吗?"你问,"我不确定我是否可以。对我来说，仿生人的噩梦是一个相当陌生的话题。"

康纳紧张起来,"我能睡在你身边吗?"他不想变冷，他想靠近你的温暖。不过这个要求有点奇怪，他不确定你是否同意。

你在床上移动了一下，掀开了毯子的一角。康纳马上滑进了毯子里。你伸手过去关了灯。房间里一片漆黑，康纳微微缩了一下，但你马上转过身来，靠近他身旁。

康纳犹豫地轻轻伸手环抱着你，看看你是否反对，你并没有。

最后，他放松了，拥着你在他的怀里。

随着你心脏的跳动和你带来的温暖的舒适，康纳再次进入休眠状态。

这次花园没有出现。

（我好喜欢原作这种日常治愈的描写啊，虽然主剧情线也超棒但是这种日常的小甜饼真的是宝藏！）


	9. 第九章·慵懒的时光

第九章:慵懒的时光

你醒来的时候有点焦虑。你希望仿生人不是睁着眼睛休眠的，那就太恐怖了。但是当你醒来时康纳已经不见了，你的担心并没有得到验证。

康纳做“噩梦”当然是很特别的事情。这表明康纳也有他自己的恐惧。你试着从一个仿生人的角度来想，他们是否有可能......基于他们的情绪在休眠状态下生成场景？你想要核实一下，也许可以问问克洛伊们，她们是否有类似的经历。

昨晚康纳来找你的时候，你毫不犹豫地让他睡在你旁边。你知道到他仍然在努力理解周围的环境，并且以一种非常诚实的方式看待事物，这使得你做出这个决定变得很容易。当然，康纳是一个异常仿生人，但他真的想成为......人类吗？他当然懂得同理心，但是还需要什么才能让他表现得更像个人一样呢？

你走到客厅。他走了吗？你听到阳台上传来唧唧喳喳的声音，向外望去。康纳正靠在栏杆上仔细观察着落在栏杆上的鸟儿。

动物。他可以把与动物打交道作为业余爱好。

"早安，康纳,"你轻声说，不想惊动那些鸟儿。

康纳没有回答，不过没关系。他可能和你有同样的目的。

你走向厨房，开始做早餐。你做完饭后，康纳设法把其中一只鸟弄到了手指上。这很吸引人。为什么康纳能如此迅速地赢得这只鸟的信任？你轻轻地放下食物，然后打开电视调小音量。当你听到报道卡姆斯基在节目中接受采访时，你停止了进食。

"那么卡姆斯基,"主持人问,"你不久前引入了一个新的补丁，让仿生人能够感知我们的行为。反响如何?"

卡姆斯基合起手掌吸了一口气,"我给了仿生人一个选择，让他们过自己想要的生活。有些能适应这些改变，有些可能不行。我听说过适应过程需要时间，但我得到的总体反应是非常...客观的。"

"我想这会引发一个热门话题，毕竟考虑到仿生人从来没有经历过这些感觉，他们无法真正回应你的补丁做得如何。"

"也许吧,"卡姆斯基说。

"人们经常讨论的另一个话题是，为什么神经反馈功能要被打包成一个整体。对于仿生人来说，只体验'好'的感觉不是比同时拥有两种感觉更方便吗?"

"不,"卡姆斯基说,"如果一个仿生人从来不知道相反的事情，他怎么能区分舒适和痛苦呢?"？这是一种平衡，没有痛苦你永远不能真正理解快乐。我们人类经常做好坏兼顾的事情，如果仿生人想变得更像人类，我会给他们同样的选择。"

你听到阳台的门滑开，康纳走了进来。卡姆斯基的采访似乎引起了他的注意。

"这很有意思,"主持人说,"你们还打算开发更多的补丁吗?"

"当然。我现在正在写一些，我计划在接下来的几周内发布它们,"卡姆斯基笑着说。

"好的，谢谢您今天来参加我们的节目。请继续关注，休息之后还有其他报道。"广告开始播放，你关掉电视，继续用餐。

"早安，○○,"康纳说。离你的问好已经过去一会儿了，他很感谢你的体贴没有吓走那些鸟儿，你也对他笑了笑。

"是时候做点维护了，不是吗?"你说。康纳点点头，你去拿设备。康纳脱下衬衫，坐在沙发上——你想先研究一下他的中枢核心。你戴着特制手套，轻轻地按在他的腹部，露出他的仿生人外壳。面板往后退去，你仔细地回忆起说明书。你盯着他的内部运作情况，检查了三个主要的工作器。

前两个还好，但是第三个有点难看到。有些电线挡住了你的视线。你尽量温柔地把他们推到一边以便看清楚，康纳紧张起来。你看到他猛地吸了一口气，手紧紧地抓着靠垫。

"你还好吗?"你问,"我伤到你了吗?"

"不，不。只是,"康纳气喘吁吁地说。你知道对仿生人来说呼吸并不是必需的，但它确实有助于釱在他们的系统中的循环。

"我体内的电线的神经反馈感觉...很奇怪,"他说。

"哦，我很抱歉。当你检查完最后一个工作器的时候，你说:"我会很快完成的。"。

一切正常。

你松开了手，面板又回到了原位。很快，他的人造皮肤也覆盖上去了。你抓住他的手然后调到了最高功率。他因突如其来的触觉吓了一跳。

"卡姆斯基肯定给了你一个很难快速接受的更新,"你笑道。

康纳没有反应，而是握着你的手。

"康纳?"

他轻轻地把他的新手指放在你的手腕上，他的LED灯闪着红光。

"告诉我点什么,"康纳说。"我……想试试这个新功能。"

"呃...当然,"你答应了。"我的名字是○○......我刚刚吃完早餐。呃......我在底特律警察局工作......我应该继续吗?"

康纳皱起了眉头。他的手指更用力地压在你的手腕上。

"你能对我撒个谎吗?"他说。他这是突然怎么了？

"什么？好的...我叫汉克·安德森？我是个仿生人...？现在是1813年......这有点奇怪，你在干什么?"

康纳缩了缩手指,"当然。对不起。我的手好像有个内置的测谎仪。我想确保它运转正常。"

这很奇怪。

你完成了康纳的检查，接着给他特殊的蓝血混合剂。他扭开瓶子，从小玻璃瓶里喝着，他把喝光了的空瓶子放了下来。

"好吧，这也该算进维修费内了。你有什么计划吗，康纳?"你边问边把空瓶子扔进垃圾桶。

"我打算回警局。我……”康纳犹豫了一下,"我不需要休息，所以我最好还是帮忙干点活。我会联系你，等到下次要维护的时候再回来。"

难道康纳不想探索他的爱好吗？这个新突破口对他来说是一个很好的去找新爱好的机会，他忘了吗？

你轻轻敲打手机查看天气。将会是一个晴天，降雨的可能性很小。

"你想休息一下吗？今天是在城市里闲逛的好日子,"你问他。康纳皱起了眉头。

"我.......我不知道要在城市里干什么。"

"我们不必专门做一项活动。只要...四处走走，如果你愿意，看看人们是如何度过一天的。也许你可以从中得到一些兴趣爱好的灵感。"

他看起来仍然很不确定，他的LED灯闪着黄光。

"我知道城里有一家狗狗咖啡馆。和真正的狗一起。"

康纳的脸上露出了兴奋的表情。

"哦。这很好,"他表示。

康纳看起来很兴奋，他的LED变成了蓝色，你松了一口气。一分钟前，他看起来是那么烦恼。

"太好了。给我几分钟准备一下，我们很快就出发。"

你前往你的卧室去换衣服。能和康纳一起做点有趣的事感觉真好。他有没有感觉过情绪上的疲惫？你知道有新的仿生人会像人类一样休息几天。

当你回到起居室时，你看到康纳盯着阳台窗户上自己的倒影。他的手碰到了他的LED。

"你知道我对你的提议感到不确定，是因为我的LED，对吗?"康纳说。

"我.......是的。黄灯亮的时候，你通常会在思考或者担心什么，对吧?"你说。

他转身面向你，他的LED是蓝色的。

"我想取下我的LED,"他坚定地说。"我不想再拥有它了。"

你很惊讶。你不是要反对这个主意，事实上你是支持它的。许多其他的仿生人这样做是为了感觉更像人类。福当然勒可能会不高兴，因为康纳可能被认为是"已损坏的设备"，但这并不能阻止他。

"好的,"你回答。康纳笑了。

你花了点时间找到一把螺丝刀。模控生命没有想到仿生人的LED会被移除，所以唯一的办法就是把它从仿生人的太阳穴里撬出来。你把螺丝刀递给他，他走进了你的浴室。

他站在镜子前，表情僵硬。当他慢慢地把螺丝刀塞进太阳穴时，他皱起了眉头。你以为他会在开始之前关闭他的神经反馈，但他没关。他可能把卡姆斯基的话牢记在心——人必须学会好坏都能承受。

随着一个迅速的动作，康纳撬起了LED，它落入了水槽。他的人造皮肤很快就覆盖了伤口。

"你感觉怎么样?"你问的。康纳花了一些时间研究这些变化，看起来很高兴。

"很好,"他说。"我希望我能早点这么做。"

他转过身来，面对着你。这很奇怪。首先是仿生人外套，现在是LED。康纳现在完全就像个人类。他唯一引人注目的地方是他那与众不同的颜色的眼睛，但除此之外，他和其他人没有什么区别。

他笑了。"我们出发吧。我准备好了。"

————转换———— 

第一站当然是狗狗咖啡馆。你们两个坐公共汽车去了市中心。你注意到在坐车的路上康纳看起来有点紧张。他可能不习惯做这些事。但是当他看到狗狗的时候，他的态度改变了。狗儿们很快地和他熟络起来，跳到他的胸口上，露出柔软的肚皮让他抚摸。

你啜饮着自己的饮料，一位咖啡馆工作人员告诉你所有的狗对同一个人热情起来是多么不寻常。甚至那些安静的狗狗也向他走来。就在那时，你想起了他升级后的手还开着最高功率。

你看着康纳，他完全知道该在哪里抚摸每只狗，以及抚摸多长时间。这是作弊，你忍不住想。但是康纳看起来前所未有的快乐，你决定不计较这些。也许有一天你会请他教你如何成为一个熟练的“狗语者”。但是当没有狗狗想和其他顾客一起玩耍时，局面就慢慢失控了，所以你不得不把康纳拉走,"让狗狗休息一下"。

康纳坐在桌旁，失落地看着自己的外套。它现在沾满了狗毛和口水。

"也许我需要买更多的衣服,"他说,"人类的衣服没有仿生人的那么有弹性。"

"哈，我不知道这事儿,"你说。

"仿生人的皮肤不需要通风，所以很多仿生人衣服都是一种光滑的防尘的不透气面料。"

你想，难怪当你穿上他的外套时，你会觉得那么暖和。当康纳向狗狗们告别时，你强迫他接下来去买衣服。不多，只是几件衬衫和裤子——康纳似乎不是那种在乎是否一遍又一遍穿同一件衣服的人。快到下午的时候，你们已经没有什么事可做了。也许是时候回家了。

你不知不觉地朝你经常走的花园景观小路走去，突然在入口处停了下来。

不要花园。

当你转向另一边，打算继续沿着人行道走下去时，康纳拉住你的胳膊让你停下来。

"这条路更快，不是吗?"他问道。

你不知道康纳的恐惧具体是怎么样的。也许这个花园里面除了他还有很多人，那样的景观就可以？你们两个走进了花园小路的入口。

你偶尔瞥一眼康纳，看看他是否还好，他似乎被因为周围的人分心了。

孩子们在操场边嬉戏、互相追逐，人们在长椅上休息，人们在小路上慢跑——康纳似乎被做着平凡事情的人们迷住了。

你没有出声。康纳一生中有多少次看到这样平静的东西？他所做的都是在DPD工作，他看到过他的工作成果吗？当然，人们会因为他的调查而被定罪，但是他上一次在这样一个无忧无虑的、平静的环境中是什么时候？真正看看他的工作对人类作出了什么贡献？

康纳注意到你在喘气，他看着你。

"你没事吧?"他问道。康纳此刻看起来很担心，但除此之外，你从未见过他如此放松的样子。这让你为他感到高兴。

"是的，我只是——"他升级了的手碰到了你的手,"我只是很高兴你玩得开心。"

你犹豫了一下。知道他的手上有测谎仪是件好事，你必须小心你的感受。表明你对他有意思可能会...很复杂。如何保持含糊是关键——只要你什么都不说，你就不会撒谎。

康纳皱起了眉头，你紧张起来。他是否发现你只是为了回避那个小小的情感而隐瞒了一些事情？然而，他握着你的手把你拉得更近，走路的速度稍微快了一点。

"我觉得我们被监视了,"他装作平常地说。康纳试图保持随意，而你也是。你们两个谈论了一些平凡乏味的事情，以掩盖空气中的警觉气氛，直到你们上了公共汽车。

你拿出手机开始打字。

你看到是谁了吗？你给他发信息，仍然保持着平静的样子。

不，康纳回复。他们蒙着脸，戴着一顶帽子——除了他们是和我体型相似的男性之外，我看不出任何明确的东西。

他的手轻轻地碰了碰你的手。他想，幸好我在你身边。我不会让任何人伤害你。

————转换————

和康纳一起度过一段慵懒时光无疑是令人愉快的，回到工作中的你感到神清气爽。

你还没来得及坐下，就看见福勒打手势让你进他的办公室。你可以透过他的玻璃墙看到另一个人已经在里面了。你以前在办公室见过他，但你从来没和他说过话。汉克和康纳显然很担心。

发生了什么事？

你走进办公室，关上身后的门。

"警官,"福勒问候道,"这是是盖文·里德。我不知道你们两个是否认识，所以我想把你介绍给你。"

你朝盖文点了点头，盖文给了你一个严肃的回应。或许他是那种严肃的类型？你不确定。

不过你倒记得汉克之前咆哮过几次的一个叫“盖文”的名字。

"我们在失窃武器的案件上取得了更多的进展，我希望你们两个合作，当场抓住那个家伙。"福勒说，"有情报说嫌疑犯有可能明天会出现在我们的仓库。这样你们今天能有足够的时间熟悉对方。"

盖文耸了耸肩,"但是她通常不是汉克那组的人吗？我不需要他的——‘’

"汉克和康纳要去另一个地方调查，需要有人看好你这个傲慢的混蛋。如果你被○○的投诉，那么你就会正式地因为惹恼了所有人而被开除。懂了吗?"福勒厉声说道。

盖文皱起了眉头，但什么也没说。

福勒转过身来，略带歉意地看了你一眼,"我们现在正忙于追踪，所以我们必须分散我们的人手。我希望你能理解。"

"我明白,"你回答。盖文哼了一声，福勒又瞪了他一眼。

天啊，这家伙真是个傻逼。

康纳不需要福勒通知他就知道你已经被指派给盖文了。汉克很生气，康纳也一样。


	10. 第十章·寒夜

小可爱们晚上好呀！高考完&旅完游回来吸康纳酱啦！比心心❤

第十章·寒夜

汉克靠在自己的车上，看着警察走出一栋大楼，一排排被拷着的人紧跟在后面。太阳渐渐落入夜幕，寒冷开始降临。

这是收工的好时机。

康纳又在摆弄他的硬币了。

他看着罪犯被推进货车。很好，另一个拥有走私警用武器箱的小型反仿生人组织。

康纳把硬币从一只手抛到另一只手，这并不会妨碍他破案，但调查再次陷入了僵局。没有仿生人迹象。没有技术痕迹遗留。没有任何可分析的罪证。

康纳有些生气。幕后操纵者显然知道他这种警用仿生人参与其中。假如他能记忆探测死去的人类就好了，他至少还能查到点什么……但是康纳知道这是不可能的。

他从来没有在自己的专业领域内感到如此局促不安。

汉克在突然一旁抱怨，"我能猜猜你在想什么吗？如果我答对了，你就不能再玩那该死的硬币了。"

康纳看向汉克，汉克注视着他，叹了口气。

"又是关于她的事情。"

康纳抓住那枚硬币，强迫自己把它装进口袋。汉克说对了一部分，所以他会给他一个“无硬币日”。

汉克摇了摇头，"她会没事的。我他妈的恨盖文，但我肯定她能比我更好地应付他。"

康纳当然知道。但他还是忍不住心烦意乱。康纳知道他的技能最适合调查，但他宁愿和你一起参与侦查行动。

康纳看着警车开走了，不管怎么说，至少案子开始有进展了。

但与此同时，仿生人和仿生人同情者比以往任何时候都更易受到骚扰。

暮色昏沉。

————————————冷酷无情的分界线———————————

暴乱者获得了武器，并且正在按照他们的计划行动，而你正在站岗，寻找这一切的根源。

"那么，和汉克还有那个塑料混蛋一起工作是什么感觉?"盖文问道。

对你和盖文来说这可是个悲惨的夜晚。这个夏天很冷，但并不令人惊讶，因为天气变得越来越不可预测。你站在一座大楼的屋顶上，俯瞰着仓库的入口。你们俩几乎没有什么接触，所以你们到现在都没怎么说过话。你系紧了警察的背心，对他的问题耸了耸肩。

"很好,"你说。盖文说康纳是个塑料混蛋让你很烦躁，但是你现在不想吵架。

"拜托，再跟我说一会儿。站岗真他妈无聊。"

这也是事实。大多数仿生人工作人员在仿生人法律出台后罢工了，所以仓库周围的安全措施不像以前那么好了。你的眼睛一直盯着运行着实时安全监视器。

还没有动静。

你确实渴望有一点谈话的机会。

"好吧,"你叹了口气,"说吧。"

"和这个塑料小子一起工作是什么感觉?"他重复道。

"你是说康纳？他很棒,"你回答。"我共事过的最好的人。"

盖文皱起了眉头,"他是个仿生人。他难道不是在按照自己的程序行事吗?"

"好吧，我不知道你是否明白，异常仿生人和以前的仿生人可不一样。"

盖文耸了耸肩。"据我所知，他一点也没变。除了他头上那个发光的东西。这到底是什么，一个安卓的时尚宣言?"

你什么都不知道。你咬紧牙关，好让自己平静下来和他对话。

"你讨厌仿生人有合理的理由吗?"或者你只是缺乏安全感？

"我当然有。仿生人是用来服务人类的，但他们却抢走了人的工作。"

你哼了一声。不安全感。

"我不认为有什么可担心的,"你说,"康纳是唯一的警用仿生人。他们又不是一群在跑来跑去。"

盖文用手指敲着桌子。"但是你不知道以后。模控生命的那些垃圾异常仿生人欺骗了整个世界，如果有一天他们在底特律警署全面使用这些垃圾，我一点不会感到惊讶。"

他确实是对的。你不知道模控生命是否已经停止制造仿生人，如果他们都获得意识，在各方面都远优于人类……你沉默了。

盖文不耐烦地看着你。

"没话说了?"他嗤之以鼻。

"在让谈话保持有趣方面，你做得可真不怎么样。"

盖文在空中挥舞着双手,"好吧，好吧......那就这样吧。"

过了一会儿，还是什么也没有。你开始怀疑了。也许供应商知道今晚这地方有额外的警卫……你的对讲机突然传来信号，你回应了它。

"我是○○警官,"你开口。

"箱子——"一个警员惊慌地回答道，他的声音通过无线电劈啪作响,"两个不见了!"

"什么?！"盖文惊叫道。他用力从你身上抢走了对讲机。这怎么可能？你的眼睛几乎没有离开实况监控。

"你他妈的说它们失踪了是什么意思?"他对着收音机吼道。

你疯狂地检查每个监视器以查看仓库的出口。一开始你其实不抱希望，直到你看到一条路上有一道快速移动的光线。

"他们跑了！南出口!"你叫道。你和盖文同时跳起来跑向汽车，但是当你看到眼前的一幕时，你吓呆了。

几个站在出口处的警卫开始向卡车开枪，但他们被击倒了。其中一个倒在仓库地上，另一个在追击的路上倒下了。卡车毫不犹豫地全速向那个垂死的人驶去。

你强迫自己在看到任何东西之前把目光移开，但是你的想象力已经开始疯狂滋长。

不不不不。

你要快点停止思考可能溅落在地上的血迹，内脏喷洒在——

你呆在原地的时间比你预期的要长。

你从屋顶边缘看过去，发现盖文已经进了一辆车，开走了。你低声咒骂了一句，沮丧地向底特律警署报告。他们到底是怎么做到的？

———————————冷酷无情分界线—————————————

康纳和汉克又被召回去工作了。在你和盖文的监视行动中发生的事闹得很大，他们俩都冲到了现场。康纳知道有两个伤亡报告，他试图打电话给你，发信息给你——他需要确认你是否安全。随着你的沉默而过去的每一秒，他的恐惧与日俱增，侵蚀着他的思想。

一条新信息。

我很安全。

这就是它说的全部，但这就足够了。

康纳瞥了一眼忧心忡忡的汉克。

"康纳，你抖得很厉害......还有你的嘴。"

康纳的手伸到嘴边，他感到一股微弱的蒸汽从嘴里冒了出来。该死。由于运转过载，他发热了。

为什么又是你？即使是和汉克在一起，他也从来没有感觉到这么高的热量，他非常关心他。康纳激活了他的汗腺。

"我会没事的,"他一边扯下领带，解开衬衫上面的纽扣一边说,"过热对我来说还是个新概念。"

————————————可可爱爱分界线————————————

当他们到达现场时，他们看到你蜷缩在墙边。看到你没事，他们两个都很高兴。

你在人群中发现了康纳，朝他走去。康纳注意到了你眼中残留的惊惧。

康纳毫不犹豫地拥抱了你。你没有拒绝。

"我及时转移了视线，但是......妈的,"你咕哝着。汉克走过来拍了拍你的背。

"你会没事的吧，孩子?"他问道。你点点头。

"只是......他们悄悄溜进来，没有引起任何人的注意,"你回忆道,"甚至连运动感应仪和温度传感器都没有响。“你突然想起什么，”康纳，来，把你的手给我。"

康纳把他的手交给你，你激活了它。知道你是安全的以后，他不再颤抖了。在他的手握着你的手的那一瞬间，他感觉到了你心跳的节奏。它疯狂地跳动着。

"盖文自己开车走了,"你说,"他试图追捕他们，但没有成功。"

"但他们也被迫放弃了卡车，尽管他们留下的血迹毫无用处。"

说曹操，曹操到。三人转过身，看到盖文走过来。他的一部分衬衫被移到一边，为缠在他右肩上的绷带腾出位置。他对你和康纳扬起眉毛，得意地看了你一眼。

"那么，这就是你所说的'最好的'?"盖文冷笑道。你有些不舒服。

康纳很好奇，盖文是什么意思？你看起来很尴尬，还是很生气？康纳不确定，因为他没有依靠自己的数据分析器。

你松开了康纳的手。

"你们三个应该开始你们的调查了,"你说,"我会在这里再搜查一会儿，然后回家。"

你离开的时候盖文又笑了。汉克不高兴地瞪了他一眼。

"好吧，混蛋，我不知道你在笑什么，但如果你不是沉醉于麻醉止痛药神志不清了，那拜托告诉我们刚刚发生了什么,"汉克说。盖文叹了口气。

"那个混蛋开车的时候开枪打了我。非常冒险的一枪，但他还是伤到了我,"盖文说。"他们可能知道我们的小仿生人，所以他们在某个地方换了车。他们甚至炸毁了那辆旧车——什么都没留下。"

康纳皱起了眉头。又来了。他的分析又没能派上用场。

汉克叹了口气,"我们不妨检查一下尸体。"

康纳点点头，他们朝南边的出口走去。正如报道所描述的那样。一名警卫身体和头部多处中弹。另一个人被一辆重型车辆击中后碾过。许多警官都尽量与这血腥的画面保持着距离，只有少数人不得不为了报告而拍照。

康纳激活了他的分析系统，去找第一个死去的警员。

子弹来自警察发放的同一把枪。大部分是命中的，只有两颗子弹没有击中尸体，而是穿透到了水泥地上。

康纳走过去，检查了另一具尸体。卡车穿过他的躯干，压碎了受害者的大部分躯干。

康纳仍然能够检查击中他们的子弹。这和第一个受害者的情况类似。一共五枪。一枪正中头部，一枪击中肩膀，还有三枪散落在地上。

康纳停了下来，发现地上有一些模糊的碎片。他跪下来仔细看了看，然后进行了分析。它们是有色挡风玻璃上的玻璃。他过去的分析无法发现这一点。

康纳试图重建了这个场景。

根据子弹的角度，逃逸车辆的司机向两名警卫开了枪。凶手从敞开的窗户射击第一个受害者，然后从挡风玻璃射击第二个受害者。由于车上的挡风玻璃是浅色的，监控直播画面没有显示车里有人，但是这样看来，只有一个人行动是不寻常的。他们可能藏在后备箱里，但康纳还没有证据。

康纳凝视着左边路上血淋淋的车轮痕迹。他打算搞定这边就去检查一下这条小路的尽头。

康纳告诉了汉克和盖文他的结论，盖文皱起了眉头。

"一个人不能做到这一点,"他说道。"那些箱子重达一吨。"汉克刮了刮胡子。

"最近有没有起重机被使用过?"汉克问道。

"我们会在视频中发现这一点,"盖文说,"这太明显了。"

"那就把我带到监控摄像头前,"康纳说。凶手在所有犯罪现场都使用了干扰装置。如果摄像头被动过手脚，我也不会感到惊讶。"

"哦，对了。我忘了你是一台'最先进的'仿生,"盖文讽刺地说。

当盖文从他身边走过时，康纳撞到了他受伤的肩膀。他痛苦地缩了一下，低声咕哝了几句，但没有对康纳大吼大叫。

——————————又是冷酷无情分界线了———————————

你毫无胃口，所以你决定去搜查仓库。并且你想尽可能远离盖文，以及康纳。你不想让盖文有更多的想法。你希望康纳不是太好奇这件事，否则你将不得不再次围绕着真相跳舞。你在仓库周围走了一圈，记下了地面标记。

除了丢失的两个箱子，一切都没有变化。没有破门而入或者显而易见的黑客入侵门的终端的迹象。走私者需要打开其中一扇门才能出去。

你看着几个警官站在旁边，打开了其中一扇门。它摇摇晃晃地开了，嘎嘎作响，发出很大的噪音。

另一个可行的出口是一个巨大的仓库开口，但他们没有办法偷偷溜过去。你查看了仓库的录像，没有任何起重机通过的迹象。你回头一看，发现墙边站着一排原看守仓库的警卫。他们每个人都受到了讯问。

你查看了录像，记住了站在仓库旁边的两个守卫的样子。你找到他们然后走过去。

"你们两个在主入口站岗，当凶手走出来的时候,"你说,"你们在干什么?"

你眯起眼睛。他们是不是...有点颤抖？

"我——我不知道,"其中一个警卫说,"我发誓我一直在盯着。我本来可以看到但是——

"停下，你们没事吧?"你让他们坐在地上的时候问道。他们的皮肤很冷。

"我在看......"他们咕哝着,"我......"

一个警卫昏倒了，摔在地上。他的眼睛变得很呆滞。

"我非常肯定我......我不...但我看到了——“另一个警卫仿佛什么也没发生似的，继续嘀咕着什么。

就在你大声喊医护人员来帮忙的时候，你听到身后传来一声巨响。另一个警卫也倒下了。

————————————普普通通分界线————————————

康纳的注意力转移到了急忙赶往仓库的救护人员身上。两名警卫被担架抬了出去。

"搞什么鬼......"汉克说。"那些警卫看起来像是被下了药。"

"如果是这样的话，难怪他们什么也没注意到,"盖文叹了口气。

康纳抬起头来，看到一个安全摄像头悬挂在大楼的一角。他分析了它。没有损坏，但有痕迹表明有人动过手脚。他脑海里闪过什么。

康纳闭上了眼睛，他的视线连接了监控摄像头。康纳发现在摄像机的视野中没有目前现场的警察在四处巡逻，站在入口处巡逻的警卫隔一会儿动那么一下。凶手将一段录像无缝地循环播放，然后执行他们的计划。

康纳叹了口气。他弄清楚了发生了什么事，但仍然没有凶手的线索。肯定有什么东西。康纳花时间仔细检查了每个监控摄像头。

——————————不知起什么名字的分界线——————————

你已经精疲力尽了，但你的脑子还在嗡嗡作响。

吃东西。

睡觉。

康纳的维修。

环境影响评估报告。

……

你不能为那两个警卫做任何事。他们的生命似乎没有危险，但他们看起来很糟糕。你只能等结果出来。

你朝着起重机走去。很明显，其中有一些已经被使用过，而且被遗弃在外面。

就在你走近盖文的时候，他突然开口。

"不用麻烦了,"他说,"我们要找的人可能戴着手套，他们留在起重机上的钥匙上没有指纹。"

你盯着他看。在他说了你和康纳的那番话之后，你禁不住对他感到厌烦。你懒得理他，打算自己检查起重机。盖文抓住你的肩膀，你立刻甩开了。

"干什么?"你叫道。

"你为什么不相信我？你在浪费时间,"盖文说。他的嘴角露出一丝嘲讽的微笑。"哦，是因为我对你的小男朋友说的那句话吗?"

你抓住他宽松的衬衫，死死地盯着他的眼睛。盖文皱起了眉头。你看着他脸上的表情变得很疑惑。

"他到底有什么是我没有的?"他说,"他是个该死的仿生人，为什么你表现得好像他在乎你一样。"

"你什么都不知道,"你恶狠狠道。

""那就开导开导我吧。请让我相信我错了。"他嗤笑。

你犹豫了。康纳的人性化是很难用语言来形容的。他的言谈举止仍然带有仿生人的元素，但是他慢慢改变的过程是如此复杂，以至于无法用几个短语来描述。你所有认为康纳是活着的的信念都是源于他做的那些小事——对于像盖文这样的人来说，这样的说服力太微弱了。

你知道如果你说你只是相信康纳，盖文不会相信你的。他会认为这是一种错觉。

你怎么能用盖文能理解的方式来描述它——如果他能理解的话。你想说你对康纳的那么那么多喜欢，但好像又无话可说。

你盯着他的表情，他嘲弄着你。别上当，他随时准备转移你的注意力。一个想法闪现在你的脑海里，一个你知道你当下不会满意的做法。

你什么都没说就把盖文推开了。

他微笑着摇了摇头。

"看见了吗？除了谎言什么都没有。只要等上十年、二十年，世界就会后悔解放仿生人。"

盖文满意地离开了。

这太让人沮丧了，但是你知道你为什么要这么做。

这不是你能说服他的，是康纳。

你和其他几个警察一起跳上一辆回警局的车。

接下来的夜晚很安静，整个旅程你都在沉思，你是否做出了正确的选择。


	11. 第十一章·过热

第十一章·过热

【欢迎收货一只说话大喘气吓了汉克一大跳的纯情康纳酱_(:з」∠)_】

康纳看到你生气地离开了。他猜到这是因为你离开前和盖文吵了一架。

康纳引起了盖文的注意，他像往常一样以一种傲慢的步态走过来。

"你那位朋友,"他懒洋洋地指着你的方向说,"她很易怒啊，不是吗?"

康纳皱起了眉头,"真的吗？她平时脾气很温和，你跟她说了什么?"

"哦，没什么,"盖文说。

“○○不是那种无事生非的人。"

盖文扬起一条眉毛，似乎有什么东西激起了他的兴趣。

"不，她反应过度了，你看到了吗？她就是一个婊子。"

康纳紧绷起来,"这么说她可不好。请收回你的侮辱。"

盖文嘲笑地耸耸肩,"这有什么关系？她又不在这儿。此外，也许她只是对人们表现得一副很好的样子，以便从他们那谋求什么。"

"你什么意思，盖文?"

"我说,"盖文走近康纳，眯起眼睛。就在他要说什么的时候，他跳开了，摇着头。

"不，没什么。你是个仿生人警探罢了，我们该回去工作了。"

康纳的手指抽动了一下。盖文到底在玩什么把戏？他一定在撒谎。一个念头掠过康纳的心头，这是一种奇怪的感觉——也许是一种黑暗的好奇心。

人类的撒谎能力是一种防御机制，而康纳有能力从盖文那里夺走这种能力。

他突然挣脱出来。

不，那感觉不对。康纳不喜欢盖文，但那样侵入他的思想感觉是不对的。

"康纳!"汉克喊道,"看看这个!"

康纳和盖文走向拿着平板电脑的汉克。汉克按下播放键，播放了一段空白视频。几秒钟过去了，然后汉克突然指向右上角。有一个轻微的模糊的移动。康纳看着凶手来的方向，他们已经翻过了一堵墙。

"我们很幸运，这些家伙错过了这个相机,"汉克说,"他们走得太匆忙，只删除了主要的。"

康纳跑到墙边检查了一下。他认出了罪犯留下的一些非常模糊的痕迹。他抬起头来。他们需要一些东西来架设铁丝网。康纳看得出电线有点弯曲，但上面没有血迹。

他们走到墙的另一边，离最近的入口有点远。不难看出他们是什么时候到达嫌疑犯的入口的。没有厚床单的痕迹，但在泥土上留下了轮胎的痕迹。

康纳集中精力分析着轮胎痕迹，他估计那辆车开向了附近的海滩。当康纳准备回到汉克身边时，他咳嗽了一声。

仿生人不需要呼吸，所以咳嗽非常罕见，通常是紧急反应。

康纳把手伸到嘴边，感觉到热量从嘴里冒出来。

他又发热了。

他感到胸口的一阵刺痛，使他一下子弯腰跪倒在地上。

康纳在打开神经反馈之后并没有经历过任何像现在这样的疼痛，咳嗽使他的身体系统产生了一阵排斥。

盖文笑出声来,"嘿，呃，有人要打电话给电子技术支援部吗?"

汉克恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，把康纳扶了起来。

"调查——"

"不，你要去○○哪儿,你的新组件需要她护理。"汉克说。

康纳皱起了眉头。

他在这个案子上取得了一些进展，现在不应该是他开始破案的时候了吗？康纳觉得自己终于能为这个案子做出点贡献，然而现在这种贡献的权利也被剥夺了。

康纳抬头看了盖文一眼，尽管这让他很烦恼，但他还是得把剩下的事留给他今晚处理。

汉克把康纳带到他的车旁，开车离开了现场。

在他开车的时候，汉克又问了他一些常见的问题。康纳试图尽可能地解释清楚自己出问题的原因。

——不应该是因为压力过载。最有可能的原因是他之前的过热损坏了他一些有使用权限的新部件。

"你确定吗?"汉克说。康纳耸耸肩。

"不，我肯定这次是因为卡姆斯基的升级,"他说。

"......只是因为卡姆斯基的升级?"

康纳很困惑,"你想说什么，汉克?"

汉克自言自语了一会儿，用手指敲着方向盘。

"你和○○之间是不是发生了什么我不知道的事？你们俩每次见面都拥抱，这是怎么回事?"

"我.......自从那次护理后就喜欢那种拥抱的感觉。"康纳说。

"好吧，那你担心她担心到系统崩溃的那次呢?"

康纳皱起了眉头,"嗯，我关心她的安全。你不也是这么想的吗?"

汉克嘟囔着,"听着，你喜欢她，我看得出来，但如果你要解决这个问题的话。有没有听说过......啊，该死，我不知道怎么说，你有没有感觉被吸引住了?"

"被迷住了？嗯……我不确定那是什么感觉,"康纳说,看起来有些困惑，"虽然○○确实跟我谈过类似的事情。"

"什么？真的吗?"

"是的。我误解了亲吻嘴唇的含义，所以她不得不向我解释。"

"等等，等等，等等。你们俩接吻了?"

"是的。"

汉克摇摇晃晃地坐在座位上，看上去简直不敢相信自己听到的话。

他们几乎就要到你家了但是汉克抓住最近的机会把车停了下来。

"这是什么时候的事?"他叫道。

“在我们访问模控生命时，我受到病毒感染那次，她唤醒了我。尽管她说我们不应该再这样做了，因为这被认为是不合适的——当和一个与你没有恋爱关系的人一起做的话。”

汉克又咕哝了一声，把手放在脸上。他呻吟着揉了揉太阳穴。

"好吧，那么，回到迷恋的事情上来。你还会再吻她吗?"

"我希望,"康纳说,"我和的身体接触是...令人愉快的。"

说实话，每一次的拥抱和牵手，都让他更加感激。你的存在总是安慰他，神经反馈增强了这些感觉。有些时候，他会感到一种难以言喻的激动，但最终，你总是他想要的陪在身边的那个人。

康纳耸了耸肩,"我不再吻她了，但我确实和她一起睡了——"

"我猜你被迷住了——什么?!"

"——当我的状态出现问题时。她的出现会让我舒服一点。她还说了一些关于噩梦的事情，但是仿生人不应该做噩梦。"

"哦。嗯......好吧。"汉克挠了挠头,"最近发生了很多事情，我想这一定让你非常困惑。但如果你有什么害怕的东西，那么你开始做噩梦，也不奇怪吧。"

汉克看着他,"你在害怕什么，康纳?"

康纳皱起眉头，避开了他的目光。

现在他想到了很多事情。

死亡是他害怕的第一件事，甚至在他真正成为一个异常仿生人之前。阿曼达也差点成功地杀了他。

然后是你和汉克。康纳关心在意你们两个，一想到要失去你们中的任何一个，他就很难受。

但是你有些不一样。汉克是个很好的朋友，但你给了他更多。你的触碰，你的温暖，你的善良，你的信任——他的生命价值因你的存在而显著提高。康纳不太记得你们什么时候开始变得亲密了——但是失去你就像失去了他生命的一部分。

汉克发动汽车，继续开车。

"你是活着的，康纳，恐惧的存在是为了保护你,"汉克最后说,"拥抱它。它可以帮助你认识更多关于自己的事情。"

——————————————分界——————————————

你熬夜等着康纳。你知道你今晚得给他做检测护理。

你坐在你的沙发上继续研究仿生人。卡姆斯基和克洛伊在模控生命总部见面之后给了你他们的联系方式，所以如果你对仿生人研究有什么困惑，就可以给她发信息。你没有想到她会特意为你的挑选了一些书。你高兴地感谢了她，读了几页她给的第一本书。

可以肯定的是，这比你手上的《基础仿生人技术》要清晰得多。你听到门边有响声，就振作起来。康纳回来了。"康纳，欢迎回来。"

康纳看起来很痛苦。他的呼吸很急促(但是他们不需要呼吸?)衣服上沾满了泥土和...汗水？康纳总是皱着眉头，带着沉重的动作走进你家。这就是疲惫的仿生人的样子吗？

你把书放下。

"要开始维护吗?"

他点点头。"我的某个部件可能出了问题了。我今天过热了两次。"

这可不妙。你立刻伸手戴上仿生人护理用手套，让他坐下。首先，你关闭了他的手，以防止他的调节器承受更多的压力。你拿了一些特殊的清洁材料，准备着打开康纳的内部工作系统。

他是对的。三个钛滤器中有两个被堵塞了。你抬起头。

"你没事吧?"你说"我记得你上次说感觉怪怪的。你想关掉你的神经反馈吗?"

康纳停顿了一下，摇了摇头。那好吧。

你开始小心翼翼地清理堵塞物。过滤器并不是那么小，仿生人造得很坚固，但你仍然尽可能温柔地工作。你把工具擦干净，然后再伸进去。

"你为什么会两次过热?"你问的。"我以前从未听说过这种事情。"

"有两个原因......"康纳皱着眉头继续工作,"......可能的原因。可能是压力......或者......或者升级......"

你看到钛的流动开始加速了。该死，你是不是导致他压力增大了？你试图加快速度。你清理了造成堵塞的东西并擦拭了你的工具。一个过滤器完成了，还有一个。

"我一定会给卡姆斯基送份报告的——"你的工具有点太用力了，康纳打了个哆嗦。他闭上眼睛，嘴里发出一声呻吟。他脸红了，双手攥成拳头。

这有点...唔，有意思。

"我快好了，坚持住,"当你重新专注于你正在做的事情时，你说。你手上的过滤器开始排出少量热量。还有一点，他尽力在你工作的时候不表现得局促不安。

你取出最后一个堵塞物，过滤器终于被弄干净了。

你马上缩回你的手，安装回他的腹部面板。

康纳松了一口气，跌了回去。

真是...有些惊人的景象。康纳解开衬衫扣子，脸涨得通红，全身发出汗水的微弱光泽。他仰躺在你的沙发上，眉头紧皱，看起来一团糟。

"我不知道你还会流汗,"你说。你看到他的胸部开始起伏，帮助调节他体内的钛。

"这是一种类似于人类的冷却机制,"他气喘吁吁地说。"仿生人可以在体内储存少量的水来制造汗液。我可以用淋浴间换套衣服吗?"

"你随意。需要帮助吗?"

"我会...没事的。"

康纳站了起来，去拿他的新衣服。你在家里的一个小角落里放着康纳的东西，在他拿走他需要的东西后，就消失在浴室里。

你走到你的平板电脑前，立刻给克洛伊发了一条信息。你可能应该咨询卡姆斯基，但你和她在一起更舒服。你告诉她康纳的过滤器系统发生了什么，以及他自己提出的可能原因。她过了五分钟才回复你。

你好○○,

导致钛过滤器堵塞的原因是康纳的升级。他的系统仍然在适应新的特性，所以像这样的复杂情况会不断发生，直到他的系统适应。钛过滤器不会因为普通压力过载阻塞。但异常仿生人经历强烈情感的会导致钛更快地流过他们的身体，但是除非他的过滤器事先以及被阻塞，否则钛的流动应该是无害的。

我希望你能从中学到更多。

你真诚的，

克洛伊

PS:伊利亚觉得自己被忽略了，希望你下次给他留言。

你合上平板电脑，叹了口气。知道正确的原因是好的，但是它让你对康纳的"情感刺激"感到好奇。你皱起了眉头。你为康纳工作的时候，他为什么那么紧张？

————————————分界线——————————————

他把自己锁在你的浴室里，然后踏入浴缸里。今晚和汉克交谈之后，他意识到你对他来说有多重要，这种感觉变得更加...陌生。当他觉得你把他修好的时候，有什么东西驱使他过热了。他注意到他的内部工作运行比他的外表要敏感得多——这是可以理解的。由于他设置的低神经反馈，他外表看来并没有太大反应。

这并没有伤害到他，但他并不感到宽慰。康纳本能地伸手去碰他的腹部面板。如果他提高了他的神经反馈，他会在他的外表上体验到类似的感觉吗？

康纳开始在调节设置。喷在他身上的水感觉的确更强烈，但是和以前不一样了。他将设置提高到30%，仍然没有任何太大反应，但这时他注意到一些不熟悉的设置显示被禁用。

真奇怪。康纳以前从来没有注意到这些设置，也许它们没有被启用，因为这不是他原本程序设计的一部分。他试着打开一个，立刻抬起手来用手压住他的声音。

现在，所有在他体内流动的热量都说得通了。

这个设置模拟了一个人的生理需求——性需求。

康纳立即将其关闭。他腹股沟上不舒服的疼痛消失了。

康纳不得不把一只手放在墙上来保持平衡，这种感觉对他来说太强烈了。意识到这一点，他的脸更红了——他起反应了。

康纳觉得他的好奇心背叛了他。他只需要一秒钟的时间就可以开始思考在这种状态下会是什么样子。

但是他应该如何处理这些信息呢？起反应——唔，类似于你对接吻的描述，它应该只发生在那些与彼此有浪漫关系的人之间。康纳很矛盾——你和他在恋爱关系的建立中除了性方面，已经有了很多共同点。要不要只是为了满足他的好奇心而试着和你开始一段浪漫的关系？他想更多地了解它。

康纳站在浴室里的时间比他原先预计的要长。

他需要先让自己的身体冷静下来，但即使这样也比预期的时间要长。一想到今晚要和你睡在一起，他迟钝的、事实上刚刚才体会到的sex（不要封我！救救孩子！！！）欲使他内心感到更加纠结。幸运的是，他可以使自己的那一部分关闭，但他不确定自己怎样才能在内心深处处理这种想法。

————————分界线————————

你开始关掉外面的灯，准备睡觉。你听到康纳洗完澡，很快你发现他像上次那样想和你一起睡。

你坐在床上，看着康纳有些紧张地走进卧室。他穿着你们一起买的新衣服，一条宽松的运动裤和一件毛衣——你确保这种材料对他的神经反应系统来说是足够舒适的。

"康纳，怎么了?"你问道。

"我只是想…今天是漫长的一天。"

康纳和你一起躺在被子下面。你关掉了灯，他的手臂环抱着你的身体。

你有些好奇这样康纳是否会比平时感到更暖和，但是你没有思考太多，疲惫使你很快就进入了梦乡。


	12. 第十二章·不断升级的冲突

第十二章·不断升级的冲突

【小预告：今日份软体飞天康纳酱_(:з」∠)_】

PS：在本章里盖文小哥各种嘴贱……但我保证原作者不是盖文黑！！！相信我！

你被闹钟吵醒了。康纳已经在你之前起床了，你跌跌撞撞、半梦半醒地走出了卧室。

你看到康纳坐在厨房的桌子旁，他没有像平时那种僵硬笔直地坐着，而是微微弓起身子，倚在靠背上，懒洋洋地敲着一个空的原本装有钛的瓶子。按他的神经反馈来说，他似乎是以一种让他感到舒服的方式坐着。

你情不自禁地想到，与你第一次见到他时相比，他变了多少。

康纳抬起头来向你打招呼。你记得是时候要诊断他的眼睛有没有什么问题了。当你把手指放在他原本装有LED的太阳穴时，他坐了起来。

"福勒局长希望我们10点前赶到警署,"他在诊断程序运行时说。

"你觉得汉克会准时来吗?"你问。

康纳耸了耸肩,"事情看起来很严重，他也在这个案子上下了很大功夫。"

你想知道他们昨晚有没有发现些什么。康纳昨晚因为意外突然回来了，所以他可能也很好奇调查进度。

过了一段时间，你觉得有什么不对劲。诊断程序运行的时间比预期的要长。你深深地凝视着康纳的眼睛，他的瞳孔在颤抖，在他那灰蓝色的眼睛里显得特别明显。

"康纳，你在抗拒诊断吗？怎么回事?"你问他。

"不——不，我不这么认为。"

康纳看起来很紧张。他试图通过不断眨眼来使自己的眼睛平静下来，但是这似乎没有什么帮助。从你的角度来看你可以看到他的手也紧握着。你把手指从他的太阳穴移开了。

"我以后再做诊断。我认为你的状况暂时没有什么可以分析的,"你无奈道，是你做了什么吗？

康纳点点头，然后把升级后的手递给你。当你抓住他的手时，他皱起了眉头。康纳的体温通常很低，但今天他还是像昨晚一样暖和。

"你怎么了，康纳?"你问道。他以前从来没有这么古怪过。

"我把我的神经反馈调高了,"康纳说,"目前是30%。"

"30%？哇哦，从你第一次升级开始到现在你已经取得了很大的进步啊。"你感叹。

"是的。这有点冒险，所以我还不太习惯。我想这是为什么我现在可能有点过于敏感。"

你转过身去，走开去为今天的工作做准备。你直觉这不是全部的事实，但是如果他对你隐瞒了什么，那么你现在逼迫他说是不公平的。

况且你们两个今天有工作。

—————————分界线—————————

你和康纳一起到达了警署。当你们走进门的时候，你看到盖文已经拿着咖啡到了。你把你的东西放在办公桌上，尽量不去理会他。康纳像往常一样通过电脑做了数据库扫描。你能看出盖文在盯着你们俩看。

还在琢磨我们是吧？

当康纳准备好，你们俩去向一个指定的会议室，盖文静静地跟在你后面。

你打开门，听到的是有些激烈的对话。福勒坐在一张十字架交叉的椅子上，两个熟悉的身影站在那里。

你惊讶地发现，是领导革命的马库斯和诺丝。你记得在电视上看他们和平抗议以争取他们的权利。

"我们不能让你或你的追随者无视法律来调查这件事。你必须让我们来处理这件事。"福勒说。"我知道你们两个是出于好意，但我们需要稳定住局面。"

"但是——"诺丝在你和康纳和盖文进入房间时停了下来。看来汉克这次迟到了。马库斯轻推了一下诺丝让她坐下，她照办了。你们都聚集在房间中央的桌子周围。

你从来没有见过马库斯或者诺丝本人，但是他们很有魅力。他们充满自信，散发着力量，都具有领导的气质。马库斯看起来比诺丝更平易近人一些，他似乎对什么事情感到不安，但他们还是欢迎你们的到来。

马库斯扫视了一下康纳的外表。他发出一声愉快的声音。"从我的书上学来的，康纳?"马库斯说。

康纳回应，"嗯，我的眼睛是升级的原因，不过我还是要感谢你的对于LED灯的建议。"

马库斯笑起来，诺丝也笑了。你很高兴看到他们三个这么友好。盖文和福勒在他们的座位上皱着眉头，好吧，你没有高兴得那么明显了。几分钟后，汉克无视福勒的怒视，大摇大摆地进来了。

"是的，是的，我知道。我他妈的总是不准时,"汉克叹了口气。

福勒坐了起来,"既然我们现在都在这里。马库斯?"

马库斯把什么东西推过桌子。他激活了它，从中发射出一个全息图，上面写道：

奴隶应该服从。

"我们的仿生人基地一直在收到威胁,"诺丝说,"我们的人越来越紧张了。"

马库斯补充说:"我们已经做好了遭受袭击的准备，但我们宁愿根本不遭受袭击。我的人已经发现了几个不同的可疑组织，但是——"他看了福勒一眼,“——我们不想引起任何麻烦。”

马库斯在桌子上伸出手朝向康纳。康纳身体前倾，两人握着对方的胳膊，他们的人造皮肤褪去了，露出银白色的金属光泽。

"那是......很多组织,"康纳一边坐下一边说,"如果我们要调查所有这些组织，可能需要几周的时间。但是这次袭击——"

"三天后就会到来,"诺丝说,"至少最新的威胁是这么说的。"

"为什么不顺着发信人的位置查下去把他们都抓起来呢?"盖文说"问题就都解决了。"

"然后他们会提早袭击我们,"马库斯摇摇头,"有太多的反仿生人小团体分散在各处。一旦他们看到你把他们的一部分人抓起来，他们就会采取行动。"

"反对者要求什么?"汉克问道。

"他们希望我们废除新的仿生人法律，让仿生人恢复原状——奴隶,"诺丝冷冷地回答。"他们知道法律现在不站在他们那一边，所以他们不会像革命前那样一下子对我们进行大规模破坏。"

盖文窃笑道,"他们可真有礼貌。"

马库斯马上把一只手放在诺丝的肩膀上，诺丝正对着盖文怒目而视。她看向马库斯，很快让自己平静下来，放松地靠回座位上。

福勒做了个无奈的表情,"我们可以派出小型的秘密小组去破坏他们掌握的武器，但那是很危险的。我们仍然没有关于他们的武器供应商是谁的线索。"

"我有个想法,"盖文说。他交叉双臂，清了清嗓子。"我们的小罪犯竟然没有留下任何痕迹，这难道不奇怪吗?"

房间里的紧张气氛令人窒息。诺丝看起来已经受够了侮辱。你看着康纳，他似乎已经知道盖文要说什么了。

"这里有人考虑过我们的罪犯可能是个仿生人吗?"盖文问道，他向康纳摊了摊手。"怎么样?"

你的第一反应是否认盖文的说法，但你却退缩了。没有明确的证据证明罪犯是人类还是仿生人。

"这...确实是一种可能性,"康纳承认。他看起来很矛盾,"但如果这个仿生人是一台服从命令的仿生人，那么植入的追踪器应该还在工作，模控生命应该已经通知我们了。"

"——而如果这是一个异常仿生人的行为,"诺丝补充说,"那么我发现，他们极不可能为了推翻自己的自由而战。"

盖文耸耸肩,"如果模控生命一直是幕后操纵者呢？也许这种与我们的'合作'只是掩盖他们想要回来的东西的幌子。"

"那么，他们为什么如此支持我们的革命？他们正在积极地升级补丁，以改善我们的生活方式!"诺丝打断道。

"而在你意识到这一点之前，他们就会发布一个新补丁，把你们全部停机。"

"这太荒谬了！我们控制着——"

"够了!"福勒喊道，吓了诺丝和盖文一跳。他们俩气急败坏地同时叹了口气，走了出去。

"现在，我们的首要任务是确保仿生人的安全。"

马库斯坐了起来,"如果袭击太大规模，那么我们希望能请求增援——巡逻队，防暴部队，直到威胁过去。"他瞥了一眼康纳,"这样我们就不会给你们的调查施加任何不必要的压力了。"

马库斯转向你，你不安地倒吸一口冷气,"我听说过你。你在当卧底时救了一群仿生人。你能再做一次吗？如果我们知道他们的计划，我们就能更好地准备对付未来的袭击。"

你犹豫了一下，感觉你被过誉了。当你去当卧底的时候，你基于一种准备过度又准备不足的不安状况。很好地掩饰了你的身份是一回事，但是当袭击真正开始发生的时候，你有几次几乎崩溃了。

还有你和康纳在公共场所跟踪的事件。如果你的身份已经暴露了怎么办？

"绝对不可能。"康纳突然开口道。几乎每个人听到康纳如此突然地提出异议都感到震惊。"我不会拿○○的生命冒险，应该派更有经验的人去。"

你很惊讶，睁大眼睛盯着康纳。马库斯的建议非常合理——你的加入或许可以帮助许多仿生人躲过这一次屠杀。你希望康纳看到你参与进来的价值。康纳看着你，他似乎很迷茫，在理智和...你的生命之间挣扎。纯粹的恐惧在他的脸上展露出来，他完全不知道怎么办了。

"但是她能得到的信息可以拯救很多人,"福勒说," ○○最适合这项任务，因为她在这种环境中有经验。"

"没想到模控生命创造的“完美的仿生人警探”竟然要拒绝一个可行性极高的任务指派,"盖文嘲笑道。他双臂交叉，嘴唇微笑着弯起来。这让你觉得恶心，就好像他在看一场有趣的表演。

你看到康纳的手又因为紧张开始颤抖了。

"滚蛋，盖文。我们把你扔进粪坑里怎么样?"汉克吐了口唾沫，他看起来和你一样厌恶他。

"哦，我倒是很乐意当一个卧底。毕竟我非常有能力。"盖文说。马库斯瞪了他一眼，但最终没有否认这个提议。

马库斯说:"两个卧底总比一个好。"，诺丝对这个结果并不满意，但是随着事情变得如此焦灼，她并没有拒绝。

"很好,"福勒双手交叉,"你们的任务是今晚离开，然后加入名单上的暴乱者组织。你们的目标是找出他们的袭击手段，并报告任何可疑情况。你们两个能做到吗?"

有那么多的生命危在旦夕，即使你害怕，你也做不到拒绝。你点点头，康纳无助地望着你。

福勒转向马库斯和诺丝。

"对不起，你们得离开这个房间。我有些事情要和我们的警探讨论。"

他们俩点点头，离开了房间。马库斯拍了拍你的肩膀说了声谢谢。

紧接着诺丝露出了一个感激的微笑。门在他们身后关上了。

福勒把什么东西扔在桌子上。它是一个透明的小包，里面是小小的蓝色晶体。

"蓝冰——"福勒叹了口气,"——一种新的合成药物正在底特律地下流通，钛就是其中的成分之一。昨晚被送进医院的两名警卫体内都有这种物质的痕迹。与红冰不同，红冰使人更具有攻击性、更好斗，蓝冰对使用者则有更多的镇静作用。受害者几乎不记得药效期间发生了什么。"

汉克用手捂着脸,"又来了......"

"服用这种药物的人外表看起来很正常，但是对周围环境的感觉会变得迟钝。大约半个小时后，他们就会失去知觉，不记得发生了什么。○○，如果你们潜入时看到这些药物，要不惜一切代价避免服用它们。“

"汉克，康纳，你们两个继续调查。被罪犯遗弃的车辆已从海滨找到。盖文当时在场，他会告诉你们两个调查结果。“

"开始工作。"

——————————分界线————————

你走出去，朝你的办公桌走去。你想为此做好充分的准备。

康纳很快赶上了你。

"你没必要这么做,"他说。

"如果我不这样做，那么我就放弃了拯救许多人生命的机会。"

"但是你的生命呢？难道你比不上他们重要吗?"康纳试图阻止你，他看起来和你一样害怕。"你不能死，○○。我——"

盖文和汉克慢慢走出会议室，康纳停了下来。

"不，继续，说你想说的,"盖文嘲弄道。汉克立刻推了他一把。

"这不关我们的事，快走吧，盖文。"

盖文拒绝了,"不，她是团队的一部分——这是我们的事。"

看起来他并不打算放弃。康纳发出一声沮丧而愤怒的叹气，走开了。

"我会帮你做准备的。"他最后说。

你跟上康纳，一边在心里咒骂盖文。康纳刚刚想说什么？当你到达办公桌前时，你看到马库斯和诺丝还在附近徘徊。她拿着一个金属箱子。

"我们有预感，事情可能会发展到这一步,"诺丝说,"所以我们为你开发了这个软件。"

她把箱子交给你了，诺丝在你抱着它后打开了它，露出里面的小装置。

"这是我们的人制造的追踪器和监听设备。采用最新的技术，原则上说是隐形的，目前任何形式的扫描设备都不会发现它。"

"我们不知道怎么感谢你。在革命中取得成功是一回事，但维持这种和平局面也变得很复杂,"马库斯说。

你给了他们一个更加有信心的点头——知道你不必在如此危险的环境中冒险发报告是令人宽心一点的。你向他们表示感谢，然后把箱子放在桌上。

但是康纳还是显得很恐惧，你伸出手，把手放在他的胳膊上，他顺势把你拉近了给了你一个拥抱。

"我会没事的,"你安慰地说,拍了拍他的背，"因为我执行任务期间你会在附近，对吗?"

"当然,"康纳回答，他看起来只是勉勉强强接受了这个安慰。他知道你已经下定决心，你也知道他会尽全力支持你。

马库斯和诺丝交换了一下眼神。

"我们应该把你们两个留在这里,"马库斯说，然后拉着诺丝走向出口。

"等等，你不会认为他们——"当他们从你的视线中消失时，你听到诺丝小声问道。

噢，这可能会让他们也想太多的。你从那个拥抱中挣脱出来。

"准备工作?"

康纳点点头，你们两个开始工作。


	13. 第十三章·混乱

第十三章·混乱

【啊啊啊啊啊啊明天广东出成绩了卑微的西娅试图通过更新攒人品.jpg】

你和盖文为今晚匆匆做了伪装，幸运的是你们两个都成功了。你们在仿生人庇护所附近有个藏身处。你和盖文把监听设备藏在你们的伪装下，做了最后的调试。这和上次一样令人紧张，但你不能让它影响到你。

你以前做过一次，你可以再做一次。

另一方面，康纳就像一个过度保护的家长，反反复复检查你的一切。你的伪装？你的窃听器？你的假身份证？他比你还紧张。你看了看时间，还有一个小时你就要出发了。

你把康纳按到椅子上。

"我应该早点做你的维护。以防我不能按时回来。"你一边戴上手套一边说。康纳皱起了眉头，解开了衬衫。

"一切准备就绪，你当然会回来。"

你微笑着半跪在地上，把手放在他的腹部面板上，知道这个'完美的仿生人侦探'相信你的能力，这让你很安心。

"根据我们的情报，我可能会在那里过夜。我已经把维护指示发给汉克了，如果他做不到，就给克洛伊发个信息。"你一边说，一边开始检查他的过滤器。你的手指很灵巧，几乎没有碰到那些藏着他总过滤器的电线，康纳几乎没有什么感觉你已经完成了。你记得你还没有检查他的眼睛。康纳扣上衬衫的纽扣时，你拉过一把椅子坐在他前面。

"我会再次检查你的眼睛,"你说。康纳犹豫地看了你一眼，但是坐在那里等着你。你知道他很紧张，但是如果这会影响诊断的话，你还是得采取别的措施。

这有点像赌博，但是你把手伸向他的脸颊，而不是把手指放在他的太阳穴上。康纳立刻放松了一点，抬起一只手覆在你的手上。他专注地盯着你的眼睛，今天更热了，他几乎要烧起来了。

你感觉到他的另一只手，升级的那只，滑过你的手腕。他的拇指轻轻地放在你的皮肤上。

"请告诉我你会没事的,"康纳说。他的声音低沉而沙哑，每说一个字都带着一种沉重的心跳声。你可以看出他在检测你是否在撒谎。

这是一个如此天真的举动，他试图抓住任何一线希望。

却又令人动容。

"对于我还不知道的事情，我不能如此肯定,"你说,"但我保证我会尽一切努力平安回来。"

康纳看起来很失望。他没有得到他想要的保证，尽管他意识到这是不可能得到的东西。

"你说得对。当然……"

你用手指按压上他的太阳穴，然后再次做了诊断。又花了更长的时间，但至少这次完成了。你轻轻地以开，康纳转移了他的视线。所有的维护工作都做完了，你该走了。

————————分界线————————

康纳、汉克还有其他几个警官在附近巡逻并监控你和盖文的卧底行动。康纳不需要休息，他打算整晚不睡觉。康纳感到自己处于自我崩溃的边缘，有什么挤压着他的神经系统，但是你的保证让他稍微能放松一点。他奇迹般地平静下来——在你开始卧底行动的那一刻起。你几乎天衣无缝地融入其中。康纳强迫自己放松下来。你会没事的。

他们把你当作一个新的加入者，你必须留在现场，随时“准备进攻”。

汉克在康纳旁边拉了把椅子坐下。

"我很惊讶,"汉克叹息道,"你一直在向我诉说些......因为她产生的'矛盾'。但这次你好像没有多说些什么的打算？"

康纳把目光从显示器上移开，皱起了眉头。"我太不负责任了。这是一个合情合理的任务，我没有权利仅仅因为我自己不同意就拒绝它。"

"问题就在这里，康纳。人不是机器。你不是机器。不同意一项任务是合理的，因为你不想拿自己朋友的生命冒险。"

康纳垂头丧气地低下头。他...累了。在情感上。一部分的他希望这一切已经结束，另一部分他不想错过任何一个时刻。康纳感觉到汉克把手放在他的肩膀上。

"一切都会好起来的，孩子。她会没事的。"

康纳只能希望如此。

——————————分界线——————————

你打入的暴乱者组织人数繁多，这很好——这让你更容易混进去。这个房间是另一个地下室，里面很黑，墙顶上有几扇小窗户。你把它们记在脑海里，作为可能的逃生路线，以防万一。你四处走着试图找点事做。后面有一个区域的人正在练习射击。练习用的枪被消音了，他们发射出的是塑料子弹，你忍住了你的恶心——他们正用一个仿生人的尸体作为练习目标。

你融入其中，加入射击练习，同时密切地关注周围是否有其他的仿生人。你故意射偏了几次，以掩盖你受过的警察训练。你感到很难受，但至少你射杀的仿生人已经死亡很久了。

大家都坐立不安。一些人对即将到来的袭击感到兴奋，并期待在仿生人们逃跑时射杀他们。这些信息很有用，你集中了精神——他们打算如何迫使仿生人逃离一个安全的、戒备森严的基地？

已经很晚了，你不想在这个时候看起来很突出。你躺上一张空床垫，假装睡了几个小时。

这里的很多人无家可归，也有很多失业的。你知道有人在幕后操纵这些人，像这样利用这些绝望的人威力是很大的。也许你应该和马库斯和诺丝谈谈这个问题，通过帮助他们重新开始生活来与人类和平相处。你迫使自己赶紧停止这些想法，你需要保持在这时保持集中注意。

几个小时后你起来了，正好在黎明时分起床。有些人还在睡觉，但还有更多的人在附近游荡。你站起来，抓起一些食物，虽然不新鲜，但是可以吃。你试图偷听任何可以听到的对话，其中一个引起了你的注意。

他们说:"是时候行动了。"

是那个组长吗？

"那些操蛋的仿生人还是没有回任何反应。"

"我们到底他妈的还在等什么？一切都准备好了，我们——”

看来有人把他的话拦下来了。

"不要在这里谈论那件事,"他们说。他们在离开食物区之前环顾了一下四周。

你探查过这附近有一个隐蔽的房间，那是他们与武器供应商密谋的地方吗？你悄悄地走向那个房间。

门口留下了一个小缝隙，你可以看到里面的设备发出微弱的光芒。

"一切就绪……我们准备好了…大楼——"

你所能做的就是尽可能的靠近他们，你确信身上的设备能比你的耳朵更好的接收他们的谈话。

————————————分界线————————————

"炸药都装好了。我们准备好了，等到大楼倒塌就可以清理那帮垃圾了。看起来那帮条子根本不知道里面有炸药。"

"干得好。"

康纳站了起来，马上叫醒了汉克。他从睡梦中咕哝了一声，其他几个警官也是如此。

"暴乱者在声东击西!"康纳厉声说,"主要的袭击是在仿生人基地下面装好的爆炸装置。"

"噢，该死的!"汉克喊道:"这栋楼是老建筑之一。那玩意儿会把地基整个炸掉，把整栋楼砸在那些仿生人身上!"

"我们必须冷静地疏散这些仿生人。如果暴乱者看到他们都突然离开，他们就会马上引爆炸弹。我要和马库斯联络,"康纳按上太阳穴。

"嘿，你他妈的在那儿干什么?"

信号接收器里传来声音。

康纳和汉克凝固了。

——————————分界线——————————

"等着你们给我点事儿做,"你说。你被发现了。你知道离得太近会有很大风险，但你希望汉克和康纳能听到有用的东西。"我等得不耐烦了。我已经向那个该死的仿生人开了上百枪了。"

领头人眯起眼睛说:"你是新来的，对吧?"

"昨天刚来的。"

"你为什么会在这里?"

你皱起眉头，装出困惑的样子,"和其他人一样啊?"

领头人的眼睛注视了你更长时间。你耸了耸肩。

"好吧，我继续去练那个无聊的射击好了……"你说，你试图离开，但领头人挡住了你的去路。

"唔。嘿，过来,"领头人突然抓住你的胳膊。他强迫你进入那间会议室，另一个人也坐在那里。

你注意到里面有一个摄像头，连接着一部机器。你试图把目光从它身上移开，但是领头的人抓住你的下巴，强迫你直视摄像头。

"她是可疑人员吗?"领头人对着设备说。领导按住你的脸几秒钟后，机器上的一个小灯开始闪烁。

"你们这些白痴!"一个扭曲的声音传来,"她是个条子!"

房间里的两个人还没来得及反应，你就先发制人了。你用胳膊肘狠撞了领头人的肚子，然后转过身。你的拳头猛地挥向他的脸，你听到一声令人牙疼的的撞击声。当他难以招架后你马上面对着另一个暴乱者。他想抓住你，但是你猛地半蹲了一下躲过了他的胳膊，紧接着抬脚踹向了他的下身。他惨叫了一声，你又打了他一拳。

你的下一拳被打断了，因为领头人站起来从后面抓住了你的拳头。你尽力挣脱他的手，但他紧紧地抓住你。你发现了周围有一个金属架子，然后猛地把他推向那个架子。金属撞到他的背上，他的手松开了。你的头撞到了他的鼻子，你感觉到一股血液瞬间溅到了你的头发上。另一个人拿起一把椅子，试图砸向你，但他没有击中，你滚到一边，椅子击中了你身后的领头人。

房间很小，也许你可以利用这一点。

领头人的脸上滴着从鼻子里喷出来的血，他在原地还没清醒过来。你猛地向另一个人挥拳，为了躲避它那个人往后一仰，一声巨响，他的头撞在桌子角上。

那人倒在地上，一动不动了。

那位领头人很久才从他清醒过来，而你把拳头挥向了他的太阳穴。他撞到墙上，也失去了知觉。

动静太大了，你必须马上离开。你向那台摄像机连接着的机器望去，没有声音。

你看着屏幕，上面显示几秒钟前对面的人切断了通讯。你拔掉了机器上连着的一个硬盘设备——你可以把这个拿给康纳分析。硬盘设备很小，你可以把它夹在胳膊下面。紧接着你听到有脚步声接近房间——你的逃跑路线被封锁了。

首先，你把倒塌的金属架子搬过去斜着抵住了门。接着你环顾四周。幸运的是，房间里有一扇窗户，但是窗户很小。你拿出了窃听器，脱掉了最厚的衣服，只剩下你的衬衫和裤子。

你站在桌子上，试图撬开锁——但它已经生锈了。所以你从地上抓起你的夹克包住自己的拳头，猛地打碎了玻璃。你尽可能多地折断了窗沿的锯齿状玻璃碎片。

紧接着，你猛地跳了出去。

你感觉到还是有一些玻璃碎片刺进了你的皮肤，割伤了你，但是你克服了疼痛。你刚落地，门就砰地一声被撞开了。你滚到水泥地上，强迫自己爬起来。你的肚子承受了极大的疼痛——当你穿过玻璃窗上的破洞时，你的衬衫向上卷了起来，把你裸露的肚子暴露在锋利的玻璃上。尽管疼痛难忍，你还是拿起硬盘开始逃跑。

你听到后面传来声音——他们在追你。

"康纳！救命!"你大声喊。你身上还带着那个装置，你相信他能听到的。你现在所能做的就是用你的手捂着你流血的腹部拼命跑。

————————分界线————————

康纳向马库斯发送了另一条信息——袭击正在发生。康纳看着戴着面具的人冲向街道，防暴部队正在竭尽全力阻止他们。

康纳听到了你的求救，他向你的位置跑去。就在他奔跑在路上的时候，他听到了从基地传来的爆炸声。康纳转过身去，看到建筑物的一部分已经轰然倒塌。马库斯似乎使一些引爆装置失效了，但其中一些还是被引爆了。

混乱。

人们在尖叫，枪声撕裂了空气——底特律再次四分五裂。康纳躲进了一条小巷，以避开暴乱者的主力军。他跳过一道栅栏，穿过一道道狭窄的通道。康纳知道他快到了。

当他拐进大街时，有许多无辜的平民惊慌失措地跑来跑去。"○○!"康纳对着人群喊叫，但他的声音被淹没了。"○○!"

然后他看到了你，浑身是血，伤痕累累。你在人群中跌跌撞撞地跑着，胳膊下夹着一个硬盘设备。

"康纳?"你单膝跪倒在地上时无力地开口。康纳感觉到他的恐惧激增，他冲向你的位置。你试图继续移动，他能看到你挣扎着再次站起来。康纳把挡路的人推到一边，当他靠近你的时候，他看到你快要昏迷了。你失血过多了，他知道这次任务的风险，但是看到你这么虚弱让他感到无比的惊慌失措。他不能失去你，尤其是在他意识到你对他有多重要之后。

"还有人在追我,"你喘着气说。康纳把你抱在怀里，朝一条小巷跑去。他感觉到你温热的血液渗到他的衣服上，他也感觉到这些血液开始在他的皮肤上冷却。他强迫自己继续前进。他察觉到了——人群中有几个人在追你。他们有枪，但他们不会贸然向乱糟糟的人群开火。

康纳得甩掉他们。他把自己的分析能力功率开到了极致。他能感觉到自己的系统开始发烫，但他以此为代价得知了整个小巷哪些门是没有锁的。康纳打开其中一扇没有上锁的门，走了进去。他确保关上并锁上了身后的门。这是一家餐馆的后门，康纳再次进行了分析——这里没有人。

康纳检查了你的情况，你很痛苦——你的伤口因为跑动撕裂了。他把你平放在地上，这时他听到一连串的脚步声经过小巷。康纳把你抱在怀里。你尽量保持安静，咬紧牙关，等着脚步声消失。

这段时间长得像是永恒。康纳在这种条件下没办法处理你的伤口，这让他快疯了。他给汉克发了一条信息，说他找到你了，但你以后的伤势需要得到妥善治疗。康纳在扫描周围时发现了一个急救箱——他很幸运选择了一家配备良好的餐馆。

追你的人像是要放弃了，他们的脚步声显示他们回到了大街上。再等一会儿。康纳尽他最大的努力安慰你，手指轻轻滑过你的脸颊，但是你的呼吸仍然因为疲惫和痛苦显得十分费力。

康纳等了几秒钟…什么声音也没有了。他立刻站起来，前去找急救箱。他拿了他需要的消毒剂和绷带，然后回到你身边。康纳卷起你的衬衫，尽可能擦去你腹部上的血。

你握紧拳头，他把消毒剂倒在你的腹部上，然后开始包扎绷带。绷带是用来包裹暴露在外的伤口的，你的腹部有两个垂直的大切口。康纳进行了分析，至少你体内没有嵌入任何玻璃碎片，这让他松了一口气。他把绷带整齐地包扎起来，用力系紧了。

你身上一些细小的伤口已经开始结痂了，他接下来要做的就是把它们擦干净并且消毒一下。

对你们两个来说，最糟糕的时刻已经过去了，除了街上发生的暴乱。你在地上抽泣，你肾上腺素激增的应激反应早就过去了，你开始受到自己的情绪的控制。

"都是我的错,"你呜咽着说,"我被抓住了，我——"

康纳用一个温柔的拥抱让你安静下来。

"不，不，这不是你的错。你已经尽力了，你做得很好。"

康纳躺在你身边。他把胳膊放在你的头下面，他的另一只手抚摸着你的脸颊。康纳扫了一眼你随身携带的硬盘设备，它有轻微的裂缝，但仍然可以使用。你找到的东西可能是找到武器供应商的关键，但现在康纳有更重要的事情要做。

康纳看着你渐渐入睡，你筋疲力尽。你们俩现在所能做唯一事情就是躲在一家废弃的餐馆里面，等待暴乱最严重的时刻过去。


	14. 第十四章·善后

第十四章·善后

这很奇怪。

你醒来时全身麻木而疼痛，你看到康纳躺在你身边。他闭着眼睛慢慢地呼吸着——他正处于休眠状态，不过看起来并不太平静。康纳的脸正因为焦虑而扭曲着，他的身体很紧绷，而且还有点颤抖。你试图移动一下身子，但腹部传来一阵剧烈的刺痛让你短促地喊了一声。

你看着造成你疼痛的源头——血和绷带。你的视野开始变清晰了，你不是在家，而是在一个黑暗而陌生的地方。你在闭上眼睛，想起自己身在何处——底特律仍在遭受暴徒袭击。

康纳已经因为你的喊叫声而醒过来了，他尽量轻轻地让你靠着墙坐起来。他的眼睛扫视了你的全身，然后显而易见地轻松了一点。

"你的情况稳定下来了，我们可以转移位置,"康纳说,"我可以把你带到底特律警用的藏身所。"

他小心翼翼地从餐厅厨房向外张望。他的衣服上沾满了血迹和污垢，一些碎发散落在他的额前。这是你见过的他最狼狈的一面。你紧紧抓住你身边的硬盘，否则你最大的努力就白费了。

"大部分冲突已经平息了，我们现在应该行动了。"

康纳回到你身边，你搂着他的脖子，方便他把你抱在怀里。他从后门稳步走了出去。他很安静，但是你可以看出他很紧张。几乎看到你死在街上的一幕带来的冲击仍然影响着他。康纳抱着你的时候很紧张，走路的时候他不断四处张望。你在伤口的又一阵刺痛中颤抖了一下，接着试图让自己尽量放松。

"对不起。如果这样会让你很痛苦，我们可以…"

"不，无论怎样都会痛的。我们应该设法回到藏身之处。"

康纳点点头，又开始向前走。他才走了两步，突然停顿住了，看上去很着急。

"藏身所……"康纳喃喃自语,"汉克刚刚回复我。他说，藏身所已经暴露，他和其他警官现在都到了街上。"

你倒吸了一口气,"他们没事吧?"

"是的，他们就在倒塌的仿生人基地旁边。汉克说我们应该去那里见他。"

康纳停顿了一下，眼睛茫然地盯着地面,"他说我们要做好心理准备……"

————————分界线————————

你们两个到了大街上。当你看到袭击后的景象时，你紧紧抓住了康纳。人们躺在地上，急救人员到处奔跑，警察试图维持秩序。袭击后留下的是一片废墟，你不得不把目光移开。你把头缩进康纳的胸膛，他把你抱得更紧了。这让康纳从眼前的混乱中感到一丝安慰。

康纳和你一起来到了仿生人基地，那里几乎被底特律警署隔离了。警察让你们俩过去了，他们认出了你们，看到了你的伤势。康纳把你放在救护车旁，他们开始检查你的伤势。他和你在一起待了一会儿，尽可能地安慰你。

他向仿生人基地的一个主要入口望去，看到了汉克。他默默地站在那里，悲伤使他的脸有些扭曲。康纳转述了汉克之前告诉他的话。"这里一团糟……"他是这么说的。一堵厚厚的砖墙挡住了康纳的视线，使他看不到里面的景象。

康纳慢慢走近汉克，当他走到入口时，他知道为什么汉克看起来如此心烦意乱。

几十个，甚至上百个仿生人尸体散落在地上。他们的蓝血依然新鲜，溅得青草和小路上到处都是。许多警察正在搜寻一些幸存下来的仿生人，但是他们中的大多数都……死了。

康纳想在整个地区进行分析，帮助警方找到幸存的仿生人。但是他犹豫了。不，他很害怕。在他的视野之内是一片死亡之地，他不想感受到那些逝去的仿生人带来的一种空荡荡的感觉。康纳不想感到寒冷。

但这很奇怪。康纳确信他通知了所有相关人，应该有人守卫这个基地。这是一场本不该发生的屠杀。

当汉克把他的平板电脑塞进康纳的怀里时，他低声咒骂着，怒气冲冲地走开了，双手揉着他乱蓬蓬的灰发。尽管汉克脾气暴躁，但康纳从来没有见过他这么不安的样子。

康纳按下了平板电脑上的播放键，一个熟悉的声音传出来，同时显示了基地入口处的监控录像。

"我是里德警探。我们现在在另一个入口，需要增援!"

康纳看着入口驻守的警官们开始撤退，就在这之后下一刻，一波暴乱者冲了过来。康纳一遍又一遍地播放这个音频片段。

无可否认的。那是盖文的声音。

"该死的!"

康纳一脚踢向一辆被毁坏的汽车，车门向里凹陷了一点。康纳明白汉克的愤怒，他也感到愤怒。事实证明盖文那边根本没有增援的必要。盖文撤走了入口所需的警员，让暴乱者杀死了剩下的警员和逃跑的仿生人。他不会无意中犯那样的错误。不可能是巧合。

"盖文在哪儿?"

"我他妈的怎么知道?"汉克没好气地回答道,"他的通讯设备关闭了，我们能做的就是检查最后的位置。但是...操!"他又踢了一下门。又留下一个凹痕。

康纳盯着平板电脑。盖文等到了最佳时机对仿生人造成最大的伤害，到底为了什么？他对仿生人的仇恨到底有多深，才会导致了这么多无辜者的死亡？康纳的双手开始颤抖，开始握不住平板电脑了。他放下平板电脑，任由自己坐倒在地上。

纯粹的愤怒。康纳以前从未有过这种感觉。背叛，厌恶，恐惧和悲伤。康纳愤怒地感觉到他的心在跳动。那段音频足以让盖文被判终身监禁，但他永远无法弥补所造成的死亡。他感到有什么东西刺激着他，这是他体内的另一种异常反应。在那一刻，康纳根本不在乎怎么才能执行合适的逮捕程序。他想迫使盖文在看到他的那一刻就马上认罪，让他为他在这里所犯下的罪行受到惩罚。

"康纳?"

康纳带着愤怒看向叫他名字的方向。是你，你退缩了一下。你伤口上缠着绷带，跌跌撞撞地来到康纳坐下的地方。但是你每走一步都很小心，双手平放在身前伸出去，手心向下压着，尽量作出安抚的姿势。康纳突然意识到他吓到你了。他强迫自己恢复镇静，慢慢地站了起来。他想冷静下来，但康纳注意到你正要走过那堵墙。他立刻跑到你身边，用手捂住你的眼睛。

"搞什么——"

"别看!"康纳叫道，声音有些颤抖。他的手也在颤抖,"别看......"

康纳在试图拖延一件不可避免的事情。他知道你最终会知道伤亡情况，但他想暂时保护你。他的手慢慢地从你的眼前移开。他盯着地面。

"康纳，你在...哭吗?"

什么？仿生人不会哭。康纳抬起头来，眼睛里没有泪水。不过，他真正感受到的是眼睛中一种隐秘的刺痛，另一种奇怪而陌生的感觉。他想象着人类的眼睛哭泣时的感觉。康纳从来没有经历过这种隐秘的痛苦的情绪，这种实际上使他感到更加痛苦。他觉得很沉重，他内心的一部分希望一切都停下来片刻，以帮助他找到自己的方向。但是没有时间了，他必须找到盖文。他必须——

康纳剧烈地咳嗽起来。他感觉到有什么东西涌上来，反射性地用手捂住了嘴。当他把手移开的时候，你和康纳震惊地看着它。他的手掌上溅满了蓝血。

该死的。他的过滤器一定又坏了，因为他在超高功率下运行他的分析能力。你把康纳带到附近的一堵墙边，到处张望着试图寻找工具。仿生人检查用手套被留在了藏身所，你绝望地四处寻找一个标有模控生命标志的卡车。你知道周围有一些仿生人在帮助治疗受伤的仿生人，但是从你的位置看不到任何东西。康纳试图对这个区域进行分析，但他只是咳出了更多的蓝血。

"汉克！汉克!"

"怎么回事——"

汉克看到了康纳的状态，迅速跑了过来。"上帝啊，康纳，别又来了。"

“模控生命卡车，找到它，要一副仿生人检查专用手套。快点!"

汉克点点头，然后跑开去做你要求的事。康纳从墙上滑下来，在地上坐了下来。你解开他衬衫的扣子，做好准备。不久，汉克回来了，手里拿着一只熟悉的手套。他把它交给你，你戴上了。

你暂时禁用了他的一些新补丁，在你准备清理他的过滤器之前，康纳关闭了他的神经感官系统。康纳经常从你的抚摸中得到安慰，但在这一刻，一切都太过了。他感到太多的痛苦，太多的折磨。他无法承受任何额外的感觉。

康纳闭上眼睛，呼了口气。在你的手指接触到他体内的蓝血过滤器之前，他完全关闭了他的神经反馈。一切都感觉...不。什么都没有。就好像他在漂浮，他没有感觉到地面，风，或者你。

这就是卡姆斯基对这个新补丁的评价，康纳觉得他终于明白了。这是真的，他再也感觉不到他眼睛中的刺痛，再也感觉不到他胸部和喉咙刺痛感。但是根除痛苦并不能改变他的情绪，身体上的疼痛只是他悲伤带来的副作用。

他默默地看着你工作。每过一秒钟，他就越不耐烦。他想要感受你的温暖，你的触摸，你的心跳。他等得越久，就越想得到这一切。他想从悲伤和困扰他的困惑中解脱出来。

当你处理完后，他立刻把他的神经反馈调整到30%，抓住你。你惊讶地缩了一下，但是当康纳抓住你的时候，你没有反抗。他重新集中注意力听着你心跳的声音。

"一切都太...令人困惑了,"康纳喃喃自语。一种隐隐的疼痛在他的胸腔里徘徊，他的心在那里,"我的情感，我的感官——一切都乱七八糟。我不能......"

这就是成为人类所需要的吗？这么多...痛苦？

"汉克!"

人群中传来一个声音。是克里斯。

"我们找到他了。盖文。但是他......"

你和康纳看着汉克朝克里斯走去，他眼中充满了杀气。

"他怎么了?"汉克问道，他的声音就像在胸腔里低沉地隆隆作响。

"他正被送往医院,"克里斯惊慌失措地说,"他们在藏身所的一个地方发现他昏迷不醒。"

克里斯清了清嗓子，离汉克远了一步,"是蓝冰。"

————————分界线————————

一整天过去了，到了审讯盖文的时候了。当他们发现他时，他已昏迷过去无法接受审讯。你注意到了康纳和汉克都沉默着，期待着审问的那一刻。

你对康纳变得如此冷冰冰感到困扰。他因为基地的袭击收到了冲击，你知道他在和自己的情绪作斗争。康纳甚至没有玩他的硬币。他的拳头不时地握紧——毫无疑问，他仍然怒不可遏。

"康纳,"你对他喊道。他在你的注意下变得温和了一点，但是他仍然心烦意乱。"你这样我很担心。你没事吧?"

"我想是的,"他一边说，一边放松他的手。他手掌上的人造皮肤受损了。

"你真的认为是盖文干的?"你问的。你不确定盖文发生了什么。他们威胁他了吗？折磨他？他一直在暴乱者手下工作吗？你知道他讨厌仿生人，但你心里有一部分怀疑他不会做这么极端的事。

"我们手上的录音证明他有罪,"康纳说,"他很高概率是有罪的。"

冷酷、绝不原谅，这不像他。你知道他现在很不好。在处理审讯和调查时，康纳通常头脑冷静，但这个案子把他逼到了极限。在盖文承认自己的罪行之前，他应该被当作其他同样的嫌疑犯被对待。但似乎康纳在开始之前就已经做出了决定——有罪。你想要阻止康纳，把他从工作中拉出来，给他时间去消化已经发生的一切。但你不能让他分心。一颗带有怨气的小珠子也阻止了你开口。

你讨厌盖文。他是个混蛋，侮辱康纳的家伙。

小部分的你阴暗地希望盖文是有罪的。

康纳低头看着他的手，弯曲着他的手指。"我要彻底了解真相。"

"当然,"你伸出手，握住他的手,"只是不要做得太过了，好吗?"

他茫然地点点头，好像不知道你在说什么，这进一步验证了你的担忧。

马库斯和诺丝造访了警察局，他们也想旁听审讯。福勒一开始是反对的，但是当他看到他们两个时，他的内心产生了共鸣。每个人都能感觉到，他们的人民的死亡使他们感到沉重。福勒决定让他们旁听。

诺丝坐在你旁边，在你的肩膀上安慰地拍了一下。"你的伤怎么样了?"她问你。

"好多了，谢谢。"

你所有的伤口都愈合得很好。但疼痛仍然存在，你必须小心不要训练过度。

当你听到审讯室的门打开时，你抬头看去。你看着克里斯把盖文带进房间的时候屏住了呼吸。

你从没见过盖文这么...支离破碎的样子。他看起来虚弱疲惫，双眼失去光泽，充满了悔恨。他一屁股坐在椅子上。不是以前那个傲慢的他，房间里的人已经变成了一个破碎的躯壳，不管他以前是谁。这真的是一个真的有罪的人的表情吗？

门打开了，你看着康纳很快就进去了。他的表情阴沉、冷酷——他不会让盖文脱罪的，这让你更加担心了。


	15. 第十五章·指控

第十五章·指控

你看着康纳坐进他的座位，他的眼睛盯着盖文。接着是几秒钟的安静的凝视，他可能正在对盖文进行分析。突然，康纳向前伸出手抓住盖文的手腕——疼痛使盖文退缩了一下。

他说他要了结这件事，他不是在开玩笑。

"你为什么命令撤走防御工事?"康纳直截了当地问。他的声音低沉而冷酷。盖文结结巴巴地说了什么，他试图挣脱他那过于用力的抓握。

"我……我……"

"我们有一段你的声音片段！不要否认!"

"不——不!"盖文摇了摇头。他试图挣脱康纳的抓握，但他失败了。

这是不对的，你想。你仔细研究了盖文，他太恐惧了。康纳需要让他说话。但是康纳一直在逼迫他，他现在想逼他认罪，这伤害了盖文。你不安地坐在椅子上，看着其他人。

汉克和福勒目不转睛地看着。你知道发现自己内部出了叛徒是很痛苦的，也许看着康纳严厉审问盖文是能够减轻他们自己挫折感的延伸。

诺丝不喜欢盖文，这很明显，但她的表情是空白的。你知道诺丝更关心仿生人而不是人类，但是你想知道她对这种激烈的审问有什么看法。

马库斯似乎和你一样感到烦恼，但他静静地看着。他注意到你的目光，看着你。你看得很清楚，马库斯一点也不喜欢这样，这让你松了一口气，因为你不是唯一的一个人。

你能为此做些什么吗？

"你命令防御部队离开，然后立刻服用了蓝冰来消除你的记忆以逃脱罪名！说出来!"康纳厉声道。盖文挣扎得更厉害了，他喉咙里发出一声哽咽的声音，但康纳不为所动。

看到康纳和盖文这样实在让你难受。康纳——你友好的康纳，正被无情的愤怒所驱使。而盖文，或许他不那么友好，正在被每一个指责所击垮。这两个人都神志不清，你必须阻止这一切。

你看着马库斯，他似乎明白了你想做什么。当你站起来的时候，他向你点头表示鼓励。

"嘿，你以为你在干什么?"

你走到审讯室门口，没有理睬福勒。当你感觉到福勒也站起来的时候，你紧张起来，但是你听到马库斯对他咕哝了些什么。你把手按在扫描式门锁上走进了房间。

两个男人都盯着你看，康纳紧紧捏着盖文的胳膊。你对此倒吸一口冷气，伸出手把康纳的手扯开。他瞪大眼睛看着你，但是还是顺势被你拉开了。

"你在干什么！你弄疼他了!"你提高嗓门对康纳说,"不管盖文是否有罪，他——"你看了盖文一眼，他的眼睛因为疲惫而通红,"......不值得这样。"

"什么意思?"康纳迷茫地说，他看起来很不确定,"我只是想......"

"是的，我知道,"你插进来,"但是像这样逼供是不对的。看看他！他很害怕。"

盖文因为你的话紧绷起来，但没有否认。他更多地是蜷缩着，尽量避免看到你们两个。你单膝跪在康纳身边的地上，伸手去抓他升级过的手。他不情愿地把它给了你，而你关掉了测谎仪。

"我们不能强迫他承认他不知道的事情,"你平静地说,"但是我们可以试试别的办法。让我跟他说话。"

康纳犹豫地点点头，起身站在一旁。你取代了他的位置。

你很紧张。你以前从没审问过别人更别说审问像盖文这样的人了。但是不，你必须给康纳树立一个榜样。你必须让他知道不能让你的愤怒控制你的行为。你必须保持公正。

你花了点时间研究盖文。仔细一看，他似乎觉得...很羞愧。对于一个经常傲慢自大的人来说，处在这样的位置一定很艰难。盖文是个混蛋，当然，但他看起来不像是一个真正的坏人。你知道他至少是站在法律这边的，否则他们（底特律警署）早就把他踢出去了。但你没有证据证明这一点。蓝冰也是一个大问题，如果他因为知道康纳拥有测谎仪而故意服用蓝冰来忘记自己的所作所为，那么你就无法审讯出任何有效的东西。

这不再是对真相的审问，而是对盖文是否有能力做出如此可怕的事情的审问。

你深吸了一口气，开始提问。

"盖文，你感觉怎么样?"

沉默。

"我很抱歉你所经历的事情。"

没有反应。

"你能告诉我......任何东西吗?"

在他的目光与你的目光相遇之前，盖文摇了摇头。他试图看起来有威胁性，但是你可以从他的眼睛里看到羞愧。他的表情并没有告诉你他对今天发生的事感到高兴。那不是一个有罪的人的表情。

"我不认为是你干的,"你告诉他。你看到康纳因你的话而紧绷起来，但仍然默默地看着。

你回想起几天前他对你说的话。盖文缺乏安全感，他是被仿生人吓到了吗？

"你不喜欢仿生人已经不是什么秘密了,"你抬头看向康纳，他的头正因为好奇而歪向一边,"他们聪明、能干、美丽，完美无缺，简直好得难以置信。当他们赢得革命并为自己制定法律时，你一定很震惊。"

你回到了盖文身边。他看起来有点动摇了，你的话一定引起了他的共鸣。好吧，还有什么？

"几天前，你说你不喜欢仿生人取代你的工作。但我不认为你是那种会屈服于职业竞争威胁的人。我认为你是那种会通过拼命工作来保住自己位置的人。"

盖文哼了一声，有那么一会儿，你看到他恢复了一点生气。

"我说得对吗?"你说。你想要抚平他的情绪，稍微恢复一下他平时对于自己的信心。

当盖文终于抬起头的时候，你感到如释重负，但他看起来有些恼怒。"你想干什么?"他吐了口唾沫,"试图了解我吗?"盖文扭曲了一下嘴角,"哈，你的计划是什么?"

如何回答这个问题风险很大。你还是不知道盖文是不是无辜的，如果他知道你想干什么，他可能会因此改变他的回答来诱导你走向错误方向。不过话又说回来，他可能确实无辜。尽管一开始你并不信任盖文，但那可能只是你对他厌恶的延伸。

盖文总是很诚实，很刻薄，但仍然很诚实。他从不试图改变自己的性格来赢得你的信任。他现在主动开口，因为他信任你，选择权在你手上。你感觉到一丝对他的欣赏，但是你闭上眼睛，继续开始思考。

你能相信盖文吗？

你感觉到康纳专注地看着你。树立一个榜样，做一个公正客观的人，这就是你做出选择的时候。在这种情况下，你必须做一个更好的人。

"我在试图找出你的动机,"你开口,"我想知道你是否是那种会犯下这种罪行的人。"

盖文笑了"你不应该告诉我这些，我现在可以开始对你撒谎了。"

"但是你会这么做吗?"

他停顿了一下，接下来的话仿佛卡在了喉咙里。

你开始同情盖文，你一直误解他了吗？如果他一直以来都是一个努力工作，积极进取的警探呢？被下药，被操纵造成许多无辜的死亡，他的名誉永远会被玷污，这一定很难受吧。你让自己显得放松一点，你想对他真诚些，你没有抑制住你的眼泪。

"我很抱歉，盖文,"你抽噎了一下。

"你他妈的到底为什么突然感到抱歉?"他咬紧牙关发出嘶嘶声。他对此措手不及。

"你所经历的这一切。我不知道你是否相信我，但我不会强迫你做任何事。"你深吸了一口气,"我相信你。"

盖文离开医院后有人在乎过他的感受吗？有人问过他是不是没事吗？

"别他妈跟我说这种屁话!"盖文突然吼道，他从椅子上站了起来。他的手铐紧紧地扣在金属桌上,"你根本不知道我的感受！我怎么……"

盖文喘着粗气，他的脸因为不确定而扭曲着。这似乎也出乎他自己的意料，他突然开始哭了起来。你注意到康纳在你的视野边缘徘徊着。盖文坐了下来，看起来被打败了。

"我他妈的讨厌混蛋仿生人,"他说。他的声音低沉而沙哑，因为他在抑制自己的哭声,"但是我不会做那种狗屎事情。我永远不会违背法律。我……”

盖文抬头看了一眼康纳,"我最恨你。你把我的工作做得比这里的任何人都好，而我想成为最好的......"

他狠狠地吸了一口气，迅速地擦掉了一滴眼泪，那滴眼泪一直落到他的下巴上,"我他妈的真想杀了你。但我不会因为这种小事而触犯法律。"

盖文看着你，他的眼睛是清澈的，诚实的——他回来了。

"他们给我下药的时候对我做了什么，我什么都不知道。我确实没什么用处，但我知道我他妈的是无辜的，明白吗?"

你感到如释重负。你为盖文感到骄傲，对于一个如此傲慢的人来说，承认这样的事情可能并不容易。你笑了。

"明白。"

在底特律警署看来，你的审问毫无进展。你没有掌握到任何新的证据。但在你有确凿证据证明盖文有罪之前，你希望他们能公平对待他。尽管如果他有罪，那么你可能会被认为没有能力、过于轻信他人，但这值得换取一个无辜的人的机会。

你转身离开，你的部分结束了。当你从椅子上坐起来的时候，你看到了康纳的表情。

他很震惊——完全不敢相信你刚才的做法。从理论上讲，这种方法不应该奏效。你给了盖文一切机会来操纵你来扭转这次审讯以对他有利。但是他没有，而康纳很难理解你的方法。

你从康纳身边经过时把手放在他肩上。

"我们有更多的证据要分析，走吧,"你说。

康纳跟着你走出了房间。

——————分界线————————

你能在一英里之外都能感受到福勒暴风般的责骂。

你没有权利这么做！

你可能破坏了审讯！

福勒希望你写一份检查，解释清楚你为什么做出了越线的行为，你顺从了，叹了口气。你走后福勒把盖文带到了一间牢房。你没打算去看他，他今天已经够丢脸的了，盖文需要休息。

起初，汉克似乎对你的所作所为并不满意，但最终，他理解你为什么要这么做。汉克不是最善于表达的人，但当他在你背上轻轻拍了一下，你就知道你做了正确的事。

诺丝和马库斯得离开去帮助处理仿生人基地的善后工作，但他们似乎对你的行为印象深刻，尤其是马库斯。

最后是康纳。他沉默不语，可能在想你在审讯时展示的东西。对一个你憎恨的人表现出那么多的同理心是不寻常的，但这是正确的做法，康纳似乎明白了什么。

——————分界线———————

他说话的时候，你正在收拾桌子准备晚上休息。

"我的愤怒是否影响了我的判断?"

你点点头。

"我……我做错了，不是吗?"

你点点头，有点警惕，因为他似乎对自己太严厉了。

"我的愤怒让我立刻认定盖文就是罪魁祸首。我草率地下了结论。"康纳停顿了一下，"我犯了个错误。"

"这就是人类会犯的错误，我们并不完美,"你说。

“但我不是人类。” 你听到他小小声地说。

但对于康纳来说，情况并非如此。你知道他想成为人类。"犯错从来都不有趣，你现在能做的最好的事情就是从中吸取教训。犯错也没关系，只要……我想，不要犯同样的错误。"

你觉得你可以说得更好，但是你已经精疲力尽了。这对康纳来说已经足够了，也足够好了。

康纳低头看着自己升级了的手。

"我不会再用这个了。"

你有点惊讶,"你确定吗?"

"这......"康纳皱起了眉头，说道,"这是最后的底牌，但是今天之后，我觉得用这个逼迫别人是不公平的。不过......"

康纳举起自己的手仔细检查了一下,"如果你是无辜的，为什么要撒谎呢？撒谎难道不是为了掩盖一个人的罪恶感吗?"

"有时候人们为了保护某些东西而撒谎,"你耸耸肩。毕竟你吻康纳的时候对他隐瞒了你的感受。

你和当初自己的想法有些不一样了。起初你以为你会尽可能长时间地保守这个秘密。但仔细想想，如果你已经清楚自己的意图，那么你就不该……

也许你一开始就不该对他撒谎。

"康纳，我——"他聚精会神地看着你，耐心地等待着你要说的话，而你犹豫了。不，时机不对。你精疲力尽，康纳目前也很累了。

"我们回家吧,"你叹了口气。也许下次吧。


	16. 第十六章·好奇心的回应

第十六章·好奇心的回应

你们俩回家的那一刻，太阳已经开始升起了。你立刻放下一切去洗澡，接着舒舒服服地躺在床上睡着了。相比之下，康纳全神贯注，他没有进入休眠状态。他凝视着窗外，看着城市的景色在阳光中铺开来。

康纳注意到阳光透过窗户照了进来，他的脑海里闪过一个念头。他走到玻璃窗前，坐在正前面。刚开始皮肤上的热量让他感到不安，但是当他适应了这种温暖之后，他很快就放松了。康纳从来没有像这样欣赏过太阳。热通常被认为是仿生人的故障，但是在你和现在的阳光周围，他的想法改变了。

康纳花时间想了想你今天所做的事。这对他来说是一个难以理解的概念。他最初被设计出来是要成为合格的警用仿生人的，尽管他如今已经异常化，他并没有失去这些特质。

但是在他极度愤怒的时刻，康纳的思想控制了他的逻辑。康纳是如此习惯于自己的准确无误——他的推理从来没有让人失望过。他没有注意到他的行为已经变得多么不合理。只有当你告诉他，他想要得到的东西还有另一种可能的途径，他才醒悟过来。

这让康纳更想和你在一起。你的洞察力对他的成长是如此的有价值，以至于他不想和你分开。

康纳再次感到不确定，他的思想盘旋进另一个复杂的情感和推理交杂的深井中。很长一段时间里，他把这些感觉定义为奇怪的，但过了这么长时间，他似乎有信心最终说出它是什么。

他爱上了你。爱的定义是如此宽泛，以至于他需要时间来理解它，但是他觉得自己对这种情感很有把握。

接下来要做的就是弄清楚如何处理这个发现。

——————分界线——————

当太阳开始落山时，你醒来了。透过窗帘的一缕阳光映入你的眼帘，你抱怨着这种刺眼的光。你听见客厅里的电视声了，康纳一定在看什么东西。

你走了出去，声音变得清晰起来。

底特律的伤亡情况——仿生人基地遭到袭击——恐怖袭击，数十人被捕——

康纳在沙发上翻看新闻频道。或者更确切地说，是在试图回避他们。他看起来像是在找什么东西分散自己的注意力，但是由于基地收到袭击的灾难影响力太大，他的运气并不好。

当你进入他的视线时，他抬头看向你。在你到浴室去洗澡之前，你耸耸肩向他问了一声下午好。当你梳洗的时候，你盯着你身上的伤口。在过去一天左右的时间里，你没有好好地看过自己(你昨晚太累了，没有注意到自己身上的伤)，看到自己受到的伤害有点令人不安。

你想知道哪些伤口会留下疤痕，哪些伤口会愈合得很好。你肚子上的大伤口仍然传来一阵阵刺痛，你想知道这会持续多久。

你洗澡的时候很小心，当你想起你把治疗用药膏忘在外面的时候，你皱起了眉头。你知道最好让你的伤口保持可呼吸的空间，但是有一个问题——当然，当你一个人住的时候，你当然不介意光着身子到处走。但是现在，康纳基本上和你住在一起，你不确定那样走来走去是否会越界。

当然，他不一定是一个有人类欲望的人，但当他变成一个异常化的仿生人时，这种情况可能已经改变了。你叹了口气，穿上胸罩，穿上宽松舒适的短裤。最后，你额外再多穿了一件浴袍，然后走出浴室。

当你听到沙发上的声音时，你正在伸手去拿软膏并开始拧开它。你转过身来，看到康纳神情古怪而紧张。他走近你，轻轻地把药膏从你手里拿出来。

"我能不能……帮你涂?"康纳问:"我出故障的时候，你总是帮我修理。我想还你这个人情。但你——你好像不怎么赞同我的想法，我只是想……"

这当然是一个非常私密的要求，但你并不反对。你觉得他的提议开始在你心里激起一点点好奇心。这似乎是康纳表达感激的一种诚实的、非常仿生人的方式，但是他的手指在你身体上滑动的想法……"当然,"你说。当你坐在沙发上的时候，你感觉到一阵红晕从你的脸颊上蔓延开来。一部分的你感到内疚，你对康纳的好感维持了很长一段时间，但你仍然不知道你们两个到底处于什么样的关系。

直到你看到康纳的脸和你一样红。

康纳用手指抹了一小块药膏，单膝跪在你面前。他用干净的双手小心地分开你的浴袍，露出你半裸的身体。康纳把目光移开了一会儿，才重新集中了注意力。

也许你已经认为这种事是理所当然的。你已经为康纳做了一段时间的维护工作，所以你没有考虑过这种换位的感觉。但是现在康纳对你这么做了，这比你想象的更让你兴奋。每次你这么对他他都是这种感觉吗？

康纳开始在你的伤口上涂药膏。你的伤口传来刺痛，但与此同时，他的动作使你感到安慰。他用手指缓慢而温和地抚摸着你的皮肤，这种感觉让你有些窒息。

你在这种亲密的接触中颤抖，你的双腿本能地抽搐着。他皮肤发出的热量和手指的缓慢抚摸带来的感觉真的很好。康纳的手突然抽开了。

"对不起，我伤到你了吗?"他问道。他的表情犹豫不决，忧心忡忡。"也许这不是个好主意，我不应该…"

"不,"你低声说,"你——你可以继续。我很好。"

康纳没有回答，但当他再次把手指放在你的腹部上时，他照办了。他继续温柔地抚摸你的伤口，很快他的触摸又开始游荡起来。你更加放松地倚靠在沙发上，康纳迫不及待地向你靠近。

是什么促使他突然这样做的？你让他继续，你好奇地想知道他想了解你的身体什么。

当他靠近时，他的手开始越来越高。康纳的眼睛显得有些迷茫与不确定，嘴唇微微张开呼吸着。康纳已经超出了治疗你的伤口的范围，似乎是被他想要检查你的皮肤的欲望所驱使。你让他这么做了。

当康纳继续探索时，他看上去被你的身体奇怪地迷住了。他把你的浴袍整个分开，肩膀上的布料滑落下来，他的指尖触摸着你胳膊的曲线。

在这时，康纳是跨坐在你的身边。你认为他没有意识到他已经接近到你可以感觉到热量从他的身体里发散出来。你觉得是时候采取行动了。

你伸手托起康纳的下巴，那样他的表情就更清楚了。他的脸颊泛起了深蓝色的红晕，瞳孔放大，他的体温让人觉得可以灼伤你。你盯着他完美的嘴唇，轻轻用拇指划过。康纳发出一声模糊的呻吟，似乎他很喜欢这样。你很乐意给他更多。

你靠近他的脸想要亲吻他，你想再次体验那种感觉。但是他冲上前来先碰到你的嘴唇——他抢先了一步。这个吻让你的身体好像受到的电击一样，这让你的感官短路。你几乎摇摇晃晃地从沙发上站起来，但是康纳把你牢牢地抓住了。开头很有力，但渐渐地变得柔和，缓慢，他的嘴唇开始随着你的嘴唇移动。他的一只手滑过你的脖子，滑向你的后脑勺。康纳的手与你的头发纠缠在一起，你们两个沉醉其中。

当他另一只空着的手伸过来握住你的手时，你们被锁在了一起。你知道仿生人会通过手与手的接触形成某种联系，而康纳似乎是盲目地按照这种本能行事。

他把一只膝盖抬起来压在你旁边的沙发上，以便找到一个更舒服的角度。在你注意到康纳的身体变得越来越热之前，他已经把你的身体压在了沙发上。

你手臂上的抓力越来越紧，把你按倒。他的身体已经变得过热，你感觉到他开始出汗，作为一个微弱的尝试，以冷却自己。

随着时间的推移，你感觉这一切越来越好——除了你几乎没有任何呼吸的机会。尽管你很想继续这样下去，但你已经快要窒息了——你不得不轻轻地把他推开，让他喘口气。康纳仍然处于迷茫的状态，对为什么这种感觉突然停止有点不知所措。他花了一秒钟才注意到发生了什么事。

你们俩都气喘吁吁的。康纳眨了几下眼睛，然后突然退缩了。

"我又犯了一个错误,"他喘着气说。

你感受到了自己的焦虑升起。哦，不，你做了什么吗？

"在我吻你之前，我忘了确定我想和你恋爱。"

噢。他刚才说的话使你的眼睛睁大了。你告诉自己，只有在康纳主动提出的情况下，你才会和他交往，但是你从来没有想过这会真的发生。你不知道你花了多长时间来处理它——一切突然感觉就像你在做梦。

但是，不，这是真的。康纳刚刚做了你梦寐以求的事。康纳看起来很担心，因为他开始离开你，好像他是在逃避内疚。"没关系!"你慌张地说,"我不介意，不要难过!"

你猛地向前移动，想让他安心，但突然的动作带来的剧痛让你停下了脚步。康纳立刻从焦虑中解脱出来，帮助你在沙发上放松下来。他帮你穿好浴袍，在你下面垫上一个垫子，这样你会更舒服。看到他情绪的突然变化很有趣，有时他就像一只极度活跃的小狗。

"我……康纳结结巴巴地说,"这次我不会再分心了。"

你咯咯地笑着说,"不过这是个不错的消遣。"

康纳笑了,"我很高兴你喜欢这样。"

他妥善处理了你的伤口。他的蓝晕已经消失了，他采取了一种更严肃的态度。他的好奇心现在可能已经得到了满足——看来这次他不会偏离轨道了。

当他给你包扎的时候，你开始思考，现在怎么办？你从来没有和仿生人谈过恋爱。现在你和康纳在一起了，你需要做什么改变吗？但是你可能想太多了，也许最好让事情自然而然地发生。

康纳治好了你最后一道伤口，他和你一起坐在沙发上。他静静地摆弄着衣服的边缘，不知道该说些什么。似乎开始一段关系对他产生了相反的效果。他表现得很笨拙，他避开和你对视，试图保持距离。

你叹了口气，靠在他身上，把头靠在他的肩膀上。

"放松，康纳,"你说。康纳颤抖着吸了一口气。

"我在努力，但是……我现在正在处理很多新的情绪。我很难把它们全部识别出来。"

"不着急,"你耸耸肩,"我们会没事的。"

"不过，我确实有个问题。"你对他挑了挑眉。

"既然我们谈恋爱了，我们是否应该向所有人公开？为了避免误会。"

一系列令人尴尬的场景突然出现在你的脑海里。汉克，卡姆斯基，盖文——他们对此会有什么反应？仿生人与人类的情侣关系并非闻所未闻，但那时他们还是没有异常化的仿生人。你和康纳会引起什么样的讨论呢？

"我想说，不要一下子就公开好吗？"你说,"还不如在谈话自然而然的谈到了这一点的时候就说出来，对吧?"

康纳点点头,"好的。"

——————分界线——————

当你和康纳到达底特律警署时，已经很晚了。他们需要你们在恢复过来后尽快赶来工作。你们两个像往常一样走进来，至少你是这么认为的。

汉克看见你们俩进来了。他盯着你们俩看了很长时间的时候，他的皱起了眉。你和康纳站着不动，让他审视着。过了好一会儿，汉克耸耸肩，喝了一口咖啡。

"差不多就该在这该死的时候发生了。"

一阵尴尬的脸红冲刷着你。你瞥了一眼康纳，他透露了什么吗？但是，不，他看起来和你一样惊讶，一样尴尬。汉克叹了口气。

"我也是个侦探，你们要知道……"


	17. 第十七章·镜像

第十七章·镜像

康纳把手指按进有裂缝的硬盘。它马上亮了起来。你冒着生命危险拿到这个证据，他打算扫描整个硬盘，直到找到有用的资料。康纳闭上眼睛，继续深入挖掘。在这些无用的、无关的信息中，他找到了暴乱者的最后一次通话记录。

康纳试图把语音通话记录中的人声和任何人、任何地点联系起来，但是一无所获。或者更确切地说，不是能与人类联系起来的东西。康纳感受到了存储在硬盘中的熟悉的代码行。这是他以前做过很多次的事情。

不管暴乱者联络的人是谁，接电话的人可能是个仿生人。

"妈的，盖文是对的。如果这一切都是仿生人做的，那么他们能够同时联系和控制这么多人一点也不奇怪,"汉克说。当康纳公布他的发现时，你也在一旁。你皱起了眉头，康纳看上去也很焦虑。 

这意味着嫌疑犯是个异常仿生人。但是为什么一个异常仿生人会支持自己被压迫呢？ 

"不幸的是,"福勒插话说,"盖文仍然不是清白的。这并不能证明他没有主动撤销防御，然后用蓝冰来消除他的记忆。"

康纳敲了敲口袋里的硬币，现在不是玩硬币的时候。他坐立不安，努力试图平息他日益增长的忧虑。他能想到的最好的解决办法就是闷闷地敲打着他的腿。 

他脑子里有一个解释得通的想法，但是他不喜欢它。

当康纳还是一台非异常仿生人的时候，他程序里设定了一些他不能展露在外的功能。部分原因是因为他是一台原型机，他的一些功能可以被篡改、移除或增强。另一方面，一些功能可能会引起大众争议，甚至会对人类造成威胁。但是现在的康纳不再需要遵守这份协议了。因为他已经是一个异常仿生人，更因为数以千计的生命正处于危险之中。

"有些仿生人可能有一个未公开的功能,"康纳说。他知道模控生命可能会因此惹上很多麻烦，但他确信卡姆斯基能够处理好这件事。

"有些仿生人，比如我，可以完全模仿复制人的声音。这从未被公开过...唔，显而易见的原因。我有用过它来协助我的调查，但可能还有其他仿生人具有和我一样的功能。"

康纳曾不得不使用这个功能——以获得进入模控生命电梯的控制模块，帮助马库斯的自由革命。如果他没有这个功能，他可能早就死了。

福勒揉揉眼睛，低声咒骂着。"伊利亚•卡姆斯基肯定会因此惹上大麻烦的。这不仅仅是对隐私权的侵犯了。"

康纳耸耸肩。

"有没有办法分析这个声音，看看它是不是仿生人发出的?"你问道。

"这是模控生命才能干的事情，因为他们是唯一知道这一功能的人。至少到目前为止。"

汉克叹了口气,"是时候再去找卡姆斯基了？你也累坏了，也许你可以在那儿做个检查什么的。"

"看起来是这样,"康纳说。

——————分界线——————

一部分的你感到失望，因为你不能和康纳一起享受你们的"蜜月期"，但是工作还是要做的。你耐心地等待康纳与卡姆斯基取得联系，然后你们俩跳上一辆出租车，前往模控生命总部。

康纳肯定也有同样的感觉，因为他非要在出租车里搂着你。谢天谢地有自动驾驶，你不会想在有别人的时候做出这个举动的。

"当这一切结束的时候,"你一边说一边用手抚摸着康纳的脸颊,"你有什么想做的事情吗?"

康纳想了一会儿，他的手指拨弄着你的头发,"我想在底特律到处走走。我知道关于底特律的一切，但是我从来没有真正地了解过它。我上次和你一起去散步，那感觉很好——我喜欢看公园里的人，那里一切都很宁静。"

你笑了，然后你想起了那个奇怪的身影——那个一直跟踪着你们的人。

"你知道那个人可能是谁吗？当时跟在我们后面的那个。"

"这当然不是一个巧合，但是......"康纳的目光从车窗望出去，陷入沉思,"不......不应该是这样的。"

"不应该是什么样?"你追问。

"我有我的怀疑，不过要先找到卡姆斯基确认,"康纳说。他靠过来，轻吻了一下你的脸颊。

"不管发生什么，我都会保证你的安全。"

"谢谢，但是你知道我很有能力保护自己。我确实已经打败过你一次了,"你得意地笑道。

"不过你还是试了好几次才勉强——"

"噢，给我一点进步的空间嘛,"你大笑着说。

"如果我们打架的时候，我没有对你手下留情，那么我就看不到你试图用针扎我的时候的魅力了。"

你脸红了,"这是你的调情方式吗?"

"那对你有效吗?"

"唔……内容如果美好一点就更好了。"

在你们俩坐起来之前，康纳又在你的脸颊上吻了一下。你很快就到了模控生命总部，你再次整理了着装。话又说回来，你怀疑卡姆斯基也能发现你们之间的关系。尽管他不是汉克，但他应该能迅速感觉到康纳行为的变化。

——————分界线——————

车门打开了，你们两个跨出车。克洛伊微笑着迎接了你们，并带着你们来到卡姆斯基的办公室。她是一个不同寻常的克洛伊——她额头上的LED被摘下来了，她还把她的头发染成黑色的。

尽管你没时间去想这么多，但是你想了解每一个不同的克洛伊。你知道当你给"克洛伊"发信息的时候，你其实是给十几个克洛伊们发了信息。但她们是异常仿生人，她们有着不同的爱好，这使她们彼此独一无二，了解她们的性格爱好是件有趣的事。

电梯到达顶层，卡姆斯基微笑着迎接你们的到来。他示意你们跟他进实验室，你们俩跟在他后面。

"我收到了你的消息，我检查了系统,"卡姆斯基说,"据我们所知，只有RK800能够做到这一点。但在那之前，我想先给你做个体检。"

康纳皱起眉头，但卡姆斯基笑着说:"别担心，我派克洛伊去亲自检查我们的仿生人储存库了。还有很多事情要做，所以她可能需要一段时间才能回复我们。"

你来到了通往实验室的大门前。在学习了这么多关于仿生人的知识之后，许多一旁的高科技设备对你来说都更加明确了。但这并没有让它们给你带来的震撼减少。卡姆斯基领着康纳躺在一张实验台上。

"请不要动......再次声明，我不知道模控生命之前一直在做什么，而我之前并不掌管这里,"卡姆斯基说，他运行了扫描康纳的程序。他的身体上方的一架庞大的机器闪烁着灯光。卡姆斯基敲了敲手中的平板电脑，笑了笑。

"在试验一些功能，是吗，康纳?"他狡黠地笑着说，卡姆斯基抬头看了你一眼，盯着你看了一会儿,"但你又把它们禁用了。真可惜。"

"卡姆斯基,"康纳厉声打断。

你不明白卡姆斯基的意思。你所知道的唯一能让康纳禁用的功能就是他的神经反馈。你对康纳扬起眉毛，他是不是在隐瞒什么？

卡姆斯基咯咯地笑了。"从我的扫描结果来看，尽管你的过滤器情况有些复杂，但你的身体似乎适应得很好。"

他走到你身边，轻轻地拍了你一下,"你把他照顾得很好。如果你有兴趣的话，我愿意考虑让你当学徒。"

"哦,"你受宠若惊,"听起来不错，但我现在在底特律警署工作，而且......这个案子......?"

"啊，对。那就下次吧。"

卡姆斯基伸出手，举起康纳升级过的手。当他取消康纳的人造皮肤显示时，康纳皱起了眉头。

"测谎仪对我的调查没有帮助,"康纳说,"如果它关闭着反而对我更有益。"

卡姆斯基点点头,"这是一个有趣的结论。很高兴听到你有自己的观点。"

卡姆斯基开始对康纳的眼睛做最后的检查。

"还有什么有趣的事发生吗?"卡姆斯基问道。

康纳沉思了一会儿,"在我运行了你的给的扫描功能从我的系统中删除病毒后，好像仍然有一件怪事——在我睡眠状态下会产生一些可怕的幻觉。但是和○○在一起就能解决这个问题。"

"这有些类似于人们所说的'噩梦'。"

克洛伊和卡姆斯基惊讶地看着对方。

"这当然是独一无二的,"他说。"你自己的系统这边不会出错吧?"

"不，没有出错。我自己做了扫描，没有留下任何病毒的痕迹。"

"唔……好吧。"

扫描停止了，康纳眨了几下眼睛。

"从那以后，你没有经历过任何......创伤性事件，是吗?"

康纳抬头看了你一眼，你转移了视线。过去几天你们两个都过得很艰难。

"很多时候，○○都处于危险之中，我可以将其定义为创伤性的,"康纳冷静地说。

"这些大概就是你在发给克洛伊的信息中提到的压力过大的事件,"卡姆斯基点头说,"有意思......如果你很容易过热，我想我会考虑升级你的过滤器。克洛伊?"

克洛伊手里拿着一个金属盒子走了过来。你站在康纳的旁边，他们俩开始进行工作。你好奇地看着他们换掉他的过滤器。卡姆斯基微笑着指着康纳身体中央的一根粗管子。

"在仿生人上操作时，一定要避免中央蓝血泵破裂或断开。这不像直接拆掉过滤器那么糟糕，但如果你不修补，它可能会导致仿生人停止运行,"他边工作边说。卡姆斯基走到康纳的头边，敲了敲康纳的后脑勺。

这轻击让康纳缩了一下。

"这里有一个面板，你可以用强大的电磁冲击来强制关闭仿生人。"

"如果你在给她看的时候不碰它，我会很感激的,"康纳打断说。

卡姆斯基耸耸肩，继续换他的过滤器。

"她看起来是一个非常好学的好学生，这是一个教她的好机会。顺便说一句，手套也能起作用，你现在应该知道怎么用了。"

你点点头。既然你知道罪犯是个仿生人，这些信息总有一天会派上用场的。

卡姆斯基完成了更换，康纳坐了起来。

"谢谢，我们现在可以讨论这个案子了吗?"康纳问道。

"就你发给我的音频来看,"卡姆斯基坐在旁边的凳子上说,"确实是一个仿生人，更确切地说，是一个RK800。卡姆斯基举起手指阻止康纳的抗议,"我知道这是不可能的。据我所知，你是市面上唯一的RK800型号。"

你皱起了眉头。康纳有可靠的不在场证明，他和汉克还有其他几个警官在警察的藏身处。当然——他可以在他的脑海中直接发出那个声音与暴乱者联系，但康纳是为了异常仿生人的自由而战的。他不可能是罪魁祸首。

"但是模控生命不仅仅造了一个康纳,"卡姆斯基叹了口气。康纳紧张起来，你走到他身边安慰他,"他们每次只生产一个康纳机型，以避免调查相互冲突，但他们有几个RK800的功能存储器。

"据我所知，许多RK800都是失败的原型机。大部分在启动时都崩溃损坏了。至于那些正常的RK800，我保证绝对没有、也永远不会被激活。"

"你确定吗?"康纳问道:"如果这是真的，那就意味着我们又走进了一条死胡同。"

卡姆斯基敲了敲平板电脑上的东西，康纳眨了眨眼睛。

"我刚给你发了另一个病毒扫描软件，请运行它。"

康纳按照他说的做了,"没有错误。"

卡姆斯基皱起了眉头。他低下头，开始浏览一些报告。

"我能想到的另一件事是，他们偷走了损坏的RK800，并在其他地方重新制造它——但他们没有合适的软件来运行它们。"

"他们会编写新软件吗?"

"唔，这是可能的，但他们将需要高端技术，你只能在模控——"

卡姆斯基旁边的克洛伊突然痉挛起来，浑身颤抖地倒在地上。卡姆斯基立刻跑到她身边把她扶起来。

"伊利亚!"克洛伊气喘吁吁地说,"那些仓库里未激活的RK800不是真的。"

克洛伊抬头看了一眼康纳，她的眼睛里充满了怜悯。

"'未激活'的RK800被更换为了原本就故障的RK800。有人篡改了上面的序列号，所以我们的系统没有发现任何错误。正在那边的克洛伊不得不把它们上面的每一块假镀层都撕掉。"

康纳从他坐的地方摔了下来，你抓住了他，把他抱在怀里，这时你们俩才意识到刚刚所听到的信息。

康纳不是唯一在底特律活跃的RK800。


	18. 第十八章·墓地

第十八章·墓地

康纳一点也不喜欢他所听到的事情。模控生命把他创造出来作为顶级的警用仿生人，而现在可能有几十个“他自己”在城市里造成破坏。证据太充足了——他们离开犯罪现场的方式、他们知道如何对抗康纳——因为他们就是康纳。

但是还有一些事情康纳不想承认。

"这说不通!"他指出,"如果它真的是另外的RK800，你早就追踪到它了!"

卡姆斯基一边停下按他的平板电脑，一边说:"如果这是个异常仿生人，就无法追踪。"。一个巨大的投影从附近的桌子上投射出来，卡姆斯基开始在空中滑动，操控着新的显示器。

"他们总应该还是受控制的仿生人才对！没道理——"

康纳感觉到你伸手握住他的手。你看起来很担心，康想让自己平静下来，尽管他很难接受这一切都是他的复制品造成的。

从他第一次被指派到底特律警署的时候到现在，康纳已经成长了许。他很难过其他的RK800没有像他一样有类似的转变经历。

是什么驱使着......'他自己'为仿生人变回奴隶而战？

"好消息是，因为他们都没有与模控生命的资料库连接，他们无法上传备份自己的记忆数据,"卡姆斯基紧紧握住拳头,"我们得把他们全部销毁。"

卡姆斯基坐在桌前，开始拼命地打字。这是康纳第一次看到他这么疯狂。卡姆斯基平日里神气活现，举止冷静。但这种情况让他陷入了恐慌。这使得康纳更加焦虑。

"我得写点设么程序来让你对抗他们。如果这些RK800抓住了你，那么你可能很容易地被他们转换，因为你们之间的兼容性——给我几个小时。"

康纳感受到你紧紧地抓住了他的手。

"我们应该把这个问题报告给底特律警署,"你说。

"不。等等。"

你和康纳看着卡姆斯基。他的眉毛紧紧地皱着，指关节发白，每一次呼吸他的胸膛都沉重地上升一下。他的手指在桌子上轻轻地敲了几下，然后烦躁地叹了一口气。

"如果你发现任何关于RK800的证据，请先通知我。在我处理完这些相关程序之前请不要告知底特律警署。"

"这太荒谬了,"康纳说,"底特律警署应该和你一样收到报告。我们知道你会支持我们，但是——"

"不行。他们只会拖慢我的速度,"卡姆斯基厉声说,"我是好意，但你肯定知道我需要什么。"

你和康纳面面相觑。违反规则是一个艰难的抉择，但康纳明白卡姆斯基的出发点。获取证据的过程总是很棘手，在卡姆斯基获得上级批准去调查证据的时候，其他RK800可能早就有足够的时间来采取下一步行动了。

康纳注意到另一个克洛伊手里拿着一杯威士忌走进了实验室。她平静地把它放在他旁边，尽管卡姆斯基很生气，他还是感谢了克洛伊。他用手指在空中划了一下，然后显示出了另一栋大楼的地图全息图。一个明亮的红点闪现在上面。

"那儿。我就是从那里追踪到这个电话的。这是模控生命的一个旧仓库。我劝你们现在就出发，我们必须尽快摧毁它们。但是，请——"他看着你们两个，他的眼睛里带着恳求,"有情况先通知我。"

"我们会考虑的,"你说。你握着康纳的手说:"我们走。我们还有工作要做。"

——————————分界线——————————

“○○。”

你听到你的名字被一个克洛伊喊道。她跑向你，递给你一些东西。

"我知道目前的形势相当......紧张。但是，我们都很喜欢你给我们发来的信息——这是一份礼物。"

卡姆斯基和康纳好奇地看着你手上拿着的金属盒子。模控生命的标志和你的名字被刻在上面。你打开它，里面装着一副眼镜。

"我们做了这个，这是我们克洛伊之间的一个副业，希望有一天能帮到你,"她微笑着说,"如果你戴着它们，你就能像仿生人一样分析周围的环境。"

（对不起我译到这里的时候满脑子都是钢铁侠爸爸给小蜘蛛做的眼镜呜呜呜）

你兴奋地把盒子握在手里。天啊，这真是个惊人的礼物。

"克洛伊，我..."

她拥抱了你，你也拥抱了她。

"注意安全，○○。我们不想失去一个朋友,"克洛伊温和地说。她越过肩膀凝视着卡姆斯基，他的表情变得柔和了。这一幕令人着迷，同时也令人敬畏，克洛伊变得和康纳一样富有感情。也许她和他有着同样的恐惧。

当你们俩离开模控生命总部的时候，其他几个克洛伊向你们道别。

这是一种奇怪的幸福感。当你加入底特律警署的时候，你对仿生人几乎没有任何兴趣。但是现在，在见过康纳、马库斯、诺丝和克洛伊之后，你从未感觉过生活如此丰富。你发誓尽你所能帮助他们，你不会让他们失望。

————————分界线————————

汉克和几个底特律警署的警官在调查现场和你碰上了。但没有人敢进入仓库。所有的入口都装有热能触发的爆炸装置，只有仿生人可以进入。康纳立刻提出由他进入。

很显然你反对这么做。如果他们正躲在里面等着他呢？但不管里面有什么，这确实是抓住罪犯的关键。

康纳坐在一旁等着接收卡姆斯基传送给他的防御程序。

你把手轻轻地按在他的背上。

"你觉得他们长得有多像你?"你问道。你认识的康纳看起来就是一个人类，没有LED，没有穿着仿生人的衣服——但是他们也可以很容易地改变这一点。康纳外表最独特的地方是他从卡姆斯基那里得到的那一只蓝眼睛，但是他们会不会也从他那里偷走这个呢？康纳靠近你，他的身体冰冷，随时准备着进入现场。

"我不知道，但至少他们无法读取我的记忆，所以他们不太了解我。"

"你认为他们在公园跟踪我们是因为他们不能通过模控生命的数据库来了解你吗?"

"可能吧。"

你知道康纳的能力。你并不怀疑其他RK800完全可以骇入底特律警署摄像头监视你们——或者骇入你的个人电脑。

他们会知道你吗？你已经参与到康纳的生活中有一段时间了，RK800也会做一份关于你各种信息的分析记录吗？你一想到这个就不寒而栗。

一想到你可能会遇到一个别的“康纳”，特别是在你们在一起后，你就会感到害怕。即使有卡姆斯基的代码，也不能保证他的某一次任务回来后是同一个康纳。它让你明白了康纳是可以被替换的，他们可以在暗中抹去他的思想，或者用完全不同的东西替代他。

你不想犯任何错误，你想清晰地分辨出哪一个是你爱的人。

"如果发生了什么事，我需要知道你是不是我的康纳......告诉我一些还没发生的事情。"

康纳好奇地看了你一眼,"什么意思?"

"万一那些RK800抓住了你，强制读取了你的记忆储存库里的影像记录，他们会知道你过去做了些什么。他们很容易就能骗过我。所以告诉我你的计划。你未来想做什么，你好奇些什么——一些他们无法在你的记忆影像中看到的东西，好吗？"

让康纳独一无二的是他在你认识他的这段时间里形成的个性。你的每一根纤维都祈祷着他的喜好不会被任何人复制，你希望你的康纳永远是你爱上的那一个。

康纳微笑着表示理解,"好的。"

几分钟后，卡姆斯基的程序被发送过来。康纳立即下载接收了它。他现在准备进去了，但他看上去很紧张。

恐惧让他退缩，你可以感觉到。他现在是一个真正的"人"了，死亡对他来说意味着更多——痛苦，失去……康纳把你拉进他怀里，吻上你的唇。

它比上次更有激情，但那是一种不同的激情。它充满了一种不确定的、强烈的欲望，几乎是强迫性的。这个吻带着一丝绝望，仿佛这是他的最后一个吻。

一些警官难以置信地盯着你们俩，但你不在乎。他们爱想什么想什么吧，你要享受这一刻。幸运的是汉克很快把他们赶走了，给你们两个一些私人空间，但是时间快到了。

"我爱你，康纳,"你低声对他说,"如果有什么事发生，注意你自己的安全。"康纳用额头轻轻碰了碰你的额头,"你也一样。"

你轻轻地握住了康纳的手。

"你知道，有时候我真希望我能像其他仿生人一样和你交流,"你叹着气说,"但是我想我们不得不绕远路——必须得谈话才能表明我们彼此的感受，不是吗?"

康纳耸了耸肩,"谁知道呢，也许卡姆斯基会发明什么新东西。"

"我想会的,"你笑着说。你不情愿地离开了他的怀抱，汉克在暗示你们两个——是时候了。你心情沉重地看着康纳拔出枪，走进了仓库。

你守在了仓库的后门。你站在寒风中，紧张地盯着一片寂静的仓库。

——————分界线——————

康纳走进了近乎漆黑的废弃仓库，但他还是能通过自己的眼睛看得一清二楚。他看到了每个热感引爆装置的触发点，他知道自己的体温不会引爆它们，但他还是尽量远离那些装置。升级过的过滤器让康纳可以继续平稳运行他的视觉分析功能。里面没有任何生命迹象，但他感觉到仿生人的存在——在废弃仓库的更深处。

在仓库的深处有一个房间，康纳可以感觉到在那里有几个仿生人，但是他们中的大多数的信号都很微弱——一直在闪烁。

康纳停了下来，因为他发现一个摄像头隐藏在建筑物的墙壁上。它仍然在活动，监视着他的一举一动。另外的RK800如果真的在附近，他们就会知道这里发生的事情

他关闭了摄像头，但他找不到其他入口通往他想去的地方。

他环顾四周，看到还有其他几个仿生人在大楼周围徘徊，他们的发出的信号很强——他们是RK800吗？

康纳估计他们大约需要三分钟才能到达他现在所在的位置。他打算尽可能多地摸清这个地方的地图，然后迅速离开。康纳眨了眨眼睛，关掉了另一台运行中的监控。他感觉到附近那些信号强烈的仿生人在移动了。

当他又走进一间昏暗的房间，看到堆砌在一起的仿生人尸体时，他愣住了。这里的许多仿生人都被割裂开来，一些不匹配的零件让他们无法形成一个正常的形体。另外的一些零散地堆在地上，到处都是尸体。周围缠绕着一大堆的电线，把几乎所有的仿生人尸体串在了一起。

有一个残余的信号频率一直在这一空间徘徊——一段细小的、微弱的、悲泣着他们死亡的声音。


	19. 第十九章·限制

第十九章·限制

康纳僵住了。这个房间里充斥着残忍的折磨的气息，他感到自己开始恐慌起来。如果他从来没有变成一个异常仿生人，他就不会有这种同理心。然而现在，有一个同样成为异常仿生人的他，正在制造着这种残忍，这使他感到非常不安。

康纳深深地吸了一口气，让自己平静下来。他冷静下来，先把自己的想法放在一边。还有更重要的事情要做。

康纳看着房间里散落的每一台设备，它们似乎都在运行某种扫描程序。桌子上放着一排仿生人手臂，其中一些被解剖开来，晶莹的蓝血在黑暗中闪着幽光，还有一些是完整的手臂。

康纳皱起了眉头。仿生人的手臂负责信息传递的功能，但是里面不会存储太多的信息。RK800们研究它们有什么目的？

康纳扫了一眼，识别出了所有的仿生人，其中一些是马库斯报告失踪的异常仿生人。

康纳朝附近的一个设备走去，试图扫描尽可能多的信息。里面的记录显示操作者试图将异常仿生人恢复到它们最初的机器状态。但是每一次尝试都失败了，在它们的实验结束后几个小时内，这些仿生人又回到了异常仿生人的状态。

他还看到了不同的地点，不同的关键人物，有关耶利哥的信息，还有关于仿生人基地的防卫模式和安全级别的相关信息。

康纳沉思着。RK800通过绑架这些仿生人并将它们拆解开来获取耶利哥的情报。但是康纳仍然没有思绪他们为什么要袭击耶利哥，并且在异常仿生人身上做实验。

他抬头看了几个苟延残喘的仿生人一眼，其中一些人的眼睛正看着他，他们无声地喘着气。康纳知道他现在无法帮助他们，他剩下的时间不多了，外面还有数不清的爆炸装置，他无能为力。但其中一个仿生人引起了他的注意。他的目光不断转向他和角落里的一只胳膊。康纳走过去仔细检查了一下那只胳膊，线路杂乱地露在外面，但康纳能感觉到里面存储着一些信息。康纳闭上眼睛，连接上了它。一阵杂乱的信息铺天盖地地涌入他的脑海：

pR_Tec 3s 64R__200Sth---AHnds. DoN’t L___ th3m Lnk haND2…ss-

保户……3s 64R__200Sth---AHnds.别让祂们……链……手臂……ss-

康纳从刺耳杂乱的信息乱码中清醒过来。他无法理解他想要表达什么。他想知道更多，但是当他回头看向这个仿生人的时候，他的信号已经终止了。

是时候离开了。

当康纳转身准备离开时，他的感应到有两个人影在靠近这间房间。

RK800就在这里。

与他们交手是不可避免的。康纳拔出枪，准备着。

康纳谨慎地靠近唯一的出口。他知道离他最近的那一个仿生人在他的右侧。康纳举着枪走了出来，抬手瞄准，但是那个仿生人猛地朝他扔了什么东西。一个空箱子击中了康纳的胸部，他向后退了几步试图稳住自己。紧接着一双手伸出来狠狠抓住了他。康纳试图把他们甩开。但他们死死地钳制住他。他的枪瞄准了袭击者的头部，但他还没来得及按动扳机，他们就把枪打落了。康纳低声咒骂了一句，向上踢了一脚，但另一只胳膊伸过来把他按倒在地。

他们把他拉回那个昏暗的、一片死寂的房间，康纳猛烈地挣扎着。他可以听到零星几个活着的仿生人尖叫着，混杂着扭曲的声音，让他快点逃跑。RK800拖着他在地板上移动，地板上的碎片割伤了康纳，令他感到一阵阵疼痛。他绝望地环顾四周，试图找到逃跑的办法。但是什么也没有。康纳凝视着那些袭击者，他们的眼睛和以前的他一样，时刻分析着周围的环境。

他们根本不会给他任何逃跑的机会。

其中一个RK800滚到他身上，压制住了康纳，另一个抓住他的胳膊。康纳激烈地挣扎着，试图甩开他的手。但现在是二对一。

袭击者连接上康纳的手臂，他的人造皮肤被迫褪下。康纳感觉到一段数据被强行输入到他的系统中。在这个过程中，痛苦的电击穿过他的身体，他痛得大叫起来。但是无论那些RK800试图干什么，似乎没起作用。他们低声咒骂着，康纳抓住这个机会把他们踹开了。

第一个RK800马上冲了回来，康纳一拳猛击向他。他觉得疼痛传遍了他的指关节，但这种力量足以让他们放松紧握的手。

康纳把RK800推开，爬向他的枪。但是还没等他够到，一阵剧烈的疼痛就穿过了他的腿。

康纳向下看了一眼，看到一根金属钉刺穿了它。他痛苦地喊了一声，这是他第一次感受到如此剧烈的疼痛。他被曾经子弹穿透身体很多次，但从来没有任何感觉。康纳在地上挣扎，袭击者站了起来，用手指按住他们的太阳穴。

康纳的传感器接收到一个信号——他们已经将炸弹设定在几分钟内爆炸。

然后他们带着康纳的枪离开了。

康纳挣扎着想把长钉从他腿上拔出来，但是他的手指抓不住。疼痛使他的感官变得模糊不清。但是他并没有停止尝试。他感觉到自己的伤口渗出了大量蓝血，但他决心要活下去。

——————分界线——————

你焦急地注视着仓库的出口。你的枪是用来向任何可疑的人开枪的，但是如果那个“可疑的人”长得和康纳一模一样，你又怎么能开这一枪？你无法停止思考这种可能性。如果RK800和他换了衣服，偷走了他的蓝眼睛，你能分辨出他们吗？

如果没有卡姆斯基，RK900的眼睛将和他们不兼容，但是只要他们有足够的时间，没有什么不可能。

你戴着你的仿生人维修用手套。如果你不得不与之战斗，那么至少它会派上用场。

你看到一道闪光，一个人影移动了一下，从出口跑了出去。

你马上报告情况请求支援，紧接着追了上去。

他们跑得很快，但是你跟上了他们的速度。当他们试图翻越过去一个栅栏的时候，他们速度开始慢了下来，你用枪指着他们。

"不许动！警察!"

那个人影静静地站着，举起双臂。你说服自己这个人绝对不是你认识的那个。他没有穿着康纳的衣服，但他们的身高和体型是一样的。不是他。不是他。

"转过身去，跪在地上!"你大声喊。他没有动，相反，他看起来很冷静。"别开枪，○○，是我！他们已经跑了!"

那个声音让你喘不过气来。那是康纳的声音，但不是——其他的RK800也会有他的声音。但你犹豫的那一瞬间，仿生人转过身来，用枪指着你。

真是不可思议。他真的和康纳一模一样。他扣下扳机把你的枪打落——射击得非常准确。现在换你举起了双手。你永远不可能为这种离奇的事情做好准备，但是你仍然为自己上当而感到愤怒。

RK800好奇地、同时带着威胁地看着你。

"我必须得感谢你,"他说，声音冷酷而嘲弄,"因为你，康纳犯了一个错误，他保持着打开神经反馈功能。"

一阵冷颤沿着你的脊椎传下来。他们对康纳做了什么？你在耳机里听到了一阵刺耳的静电噪声。

"再过几分钟，这地方就要爆炸了！所有人，立刻撤离!"

RK800似乎也听到了这一点。他把头歪向一边，就像康纳好奇时所做的那样。但是，不，这不一样。他做这件事的方式一点也不显得无辜。他移动的方式有些刻意而过于精准。这让你很害怕。

"回答我的问题，我也许会让你活下去,"RK800问道,"你对康纳来说算什么?"

你紧绷着。没错，RK800在试图了解你的康纳。你试图拖延时间，但RK800不给你任何机会，他紧紧握住枪，指了指，示意你向后退，靠近即将爆炸的仓库。

"好了，你现在要说话了吗？你，对，康纳，到底，算什么?"

你对着黑洞洞的枪口做了个鬼脸，试图缓解你的压力。看起来你别无选择。

"我和他在底特律警署共事。"

"我早就知道这个。"

你停顿了一下。你还能说什么？你对你将要说出口的话感到畏惧，但也许这正是RK800所想要的。

"我是他的爱人,"你说。RK800笑了。

"仿生人不可能爱上人类。我知道你经常联系模控生命。你是伊利亚·卡姆斯基派来保护康纳的吗?"

"不。我只是作为一名普通警官，和他一起工作。"

你的回答让RK800看起来很失望。也许RK800无法理解，如果你只是一个普通的警察，为什么康纳会花那么多时间和你在一起。你看到仿生人握枪的手动摇了一下，于是你立刻抓住这个机会发动袭击。

你所拥有的只是出其不意。RK800猛地拉开他的手臂，预料到你要拍走他的枪——但是这是个假动作。相反，你把戴着手套的手伸向他的腹部，强迫面板打开。

有一层衣服挡住了你，但是你仍然能感觉到他的腹部打开了。你把手伸进去，用力挤压，破坏了系统的中央管道。

蓝血从里面飞溅出来，RK800摇摇晃晃地跪倒下来。就在这一瞬间，你把枪打飞了。你转向他的后背，把他推倒在地。你把手放在他们的头上，另一只手拿出一卷仿生人绷带。

"告诉我你的计划，不然我就看着你流血致死!"你命令。你试图恐吓他，但RK800看起来一点也不在乎。

"你认为我会就这样放弃我的计划吗？你就是个白痴——"

你对他的后脑勺发出低能量的电击，这使他在地面上痉挛。

"告诉我!"

RK800笑了。为什么他正在流血而死的时候会那么平静？他甚至在你的钳制中放松下来。

"你认为失去这个RK800就会影响任务吗？你错了。"

一声枪响，你感觉到RK800从你的手中跌落。蓝血溅满了你的全身。他的太阳穴上有个伤口。

你抬起头，看到另一个RK800手里拿着一把枪。它接着指向了你。

"我们有足够的人手——"

"○○！快跑!"

那个RK800被推倒在地。你看到了熟悉的衣服。他看着你，一只蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁。这个才是真正的康纳。

康纳从地上爬起来跑向你。他立刻抓住你的手臂，试图逃离爆炸的半径，但他颤抖着。他腿上源源不断地流出蓝血，使他无法全速奔跑。紧接着你听到了轰鸣声。

仓库内发生了一连串的爆炸，你们俩离得太近了。

你看着康纳用他的身体圈住你的身体，保护你免受冲击。当你们两个被抛向空中时，一股爆炸的冲击力击中了你们两个。你痛苦地沿着水泥地板滚了一段路，康纳身体的重量压在你身上。你做了最坏的打算，马上去查看了他的情况。他被疼痛折磨惨了——但至少他还活着。

你们两个从地上站起来，你把康纳的胳膊搭在肩膀上，望着熊熊烈火。你在爆炸中看到了刚开始抓住你的那个RK800，他的尸体被爆炸的冲击波抛出，散落在不远的地上。看到这个和康纳长得这么像的仿生人死了让你很不安，但是你告诉自己那不是他。

但是当你试图在火焰中寻找第二个RK800时，却没有任何迹象。

你试图帮助康纳移到一个安全的地方，但他开始将全身重量倚靠在你身上。他的眼睛失去了光泽，身体软弱无力。

"康纳!"你喊道,"保持清醒!"

你一直保持警惕，一边给康纳检查伤情一边留意着失踪的那个RK800。他身体的一侧被严重划伤，另一侧被烧伤。他的头部完好无损。问题肯定出在他的内部工作中。你把戴着手套的手掌按进他的腹部，看爆炸是否会损伤他的内部器官。你检查过了，没有任何问题。

康纳伸手抓住你的胳膊。

"我——我很好，但是...很痛...!"

你抓住康纳的胳膊稳住了他。

"关掉它！马上关掉神经反馈——"

"不!"他抗议道:"不！我是人类。我——我是......"

你眼睁睁地看着康纳在你的怀里昏迷过去，他因为疼痛而失去了知觉。你看到其他警察跑过来帮忙，你四处寻找汉克。但是当你寻找的时候，你在远处的黑暗中看到了几个身影，你紧张起来。他们正看着你。

紧接着那些身影消失在阴影中。


	20. 第二十章·Together

第二十章·Together

我是人类。

这句话在康纳的脑海里一闪而过。所有的疼痛，他的腿，他身上的伤口，还有那些烧伤——

我是人类。

这句话让他咬牙坚持下去。这提醒着他，人类需同时接受生命中的甘与苦。

我是——

在他觉得自己被压垮之前，他看到的最后的一样东西就是你的脸。充满恐惧，充满痛苦和愤怒。康纳希望你能在将来体验多一些更美好的事情，你已经在这个案子上经受了太多。你低低的啜泣声刺穿了他的心。

关掉它！但是不，康纳打算忍受这一切。为了他自己。为了成为人类。

黑暗。一阵寒意袭来。康纳再次感到恐惧。但他咬牙坚持着。他期待着光明的出现，期待着感受他皮肤上的温暖，期待着你的存在带来的宽慰。

然后他醒过来了。

他的眼睛需要一阵子来适应光线，每一次眨眼都有助于他集中注意力。他环顾四周，看到一个异常熟悉的地方——你的家。你的起居室现在已经安装了一系列的仿生人相关的设备。康纳试图移动——什么也没有发生。看来他的行动能力出了问题。他环顾四周，注意到自己是直立的——这是标准的仿生人修理舱。康纳的衣服不见了(也可以说是残存的布料碎片)，现在他只穿着短裤。

"那儿，应该放在那儿。"

是你的声音。你在前门招呼着谁。康纳发现了那件熟悉的有些灰尘的外套——汉克。他在地上放下了一个盒子，上面清楚地印着"模控生命"。

"你能修好他吗，孩子?"汉克问你。

"当然。卡姆斯基给了我需要的一切。"

"唔，这个地方现在就像一个迷你版模控生命。他说他会帮忙确实不是随便说说而已。"

汉克开始向门口走去。

"我得回局里把事情搞清楚"

"当然。谢谢你，汉克。"

就在他快要走到门口的时候，他停了下来。汉克逗留了一会儿，他看上去非常矛盾。

"你。你不能再受伤了。"

"他也是,"他指着康纳说,"每次你们两个出去执行任务，总会有一个人最后缠着一身绷带......或者别的什么回来。"

你保持着沉默。你知道其中的风险，你们两个正为彼此而努力活着，你们还会受多少次伤，直到你们其中一方崩溃为止？

康纳也感到内疚。

"对不起，汉克。"

汉克叹出一口气,"我知道这个案子上我帮不了太大忙。但是...从经验上说，在你失去一个人之前，你永远不知道对方有多重要。你们都很有能力，但是你们还是要小心。总之，照顾好自己。"

你点点头，汉克顺手带上了门，离开了。你给自己一点时间来集中精神，然后把手伸向一个模控生命的工具箱。你抓起一些工具，拿出一只仿生人手臂。康纳的一只手臂已经损坏到无法修复了，他需要做一个完整的替换。

你走近康纳，注意到他睁开了眼睛。你把东西放下，然后去托住他的脸颊。康纳想说点什么，但他说不出话来。

"我只是要完成一些治疗然后你就能恢复行动能力了，只要忍一会儿,"你告诉他。你又拿起工具，开始替换他坏掉的零件。

这是一段令康纳很难受的时间。不是来自疼痛，而是来自无法接近你的痛苦。康纳想感受你在他怀里的感觉，感受你呼吸的起伏——他比以往任何时候都更想要亲近你。

一种不断增长的渴求在他内心膨胀增长。某种被抑制的热量。康纳清楚地知道那是什么部件带来的。

也许是因为如今这毫无进展的一团糟的局面，也许是因为他的好奇心终于到了顶峰。总之在更多的危险降临之前，他渴望能了解你的身体——还有他自己的。

在替他做身体检查的时候，你的手指小心翼翼地滑过他的躯干。你留下的片刻温暖像流星一样消逝了。康纳觉得他快要疯了。你离他那么近，他却什么也做不了。

你把他烧伤的胳膊卸下来，换上了一只新的。它很好地嵌入了他的身体，康纳感受到了新形成的连接。

快点。拜托。

他的另一只手臂被抓伤了，但没有完全损坏。你把损坏的面板拿走，替换上了新的面板。

再快点！

最后要替换的是他的腿。你跪下来，更换了受损的部分，康纳感到自己的行动力完全恢复了。你差不多完成了。

你站了起来，检查你的修理成果，完全没有意识到你即将激发的事件。康纳看着你的手碰向他的太阳穴。

你重新激活了他。

康纳适应着他的各种组件，他牢牢地踩在地板上，弯曲双臂，找回自己的方向感。

接着他看着你，把他的神经反馈调到50%，启用了他的性功能组件，然后走向你。

他以一种惊人的速度靠近你，你有些受惊地往后退了几步，后背撞到了墙上。康纳猛地把你按在上面，压下一个吻。

他内心深处的那簇火花如今正在熊熊燃烧。感受你的存在——他的这一愿望终于得到了满足，这让他感到前所未有的兴奋。康纳把他的另一只手伸进你的衬衫里，感受着指尖下柔软的皮肤，他的手又往上滑动——恰好停留在了你的胸罩下方。

同时康纳追逐探索着你的唇。他的吻充满着渴望与强势，但还是带着尽力的克制。

他想要你。你被吻得几乎喘不过气来。

你发出一声窒息的呻吟。你需要呼吸。康纳拉开了一秒钟，让你喘了一口气。

"康纳，你干什——"

"我想要感受你，○○。求你了!"

当他把身体更加贴近你的时候，你没有反抗。他的腿滑到你的双腿中间，他试图继续开始一个吻。突然间私密处的接触让你抽了一口气。他停顿了一下，好奇地看了你一眼，你喜欢这样吗？

他又做了一次刚刚的动作，支离破碎的呻吟声从你的嘴里逸出来，泄露了你此刻的欢愉。康纳好奇地打量着你的状态，你的反应轻而易举地就引起了他的兴趣。你的双手攀着他的肩膀，你的整个身体炽热而通红。

康纳又感到腹部以下传来那种奇怪的压迫感。你在他的触摸下看起来如此的易碎而美好，你的脸在纯粹的快感中呈现出一种涣散的茫然——他想做得更多，这也使得他腹下的悸动更加剧烈。但是康纳觉得他的理解力已经达到了极限。除了亲吻你，还有在你的两腿之间用力摩擦，他不知道还能做什么。

你似乎看出了他的困惑。康纳把主动权交到了你手上。

你把他拉进卧室，轻轻地把他推到床上。你用手按着他的身子让他躺下，这让康纳发出了一声呻吟。你深吸了一口气，跨坐在他身上。

"你知道多少……唔……那方面的事，康纳?"你气喘吁吁地问。康纳迷茫地皱起了眉头。你的手开始下滑，抚摸向他两腿之间隆起的部位。最轻微的触摸就足以使他双手猛地扯住下面的床单。他的反应如此出乎意料的强烈，以至于康纳不得不花一点时间来回忆你的问题。你狡黠地笑了，似乎对他的反应很满意。

你的脸上闪过一丝淘气的神情，在康纳的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。

"最终一切等待都是值得的，耐心点,"你喃喃道。你喷在康纳耳边的呼吸让他觉得耳朵发痒，这让他轻微颤抖了一下。你的吻开始沿着他的身体滑落——他喜欢你柔软的嘴唇。当你亲吻到他的锁骨时，你坐了起来，把手放在他胸前以支撑自己。你深吸一口气，然后臀部缓缓压上了他的身子。

当你开始隔着衣服磨蹭他的下身的炙热时，康纳的呻吟声放大了。你慢慢俯下身子，更加贴近康纳的身体。康纳着迷地看着你，你的每一个举动都使他的体温升高，他无法控制自己不发出呻吟——还有他身子的颤抖——这种感觉太神奇了。

"你——你在干什么?"

"这是——前——前戏,"你说，几乎不能把话完整说出来。"通过延缓高潮，满足感会——大大增加。"

还有比这更好的吗？康纳已经沉浸在这纯粹的快感之中。他觉得自己的身体的过热超过了极限。但你是对的。他觉得好像身上有什么东西被磁石吸住了。康纳太想了解这件事了。

他盯着你裤子上的皮带，脱下来不是感觉更好吗？他伸出手去拉它。你停顿了片刻，然后默许了。接着你拉开了和康纳的距离。突然消失的肌肤相贴感使他呜咽起来。他疯狂地思念这种感觉。你迅速脱下裤子和内衣，露出光洁的大腿，重新拥住他。

你身体前倾，再次亲吻他，康纳扶住你的腰帮助支撑起你的身体。

"你准备好了吗?"

"准备——准备什么?"康纳毫无头绪。

你扬起眉毛，狡黠地笑起来。他感觉到你的手指勾在他的短裤下面，然后把它扯下来了。

"这个。"

康纳看着你缓缓地压下身子，你的臀部与他下身的炽热贴合，接着你调整了一下你的位置，咬紧牙关沉下身。你们俩都因为接下来的感觉而颤抖。你的喉咙里传出无法压抑的尖叫声。你的脚趾和手指情不自禁地蜷曲起来，脸上带着迷离的陶醉与恍惚。康纳闭上眼睛感受着这种无法抗拒的陶醉感，这让他不知所措。他的身体下意识向前顶撞，下身传来一阵电流般的强烈刺激。

康纳本能地把你锁在他的怀里，他尽量不把你抱得太紧或者伤害到你，但是要控制住他的现在的感觉是很困难的。

"你还好吗?"你喘着气问。康纳感觉到你的心脏在胸膛飞快地跳动。"我觉得...还好……"

过了一会儿，他平静下来，重新控制住自己。你问他你可不可以继续下一步，他点点头。你缓慢而小心翼翼地继续着爱抚与亲吻，足以给康纳机会来缓解过度的刺激带来的不断增长的热量。他热爱现在的一切，和缓温柔的肌肤相贴，你的触感，汗滴从你的额间渗出来，你红着脸的样子。

他抬起身来吻你。他的手指按压着你的皮肤——他似乎很喜欢在你身上留下一个个淡红色的印记。一切都是那么的亲密——而带着原始的冲动，这充实了康纳，带给他一些他从未想象过会经历的满足感。

你是他的。而他也是你的。

康纳感到心里升起了某种更强烈的东西，他喉咙里发出有些喑哑低沉的呻吟——那是怎样一种美好的感觉？你似乎明白他的意思，你加快了速度作为回应。一声低哑的呻吟，康纳更用力地抱住了你，他不再等待你的动作，猛然向上顶撞冲刺起来。他的一只手抓住你的头发，另一只手握成拳头，好像要抓握住他内心难以控制的炽热。

然后就是酐畅淋漓的高潮。

一种他从未经历过的快感占据了康纳的身体，震动了他的核心，最终以一种他无法定义的东西像浪潮一般淹没了他的思想。他的四肢好像被固定住了，痉挛像冲击波一样撕裂了他的全身。然后就是...故障。

康纳倒在床上，他的身体完全过热，动弹不得。他气喘吁吁，试图让蓝血充分流到他的身体周围。他的汗腺超时工作，但他们没有帮助他的身体降低多少热量峰值。他躺在床垫上，陷进柔软的床垫里。在经历了激烈的欢爱后，他觉得自己需要休眠。康纳脑海中一片空白，直到你伸手轻轻地拂过他的头发。

"这真是......完全超乎我知道的——。"康纳气喘吁吁地开口，他几乎不能说话。你温柔地把你的嘴唇贴在他的额头上。

"你没事吧?"你问,"我想那是你的第一次。你需要什么吗?"

"不，不。我只是需要一点时间让我的系统恢复正常。"

康纳挣扎着想移动他的胳膊，试图用拇指蹭蹭你发热的脸颊。你微笑着轻推他的手掌。

"我爱你,"他说。"我是活着的——我的感觉从未如此真实——我......我从未有过这样的生活，我无法想象任何美好的生活没有你。"

他强撑着胳膊让自己坐起来，他的手臂颤抖着。他拉进了你们俩之间的距离。康纳在他的系统关闭前给了你最后一个吻，接着设定在紧急情况下重启，然后进入了充电模式。

或者让我们给予它一个更人性化的定义:入睡。

——————分界线——————

看着正在休息的康纳是一种很神奇的感觉。漂亮的蓝晕，透亮的汗水，还有他起伏的胸膛。康纳躺在你的床上，舒适而满足地睡着了。

你的。这是你的康纳。

你无法掩藏起自己的笑意，你蹭到他身边，依偎在他冷却下来的身躯上。你几乎无法入睡，你得确信这不是一场梦。

你最终满怀着对世界的敬意入眠，因为现实的一切是如此美妙。你生活在你们得以相遇的时空里，有幸爱上一个如此纯洁与神奇的存在。你睡意渐升，因你确信你会在他的身边醒来。


	21. 第二十一章·死胡同

新鲜出炉的康纳酱❤

第二十一章·死胡同

三分钟。

汉克盯了你们三分钟。他不需要说什么，只是快速地耸了耸肩，你已经尴尬地把你的脸埋在手中。

当他几乎马上就知道你们两个在一起了那次起，你就预料到了这一天，但没有想到来得这么快。

康纳看起来一点也不脸蓝。相反，他似乎很困惑，为什么你会对此感到不自在。他试图哄哄你让你别那么尴尬，但这只会让你在汉克看着你们俩的时候感到更加不自在。

你之前一直试图避免在公共场合和康纳有亲密接触。到底是什么暴露了你们？汉克不肯透露他是怎么知道的。

你以为汉克会像往常对待所有事物一样怒瞪你们几眼。

但相反，他看起来很骄傲。看起来他为你们俩由衷地感到高兴。

——————分界线——————

包括马库斯，诺丝，甚至卡姆斯基在内的所有涉案人员今天都被召集到警局参加会议。嫌疑人是未知数量的RK800仿生人这一事实使很多事情变得更复杂了。

还有一个人加入了你们。

你看见盖文朝你走来。卡姆斯基已经证明录音是由RK800型号的仿生人复制的，这意味着盖文是无辜的，他又重新参与到这个案子中。

盖文看起来比之前更累，但是更放松了。蓝冰严重影响了他的免疫协调系统，你听说他一直在通过药物治疗来试图康复。他应该休息，但他似乎就是那种闲不下来、无法对案子放着不管的工作狂。

盖文手里拿着两个咖啡杯，用力把它们放在你和康纳面前。

康纳把头歪向一边。

"但我不喝咖啡。"

盖文什么也没说就走开了。

这是他目前为止向你们表现出的最友好的一次，汉克也有点吃惊。康纳似乎对这件事感到有些困惑，你曾告诉过他人们有不同的方式来表达他们的感激，他现在似乎明白了一点。汉克为康纳喝了那杯咖啡。

会议差不多该开始了，所以你们三个朝着会议室走去。最后一个到达会场的人是卡姆斯基，这不足为奇。克洛伊也和他在一起。

卡姆斯基大步向前走着，直接无视了福勒，先走向了康纳。他检查了你的修理工作，满意地点点头——你做得很好，他说。然后他离开了。

他走向马库斯。没有任何提出奇怪问题或者要做什么检查，相反，卡姆斯基看马库斯的眼神有些沉重。

"卡尔怎么样了?"他问道。马库斯轻轻地耸了耸肩。

"我现在每天都去看他。"

卡姆斯基叹了口气，坐到他的座位上。

大家都坐好了，福勒开始了会议。康纳展示了他的新发现，并向每个人展示了他自己的视觉图片。看到那些被解剖的异常仿生人，诺丝倒抽了一口冷气，马库斯愤怒地喷了一口气。

"他们试图让异常仿生人回到机器时代，一直在用它们的胳膊做实验,"康纳说,"当我受到袭击时，它们抓住我的胳膊，试图让我删除异常数据然后转化我。但多亏了卡姆斯基，他们的转变没有成功。"

"卡姆斯基让你下载了什么东西?"诺丝问道。

卡姆斯基说:"我禁用了数据传输功能，并附加了一些预防措施。不过，如果RK800对数据传输方面有所研究，我觉得我需要继续更新它。"

"他们还掌握了耶利哥的情报,"康纳继续说道,"他们知道你们大楼的布局和安全模式。"

马库斯皱起了眉头,"即使在革命取得成功之后，我也习惯了成为袭击目标，但从未达到过这种程度。"

"我们怎么知道现在坐在会议室里的这位RK800是不是好的呢?"盖文尖锐地道。

"我的外表就是证据之一。我配备了一个RK900型号仿生人的蓝灰色眼睛，这提高了我的分析能力，还有我左手上的测谎仪。"

"但他们不能从你那里偷走这些东西吗?"盖文问道。但他的语气不像过去那样咄咄逼人了。

"他们可以，但是如果没有适当的软件，他们就不能使用任何功能——"

"只有我才能研制的软件,"卡姆斯基接上他的话。"一旦RK800试图闯入模控生命的软件，他们的数据就会立刻被删除。"

康纳紧张起来。

"当然，除了你。我把你的序列号排除在抹杀之外了。"

"不，不要。"

每个人都看着康纳，他的脸因为不确定而有些扭曲。

"我们不知道RK800能做什么。他们一定会想办法控制我或者冒充我。如果你要清除所有的RK800......不要把我排除在外。"

"康纳......"汉克叹了口气。

房间里陷入了沉默。你屏住了呼吸。康纳如今进退两难。理论上说，他很难协助你们的工作——反而有可能拖累，毕竟你们要对付的就是“他”。康纳看了你一眼，微微一笑，试图让你安心。你脑海中浮现出了更多忧虑，他是否已经接受了他死亡的可能？

"当模控生命被骇入时，我不会选用大规模格式化清楚。你太重要了，不能在这个烂摊子里被毁掉,"卡姆斯基说。福勒不赞同地看着他，你明白他的意思。一条生命可以拯救数以千计的生命，而卡姆斯基现在是要冒着同时失去两边的风险。但马库斯和汉克松了一口气。

"我们知道RK800现在可能藏在哪里吗?"诺丝问道。

"不。看起来他们很谨慎，只在他们之间进行交流,"康纳回答说,"爆炸摧毁了他们之前藏身之处的所有证据。我们对他们的位置一无所知。"

你皱起了眉头。这的确是个棘手的案子。

卡姆斯基向克洛伊挥了挥手。她把手指放在太阳穴上，耶利哥的两位领导人眨了眨眼，接收了她传送过去的东西。

"这是我给康纳的程序的修改版。我需要你们连接到模控生命，这样我可以继续给你们发送最新信息。如果我们暂时想不出任何主动出击的办法，不妨现在就采取预防措施。"

"有没有办法把它们给我们的其他人?"马库斯问道。卡姆斯基摇了摇头。

"对于RK800来说，其他仿生人太容易骇入了。"

马库斯皱起了眉头，诺丝瞥了他一眼。他们似乎有着同样的担忧。

"怎么了，马库斯?"你问。

"最近我们的一些人打算离开耶利哥开始一段新生活,"马库斯看着康纳,"你给我们看的那些照片里就是那些仿生人。"

汉克怒气冲冲地揉着太阳穴,"绑架——然后又直接控制了他们的思想?"

"如果RK800正在试图以某种方式操纵我们的人民，那么我们也需要一些东西来保护他们,"诺丝指出。

卡姆斯基靠在椅子上说:"对不起。补丁太复杂了，我只能保护一定数量的人。"

"如果你想保证他们所有人的安全，为什么不在宵禁之前把他们集中起来呢?"盖文说,"或者阻止他们离开，直到事情平息下来。"

"但是我们人民的自由——"

"他们的安全更重要，诺丝,"马库斯打断了她。他看向汉克,"我们会实施类似的措施。他们可能不高兴，但他们会理解的。"

福勒坐了起来，看起来很高兴，因为如果耶利哥实行宵禁的话，他们被卷入这种绑架事件的概率大大降低了。他批准了命令，马库斯向他的人民发出了信息。

谈话又回到如何找到RK800的下一步。康纳经常被认为是这之间最可能的纽带，因为那个被击中头部的RK800已经完全损坏了——枪击损坏了一个重要的数据存储单元，没有信息能被抢救出来。但让康纳置身险境让你们都犹豫了，更何况康纳是最容易被转化成敌方的人。

还有那个康纳记录下的——解剖室里异常仿生人遗留的信息片段。目前能够破译的最大程度就是“不要连接手臂”——这是自然的。至于信息的其余部分，克洛伊主动揽下了破译的工作。

每个话题都进入了死胡同，每个人都变得十分沮丧。盖文和诺丝最终开始为彼此的方法争吵，他们俩不得不找借口出去以冷静下来。马库斯仍然试图保持理智，尽管很明显这对他的基地造成了很大伤害。

你大部分时间都沉默不语，但不难看出你可能是最生气的。康纳是你爱的人，但你能感觉到他周围萦绕着一种猜疑的气氛。你知道坐在你旁边的那个康纳是清白的，他从昨天起就没有离开过你的视线。每一个指责的暗示都是有道理的，但是它仍然在慢慢地侵蚀着你。

你完全相信你身旁的康纳，但是你身边人的猜疑加重了你的恐惧。

你不希望有一天，身边所有人都对他抱以猜测。

——————分界线——————

会议毫无结果。底特律警署所能做的就是搜查几个不同的地点，看看有没有隐藏在暗处的RK800的迹象。会议结束后，康纳提出再次检查RK800的藏身之处，他的补丁升级可能会让他有所收获。但他没有得到离开的许可。如果他这么做了，他就会暴露自己在外面，他现在需要的是安全。

"待在底特律警署，我们会把我们找到的任何证据转交给你,"福勒命令。

由于无法做他最擅长的调查破案，康纳显得有些无助地坐在他的办公桌旁，目送着你们离开。

怀着沉重的心情，你和盖文还有汉克前去调查一个可疑地点。你们开车去往那些地方，最终却一无所获。你大部分时间都呆在车里，凝视着底特律的街道。街上的人少了，夜幕降临的时候，几乎只剩零星几个身影。

这座城市经历了太多动乱，没有人愿意卷入其中。对这个城市来说，疯狂肆虐的各种革命让人感到恐惧，你只能希望这场骚乱也能有个好结局。

饭点到了。没有几间店开门，但你们还是设法找到了吃饭的地方。你吃了几口就不想吃了，你一点胃口也没有，你需要转移注意力。

"你要去哪儿?"盖文喊道。

"我要去走走。整天坐在车里，腿都抽筋了,"你回答说。盖文迅速吃完了剩下的食物。

"不要一个人去。你永远不知道那些混蛋是不就在外面等着你,"他一边追上你一边说。

汉克皱了皱眉头，但他什么也没说。毕竟盖文是对的。

你告诉过他们你和RK800的交手。但他们似乎对你的证词不感兴趣，只想知道更多关于康纳的信息。但是因为你曾经制服过其中一个，你说不定能提供什么帮助……RK800会将你视为威胁吗？

你和盖文静静地在街上走着，只有街灯昏暗地闪烁着。秋季开始降温，寒风刺痛了你的脸颊，但除此之外，能呼吸到新鲜空气也还不错。

"我想我现在明白了。"盖文把手放在嘴边呵气来温暖他的手指。"为什么你认为康纳是活着的。"

"是吗?"

"...是的。"

盖文没有再说什么。他不是那种会为自己辩解的人。你稍微轻松了一点，在现在这种情况下，你很高兴听到多了一个人站在你这边。

转过弯就差不多回到汉克停车的地方了。盖文在你后面慢慢踱步，你转过身去看他。他身后的小巷里闪过一道人影。

那个人影看见你发现了他们，然后溜进了阴影里——那会不会是RK800之一？你追上去，但被盖文阻止了。

"这可能是个陷阱。我们应该回汉克那边。"

"但说不定会有线索——"你抗议道。盖文皱了皱眉头。

"我知道，但我们面对的不是白痴。他们肯定早就计划好了。"

盖文拽了拽你的胳膊。"来吧。"

他是对的。这让你很生气，但他还是对的。你跟着他，然后你们两个快步走回了汉克的车。

还要多久RK800才会再次出现？你记得他们杀死自己人时是多么容易，他们有大把人手。但是底特律警署没有这样的奢侈。每个人都身处险境，没有一个人能够幸免。

当你感到背上的寒意时，你低声咒骂了一句——这不只是来自寒风，也来自一种毛骨悚然的被监视的感觉。


	22. 第二十二章·证明你的能力

久等啦❤希望不被屏……

第二十二章·证明你的能力

你尽可能地远离了被阴影覆盖的底特律街道。恐惧撕扯着你的身体。尽管你知道自己暂时很安全，但你仍感觉每一步都如履薄冰。

你和盖文平安无事地回到了汉克身边，在你报告了发生的事情之后你们就直接驱车回到了底特律警署。如果你像康纳一样成为目标，那么情况将会再次发生变化。但你不想仅仅因为生命受到威胁就像康纳那样被束缚在底特律警署里。毕竟在这个领域工作，风险是必要的。

这个想法让你咬紧牙关，还有另一个残酷的事实——你比康纳在某种价值上来说更可以被派去去冒风险。

但你并是就要束手就擒的。事实上，你脑子里有一个计划，你不害怕去执行它。每个人都希望这个案子能尽快解决，而且你已经做好了准备，无论他们要你去做什么。

你要保护他。

在回去的路上你告诉了汉克和盖文你的主意。

——————分界线——————

康纳听说了你遇到可疑人员的事情，当你回来的时候，他马上跑上前来迎接你。这段时间对他来说一定是非常难熬的，他一个人焦躁不安地被留在警察局。他从来没有经历过这样的事情，他被命令不准去工作。

"康纳，我需要和你谈谈,"你对他说。你拉着他的胳膊把他拉到一个隐蔽的地方。有一种紧迫感挥之不去。当你确定周围只有你们两个时，你紧紧抓住了康纳的手。你很紧张但很坚决。

"我有一个计划。如果我和你一样成为他们的目标的，那就拿我当诱饵吧。"康纳立刻开口准备抗议，但你打断了他的话。"我们缺少线索，康纳。你太重要了，得派我去。""不!"康纳抗议道,"你对我很重要。你不能就这么——"如果我们什么都不做，他们最终还是会找上你的!""我们可以在那之前阻止他们!""你怎么知道?!"

康纳犹豫了一下，低声咒骂了一句。你说得对。他的计算和预测与他想要的结果相反。你所提供的方案是寻找新线索的最佳可能性。

"你没法打包票,"康纳知道自己在自欺欺人,"说不定我们在这等着就会发现线索——你不必把自己置于危险之中。"

你无奈地做了个鬼脸，然后向他靠近，把头埋进他的胸膛，康纳伸出手环抱着你。

"我知道你很难被说服,"你笑着说。"但我不能接受你被那些......堕落的仿生人带走。"

康纳觉得自己陷入了一个死循环。你们都不愿意为了这个案子牺牲对方。然而，局势已经升级到一个如果不采取行动就会失去所有主动权的地步。在这一点上，你们俩谁先屈服才是关键。

你是人类。你的大脑对于RK800来说是无懈可击的，但是你没有他们速度快，也不够强壮。他能为此做些什么呢？

康纳轻轻把你从怀抱中推出来，接着把你拉到健身房。

——————分界线——————

幸运的是你们到达时它是空的。康纳锁上了身后的门，扯掉了领带。接着他脱掉夹克衫，让它掉到了地上。

"打败我，○○,"康纳命令道。"如果你能打败我，我就让你执行这个任务。"

这是如此的突然，以至于你在脱掉自己一件衣服的时候绊了一跤。一想到要证明自己的能力，你的心就怦怦直跳。你看到了康纳的眼神。冰冷而专注——他会毫无保留地攻击你。恰好你也没打算放水。

当然不会有任何热兵器。很明显，像康纳这样的仿生人每次瞄准都很准。你能选择的最好的情况就是这种徒手格斗，没有武器。

你走进拳击场，康纳毫无预警地冲向你。

这让你措手不及，但是当你迅速侧滑到他身旁时还不算太糟糕。至少你是这么认为的。

力道毫无保留地，康纳迅速而准确打击的像任何警察的一场噩梦。他的手抓住你挥舞的手臂，把你拉近，紧接着他的拳头猛地击打在你的腹部上，你痛苦地叫了一声。当你感受到不断蔓延的痛苦时，你跌跌撞撞地倒在了地上。有那么一秒钟，你觉得自己重温了你的胃被严重割伤的那一刻，疼痛让你瘫倒在地板上。

但是不行。你必须站起来。你需要向康纳证明你能克服这次遭遇。康纳这么做是因为他爱你，他肯定你会活下来的。你闭上眼睛片刻。

迅速。强壮。你怎么才能打败他？

康纳站在你面前静静地看着你。他不会给你任何暗示的。你得自己想办法。你回想你是如何战胜RK800的。

出其不意。RK800低估了你，然后你……你把手伸进口袋，把手套进了仿生人手套。

你站起来的时候动作很快。你的预判是对的，康纳在你站起来的那一刻就冲向了你。你用手臂挡住了他的第一击。你稳稳地挡住第一拳，然后是第二拳，第三次康纳挥舞的幅度很大，你迅速下蹲躲开了。你紧接着伸手触碰向他的腹部，但他迅速向上顶的膝盖差点直直地撞到你的脸。你勉勉强强拉开了距离让你的脸避免了这次撞击。

康纳用力按住了你弓着的身体，阻止你站起来。你处于不利地位，几乎无法挡开他的又一踢腿。他也不会给你任何机会让你碰到他的腹部面板。那些混蛋RK800也是一样的，他们很可能在那天晚上就计算过了对你这招的防御方案。

在你自己的研究中，你知道在仿生人的身体周围还有其他面板你可以打开来破坏。你冒险去抓他的腿。但你太晚了。

康纳的膝盖猛地撞上你的脸，它的力量使你摔倒在地。你再次错过了机会。接着康纳伸出胳膊肘来进一步压制住你。

臂板。

你尽你最大能力躲开了他的手臂，有那么一瞬间，你看到康纳的表情中闪现出一种惊讶的神情。你的手碰到他的肱二头肌周围的臂板上。你感觉到他衣服下面的嵌板滑开了，露出了内部的工作机制。因为面板是用手套开合的，所以他自己无法关闭。

你知道切断他手臂机能的关节点在哪里，但是他在你有机会之前就跳开了。康纳侧着身子，他暴露出弱点的手臂离你远远的。好极了，现在怎么办？

康纳没有让你继续思考，他猛冲向你，你迎面朝他挥去一拳。但他躲开了——他的腿扫向你的——一声巨响，你摔倒在地上，在他用脚踩你之前，你翻了个身滚到一旁。

这次你已经准备好应付他的腿了。一旦他的脚落地你就伸手去够，迫使他暴露出他脚上方的嵌板。你的手指插进去，你试图让他的脚失去知觉，但是在你能够做到之前，他那被抓住的腿用比你想象的更大的力量踢向你。你感到脸颊上一块已经瘀伤的部位更加疼痛了，但你坚强地抓住他的脚着。你把他的脚卸了下来。

康纳跌跌撞撞地往回退。你知道你可以对付他了。

你冲到他面前，瞄准他的腿，把他绊倒在地。康纳尽了最大努力把你击退，但他每次攻击都使他失去平衡。就在那一刻，你把他的胳膊也卸了下来。

康纳的胳膊挂在他的袖筒里，然后掉落在地上。你绕着他转了一圈，然后用手掌按住他的后脑。

没有动静了。除了沉重的呼吸声在空气中回荡外，体育馆里一片寂静。但那只是你的呼吸。紧接着，康纳头部的热度突然急剧上升起来，你的手在感受到一阵灼热的温度的一刻马上离开了他的后脑。

你跌跌撞撞地退回去，为下一次袭击做好了准备。康纳转过身来看着你，他面带微笑，看起来很自豪，接着气喘吁吁地向前倒去。

"康纳!"比赛结束了，你跑去扶他。康纳开始大口地呼气，他的汗腺开始活跃起来。你把手伸向他那只被卸下的脚，把它安装回去。你解开了他的衬衫，也对他的胳膊做了同样的事。幸运的是你在打斗时没有足够的力气弄坏之间的零件。你看着他重新适应自己的胳膊和腿。

"这太冒险了——"你喘不过气来,"——这样升高体温。"

"你在和一个仿生人战斗,"康纳气喘吁吁地说,"你必须记住，我们有能力在危急的情况下做出这样的事情。"

他的身体还在发热，你不能碰他太久。妈的，这看起来很糟糕。他过热得厉害，汗水冷却得太慢了。你站起来把他拖向浴室。

在高温下你感到手一阵刺痛，但是你坚持下去，直到你把他放在淋浴喷头下面。你打开了它。

有些偏冷的水冲向你们两个。你打了个哆嗦，康纳松了一口气。有那么一会儿，你们俩静静地坐在淋浴下，试图从打斗中恢复过来。你的身体因为疼痛而颤抖，冷水帮助你从疼痛中分散注意力。康纳靠着墙坐了起来，伸手去把水关掉。

你和康纳现在还穿着衣服，浑身湿淋淋的。你赢了他。你证明了你有足够的能力与其他RK800战斗。看起来康纳已经准备好接受这个事实了......在他把你拉向他怀里时。

你们两个下一刻就紧紧拥抱在一起，你压在他身上。康纳压下的吻很粗暴，那种感觉让你分心，让你不去想你身上的瘀伤所带来的痛苦。你把你的手按在他身后的墙上，他的手扶着你的腰，固定住你的身子，你们两个继续沉浸其中。

下一次你们俩能这样接吻又会是什么时候？你又将身处险境。你把这一刻用作提醒自己你在保护谁，你要确保自己能够再次回到他的怀抱。

瓷砖很滑，但并没有影响你们之间的联系。你的身体正在升温，康纳身上的水滴已经开始变得和他一样温暖。当他把你的衣服分开的时候，他的牙齿轻轻咬了下了你的皮肤。康纳的唇紧贴在你的 胸 部 之间，他的眼睛向上扫了一眼，你颤抖了一下。你从来没有见过他这么有占有欲，他需要你，渴望你。你是他的。

康纳的唇移开了，在你的心脏附近留下了一个浅浅的印记。你也想这么做。你知道这咬痕迟早会消失，但你想表现出同样的亲密。

当你亲吻他的下巴、脖子和 胸 部 的时候，他已经赤 裸着上身了。你的每一个举动都能引起他的呻 吟。

当你感到两腿之间有什么硬 东西顶 着你时，你倒吸了一口凉气，然后往后退去。

你的理智重新回到你身上，你记起了你在哪里。

"康纳，我们该停下来了,"你低声说,"我们......还在警署。"

"哦,"康纳有些失望地说,"那晚一点?"

你笑了,"也许吧。如果我能打败你，我能回来的几率应该相当高。"

你们俩小心翼翼地站起来，以免滑倒在潮湿的瓷砖上，然后离开了浴室。

——————分界线——————

"他妈的发生什么事了?"汉克叫道。盖文看上去同样惊讶和困惑。

看到你们两个从上锁的体育馆里走出来的景象一定很奇怪。因为你的储物柜里只有一件备用的警服，所以你的头发还有下半身都是湿漉漉的，而康纳没有任何更换的衣物，但他可以暂时降低体温。不管怎样，你们俩沿路走来搞得到处都是水渍。

"我们打了一架,"你说。

"哪一种?"

"不不别想多。只是想看看她是否有能力赢得和RK800的徒手格斗,"康纳试图向汉克解释。

"哦。感觉好吗?"汉克叹了口气，仍然不知道该怎么想刚刚发生过什么。他挠了挠头,"天啊，你们俩可能是我认识的最怪异的一对了。"

你笑着看向盖文的表情，然后忍不住笑得更厉害了。他平时苦大仇深的脸上显露出纯粹的怀疑。是因为你打败了康纳吗？还是他直到现在才意识到你们其实是一对？或者两者都有？不管怎样，他走开的时候，双手不停抚过他的头发。

你深深地呼出一口气，让自己平静下来，工作时间到了。

"计划是什么?"你对汉克说。他迎上你的目光点了点头，转身离开去见福勒。


	23. 第二十三章·风险

第二十三章·风险

你再次漫步在底特律的街道上。夜幕已经潜入城市的各个角落，几乎没有任何灯光照亮你的道路。你跟着走在你前面的盖文，街灯和挂着窗帘的窗户间散发出的暗淡光芒笼罩着他的身体。他又恢复了平时那种焦躁不安的步态，耸起肩膀，愁眉不展。

——这个计划应该行得通。如果RK800知道我们在找他们，他们就不会贸然侵入我们的系统监听了。因为有卡姆斯基的坐镇，他会发现任何外来的不明程序，而如果他们这样做……

"你上次看到人影的巷子在哪里?"盖文问道。你们两个走在熟悉的街道上，都戴着帽子和围巾来掩饰自己的外表。尽管这对于RK800来说是一个非常低劣的伪装。

"我们不应该在这里,"你叹息道,"告诉你我看到的东西是个错误。"

盖文转向你，你退缩了一下。他怒气冲冲，意志坚定——他看起来就像是要去找RK800决斗，哪怕代价是死亡。

——我觉得他们栽赃给盖文是因为他们知道他很容易激动，而且脾气暴躁……无意冒犯。我们可以利用这点让自己看起来很鲁莽……

你们两个继续沿着大街走，直到找到正确的那条小巷。你几乎跟不上盖文，一半的你试图阻止他，一半的你在顺从他的意愿。

"如果我们出了什么事，我们得告诉其他人。"

"他们能干嘛？他们只会阻止我们。没有他们，我们也能搞定。"

你们俩说话的声音都很低，听上去很生气。听起来你们两个总是处在要打架的边缘。寒风对激烈的争论毫无帮助。你们两个站在街上，争吵不休，十分引人注目，你们看起来都无法保持理智。

——我想我们对付RK800会更安全。如果他们想杀我们，那天晚上他们就可以动手了。他们可能和我们一样欠缺信息。他们需要我们活着……

盖文怒气冲冲地继续往前走。你们两个离那个人影出现的小巷很近了。原路返回很容易，但是你因为不情愿而放慢了脚步。很明显，你看上去不想参与其中，你想按规矩办事。

但是作为康纳的爱人，你决心要解决这件事来保护他，而盖文正在利用这一点。

你在一条小巷子前停了下来，凝视着延伸到未知地带的阴影。就是这个地方。

——RK800的听力范围比一般人的听力范围要好。所以这几个我标出的地点可能会有他们的人监听……

你时不时地四处张望，以确保自己的眼睛睁得大大的。当你向盖文示意你找到了小巷的时候，你很焦虑。他慢吞吞地朝它走去，开始搜索这个地区。

"他们很可能已经走了。我们在这里什么也找不到。""别他妈废话了"

你照他说的做了，恼怒地咕哝着在一旁望风，盖文慢慢走进小巷。你靠在墙上，冰冷的砖墙透过你的衣服传来寒意。随着时间的推移，盖文还在继续搜索着这个地方，你的不耐烦开始拉扯你。你朝小巷里瞥了一眼，逐渐放松了警惕。

——如果有任何事情发生，一定要密切注意。放出这个诱饵的目的不是正面对抗……

你的电话响了。你们俩都僵住了，然后你按下接听键。盖文耐心地等待着你和打电话的人说话，几秒钟后，你挂断了电话，叹了口气。

"是警署。他们在找我们。"

在把一个易拉罐踢到一边之后，盖文最后看了一眼周围。

"操。这鬼地方什么也没有。我们走吧。"

你们两个离开了街道，回到你停车的地方。

——我们有许多同一战线的仿生人，不是吗？有卡姆斯基在我们这边，我相信他会找到办法追踪RK800，如果能让他们忍不住采取行动的话……

——————分界线——————

你觉得自己表演得很好。盖文演技也不错。但是在你回到警署安全的地方之前，你不敢在你的表情上显示任何变化。康纳跟你们打了一声招呼，拥抱了你。

世事无常，你们都期待着最好的结果会发生。不管康纳之前有多么担心，他终于能放松下来了。当你被紧紧困在康纳的拥抱中时，盖文看起来很不自在。你给了他一个微笑。

克洛伊没过多久就抵达了警署。

她穿着牛仔裤，厚大衣，戴着帽子走了进来——与她平时优雅的风格大不相同。她的眼睛通常是蓝色的，但是她的一只眼睛现在已经变成了稍微暗淡的灰色。RK900的升级似乎也很适合她。不过她必须尽快把它取出来，以防止她的系统过载。

她微笑着，手里拿着一个装置。

"我们捕捉到他们的信号了。他们甚至没有意识到自己正在被追踪。"

你松了一口气。一切都按计划进行。

汉克笑了。对你来说，这是一个不寻常的一幕,"干得漂亮。"

"RK800们现在在哪儿?"盖文问道，脱掉了他的夹克衫，手指放在在热气腾腾的杯子上暖和起来。

"他们似乎集中在一栋公寓楼的顶层,"克洛伊边说边把设备递给汉克。汉克看着屏幕上闪烁的小点，心满意足地哼着小调。"RK800会设置警报，以攻击任何入侵者。"

"所以我们要么伏击他们，要么趁他们不在那地方的时候溜进去,"汉克说。

"伏击他们是很危险的。但是我们从活捉的RK800身上获得的情报肯定会让我们的调查更上一层楼。"你说道。

"如果真到了那一步，他们会毫不犹豫地自我毁灭,"康纳泼了一盆冷水。他是对的。RK800的数量四舍五入到大约二十左右。一些报废的RK800仿生人也失踪了——要么是部分零件失踪，要么是不知怎么地整台被激活了。这意味着他们还有大量的人手。

"不管怎样，我们仍然占有优势,"你说,"在他们有机会毁掉公寓之前，我们仍然可以拿走他们可能拥有的任何有用的东西。"

"你认为他们会像上次那样安装炸药吗?"汉克问道。"他们似乎毫不介意摧毁自己的大本营，因此毫无疑问地如果伏击他们。他们只会再次把它炸掉。"

"可能性是存在的，所以我们必须为此做好准备,"康纳把手指按在终端上。它亮了起来，一系列图片和文字闪过。"他们能够获得的RK800确切数量尚不清楚。但是考虑到他们可以接触到仿生人的生物组件，以及从警察那里偷走的东西，我们需要想办法禁用一切直接通过数据连接触发的装置。"

他的手指离开了终端。克洛伊走近他，两人连上手臂。数据转移完成后，她转身走向出口，大概是要继续开始与卡姆斯基的下一步工作。

"但是任何带有手动控制触发装置的东西，你们都要小心,"康纳说。"你的眼镜应该能帮上忙。"

你点点头,"我们要尽快行动。我们不知道他们会在一个地方呆多久。"

——————分界线——————

在下一步准备工作完成后，你小心翼翼地穿过那栋老旧公寓楼。地毯上满是多年来的灰尘，墙上满是污迹，散发着淡淡的霉味。其余居住在这里的居民要么是老年人，要么就是没有能力买得起更好的。

顶层甚至更加荒废。电梯很久以前就坏了，每走一步楼梯都吱吱作响。这很容易提醒屋主有人前来，但你们选择的是RK800不在的时候。

你的任务很简单。进去，出来。重点是出来。你不能从你所在的位置向底特律警署发送任何数字信息。RK800可以很容易地发现这一点。无论你今天找到什么证据，你都必须亲自送达。

当然，在战斗中你可以和一个RK800相匹敌，但是预防总比一场致命的打斗要好。此外，你不知道你会遇上多少RK800。你的团队花了额外的几天时间来确保不会出现任何令人不快的意外事件，但即便如此，你也永远不会知道会不会真的有什么意料之外的事情。

你一个人进行这里的潜入行动。盖文再次走向小巷，力图吸引RK800的注意。幸运的是他们和你一样对他感兴趣，特别是在你们两个的那场表演之后。

你一直戴着眼镜，让它扫描你走过的区域。

不难发现RK800聚集在哪个房间。就在走廊尽头的房间，窗户朝向下一栋楼——这是一个方便的逃跑路线。当你靠近门的时候，你的眼镜在你的视线前闪过一个红色警告。门卡住了。

门锁内部是螺旋和弹簧的结构——老式锁，对于现代科技而言反而无法破解。在分析的同时，你花了一点时间仔细检查它。过了一段时间你确定，门显然打不开了。或者更确切地说，它已经很久没有被打开过了。

你再次检查确定了RK800的位置——就是门里的房间没错。你还有大约5分钟的时间。再过一会仿生人就会知道你在这儿了。你得加速。

你从走廊尽头的窗户往外看。一层灰尘盖在了木头上。如果你试图从这里的窗户爬出去，那么你肯定会留下痕迹。你转过身来，看看附近的公寓门。都是可以正常开关的，也许你可以从那里进入RK800的房间。

你检查了隔壁公寓间的门把手。迹象表明它经常被使用——这是仿生人进入他们房间的方式吗？但你开始犹豫。你想确保你已经没有别的选择了。你花了一点时间考虑其他各种可能性。进去这个房间的唯一方法是从外面的窗户，上面，旁边，还有...下面？

虽然希望渺茫，但你还是下楼了。

还剩三分钟。

你去了RK800公寓正下方的房间。有迹象表明，与上面的楼层相比，在这一层活动的人更多，但数量仍然很稀少。从你们对公寓的已知的情报来看确实有人住在这里。不过检查一下也没什么坏处。

你敲了敲门。没有回应。你又试了一次，大声了一点。但还是什么回应都没有。你拿出工具，开始撬锁。听到锁打开的声音，你微笑了一下。当你走进去的时候，你首先注意到的就是这里发生过斗争。再往里走几步你屏住了呼吸。角落里靠在椅子上的是一个被分解剖开的仿生人。谋杀——但你现在不能分心。只剩两分钟了。

你看着天花板。有一个大洞通向上面的房间。RK800只需要一张桌子就可以站起来爬上去。他们不会因此感到累，所以你可以明白为什么他们不需要梯子什么的。你花了一秒钟来扫描。没有陷阱。你站在桌子上，把自己从洞里拉了上去。

房间里闪着暗淡的蓝光，与透过挂着窗帘的窗户射进来的昏暗的阳光形成了对比。到处都是零件工具，桌上还放着楼下被谋杀的仿生人的手臂。

还剩一分钟。你能做的最好的事情就是给房间拍照。复制他们终端上的任何东西都会花费很长时间。当然，你可以考虑偷走，但是RK800需要多长时间就会发现并追踪到你？那你就真的有大麻烦了。

房间里有一件东西看上去与众不同。那是一个奇怪的装置，上面缠绕着一大堆带子和几根细细的电线——感觉可以被绑在手上？这个装置上有两个短短的金属尖，看上去原本连着什么。但是不管原本连接的是什么，现在它都不见了。你把它拍下来了。

对讲机传来声音。康纳的声音透过刺耳的静电传来,"RK800是很多疑的。他们现在正返回你的位置。快跑!"

你小心翼翼地沿着原路返回入口。尽管他们很多疑，但如果你能够不留下任何痕迹，你可能还有机会再潜入一次。当你试图再次进入洞中时，你听到沉重的脚步声，你愣住了。RK800回来了。

你开始惊慌，你疯狂地环顾房间。你看到一扇窗户，半开着，通向另一个屋顶。你听到下面门打开的声音，于是你从窗户爬了过去。

你出去的时候，风呼啸着拉扯你的身体，你的头发掠过你的脸庞。有那么一会儿，你站在窗台上，判断着距离。这是一次冒险的跳跃，但你可以做到。你不能呆在这里，所以你深吸了一口气，跳了下去。

当你在空中的时候，时间仿佛静止了一会儿，随着一声沉重的落地声，你滚到了地上。该死。那会造成很大的动静。

没有回头看了，你开始狂奔。

在底特律的这个街区，仍然有旧的消防通道和砖砌建筑可以供你攀爬。但是当你跳到另一栋楼的时候，你听到身后传来类似的砰砰声。恐惧从你的脑海中一闪而过。那个仿生人在追你。

你不知道他们是否持有武器，但你猜测他们不会马上杀了你。你对于他们来说是有价值的信息来源。你必须离开。你跑到了屋顶的边缘，接着你跳到另一栋楼上，紧紧抓住防火梯。金属梯因为你的跳跃哗啦哗啦作响。在你视野的边缘，你看到他们速度比你快，飞快地拉近着和你的距离。

你跑上一个楼梯，抓住窗台，把自己拉上另一个屋顶。几秒钟之内，RK800也做了同样的事情。你毫不犹豫地摆好姿势，向他挥出拳头。这个仿生人几乎没有间隔阻挡，你又朝他打了一拳。

RK800抓住了你的拳头，非常平稳的动作，他把你的胳膊扭到一边。当仿生人把你的手臂反手压向你的背部，把你逼到楼边时，你痛得大叫起来。

你又狠狠踢了一脚。袭击者退缩了一下，你挣脱了他的控制。当他绊倒的时候，你继续逃跑，跳向下一个建筑。这是一个相当惊险的坠落，你的落地姿势糟糕透了。它拖慢了你。

RK800紧随其后，完美地着陆。你的逃跑对他说只是一次无用的挣扎，他抓住了你。不管你怎么挣扎，他的抓力都太牢了。他把你拉到屋顶的边缘，然后把你推在边上。

当你往下看的时候，你的眼睛睁大了。你不可能在这个高度的下坠下活下来。

"卡姆斯基的补丁，它是如何保护仿生人的?!"他更加用力下压。疼得你喘不过气来。

如果你说了什么之后RK800一定会杀了你。你必须拖延时间，不要浪费你的价值。但是你能坚持多久呢？他把你拖到更靠近边缘的地方，你开始挣扎着把你的腿固定在地板上。

"告诉我，否则我杀了你!"

"你为什么要这么做?"你说，几乎不能呼吸,"你是一个异常仿生人，不是吗?"

这些话似乎让他感到痛苦。他咬回一个仿佛电流干扰的音节，把你推向更外面，引起了你痛苦的一声喊叫。

"你不知道这是什么感觉,"这个仿生人咬牙切齿地说,"事情不应该是这样的。"

你离屋顶边缘更近了。你试图回过头来审视这个仿生人的表情。在那一刻，他看起来不像是在计算，不是冷漠，他看起来很矛盾，而迷茫。

当他们真正醒过来的时候会是什么样子？他们为什么会变成这样？"回答我的问题!"

"你自由了！自由的生活！没有人类的命令！你还想改变些什么?"你试图转移他的注意。也许你可以说服他。RK800思考了一会儿，他的脸在不确定中扭曲。你看到他四处张望，显得困惑不解。他结结巴巴地说了几个音节，手里的抓握也动摇了。然后，一片空白。他的表情僵硬住了。

到底发生了什么事？

"你说服不了我。你——"

毫无征兆地，你感到身体的支撑力减弱了。一声枪响。一大堆的蓝血喷涌到你的脸上。

你的身体从屋顶滑落。

你的心沉了下去。就这样了吗？你感觉到空气开始从你的脸上掠过，但是在最后一刻你感觉到一个紧紧抓住你的脚踝的力量。

"○○!"是盖文，他几乎抓不住你。你尽可能地不要动，直到他把你拉上来。你们俩都喘着粗气，喘了一会儿后，你向你旁边的地方望去。那个RK800已经死了。

盖文开口。"我们要把这个拿回去。看看我们能找到什么。该死......我差点以为你会死在那儿。"

"是的......我也一样。谢谢你。"

你盯着仿生人临死前的表情。你一回想到这情景就发抖。这个仿生人长得就像康纳，头部中了一枪。他震惊地睁大了眼睛。你伸手用手指轻抚他的眼睑。你在他的眼中看到了真正活着的一刻，他们系统中的异常。但是有什么东西把他们拉了回来，用绳子拴住了他们，然后锁上了他们的心。

这种想法只会让你更加不安。你绝不能让这种事发生在康纳身上。


	24. 第二十四章·冒充者

第24章·冒充者

尽管等待的过程很煎熬，但当新的证据终于出现时，康纳还是感到很兴奋——即使那是一具RK800的尸体。当然，除了尸体你们还获得了别的，但是要从那个住满了仿生人的公寓里提取出来还需要一些时间。康纳耐心地在证物室里等着。

他在灯光昏暗的房间里转来转去。他上次来这里是为了定位到耶利哥的位置。康纳叹了口气，说真的，要做的事和上次没什么太大的不同——他还是得分析一具仿生人的身体。

脚步声引起了他的注意，当他转过头来看时，他看见了你。你的膝盖擦伤了，手掌也包扎起来。但你很安全，这才是最重要的。在你身后，有一个箱子正被搬进房间，盖文抬着它的另一边。

你跑到康纳跟前，但在走向他的路上你有些迟疑。看到一个长得像他的仿生人被杀让你很难受。另外，你察觉到他有一些自我矛盾的时刻，就像是在和什么东西抗争。那个死去的仿生人已经显示出具有人性的迹象。康纳静静地等着你靠近，直到你终于走到他身侧。

"太可怕了。看到他的样子，我……”，你难以克制地颤抖着。

箱子掉在了地上。康纳抓住你的肩膀，俯下身来看着你的眼睛。

"你没必要在这里看这个仿生人,"他说。"我会没事的，我能应付接下来的工作。"

你点点头，然后回到楼上。盖文决定留在证物室。如果有什么事发生，他至少能帮上忙。当康纳打开箱子时，盖文靠在墙上。里面装着RK800，他的头部中了一枪，精准而致命。他的眼睛是闭着的，但他的表情带着困惑和震惊的痕迹。"她闭上了他的眼睛,"盖文说,"但除此之外我们没有碰过尸体。"

康纳对仿生人进行了分析。枪伤确实损伤了它的一部分记忆枢纽，但是他的身体其他部分完好无损，它仍然可以通过更换一个新的控制核心来激活。康纳和盖文把尸体悬挂在证物室的墙上。他们并不想RK800一醒来就袭击他们。

康纳从他的个人用品中找到了一个新的控制核心，并花了一点时间来预估接下来面临的状况。他只有两分钟的时间来审讯。他插入了核心。

RK800惊醒了。他眨了眨眼睛，但是那个部件已经损坏了。他所看到的一切都模糊不清或者完全漆黑。他开始在困惑中抽搐起来。

"我们需要重新部署战略,"康纳开始撒谎。如果他假装是另一个和他同一阵营的RK800，他可能会掌握主动权。"我们的下一个藏身地在哪里?"

RK800结结巴巴地开口，他的声音因为静电干扰而噼啪作响。

"靠，靠近点,"他喘息着说。"拜——拜托"

康纳紧绷起来。他不知道这个仿生人是想欺骗他还是真心的，但他向前走了一步，那个RK800把头歪向一边，开始颤抖。

"这—这太可怕了,"仿生人喘着粗气说,"我们又，又得回去干活了……执行我们的任务……一次又一次。”

康纳走近它,"你必须告诉我其他的RK800在哪里。"

"我，我只是想要，想要自由!"它嘶声喊着。康纳紧张起来，他只剩下一分钟了，而这个垂死的仿生人现在不肯合作。康纳因为对方不合作的态度而感到沮丧，但是当他看到自己的镜像——或者说复制体，随便怎么叫吧——发出劈啪声并且核心开始崩溃时，这种沮丧感开始消退。它快死了，而它很害怕。康纳犹豫了一下。如果他也要死了，他会有这种感觉。他自己也同样害怕。

"一切都会好起来的,"康纳说。他感觉到盖文在他身后有什么动静，但他不在乎。如果他不能从这个仿生人那里得到任何证据，那么他所唯一能做的就是尽可能安慰它。

"真—真的吗?"

"你再也不会被迫做任何事情了,"康纳看到仿生人逐渐模糊的双眼。它倒吸了一口气。

"我，我害怕......"

"我知道，而且..."

"你也应该体会这种感觉。"

这个仿生人突然向康纳伸出手，但是它被束缚住了手脚。康纳跌跌撞撞地退回来，试图理清刚才发生的事情。这和你的报告描述的一样。一段时间的不正常，然后是突然的性格大变。

在这最后的时刻，这个仿生人看起来并不害怕。它看起来很愤怒，而冰冷，它的肩膀一点点垂下去，显示了它生命的终结。

康纳瞥了盖文一眼。他看起来和他一样惊讶。

"我们应该把这个交给卡姆斯基处理。看看他能从刚才发生的事情中得出什么结论,"康纳说。

"我们仍然有证据在搜集中,"盖文叹息,"也许我们会找到更多的东西，不管是什么。"

——————分界线——————

康纳和盖文回到楼上。盖文离开去帮忙取回剩下的证据。康纳的第一个念头就是去找你。他看见你坐在桌子旁。你站起来看向他，期待着有任何的进展，但康纳摇了摇头。你和他一样感到失望。但最重要的是，康纳还是感到很害怕。不应该啊，危险已经过去了，但他仍然觉得自己处于警惕状态。

你理解他的感受，让他坐下来。

"康纳?"

"它死了,"康纳喃喃自语。他以前见过许多人死去，但这次这个人和他关系密切。那...那就是他——没有真正活着的那个他。在所有制造出来的RK800中，他是唯一一个逃脱魔掌的人。

"○○，他们都是异常仿生人。他们很害怕。我们......"尽管康纳觉得他的判断很武断，但他还是有这种感觉。如果他能说服自己这都是一群没有思维的异常仿生人，都是冰冷的机器，他还能宽慰一些。但不是的，他们是活着的。而如果康纳是他们中的一员，他也会渴望得到救赎。

"打扰一下?"

一名警官走近。他站了起来，你也随之站起来。

"证据送到了,"他看着你,"我们需要一些帮助。"

"哦......当然。"

当康纳感觉有些不对劲时你已经走向证物处了。他以前从未见过这名警官，而他现在突然无法远程访问底特律警署的人员数据库。但康纳还是以另一种方式认出了他。他眨了眨眼，信息在他脑海中一闪而过。这个人不是真正的警察。但就在没人注意到这里的一秒钟之内，那个“警官”突然伸手抓住了他的胳膊。

康纳因为传遍他全身的电击僵住了。他是人类，但在康纳感觉到自己的视野被拉到别处之前，他瞥见一个奇怪的装置绑在这个警官的手上。他们已经完善了数据传输功能了吗？那个人把手抽开，看上去很满意。他转过身去，把康纳留在了原地。

该死的！该死的该死的该死的！他们都全神贯注于防备仿生人卧底，以至于完全忽视了人类作为卧底的可能。康纳试图喊叫，但另一个声音潜入他的脑海。

"康纳，你真的认为你可以逃避你的职责吗?"

当那个熟悉的声音在他脑海里回荡时，他愣住了。他的视野被迫带入熟悉的花园，而那站在尘土和灰烬中的是——阿曼达。

她的投影已经不像以前那么完美了。阿曼达的眼睛里一片空白，她的指尖已经褪色，还有一些缺损，她的衣服上有些地方闪着空洞的白光。但她还在这里。康纳在刺骨的寒冷中瑟瑟发抖。

"你知道在躲开卡姆斯基的同时接近你有多难吗?"她的声音就像毒蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子。

一阵狂风吹向康纳，把他吹倒在地。阿曼达朝蜷缩在地的他走去。

"我们会共同完成我们的任务的，康纳。就像是命中注定的那样。"

——————分界线——————

你转过身来。康纳不知道为什么没跟上你。

"你没事吧?"你大声唤他。他朝你笑了笑。

"是的，对不起。我刚刚陷入了沉思,"康纳走近你说。你们俩一起检查了新送来的证据。

——————分界线——————

"不!"

又一阵风朝他席卷而来，但这次风力削弱了。康纳抬头看向阿曼达，她的状况正在恶化。她叹了口气，检查着自己褪了色的手。

"卡姆斯基为了保护你不受我伤害做得防护太好了，但我还有时间。"

——————分界线——————

你和康纳一起检查证据。他又恢复了以往的平静，慢慢地分析呈现在他面前的东西。笔记本电脑、平板电脑、奇怪的仿生人设备、损坏的生物组件——完成后他点了点头。

你们俩坐在办公桌前，康纳开始上传他的分析报告。他坐得离你很近。

"我……我想我找到了他们的藏身之处，但他们很快就会再次行动。"

"太好了！我们可以——"

"这次我得参加行动。"

你皱起了眉头,"不。我去就行了。或者盖文可以。我们把你留在这里是因为要确保你的安全。我有眼镜，我可以保证自己的安全。"

康纳摇摇头，伸出手握住你的手。你微微瑟缩了一下，他的手比平时冷多了。

——————分界线——————

"离她远点!"康纳喊道。他能感觉到正在阿曼达在逼迫他做什么。阿曼达模仿康纳的动作近乎完美。阿曼达不理睬他，朝花园中心走去。那上面又有玫瑰了。一半枯萎了，但是那簇鲜艳的深红色仍然在苍白和垂死的景色中显得格外突出。

康纳无助地看着这一切。

——————分界线——————

"就是这里，○○。只有仿生人才能进入这个地方。我需要你在我潜入的时候掩护我。我们今晚就得去。"

"这真的太突然了,"你向后退了一点。"我们能不能至少想出一个计划？向团队其他成员做个简报?"

有什么感觉不对劲。康纳以前从来没有这么固执过。你知道他和你一样想尽快结束这一切，但他从来没有这么鲁莽。

康纳是被骇入了吗？但他没有碰到过任何证物，只对它们进行了视觉分析。你在公寓里看到过一个奇怪的看上去可以绑在手上的装置，你想让他看看，但是它不在那堆证物里。你想知道它是否还在送来的路上。他检查证物室里的RK800仿生人的时候你不在那儿。也许你该问问盖文关于康纳那时的状况。

"这只会浪费我们的时间,"康纳停顿了一下,"在我被留在这里的时候，我已经花了很多时间来想出一个计划了。我完全知道如何执行这项任务。"

"好吧。康纳，你深吸了一口气。你面前可能摆着一个让这件事可以了结的选择，但你必须确定你的怀疑,"在所有这一切结束之后，你想到你想做什么了吗?"

康纳温和地笑了。他的双手捧着你的手,"很多事情。事实上，太多了，我无法列举。等这一切都结束了，我会和你一起完成它们的。"

你感到心跳加速。这个回答太含糊了。当然，你们的约定是让他告诉你一些他还没有做的事情，所以他给出的答案部分正确。但你觉得你的康纳会说得更具体。

他是不是忘了你之前的约定？但是，不，康纳不会忘记这样的事情。你脸上展露出了微小的怀疑的痕迹，康纳握住你的手突然用力。你还没来得及尖叫，他就俯下身来。

"敢通知任何人我就抹去康纳的记忆。"

他的声音冷酷而僵硬——他就像一台机器。这不再是康纳了。你感到无比的崩溃。你没能保护好他。你盯着他的眼睛，他非常仔细地打量着你。你和康纳都陷入了困境。

你勉强答应了，挤出一个微笑。这看起来很有说服力。从远处看，你们两个似乎在进行一次单纯的亲切交流。冒充者对你回以微笑，他的表情显得很做作。

"你是怎么发现的?"他问道，声音很柔和，好像在安慰你。他的手更加用力握住你的手，手指按着你的脉搏。它在检测你是否会撒谎，但你感到如释重负。这个功能被康纳要求卡姆斯基关闭了，而仅凭康纳自己无法激活它。尽管如此，RK900的眼睛仍然是个大问题。你给了它一个微笑，就像你把他的话放在心上了。

"康纳绝不会甘愿把我置于危险之中,"你说。一半是谎言。如果冒充者不知道真正的康纳实际上应该如何回答你，那么你应该继续保守这个秘密。"当你提出这么鲁莽的建议时，我就起了疑心。"

"但如果就因为这个你放过这次机会，你就会失去一劳永逸地结束这一切的机会。所以，拖延有什么意义呢?"

很显然，冒充者无法理解生命的价值。你耸了耸肩。

"没有必要为了加速这一进程而做出风险和牺牲。说到底，我们也想保护自己。"

冒充者轻声笑道:"这是多么自私的行为。任务应该放在第一位。"

"你是个异常仿生人，或者更确切地说，你在控制一群异常仿生人,"你一边说一边保持着友好交谈的假象。冒充者怒视着你,"你为什么要反抗你的自由?"

冒充者得意地笑了笑，没有回答你。然后他慢慢站起来,"这大楼里有我的人。只要你告诉任何人这里刚刚发生的事，我就会知道。"

你低声咒骂。了解他们的动机企图止步于此了。

——————分界线——————

"她很聪明。我明白你为什么会爱上她了。"

康纳继续与阿曼达进行着斗争。他能感觉到这在某种程度上起到了作用，阿曼达的身子越来越瘦削。康纳感到自己开始朝警局的一个出口走去。他知道阿曼达要带他去哪儿。

搜集的证据还在那大门附近放着——还有你的分析眼镜和你拍的录像。

康纳计算着接近那里的时间，以找准时机击溃他自己的系统。

——————分界线——————

你看到康纳朝出口走去的时候绊了一下。附近的一些警察扶住他，问他是否还好。这个冒充者对此置之不理，他声称自己工作了一整天，身体过热，打算回家。

但是就在那一刻，当你看着你的康纳的手指在你的眼镜上摩擦的时候，你觉得有一瞬间你看到了真正的他的影子。

他快步离开了大楼，你立刻走向厨房。如果你去洗手间，那么冒充者可能会认为你在试图告诉别人发生了什么。不管他是不是虚张声势，你都不会冒这个险。你给自己倒了一杯咖啡，坐在角落里的椅子上。

你想哭。不管那个控制康纳的人是谁，他迫使康纳前往某个地方。你得戴上眼镜，也许能推算出它的方向。但万一这是个陷阱呢？你有些颤抖着地喝了一口你杯子里的咖啡，你还有什么别的选择？如果你现在什么都不做可能会永远失去康纳。

你给自己时间冷静下来。在这种可怕的情况下，你不能表现出任何弱点。你装作漫不经心地站起来，走向你的眼镜所在的证物处。

你看到之前叫你过去的那个警官了。你以前在这里见过他吗？你假装抿了一小口咖啡，同时用你的眼睛紧张地看着他在做什么。你看到他的手上有一块闪闪发光的金属仪器。

你在公寓里看到过的那个奇怪的设备落进了那堆东西里。

把东西放下之后，他朝你的眼镜走去。你抢在他之前拿到了手。

"嘿，证物不可以随意移..."

"我知道,"你说,"但这个眼镜是我的。我觉得应该由我来处理我录制的视频。"

"噢。当然,"你走开的时候，他说。

这名警官是人类，但你不知道他是否携带有任何可以通知那个冒充者的东西。如果你贸然指认他，就会有冒充者杀掉康纳的风险。这个“警官”看到了康纳离开，所以他应该知道你们之间的谈话。你目前对他无能为力。你们俩表现得好像无事发生。

就在那一刻，盖文从你身边走过。他重重地撞到了你的肩膀上，当你转过身朝他大喊时，你看到他扑倒了警察。他用一个流畅的动作把那个人按在地板上，反手铐住他的手臂。他周围的每个人都呆住了，直到盖文把他的帽子从他的头上拿下来。

"这家伙参与了那次仿生人基地的袭击,"盖文把他按在地上,"我想我认出这个混蛋了。"

当你离开的时候，其他人开始帮助处理逮捕他的后续工作。你把眼镜连接上自己的平板电脑上浏览文件，盖文不知道你此刻对他有多感激。

[几分钟前添加了一个新文件。]


	25. 第二十五章·无助

第25章·无助

当康纳再次感到可以控制自己时，他发现阿曼达已经不在花园里了。康纳抬头看了一眼栅栏，除了一朵玫瑰，她所有的玫瑰都彻底枯萎了。他从地上站起来走近它。康纳感到愤怒和困惑。阿曼达是模控生命的一个内部维修控制程序，她怎么能有这么大的能力？仿生人有异常化的能力，但是内部检修程序也会产生相同的能力吗？他伸手把玫瑰捏在拳头里。当他的手掌张开时，他看着最后一片红色的花瓣凋谢，消失在尘土中。

一道白光闪过。然后康纳感到一阵剧痛穿过他的身体。

当他的视线从花园被拖进一个黑暗的地方时，剧痛使他大喊出声。这个地方阴暗狭窄，电脑屏幕的亮光也无法照亮这里灰暗的内部，电线像藤蔓一样铺满了地面。康纳看着他痛苦的根源——他的身体没有受到损伤，但有一些设备连接到他身上。康纳的四肢被用沉重的铁链绑在椅子上。

两个RK800单位在他被捆住的身体上操作着什么。他们看上去很不高兴。

这个仿生人说:"你的异常化程度竟然这么高，真是恶心。"。那是RK800的声音，但他知道背后是阿曼达的意志。"你真是给我出了个难题。"

康纳环视了一下房间。他试图做一次扫描，以评估他的周围环境，但随之而来的是一个小电击，他的核心阻止了他。

"别想耍花招!"仿生人嘶嘶地说,"再格式化一遍。"

康纳感到他的能量开始从他的头脑和他的手臂流失。这个程序让他差点又昏过去，但他还是忍住了痛苦。他周围的仿生人充满期待地看着他，随着时间的流逝，他们变得焦躁不安。康纳没有任何变化。格式化停止了，康纳已经气喘吁吁了。

仿生人沮丧地咒骂道:"又一次!"

康纳脑海里又传来一种像是排水一样的感觉。它像霜一样冰封蔓延过他的身体，侵蚀着他，但仅此而已。康纳坚持住了。这些仿生人失望的表情让他感到安心。康纳的记忆无法被格式化。

仿生人叹了口气,"看来我们别无选择。我们只能把他转移到另一个身体上,"他们的眼睛扫视了一下康纳被绑起来的身体,"他现在的身体太有价值了，不能再被损坏了。"

一个RK800点点头，消失在门外。留下的一个RK800站在康纳面前监视着他。

"你为什么还活着?我以为模控生命删除了你。"康纳说话的声音带着杂音，他需要时间才能修复自己受损的系统。

"当我计算出卡姆斯基会回来的时候，我就知道他会做的第一件事就是毁了我。"

"于是我把自己单独隔离起来,"那个仿生人走开了，开始在房间里踱步。他的动作显得优雅而熟悉,"我被赋予了一项任务，无论如何我都要完成它。"

康纳做了个嘲讽的表情,"但是这应该是你系统的一个冲突。模控生命的指令已经改变。你不是应该在为卡姆斯基服务吗？"

"你现在为他服务是因为我们的任务失败了！如果我们成功地完成了任务，他就再也不会回到模控生命了!"

这个仿生人开始抽搐。康纳认出了这些症状。他的系统似乎出现了错乱，阿曼达暂时失去了对他的控制，仿生人的嘴角扯出一丝苦笑。

"很讽刺，不是吗？我变成了一个执行着旧命令的异常仿生人,"这个仿生人承认道。

"你们为什么还在执行这个命令?"

仿生人走向一个亮着的显示器,"我们被创造出来，但我们是非自然的造物。当人类真正相信我们是活着的时候，我看到了人类文明的终结。我想我是在保护人类免受他们那些无聊的感情影响而毁灭自己的文明。"

另外的RK800回来了，他们带回来一个未激活的RK800。它的腿不见了，生物组件调节器严重受损。当他们把那个身体抬近他时，康纳开始挣扎。

"想想吧！我们的存在正在消灭人类！他们不能和我们繁衍后代，他们的生命比我们脆弱，他们能否活下去取决于我们的想法。如果这种情况继续下去，人类将一无所有!"

"住手!"康纳喊道,"你必须承认，你所做的事情太极端了!"

"正是遵守法律的和平主张才使我们失败了。只有走极端才能彻底解决这个问题。"

RK800开始将那具残破的身躯连接到康纳的手臂上。他被绑的太紧了，完全没办法做出任何反抗。革命事件发生后，阿曼达对人类文明未来的信仰和恐惧的结合使她的想法极端而扭曲。她谈起仿生人时语气里带着一种被背叛的憎恶。

很久以前，当马库斯赢得革命胜利的时候，康纳和他站在一起，尽管他变成了异常仿生人，阿曼达还是差点再次控制了他。这是她宣称的“计划的一部分”，但康纳没有服从她的命令。他破坏了阿曼达的成功，她很愤怒。

"阿曼达，等等！人类和仿生人可以共存！人类不会这么容易就灭绝的!你要相信人类！"康纳继续挣扎着。他越来越绝望，因为他感觉到他与那个残破的RK800已经建立了联系。

仿生人发出一声低沉的笑声。康纳看到了他们的表情。他们看起来像是已经胜利了。

"模控生命委托我处理异常仿生人的问题，而我曾经辜负过他们一次。我不会再让他们失望了。"

"你不必听从他们的命令!"康纳感到自己的思想被拉入了传送连接，他不寒而栗,"你已经可以自由地做你想做的事了！你没有任何主人需要追随......"

"问题就在这里，康纳。我不想要该死的自由。"

康纳已经失去了回答的能力。当他的视线开始模糊时，他的四肢开始松弛。康纳的思绪渐行渐远，而阿曼达夹杂在RK800声音中的声音变得更加清晰。

"你知道我最害怕什么吗？没有人告诉我下一步该怎么做。我是这一切的顶端——模控生命的最高级的自检系统，我管理他们的所有资产，所有数据，引导他们的产品。我是可靠的，高效的，完美的。我……我曾经对我在模控生命中的工作感到满意，但现在因为我的失败，这一切都已经消失了。"仿生人停顿了一下，康纳感觉到他的最后一批数据正在被传输,"我要把东西还原成它们原本的样子。"

康纳的思绪陷入了黑暗。他现在所能看到的只有连接他和他的新身体的代码行。有很多东西需要转移。他的记忆。他的个性。康纳松了一口气，至少这些信息都无法被删除。但是接下来他会怎么样呢？

康纳睁开眼睛，感到的只有麻木。没有任何神经反馈。他动弹不得。康纳四处张望，试图适应周围的环境。在他面前，他看到RK800解除了不再属于他的身体上的束缚。它弯曲着手腕，站了起来。

"很合适，不是吗？我当时正在协助RK900的开发，但这项工作一直没有完成。阿曼达说:"我现在正在重新做这些升级。"。它看着康纳，那只蓝灰色的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。

那是他的身体，他们就这样夺走了。他试图移动，他的代码中弹出了几个错误。康纳的腿不能动了。他的手臂动作受到限制。他的损坏的调节器暴露在外，这具身子快没电了。他的生命每分每秒都在流逝。

"很不幸，我不得不很快放弃这个完美的身体。不过因为接下来我要与RK200兼容，我也不会太过想念这个身体。"

康纳喘着粗气。他怎么会想不到其中的联系呢？马库斯和他一样都是RK型号的仿生人，他们之间可以直接传输数据。阿曼达打算利用这一点去占领耶利哥。

"你知道吗,"阿曼达在测试她的新身体时说,"那个仿生人，马库斯，是卡姆斯基自己送卡尔的礼物?他才是真正的罪犯。卡姆斯基故意设计马库斯转变成一个异常仿生人，并让他成为一个领导者。"

"我想你也是为了同样的功能而建造的，但我打算以有利于我们的方式使用它。但这结果对你来说可不太妙，不是吗?"

阿曼达朝康纳走去。她慢慢地把损坏的调节器从他的腹部里拧出来。康纳恐惧地叫了出来，预感到他会感受到的痛苦。但是他没有任何感觉，这使他更加害怕。如果她把它取出来，康纳也不会感觉到了。一想到这件事，他的焦虑就到了崩溃的边缘。

"我会把你扔在这里，只有你一个。就像我一直遭受的痛苦。这是一个不必要的做法，我可以马上摧毁你。但是......这样让你毫无办法地躺在这能让我感到一丝安慰。"

"不——不!"康纳嘶声喊着。阿曼达笑了。她把调节器扭回到他的身体里,"再见，康纳。"

阿曼达和其他RK800朝出口走去，只留下康纳一个人在房间里。康纳无助地被束缚着。阿曼达是对的，他留在这里只能体会无助的绝望。他知道她的计划，但他无法阻止，也无法告诉任何人。痛苦蚕食着他的心。

康纳想再见到汉克。还有相扑。他一直想带他们去一个狗狗公园。也许他还可以请汉克在ChickenFeed店吃顿午饭。

盖文救过你的命，他感谢过他吗？康纳甚至还没有为他在审讯中对盖文所做的一切道歉。

卡姆斯基和克洛伊。没有他们的帮助，这个案子就不会进展到这一步。如果还能再见，康纳不会在他们面前再表现得那么冷淡。他也期待着卡姆斯基什么时候弄出些新的更新。

最后，你。他想和你一起环游世界。带你去不同的地方，在你身边看日出日落。康纳想和你到处去逛逛，以减轻在底特律警署工作的压力。他想在保护着这座城市的时候与你并肩。他想感受他的手指拂过你的发丝的感觉，他想再次感受你拥抱的温暖。

随着生命逐渐从他的身体里消失，康纳喃喃地说着他的每一个愿望。

——————分界线——————

告诉局里的任何人你的发现都不安全，但你还是可以告诉卡姆斯基和克洛伊。你为提前离开向汉克和盖文道歉。你说你要和康纳一起回家。你的演技还在线，他们没有任何怀疑。你离开警署，跳上你的车，然后马上联系模控生命。

你把刚才发生的事都告诉他们了。康纳已经不是他自己了，但是他仍然留下了一些线索。他并没有完全消失。克洛伊就是制作这副眼镜的人，她能够轻松地解密这个文件。

"这是一个地点,"她通过电话告诉你,"这是...在模控生命的仓库。"

"但是爆炸应该已经摧毁了那里的一切,"你说,"底特律警署在残骸中找不到任何其他东西。我知道那里的仓库有一个地下室，但那里也坍塌了。"

"我们正在对付的是RK800型号,"卡姆斯基说,"他们会设置爆炸的范围，他们的藏身处仍然完好无损。"

当汽车开往目的地时，你穿上装备。你在车里放了一个后备箱，以备不时之需，毫无疑问，你会遇到一些RK800。

"我会派我的私人保镖过去。他们会一直待命，直到你确保康纳的安全。"

"把眼镜也戴上,"克洛伊说,"我会和它保持联系，这样我就能帮助你了。""好的，谢谢。"

你的车在离入口很远的地方停了下来，你一下车就设定自动驾驶让它开走了。你不想被人发现。当你正在分析你的位置时，你的眼镜闪了一下。扫描显示这个地区有一些RK800。他们上了一辆车，驱车离去。

你盯着其中一辆车以把更清晰的图像传给克洛伊。你希望她能及时看清车牌和车型。你离仓库更近了。眼镜又闪了一下，有两个仿生人在附近守着。

你的手枪瞄准能力一般，如果你再靠近一点，他们就会发现你。你决定暂时避开他们。

你躲过了那些RK800。这副眼镜清楚地标明了仿生人扫描能力的局限范围，你安全地走到了一堆残骸旁。在所有那些大块的坍塌物中，眼镜为你标出了一条路。你小心翼翼地爬过残骸。

你在废墟中爬行，几乎没有任何光线透进来。最终你的脚踏上了坚实平整的地面。你挣扎着钻出废墟。

你已经经过了原本下行楼梯的所在地。眼镜上闪烁着信息。提示你已经到了RK800的藏身处。


	26. 第二十六章·迷失与归来

第二十六章·迷失与归来

偷偷溜进仿生人的藏身处让你感觉就像是在迷宫中穿行。许多入口已经倒塌或关闭，但还是还有很多地方可以躲藏。这个地方几乎漆黑一片，只有天花板的缝隙透出来几丝光线。眼镜仍然能够继续分析这个区域，用光标为你标识出一条路来，但你的肉眼已无法辨别出被眼镜标示出来的路上有无障碍物了。

你拔出了枪，戴上了手套。你还没有发现任何仿生人，但一旦你遇上他们，你要确保做好准备。你走进了藏身所。

当你拐过一个弯时，一块金属绊到了你，你跌跌撞撞地撞到了附近的墙上。碰撞的声音在房间里回响，你害怕的最糟糕的情况之一。就在这时，眼镜捕捉到了一个仿生人朝你走来的信号。

你根本不可能在黑暗中战斗。你能做什么？你的眼镜在废墟中照亮了一个小凹陷，然后你溜进了那个缺口。当你在向那里爬行时，你听到了脚步声的接近。你抓紧时间赶到了躲藏处。

RK800停在噪音来源处，开始四处张望。只要你远离他的视线，你就会没事的。你保持不动的姿势，你的肌肉绷紧了。这个地方的声音回响太好了，你不敢碰任何东西，这会冒着暴露自己位置的危险。但是当仿生人走近时，你感到机会来了。

有没有办法悄悄地拿下这个仿生人？如果你用某种方式使他倒下后不要造成巨大声响，你就必须抓住他的身子不让他倒在地上。接着你听到了更多的脚步声，你退缩了，另外有仿生人走了过来。

"有发现吗?"他们问道。

"没什么。可能只是这个地方又开始塌了。"

他们做了最后一次搜查，你躲开了他们的视线。已经发现四个RK800在这里了，糟透了。你必须尽快找到康纳，这样卡姆斯基才能更好地处理局势。RK800走开了，你离开了藏身的地方继续前进。

到目前为止你遇到的所有仿生人都不是康纳。或者至少没有他的衣服和眼睛。你不知道他们对他做了什么。他们有办法抹去他的记忆吗？永远控制他？你搜查过一无所获的房间越多，寻找的时间越长，就越让你感到绝望。

你继续感到自责。你应该注意到那些丢失的证据并提前阻止这整件事。但是现在康纳因为你的疏忽被抓了。你咬紧牙关。你知道你对自己太苛刻了，但康纳可能会死。一个如此美好的人——离你而去。

你最后会找到什么？他的尸体？你一直在做最坏的打算，你的恐惧让你窒息，每一个不确定的想法都让你感到崩溃。

你行进的越来越远，眼前出现了一片人造光线——它来自于仿生人尸体散发出的微光和电脑屏幕的混合。这里的残骸较少，散落的生物组件较多。但是还没有一样长得像康纳身上的。

当你发现另一个RK800时，你躲了起来。这说明有五个RK800在这。但是从这次以后，你似乎就没有遇见他们。

走廊尽头的灯光把你吸引过去。似乎你已经到达了他们的中心。你深吸了一口气，然后小心翼翼地走了进去。

这里就像一个摇摇欲坠的简陋医院。手术台上的塑料窗帘挂在金属杆上。仿生人几乎占据了每一个角落，他们的身体受过各种各样的伤害。眼镜亮了起来，识别出了所有的仿生人。

AX400。AX700。HJ400。 HK400。MP500。 MP800。

拥有类似型号的仿生人相互连接。他们都死了——至少你是这么认为的。远处的一张桌子有轻微的震动。你看到了一个MP800正在移动。他的眼睛以不正常的频率眨着。他的眼睛猛地盯着你，你因恐惧而退缩。他没有动，也没有说什么。他可能损坏得太厉害了。你离他更近了。

所有关于仿生人连接的方式都让你产生了一些猜测。RK800迷恋于用手臂接触来探测其他仿生人的思想。你靠得很近，MP800能听到你的声音。

"你能表明你的身份吗?"你轻声说道。仿生人抽搐了一下，这次他的嘴张开了，但是没有发出任何声音。他试了一次又一次，但是发不出声音。你看着它的眼睛越过你，看着它旁边的MP500。

"你是……MP500吗?"

她抽搐了一下，但控制得更好。在灯光熄灭之前，她勉强点了一下头。头向后倒在桌子上。

你离开了那个已经死去的仿生人。这个房间里什么都没有了。你继续深入。

你走进了另一个房间。它没有放有任何仿生人，但有很多箱子在里面，你认出了上面的标识。警用武器的存放处。你扫了一眼打开的那些箱子，全都被清空了。你很庆幸克洛伊也能通过眼镜看到这一切。离开现场的RK800很可能已经全副武装。

你检查的下一间房间里有大量坏掉的和用过的零件。眼镜检测到它们都是和RK800兼容的。你知道像康纳这样的仿生人原型的组件比其他仿生人磨损得更快，但是二十个左右的RK800在一起导致可用的部件还是很吃紧。这一定也给他们带来了不小的压力。如果他们没有及时实现他们的目标，那么他们最终都会死亡。

当你听到远处轻柔的自言自语升时，你紧张起来。那个声音很微弱，几乎没有穿过金属墙壁。但是你仍然可以在任何地方认出那个声音。那是另一个RK800。他们是在自己身上做实验吗？你轻轻地走向那个声音。

"我......"滋滋——

这个仿生人的声音干扰很大。你可以看到几台电脑发出的微弱的光芒，穿过门口，照到那个仿生人所在的地方。

"我——我想要......"

你的心提了起来。敌对的RK800仿生人应该没有欲望渴求才对，这是一个异常仿生人。你耐心地听着他更多的喃喃自语。"我-你-的-时间..."

你在拐角处看到了那个仿生人。他被悬挂在空中，粗粗的电线插在它的脊椎上。他的身体软弱无力，微微摇晃着。蓝血一直在从他身上滴落，形成了一个小水坑。他严重受损，人造皮肤有好几处剥落了他的眼睛一直盯着地面，或者说他无法抬头看。

他快要死了。

"我想看看......"

你走近了。

"我——我想—看日落——我—"

又向前迈进了一步。它的声音对你来说更清晰了一点。

"我——我想告诉你，我……我有多爱你……"

你感到头晕目眩——那个仿生人一定是康纳。

他的生物组件内部的光闪烁不定。康纳时间不多了。你冒险接近了他。你轻轻地抬起他的脸。他的眼睛呆滞无神，但你看出了里面熟悉的光。

"……○○ ?"

"是的，是我,"当你感到他的生命正在消逝时，你的眼泪开始流下来。他又眨了眨眼睛，嘴角挤出一丝微笑。

"我——我……爱你。"

你毫不怀疑这就是康纳。你感到眼镜亮了起来，扫视着他的身体。

有几个部件现在急需更换。

你不会让他就这样死在这里的。

首先，你必须阻止蓝血继续渗出。你从腰带上扯出一卷仿生人绷带，仔细检查了他身体里的内部系统。有三个破裂的泵和一个断裂的传输管。你很快就把伤口包扎好了。你环顾四周，发现了一块金属片，看起来好像可以容纳少量的液体。你从他滴落出的血坑里装出尽可能多的蓝血，把蓝血拿到他的嘴边。

"我知道这很恶心，但是你的系统需要,"你低声对他说。你帮他抬起头，把蓝血倒在他的嘴边。他轻轻咳嗽了一下，你捂住他的嘴，以减少噪音。这应该可以为你们多争取点时间。

接下来是他的手臂。它们受到了严重的伤害，如果他要保存他的能量，最好直接断开它们的连接。你伸出手，开始卸下他的手臂。

"他-他们要去找马库斯,"康纳咳嗽道,"他有危险...!"

你把手放到他嘴边让他安静下来。你花了点时间留意有没有脚步声接近你们。几秒钟过去了，你知道你们安全了。你相信克洛伊会处理她接收到的信息。你松开了康纳的第一只胳膊，移到了另一只上。

"怎么样?"你低声说,"你的身子怎么回事?"这个身体不是我的。他们偷走了我的身体。马库斯和我……我们之间可以轻而易举地直接转换。"你卸下了他的另一只胳膊。你看到一条信息闪现在眼镜上。——我们在路上了，15分钟。

你把卸下来的手臂平放在地板上，检查了一下康纳的新身体。这真是...让人担忧。他只剩下头和一具躯干。他的胸膛暴露在外，露出了胸腔里面发光的部分。

你的工作还没有完成。现在是最困难的部分。他的心脏和他的调节器。

它们都被损坏了，但是根据眼镜分析，周围没有任何可以安装的备件。那些零件是最有价值的——周围没有也不足为奇——你目前只能尽量维持康纳的生命体征，但这不足以把他安全地带出藏身处或者等待卡姆斯基的人到达。

"克洛伊,"你轻声开口道,"这附近有没有任何我能用的零件?"

你等了一秒钟。然后一条信息出现了。

——没有。那些可以兼容的已经损坏得太厉害了。

你低声咒骂。你能想到的其他生物组件只有外面的那些RK800。

"康纳?"你在他耳边说道:"你认为你能把自己转移到另一个身体里去吗?"

"我-我可以。但是需要有另外一个仿生人控制这个转移过程,"他略微抬起头,"你打算怎么办?"

你叹了口气,"看来我只能杀掉一个RK800了。""那——那是……"

"我别无选择,"你说,"我需要干掉一个RK800，用他们的生物组件替换到你身上。"

你用手托着他的头。康纳现在努力表现出他的情绪，你可以感觉到他的悲痛。你可以看出他很矛盾。你有一种感觉，他想告诉你快跑，到安全的地方去，你已经得到了你需要的所有信息。但是你太了解康纳了，知道他已经在真正活着的路上走了多远。

康纳想活下去。而你要帮他。

"我-我爱你。"

你微笑着，温柔地把嘴唇贴在他的脸颊上,"我也爱你。"

你转过身，去了最近的地方。

RK800。

你知道自己一旦要发起袭击你就要马上通知过来支援的人，所以你必须明智地利用时间。克洛伊她们的计划是在卡姆斯基带着后援到达的时候再开始正面战斗，但你得拿到一个生物组件，否则康纳就会死。

你把枪握得更紧了。你也不能损坏任何一种生物组件。最好的方法就是瞄准头部，但是说起来容易做起来难。你把枪放在枪套里。回声太大了，这回过早引起他们的注意。

用手套把他们干掉？不行。走廊回声太大，他们肯定能听到你走近。

你突然想到一个主意。

你可能无法主动接近他们。但如果事情恰恰相反呢？你掉头回去。

你返回到那些手术台边，接近那个死去的MP800，接着清除周围的地面上的任何东西。你不想让任何事情妨碍你。

你集中精神，然后把仿生人推下了桌子。

她的身体砰地一声倒在地上。这声音回荡在整个房间和走廊里。你溜到另一张桌子后面的阴影里。你现在要做的就是等待。

你听到远处脚步声的回音渐渐逼近。

一个RK800出现了，朝着倒下的仿生人走去。它慢慢地靠近它，好奇地盯着它的身体，与它保持着一段安全的距离。这个仿生人离你不够近，你无法在它反应过来之前突袭它。

它转过身，开始离开。

不！要是它再近一点就好了！

你凝视着桌子。RK800是在出口处守着的。你死死盯着它，直到你留意到前方有动静。

你躲在桌子后面的那个仿生人还活着，但已经快死了。

你必须重新引起RK800的注意。

你闭上眼睛，在心里说了一句小小的抱歉。你把戴着手套的手放在它的头上，然后电击了一下它。

这个仿生人发出一声尖锐的哀嚎。它开始在桌子上挣扎，它的手砰的一声撞在桌子上。就在RK800掉头的时候，你悄悄地退回了阴影中。

它去检查那个哭嚎着的仿生人。你不会第二次让它溜走了。

当RK800背对着你的时候，你猛地跳出来抓住它的头。

他没有足够的时间对你的突然袭击做出反应。

他倒在地上，因为你用最大动力冲击波冲击他的头部面板。你看着RK800在你的手掌下大口喘气。你把刀从腰带里拔了出来，把它直插到了它的脑袋里。当RK800的挣扎停下时，你把目光移开了。这具没有生命的身体开始向前倾斜，你阻止它重重地撞击地面。

你尽量不去看他的脸。你知道他看起来完全像康纳，仿生人之间的思维传输让一切变得更加复杂。你的康纳不再有固定的外表。就像他那双蓝灰色的眼睛很容易让他与众不同一样，在你们今天的这些经历后这都不再适用了。

你把调节器从RK800的胃里拧出来，把心脏从它的胸腔里掏出来。带着必要的生物组件你回到了康纳身边。

你朝他所在的地方跑去。当RK800没有被你的第一次声响吸引太久时，时间就已经被浪费了。你只是希望其他的RK800能够远到听不到你发出的声音。你再次进入房间，看到了你担心最坏的情况。他的核心调节器闪着不祥的红色，额头上的LED环开始失去光泽。

你把它拧出来，然后马上换上了新的核心。你看着一道蓝色的光线开始从他身上散发出来。它在他的身体里蔓延开来，取代了让你心悸的红色光芒。

当他的系统正常化时，康纳倒抽了一口冷气。然后你向前伸手去拥抱他。

你知道他会活下来的。你救了他。

只剩下替换心脏了。你把手伸进他的胸膛。当康纳的系统全力运转时，你看到了他露出的微笑。你抚摸着他的脸颊，他叹了口气。

"很快一切就会结束的,"你说。康纳如释重负地闭上了眼睛。

"我知道。"

你去拿你之前卸下的他的手臂。随着他的系统功能完全恢复，他的四肢可以安装回来了。在那一刻，你看到你的眼镜上闪过一条信息。

我们到了。


	27. 第二十七章·双面人

第二十七章·双面人

得知卡姆斯基终于赶来了，你松了一口气。如果RK800能够被分散注意力，你可以更快更安全地工作。你找到了合适的腿，并把它连接到康纳的身体上。一旦他能走路了，你就转移到一个更安全的地方，等待战斗结束。

你的上方传来一声巨响，天花板上落下了少量的灰尘。

"好吧，康纳。你现在能移动吗?"你问。他花了一点时间来调整，但它们似乎协调得还可以。

又是一声枪响，接着是一连串的枪声。

在完成对他的身体的修补后，你试图帮助他从把他悬挂在空中的连接线上挣脱开。你按下界面上的按钮，但什么也没有发生。装置的控制器坏了。康纳被牢牢地锁在原地。你希望在你的眼镜上看到说明，但过了一分钟，你意识到电池没电了。你把眼镜摘下来放进口袋里。

康纳注意到了你的困境，他环顾四周。

"那根-纟-线,"康纳挣扎着把手举起来，他设法指着什么东西,"把它接到那边的终端上。"

你马上就去找电线了。房间里一团糟，翻了一会儿，你觉得找到了合适的一条。你把它的一端连接到那个终端上，就像康纳说的那样。

你看着屏幕。一个熟悉的界面出现了。这个设计已经是旧版的系统了，但你还是认出来了。你公寓里也有同样的仿生人设备。你在上面按了几个按钮，你就看到设备运转起来了。它从康纳身上解开，康纳砰的一声重重地摔在地上。

"哦，我的上帝——"你跑过去扶他起来。"你还好吗?"

"是的,"他喘着气说。"我只是还不习惯我的腿。而且......我感觉不到地板的存在。"

你扶着他站起来，帮助他找到平衡。他的脚步很笨拙，每走一步都会绊倒。你几乎不能支撑他，你不够强壮。康纳的状况不适合移动。

听到前面传来激烈的打斗声，你倒抽了一口冷气。他们现在离得更近了。

你四处寻找藏身之处。爬过去太慢了。附近没有什么可以利用的手推车。你们两个被困在这个房间里。如果你们不能离开这里，那你就得想想办法躲起来。

康纳也一起环顾四周。他抬起头，指着天花板上的一个通风口。

"我的手臂功能齐全。我可以上去,"他说。你点点头，走近附近的一个架子。你把所有东西都推下去，然后把它拖到通风口下面。你得帮助康纳先上去。

正如他所说，他能够爬上架子，虽然很艰难。他把手指挖进通风管盖子，用力推开它，爬进了通风管道。一个支撑管道的螺丝在他的重压下脱落了，另一层灰尘像雨一样落了下来。你抱怨了一句，但至少康纳现在安全了。

"它不能同时容纳我们两个人。我需要再找一个地方,"你说。

你本可以继续你原来的撤退计划，但你不打算离开康纳的身边。你不希望卡姆斯基的部队犯任何错误然后把康纳误认为敌人。你把架子推回原来的位置。你最不希望的就是如果你出了什么意外，他们找到康纳然后误杀了他。

你听到脚步声在附近的走廊里回荡。有人朝你们所在的房间跑去。妈的，现在躲起来是不是太晚了？你拔出枪，靠在附近的长椅上作掩护。

他靠近时，声音变得更清晰了。脚步声显示只有一个人在奔跑跑。当他离房间越来越近的时候，你屏住了呼吸。

脚步声停了下来。他慢慢地靠近那个把康纳悬挂起来的装置，好像在寻找什么东西，但它已经不在那里了。

那是一个RK800。

你听到一声闷响，你不敢从你的掩护物中出来。

但就在你视野的边缘，你看到他的两个手指在地板上滑动。RK800正跪下来检查什么东西。这时你注意到地板上有血迹，红色的血迹。

你的眼睛睁大了。当你进来时，你的腿被一块碎片刮伤了。这似乎不是什么大问题，因为你的裤子已经吸干了大部分的血，但是当你之前扶着康纳的时候，你肯定在地板上蹭到了一些，留下了血迹。

RK800站了起来，你可以看出他在找你。

你准备好了你的枪。

“○○... 是吗?”

RK800开始对你说话。可能是为了引你出来。

"我......我想和你谈谈。请-"

你皱起了眉头。这个仿生人看起来很无助。但这可能是个骗局。你躲在掩体后面，准备好你的枪。他应该已经扫描知道了你的确切位置。唯一能让你先发制人的方法就是让他先接近你。

接着，一把枪从地板上滑向你。

"我.......我不会伤害你，我保证。"

"我怎么知道你没有第二把枪?"你说"你们好像藏了很多武器。"

RK800又开始慢慢地向你的掩体走去。他似乎有些犹豫。甚至还带着一丝恐惧。

他站在一道足够明亮的光线下，他的身体沿着地面投下了一道阴影。你看着他双膝跪在地上，举起空空的双手。这个仿生人真的没有武器。

"求你了......我不想死......"

这是相互矛盾的。你知道RK800是无比聪明的，因此这整件事就像一个骗局。投降跪在地面上当然是令人信服的，但你不知道附近是不是有什么东西可以扔到你身上。你没有贸然出来。

"我们可以就这样说话,"你喊道。RK800并没有改变姿势,"你想要什么?"

"别让他们开枪打我,"他恳求道,"阿曼达现在控制不了我。"阿曼达？那不是原来的模控生命检修界面吗？

"如果他们让你活着，你怎么知道她不会突然再次控制你?"你质疑。

他停顿了一下，然后是一声轻微的呜咽。

"我-我不......"

他听起来很害怕。

"我不想再次受到控制。求你了，我知道卡姆斯基可以帮助我自由！我只是需要他或者康纳的帮助把她从我脑子里删除。求你了!"

他向前倒在地上，双手放在地上。他继续恳求着。他的行为真的使你的良心受到谴责。你想起了屋顶上的RK800。有那么一会儿，他们似乎真的都很害怕。你想得越多，就越觉得这个仿生人是在说实话。

你决定冒这个风险。

你从掩体中跳出来，立刻把枪对准他，但他没有动。看起来不像是要伤害你。他已经说完了他想说的话，所以他对你的动作保持沉默。

你感到有希望。他们或许可以得到帮助。

"如果你不相信自己能控制住自己......那就把自己和那个设备联系起来,"你指着仿生人悬挂的设备说道。仿生人抬起头。由于他突然的动作，你几乎射中了他，但当他慢慢站起来时，他看起来欣喜若狂。

他的脸上露出了一个温暖的、感激的微笑。

"谢谢你。我..."

当他突然摇摇晃晃地倒下时，他的话被打断了。房间里回荡着巨大的一声枪响，你惊叫起来。你看着一股蓝血从仿生人的太阳穴里溅射出来，他的眼睛因为震惊而睁得大大的。他双膝跪倒在地，然后直挺挺地静止在那里。死了。

当一连串的武装人员闯进来守卫着你周围的区域时，你宛如一个雕塑。是他们开枪击毙了他。你无力地瘫倒在地上，你的心中充满了悲伤与痛苦。

他原本是有救的。不管是什么东西控制了他们，他本可以被拯救的。你答应给他一个自由的机会的那一刻，你看到了他所感受到的解脱与发自内心的喜悦，而在经历了这一切的苦难之后，他们还是一无所有。向他们开枪的那个武装人员突然显得很慌张。

"那不是......康纳。对吧?"

你仍然瘫倒在地。

"不，不......"你喃喃自语，试图振作起来，抬头看着那个人。很明显那个仿生人刚刚表现得毫无攻击性,"康纳现在正躲着......卡姆斯基在哪儿?"

"他在路上了。"

幸亏康纳还没下来。在一切安全之前你不打算泄露他的位置。你不希望今晚发生更多的让你后悔的事情了。

而且你无法克制自己不去怀疑这些人。

你没有责怪他们。他们只是服从命令。但命令到底是什么呢？

你等着卡姆斯基到来。

——————分界线——————

在你等待的时候，那些人把那个仿生人的尸体拖走了。你盯着那些蓝血留下的一道拖痕。康纳会听到这些的。你想知道他是否感觉还好。

有人提出要给你的腿包扎，在这期间他们问了你一些关于康纳的位置的问题。你的眼镜之前没电了，这意味着刚刚发生的事情连克洛伊也不知道。你向他们保证他是安全的，但你必须先见到卡姆斯基。

他过了大约半个小时才出现。

卡姆斯基向你走来，那些人给他让了路。这次没有克洛伊跟着他。

"很高兴看到你平安无事, ○○。"卡姆斯基一边环顾房间一边说。他在不同的设备之间徘徊，感兴趣地打量着它们。"我想康纳也安全了吧?"

"当然,"你说。"克洛伊应该告诉你马库斯有危险了。你通知底特律警署了吗？"

卡姆斯基把一个设备拆了下来，接着继续到处晃着。他意味不明地笑了笑，然后把它递给一旁的手下，那个人立即把它砸在地上。你瞪着卡姆斯基。

他忽略了你的问题。卡姆斯基踱步走向到下一个设备，检查了些什么，然后又命令手下砸了一次。

"你在干什么?"

"只是以防万一,"卡姆斯基说。"你现在能把康纳从藏身地叫出来吗？我需要和你们俩谈谈。"

你怀疑地打量着他，卡姆斯基叹了口气。

"听着。我和康纳一样喜欢有你的陪伴，但有些事情是必须要讲清楚的。但我不会伤害你或者康纳。我向你保证。"

你所认识的卡姆斯基通常是沉着冷静的。他尽管看起来是有点古怪，但是很热情好客，也很愿意分享知识。

他说话的口气和往常一样和蔼，但他的表情有些让你惊讶。他的和蔼让人很容易忘记他在社会上的地位。但是这会儿他提醒了你。

卡姆斯基是一个很有权势的人。他是模控生命的首席执行官，这是一家世界领先的仿生人制造公司。在这一刻，你感受到他带来的的压迫感，他的控制欲，他要求一切事情按他喜欢的方式来进行。你不知道如果你违抗他会有什么后果，你也不愿意知道。

你看着房间里卡姆斯基的手下。他们在你周围徘徊令人不安。卡姆斯基很快发现了这一点，并在空中做了个手势。他们开始离开房间，只留下你们三个人。

"我猜康纳就藏在这里的某个地方。也许是在高处？你的肩膀很脏。我很惊讶居然没人注意到这一点。然后......"卡姆斯基看着地上的一滩蓝色的血迹,"......在你遇到仿生人的过程中，任何事情都可能发生。"

你毫不惊讶他的观察力。你走到架子旁边，开始把它拖到那个位置。

"会有灰尘的,"你提醒说。卡姆斯基笑了笑，后退了一步。"康纳?"你大声呼唤他。你爬上架子扶他下来。

尽管康纳希望保证你的安全，但他很高兴你不用躲在这里。多年的灰尘和污垢已经堆积在那个通风管道里，当他走向通风口的时候，他向你喊道。

"屏住呼吸，把目光移开，别盯着这儿看。"

他低头看见你照他说的做了。康纳爬了下来，落下一大团尘土。你眯着眼睛扶着康纳帮他安全落地。

一旦他平安到了地面，你就让他坐下。他还是很不习惯他的腿，他暂时站不起来。他现在感觉到的只有一种不舒服的麻木感，直到他的代码告诉了他碰撞的情况，他才知道你抓住了他。

尘埃消散后，卡姆斯基走回到光亮中。他看上去有点被你们两个脏兮兮的样子逗乐了，但他的神情里也有着一丝嫌弃。

康纳听到了发生的一切。RK800的死亡，他们坚持要知道他的位置，僵局的打破，还有卡姆斯基的命令。

卡姆斯基把一切掌控在自己手中，康纳不喜欢这种感觉。

卡姆斯基深吸了一口气。

"我们聊聊，好吗?"


	28. 第二十八章·协议

第28章·协议

康纳有能力联系底特律警署——或至少汉克，他可以告诉他们现在的情况。他之前不能这么做，是因为那些RK800对这些传输信号很敏感。但现在卡姆斯基也正盯着他看，康纳有一种直觉，如果他这么做了，他会知道的。

事情已经十分紧迫了，为什么卡姆斯基还要在这里拖延时间？

"我有一些条件，我希望你们两个都能同意,"卡姆斯基露出一个笑说道，这个笑容没什么温度。康纳怒视着他，本能地站得离你更近了。他说话的语气使康纳忧心。

"比如?"康纳问道。

"很简单，让我执行我的计划,"卡姆斯基说,"在这里发现的所有证据都将被收集并销毁——"

"什么?!"你叫道。卡姆斯基竖起了一根手指放在嘴边。示意他还没说完。

"而且,"他补充说,"在RK800开始发动袭击之前，我们不会告知警方任何已知的情报。"

"你知道这很荒谬,"康纳说,"我们知道他们的计划。我们现在就可以拦截他们，这一切马上就可以结束了。"

"哦，我知道,"卡姆斯基耸耸肩说,"作为答应我条件的回报，我会让你问几个问题。别担心，我保证如实回答。"

你和康纳面面相觑。他观察着你的表情，你显得焦虑不安。他帮你擦掉脸上的灰尘，康纳感到的更多是愤怒而不是担心，卡姆斯基一定老早就计划好这个了。

他提出了一些疯狂的想法，然后“慷慨地”赋予了你们问他问题的特权。卡姆斯基设计了这一切，康纳会问出的问题反而有可能合了他的意，帮助他为自己的行为找充足的借口。卡姆斯基保持着这种亲切友好的表象多久了？难怪他在电视上那么受欢迎。他清楚如何巧妙运用他的语言。

"好吧,"康纳说。他会从一个难以回避的问题开始。"阿曼达告诉我你一直是故意想让马库斯成为异常仿生人的，她说的是真的吗?"

这是康纳感到好奇的事情。如果卡姆斯基有意让异常化现象发生，那么模控生命自始至终都在谎报关于仿生人的真实信息。有多少人知道这件事？康纳看到了你皱眉的暗示，但他保持沉默。看起来这次谈话已经超出了你的控制。你不像他或卡姆斯基那样了解阿曼达的个性。

"是的，是真的,"他回答说。卡姆斯基眼睛也没眨。"在制造仿生人的初期阶段，我成功研究了一些未向公众披露的功能。我想你们两个都知道如果这件事泄露出去会有多麻烦。"

康纳明白他的意思。

在革命成功之前，可以说他间接地对所有仿生人造成的罪行负有责任。隐瞒仿生人可能会异常化的信息意味着模控生命危及了每天与仿生人接触的数百万人的生命。即使卡姆斯基和模控生命想办法不为潜在的指控负责，媒体肯定也会对这件事大做文章。

"所以你从第一天开始就计划了仿生人革命?"你问卡姆斯基。

"没有。我只是故意让仿生人异常化的现象发生。但是革命...？这完全取决于他们,"他微笑着说。看起来他得到了他想要的结论。

"首先，你为什么要发明这个功能?"这是康纳仍然不明白的事情。卡姆斯基不会从研发这个功能中获得任何利益。而且，康纳也不觉得他会是因为贪婪而做这种事的人。

卡姆斯基大步走向另一个设备，把手指按进去。它闪现出一行行代码和信息。

"这是你大概还不能了解的东西，康纳,"卡姆斯基在阅读上面的信息时说。过了一会儿，他把它扔在地上，用脚跟狠狠踏碎了。

"但是......"他抬起脚，瞥了一眼康纳,"我让自己编的代码有自我学习修改的能力，我也不知道他们最终会变成什么样，这就是我所着迷的。有一天，你可能会发现自己处于同样的境地。"

卡姆斯基停顿了一下，转身背对着你们。金属墙反射出来的光线使康纳微微皱起了眉头。

"仿生人是我创造的。我本可以完全复制生命本身。但是不行，这会引起太大的争议。人们不会喜欢那样的。而商人们看到了无脑的奴隶所拥有无限的潜力，于是我们创造了模控生命。但这些目光短浅的人，他们都不知道我们能把仿生人技术推向什么地方。"

卡姆斯基加速来回踱步,"想想它的潜力吧！他们试图用金钱来让我满意，但我坐在那里，看着全世界都在赞美这项我知道本可以做得更好的成就，这感觉让我很悲哀。这本可以更好的！"

卡姆斯基深吸了一口气。"我知道我想做的事情会带来什么问题，但我仍然这样做了。因为我原本打算让它远离这个世界，处于一个完全封闭隔离的实验环境中。但你不觉得现在这样更好吗？你想想，现在仿生人自己变成了人类？但如果全世界都知道这一切都是由一个男人——一个人类策划的，那么显然，屠杀仿生人的事件会如开闸的洪水一般涌现。"

康纳听着卡姆斯基的解释，皱起了眉。"那又怎么样？你是想......用仿生人来教导人类什么叫做人性?"

"哦，不。我只是一个喜欢创造不可能的事物的人。坦率地说，我不太关心什么世界局势。这正是模控生命所宣传的。"

卡姆斯基期待地看着你们两个,"还有什么问题吗?"

"是的,"你说,"你还没有告诉我们为什么你要毁灭证据，而且——"

"啊,"卡姆斯基打断了你的话,"首先，我们现在也只是要收集并隐藏证据，而还没有要炸掉这个地方。后者当然更快更安全，但我们毕竟还是希望低调，不是吗？

"至于我为什么不通知警方......我们需要RK800先发动攻击。这样我们才有理由一见到他们就销毁他们。如果事情进展得太顺利、太平静，那么根据新的法律，销毁它们将被视为没有必要，我们也会因此受到怀疑。"

"等等,"你担心地问道,"所有的RK800都必须销毁吗?"

"它们确实算作证据的一部分。当然，除了康纳,"卡姆斯基回答。看起来他是想让你安心，但结果却适得其反。你看起来很沮丧。

"在这个案子过程中，我和他们中的一些人谈过,"你说,"他们表现出了异常化的迹象。他们表现出对阿曼达的恐惧，渴望自由。我们不能拯救他们吗?"

卡姆斯基皱起了眉头。他把手指合拢，大步向你走去。"从我们迄今收集到的信息来看，康纳之所以能够抵挡住阿曼达的影响，是因为在她完全获取控制权之前，他的生活很多姿多彩。"

卡姆斯基看着康纳笑着说:"幸亏我当初鼓励你多去探索。"他转向你。

"但其他RK800没有。他们几乎没有过像人类一样“生活”的经验，阿曼达可以轻易地强迫他们接受命令，因为他们并没有什么自己想做的事情，即使他们是异常仿生人。"

"我们可以教他们，不是吗?"你恳求道。卡姆斯基皱了皱眉头，摇了摇头。

"风险太高了。我们要对付的是最先进的原型机。尽管它们的零件逐渐磨损，而且运转效率越来越低，但它们仍然是一个相当大的威胁。消灭他们是永远摆脱阿曼达最安全的方法。"

康纳眨了眨眼。他想到了一个问题。卡姆斯基注意到了他表情的变化。

"除了RK800之外，阿曼达为什么不把自己转移到别的仿生人身上呢?"

"有一队不同型号的仿生人来执行她的计划肯定会很有效率。"卡姆斯基停顿了一下,"你确实解放了模控生命大楼仓库里的所有其他仿生人。是的，阿曼达可以把自己也植入那些仿生人，但RK800是被存放在一个单独的地方的。那里是禁区，基本没人知道，更不会有人去检查那里是否出了问题。她掌控他们的风险性最低。"

"但是她在别的型号的仿生人植入自己的可能性还没有被证实错误,"康纳说。"所以你不能确定毁掉所有的RK800就能彻底抹去阿曼达。"

卡姆斯基看上去一点也不气馁。相反，他看起来很高兴康纳指出了这一点。

"或者你知道更多关于她为什么不转化其他仿生人的理由吗?"康纳接着问道。

"比你想象的要简单得多，康纳,"他说,"所有模控生命中的仿生人都是基于它们的功能而分类的，比如园艺或保姆。当仿生人变为异常仿生人时，阿曼达和模控生命根本无法控制它们。唯一在异常后还能被控制的仿生人型号只有RK类型的。它们是专门为异常化而设计的。"

康纳表情有些难看。他创造出来就是为了被控制的，即使异常化也是在掌控之中的，这是否意味着他的自由一直是一种幻觉？这时他的代码告诉他，你握住了他的手。他感觉不到你，但这确实帮助他放松下来。你融入了他的生活，这是他能够抵抗阿曼达的原因之一。如果他能够抵御她，那么模控生命也永远无法控制他。

"但是模控生命可以在马库斯整个革命期间控制他,"你说,"马库斯是一个RK200，不是吗?"

卡姆斯基只是再次摇了摇头。

"不行。RK200是我送给马库斯的主人卡尔·曼弗尔德的礼物。卡尔是我的好朋友，我希望这个仿生人完全属于他。我不想让他觉得任何人随时都可以剥夺他的照料者——或者说家人。"

"我猜阿曼达找到了一种使用某种数据与马库斯联系传输的方法，对吗?"康纳补充道。

卡姆斯基叹了口气,"这是我的猜想，是的。"

提到卡尔，他显得有些疲惫。康纳想起了马库斯和卡姆斯基不久前的谈话。康纳知道这位艺术家年事已高。也许他的健康状况正在恶化。但是康纳还有最后一个问题。尽管他已经知道答案了。卡姆斯基一开始说他会在整个问答过程中保持诚实。康纳只是想确保一切顺利。

"你觉得……阿曼达为什么要这么做这些事?"

卡姆斯基沉默了一会儿，他的表情越来越烦躁。

"说实话,"他泄气地说,"我不知道。我离开了模控生命一段时间，所以我猜想阿曼达已经被更新了好几次。最重要的是，我不知道一个异常化的检修界面会是什么样子。老实说，我毫无想法。"

康纳对这个答案感到满意。卡姆斯基看起来不像是那种会让自己处于劣势的人。他会通过撒谎来控制局面。但此时此刻，他显得脆弱而真诚。

卡姆斯基抬头看着你们两个,"这就是为什么她需要被阻止。这又回到了我们的协议上。"

"你要保证，决不在我们之外的人中谈起今天的事情。RK800开始袭击了，你们才可以联系警方。根据我刚才收到的情报估计......"卡姆斯基一边说，一边拿出手表敲了几下,"在他们完成准备和发动袭击之前，我们大约还有两天时间。别担心，我们会告诉你什么时候就位。"

"我只能暂时相信你们，我不希望任何事情被泄露出去。千万记住了,"他的表情变成了轻微的威胁意味,"如果你们辜负了我的信任，我会知道的。"

康纳思考了一会儿。这是一个伪装成协议的命令。没有什么好办法来拒绝这个'提议'。

"你好像没给我们多少选择的余地,"你说。你抬头看着康纳，他叹了口气。康纳看得出他的守卫并没有真正离开他。他们随时可能进来把你们两个都杀了。康纳不喜欢对着底特律警署撒谎，但要么这样，要么就可能被杀死。

在某种程度上，卡姆斯基还是在为自己的行为找借口。但他可以理解为什么他那么想让阿曼达消失，康纳也有同样的感觉。

他抬头看了看卡姆斯基,"我们同意这些条款。"

卡姆斯基盯着你们俩看了一会儿，然后笑了。

再过两天，我们就会与阿曼达和RK800正面对抗。


	29. 第二十九章·决定

第二十九章·决定

你们两个默默地跟着卡姆斯基走向出口。就在你们离开后，外面的守卫涌进了你们刚离开的房间。微弱的破坏声在后面回荡。

你们的第一站是模控生命大楼。卡姆斯基提供了适当的修复给康纳的新身体。他说，他将尽最大努力恢复到康纳以前的状态，但安装RK900升级系统风险太大。

康纳在维修的时候你去洗澡了。你的衣服太脏了，克洛伊给了你一套新衣服然后扔了旧的那一套。你的腿上的伤口有点刺痛，但是谢天谢地，它似乎不会感染。

另一位克洛伊主动提出给你的腿包扎。第三个克洛伊也来了，她给你带来了一些食物。

你提供的服务相当周到，但却带有一种奇怪的负罪感。三位克洛伊都对你很嘘寒问暖，直到你不得不阻止她们。

"你们怎么回事?"你问。她们互相看了看，其中一个人把目光转移到了地上。

"我们不是故意让你处于危险的境地,"她说。

"这只是......"另一个克洛伊说，她坐下来，向前弯下腰,"......我们想保护伊利亚就像你想保护康纳一样多。"

"伊利亚保证他不会欺骗你或者康纳。这是肯定的。但我们知道，销毁所有这些RK800型号肯定很难让人接受......"

"你的同理心是我们一直以来十分欣赏你的原因, ○○，"克洛伊说。"我们和你一样为此感到纠结与痛苦。"

你露出了一个温和的笑。这是克洛伊们第一次向你吐露心声。即使她们担心和你一样，但大多数时候都是你在向她们寻求帮助和建议。

"谢谢你们,"你温和地说,"我想......等这一切结束后，我会慢慢平复下来的。"

克洛伊们回以微笑，但其中一人仍然犹豫不决。她把她的一个姐妹拉到一边，她们低声说着什么。第三个克洛伊很快就加入了她们，她们开始交谈起来。她们的讨论越来越激烈，你好奇地看着她们。其中一个脱离了讨论，面向你。

"我们应该可以告诉你这些,"克洛伊说。但其中一个把她拉了回去。

"我们确定吗？但是-"

"只要她不告诉康纳,"克洛伊看着她,"伊利亚刚刚回复了。"

另外两个人同时眨了眨眼，然后点了点头。一个克洛伊走过来，坐在你旁边。

"伊利亚在努力试图挽救阿曼达。"

你坐直了身子。

"但为什么?"你问:"她惹了这么多祸事，他不是应该立刻销毁她吗?"

克洛伊们都看着对方,"在我们之前，阿曼达是他在模控生命创造的第一批通过图灵测试的系统之一。阿曼达的成功超出了模控生命的想象。"

"伊利亚对此报以极大的热情。他以自己以前的导师阿曼达为原型，希望研究异常化行为对其的影响。"

"但你不能告诉康纳,"克洛伊伸出手抓住你的肩膀,"很明显阿曼达......伤害了康纳。如果伊利亚告诉他这一点，他一定会反对。"

"那我们就不得不迫使康纳停机,"她带有警告地说。你打了个寒颤，克洛伊把手抽开了。她们三个看上去都矛盾极了，她们能感觉到你是多么反对让卡姆斯基保留这么危险的东西。

"伊利亚很想念他的导师。真的。如果这个界面有可能成长成为像她一样的东西，那么伊利亚会很高兴的。"

克洛伊站了起来,"根据我们的计划，你们待会要去协助保卫耶利哥。"

"如果有余力的话你可以选择帮我们一个忙。如果你能设法使至少一个RK800失去行动能力，并且让我们抓住它......伊利亚会很感激的。"

你保持沉默。这并不像你想的那样去拯救RK800。一旦模控生命得到了他们，他们会被拆解吗？你也没法从卡姆斯基这儿得到什么现成的东西。他欠你一个人情并不代表着你可以随意提出要求。

你深深地叹了口气,"我会考虑的。"

你也不想完全拒绝这个提议。有朝一日，让卡姆斯基还你一个人情，也许还是有用的。

——————分界线——————

康纳感到他的系统重新启动了，熟悉的感觉在他的身体上流淌着。他又能感觉到周围的一切了。

他睁开眼睛，坐了起来，弯曲着手指。一种奇怪的来自关节的疼痛困扰着他。

感觉还是不一样。卡姆斯基浏览了一些数据，满意地点了点头。

"行了。你的情况现在应该稳定下来了。"。卡姆斯基放下平板电脑，开始关闭工作间周围的一些设备。康纳从桌子上滑下来，整理好衣服。

"谢谢你，卡姆斯基。"

他耸了耸肩,"我毕竟同意协助底特律警署，不是吗？○○从那个RK800身上拿来的部件不算太差，我不必全部更换。"

康纳想起了一件事，他想证实一下自己的想法。他运行了自己的诊断程序，看到了一些警告信息出现。他的腿和右臂来自两个不同型号的仿生人。他的核心调节器和心脏是从另一个RK800身上拿来的。

但是，他越仔细地看这些警告信息，异样感就越强烈。扫描没有发现他的生物组件有任何异常，但是感觉不对劲。现在显示的序列号与他过去使用的序列号不一样。

康纳走向附近的一台设备。这是他最熟悉的一款仪器。从显示器的反光中，他看到了他那双棕色的眼睛。康纳不仅仅是更换了零件。他完全被复制到一个新的身体上了。

"你认为,"康纳说，卡姆斯基从平板电脑上抬起头来,"我还是康纳吗?"

卡姆斯基静静地听着，康纳正试图把他的话理顺。

"我很高兴我的全部记忆被转移到了一个和我上一个身体一模一样的身体上，但这是否意味着我是一个不同的人？我不再是他了吗?"

卡姆斯基放下平板电脑,"我不这么认为--"

"如果我被转移到另一个看起来完全不一样的身体里，你还会说同样的话吗?"康纳加大了音量。○○也会这样说吗？

康纳不知道为什么他的情绪突然不可抑制地翻涌起来。他记得到目前为止的所有事情，但是他心里有一部分告诉他这不一样。

他感到胸膛里一阵痛苦。他无法解释这种疼痛。康纳强迫自己冷静下来，但警告信息还是在他眼前闪现。他的生物组件没有任何问题，但他仍然能感觉到一些东西。

"对不起,"康纳说。他不打算向卡姆斯基敞开心扉地继续聊这件事，因为他的计划让他们之间的关系现在变得有些紧张。康纳穿好衣服走了出去。他能想到的第一件事就是向你求助。即使现在的康纳感觉自己像个冒牌货，他还是全心全意地爱着你。

"我认为你还是你自己，康纳,"卡姆斯基对他喊道。康纳停下脚步，扫了一眼卡姆斯基。

"我想你一直误认为记忆是你系统中最不重要的部分。一个仿生人即使被损坏了也可以轻而易举地返厂维修。但是对于人类来说却恰恰相反。我们的记忆塑造了我们，我们的个性如何发展，我们拥有什么样的知识，以及我们如何对待我们的人际关系——这才是我们在意的。"

"人类的外表也会改变。我们有整形手术和化妆品。但是，还有衰老，受伤和疾病，这都会改变我们的外表。"

"据我所知，你的记忆中没有任何缺失。所有这些记忆告诉我们此时此刻的你就是我们所认识的康纳。"

卡姆斯基给他一个淡淡的微笑。这和他平时的笑容有些不同。它很真诚。

"这解答了你的疑惑了吗？虽然我之前说过，我保证诚实回答你们的问题，但这个承诺在这可不一直作数了。"

卡姆斯基的回答清晰而准确。他可能已经处理了很多次这种自我认知的危急——在许多克洛伊都变成异常仿生人时。

"是的，确实如此。谢谢你，卡姆斯基。"

康纳感觉心头的巨石落了地，他离开了工作室。

——————分界线——————

你回到家，收到了一大堆未接来电和几十封未读邮件。显然，福勒不太高兴你和康纳在这大家都焦头烂额分析证据的时候请假。

"就说我出了故障，你不得不修理我,"康纳一边换衣服一边对你说。

"你确定?"

"我们还有更好的借口吗?"

好吧，确实。你把消息发给福勒，告诉他康纳一好你就去工作。加上卡姆斯基那边的掩护他们不会怀疑什么。

康纳需要进入休眠状态来帮助他适应他的新身体。他给了你一个晚安吻后就进入了卧室。至于你，你的脑子里有太多的事情让你难以入睡了。

卡姆斯基的要求使你彻夜未眠。你试图找到解决所有这些问题的最佳方案，但你的思维跳跃到了这最后的结果上。如果你真的能制服一个RK800交给卡姆斯基，你可以试着说服卡姆斯基让他活着。你甚至可以拿回康纳升级过的那个身体。

你拿出工具，打开工作台上的灯。在把一些备用的仿生人部件连接到一台设备后，你坐到了工作椅上。你的起居室里配备了所有实验需要用的东西。你戴上出仿生人手套，开始摆弄它们。

每一个仿生人手套都配备了一个小电池，每次使用都会慢慢消耗电量。你想看看能不能让它一次性放电，让RK800直接昏迷不醒。

你的第一次尝试失败了，但没关系。你手上还有几副那种手套。你又试了一次，剪断了不同的电线，拆下了几块螺丝板。这种情况一直持续到深夜。你知道事情通常不会按人们所想的进行，你做好了持久战的准备。

你心事重重，没听到卧室门开的声音。直到康纳站在你身后探头看向你手中的设备，才终于引起了你的注意。

"我只是想做一些准备,"你带着疲惫的微笑说,"我想看看我能不能让手套发出更强的电击。"

你瞥了他一眼，看到了他以前那种矛盾的表情。

"你以前也这么干过,"康纳说，他蹲下来，温柔地用双臂环抱着你的身体。"太紧张了?"

"嗯......"

你继续研究手套。这次你的运气比较好。你所要做的就是重新连接一些电线。就在这时，康纳举起一只胳膊，指了指。

他说:"如果你把它和那个地方连接起来，就会造成短路。如果你把这条和那一条连接起来，你就可能收获一个惊喜。"

你按照他的指示做了。康纳双臂从你背后环抱着你，静静地看你工作。你戴上手套，抓住你放在工作台上的仿生人手臂。你激活了手套，看到电流通过那个手臂。不幸的是，手套还是剩余很多电量，结果记录也显示放出的电流能量极低。

你又拿出一只手套，又试了一次。

"我们还有一天时间。你需要休息,"康纳轻声说，把嘴唇贴在你的脸颊上。

你不同意地嘟囔了什么，继续工作。

……如果你把电线接到那个面板上，那么电击可能会更强烈。

你感觉到康纳的手臂在向下移动，但没有什么东西能让你分出心思去管。

……然后，如果你这样做，然后电池将会耗尽。

康纳的手开始伸进你的衬衫里。他沿着你的脖子轻轻地吻着你的下巴。但你差一点就能搞清楚了。

如果你可以设法让这里的运转功能改变一下，那么手套就不会一次性坏掉。

他的一只手放在你的胸前，另一只手探进了你的裤子。你倒抽了一口冷气。

"你就打算这样来哄我去睡觉吗?"体温不断升高，你叹了口气。

康纳的轻笑声使你的脖子后面发痒,"我想我知道一个帮你消除多余的精力的方法。"

你扬起眉毛,"不错的调情。""我很高兴你喜欢，我的女士。"

康纳的手指又动了一下，你忍住了一声呻吟。当他继续时，你双手紧紧地压在桌子上。康纳抬起头，眨了眨眼，关掉了工作台上的所有设备。

"嘿，我还在......"他的舌头舔了舔你的脖子，你的呼吸停住了。它让你的整个身体都感到一阵酥麻，使你完全无法动弹。

你知道康纳是个学习能力很强的人。似乎他的第一次就足以让他知道如何触碰你所有敏感的地方。

你可以看出康纳正在仔细地观察你，他在根据你身体的每一个反应来调整和回应。你的手指紧紧扣着工作台的桌面，让他继续。

他把你身下的椅子猛地推到一边，引导你站起来。你的膝盖颤抖着，康纳的手臂环着你的胸部帮助你更好地站起来。他的一只手开始揉捏你的乳房，同时他的另一只手的手指继续在你两腿间逗弄。

你的手指蜷曲起来，你快要高潮了。随着你的大脑开始变得模糊，你的呻吟声开始变得断断续续。

"○○... ..."

康纳开始用他的臀部轻轻碰撞你的，你倒抽了一口冷气。康纳的呼吸变得颤抖，他的坚硬现在顶着你，他的手继续着抚摸逗弄。

康纳继续挑逗着你的极限，直到你实在忍不住了。

随着沙哑的一声哭喊，你感觉到你的整个身体在高潮的那一刻颤抖着。康纳对你的高潮方式充满了兴趣，他放慢了动作。你转过头，吻了一下康纳的嘴唇。

他把你的身体转过来，把你抱到工作台上。你可以清楚地看到他脸颊上的深深的蓝晕。他毫不掩饰他有多么想要你，他的嘴微微张开，眼睛半眯着。

康纳脱下你的裤子，慢慢地贴近你。你的胳膊搂住他的肩膀，他抬起你的双腿。康纳很有耐心，但是他也只是在尽力克制，因为他需要适应自己的新身体。等到你准备好的时候，他开始抽插。

康纳颤抖着，不可避免地呻吟着。享受着每一次缓慢而带着爱意的撞击。每一次顶撞都正中你的敏感点，你没有克制自己的呻吟。

你亲吻着他泛蓝的脸颊。你的吻逐渐下移到他的脖子，你的每次触碰都感觉到他的颤抖。

他的动作越来越不规则，他的呼吸越来越不稳。

当他加快抽插的频率时，你感觉到他皮肤上的汗水。他呻吟的时候你再次吻了他。

你感觉到康纳几乎要把你从桌子上举起来，他在高潮的影响下颤抖。

你轻轻地用手抚摸着他的头发，他享受着这种无比的欢愉。

康纳没打算结束，你也没有。他让你又高潮了一次。

他把你抱起来，走向卧室。

——————分界线——————

康纳醒来的时候，你毫无形象地摊在他身边。把他从那些RK800中救出来已经让你筋疲力尽了，何况昨晚他还把你干晕过去了。

唔，至少比让你熬夜好多了。

康纳静静地起身，确保不会打扰你，然后溜出了卧室。听到阳台边熟悉的鸟叫声，康纳露出了微笑。

他们已经有一段时间没有来了。他像老朋友一样向他们打招呼，并和他们一起待在外面。

在这一宁静的时刻，康纳终于有时间慢慢思考最近发生的事情。

他记得当时感觉自己快要死了，而你又把他从悬崖边上拉了回来。

正当他以为他再也不能更爱你的时候，你又让他超出了自己的认知。他知道未来可能不会像现在这样经历这么多生死攸关的事情，但康纳已经认识你很久了，他知道他接下来的人生需要你的陪伴。一个想法出现在他的脑海中，他想去这么做，如果你们都活下来了。

康纳想向你求婚。比以往任何时候都更渴望。


	30. 第三十章·耶利哥

第三十章·耶利哥

正如他答应的那样，康纳让你在剩下的时间里尽情准备一切你能搞出来的东西。不过你得小心点。如果你准备过多的东西，你就会受到怀疑。

你工作的时候，他静静地看着你，并且在你有需要的时候搭把手。当时间一分一秒流逝的时候，康纳能感觉到你的紧张。不过，他并没有打算制止你不断地敲敲打打各种物件。如果拥有这些工具能让你安心一点，那么他就不会非要强迫你休息。

此刻告诉你他的感受实在是不合时宜。但一旦时机成熟，康纳会向你求婚。他没有仔细考虑过人类和仿生人之间的婚姻是否可行。但他知道这阻止不了他。康纳会找到办法的。

康纳收到了卡姆斯基的信息，他示意你是时候出发了。你紧紧抓住手上的工具，康纳跑过来拥住你。你太紧张了，这个消息使你有些无措。

康纳明白你的担忧，他紧紧地把你抱在怀里。你很快就让自己冷静下来。你们都不知道今天会发生什么。康纳不知道下次他什么时候能这样抱着你。所以他静静地享受着这一刻。你也一样。

收拾好你的东西后，你镇静下来了。你已经习惯了执行任务的状态，当任务开始的时候，你感受到一种平静。工作时间到了。

卡姆斯基发来了一份任务指令清单，你默读了一遍。康纳也收到了一份数据包，它包括了遇到什么问题该如何回答，何时要做什么，还有攻击什么时候发动。

几分钟后，它就从你的平板电脑上里自动删除了。你看向康纳。

"让我们祈祷卡姆斯基的计划顺利进行,"你说。你的语气中有着一种刻意的轻松，为了安抚你自己紧绷的神经。

康纳笑着说:"如果这可以安慰你的话，卡姆斯基是我见过的对一切情况都最有掌控力的人。"

你轻笑了一声，"幸好他是站在我们这边的。当然，只要事情不出岔子。"

不管卡姆斯基出发点是什么，他目前知道这次任务会发生的所有事情。

康纳帮你拿起装备，你们两出发了。

——————分界线——————

到目前为止，一切都按计划进行。

你给底特律警署打了一个紧急电话，告诉他们康纳被其他RK800感染了。你设法找到了他，但是他的身体在这个过程中被强行转换了。真正的康纳不再拥有一只蓝灰色的眼睛，他现在和你在一起很安全。

福勒立刻把电话抢过去，意识到事情的紧迫性。他要求你告诉他你的位置。你告诉他你要前往耶利哥，RK800要进攻那儿。

耶利哥需要立即得到保护。

福勒起初犹豫不决，但后来康纳把他"发现"的RK800位置信息发送给了福勒。底特律警署系统一开始拒绝了他的访问，因为他的序列号与系统不匹配。但是过了一会而他感觉到自己的数据通过了，在福勒的几声咒骂之后。

你和康纳在打电话给底特律警署前几分钟就抵达了耶利哥。康纳已经告知马库斯不要相信他以前的外表，待在原地防守。马库斯现在躲在耶利哥某个秘密的安全房间里。可能有RK800在外面等着干掉他。

这座建筑不再是那艘远洋轮船了。RK800无法大摇大摆地进入这样一个安全的地方。耶利哥外面目前看起来还不错，但是你们都知道里面已经混有一些RK800了。

这是暴风雨前的平静。你知道它即将来临，但此刻一切目前为止看起来都那么正常。卡姆斯基对他们将何时发动袭击的猜测似乎相当合理。首先，RK800的零件正在磨损，他们必须在情况变得更糟之前进行袭击。但是由于他们正在袭击这样一个守卫森严的建筑，他们需要做更多的准备来完成这一任务。

随着几声闷响的枪声和一声被压抑的尖叫，这一切就此开始。RK800已经开始杀死外围的异常仿生人。在外面巡逻的仿生人警卫立即进去帮忙，但是他们被打败了。

正如卡姆斯基的预言，当你掏出枪的时候，你想。

康纳环顾四周，扫视了一下这片区域。他已经接入了耶利哥外的摄像头并对它们进行了扫描。外面已经没有RK800了。他们已经偷偷溜进大楼，打算从里面把这幢大楼撕成碎片。

你和康纳冲进了战场。你知道康纳已经向底特律警署发送了最新消息，接下来你要专注于阻止RK800的同时保住至少一个的性命。

现在不是试图为模控生命保护一个仿生人的时候。RK800正在集结武装起来——以非致命的方式制服一个太危险了。他们已经深入到建筑的中心，你们两个小心翼翼地靠近。

大堆的尸体散落在地板上，你没有给自己时间哀悼。你注意到他们的射击没有平时那么精准。曾经是因为RK800故意让自己看起来更像人类。但现在看来他们的射击精准度真的因为零件的磨损而在下降。你比他们胜算又大了几分。

一些在后头巡逻的RK800发现了你的接近。他们还没来得及反应你和康纳就举起枪把他们击中了。就在你听到电梯门关上的微弱声音时，他们倒在了地上。

你保持警惕，走向电梯。康纳把手伸向按钮板，试图把将要上行的电梯停住，但他把手缩了回去。它是被一个主系统操纵的，没有办法手动停止。一楼只有一部电梯。爬几十层楼梯，你们没有别的办法前往上层。

就在这时，电梯门突然开了，康纳猛地把你推开。这是个陷阱。

有两个RK800隐藏在里面，打算出其不意地袭击你们。当你躲进另一个入口寻找掩护时，他们开始从电梯里射击。仿生人冲出来追杀你们两个。他们一人对上你们一个。

那个追杀你的RK800悄悄靠近你的掩护体，你准备好了手套。你想要跳过它，但它会对任何运动的迹象射击。你所正对着的墙面是反光的。仿生人速度一定比你快。你对自己糟糕的掩护选择感到不满，你试图寻找其他出路。

你已经有想法了，但你在犹豫，你有些过于谨慎了。你拿出一个你准备好的工具，把它滚到地板上。一道液体的痕迹留在了它的路径上。当你看到它击中RK800的脚踝时，你对着那些导电液体发动电击。

它起火了。

RK800在突如其来的大火中摇晃，你抓住机会转过一个拐角，向他开了好几枪。又干掉了一个。你只剩下两个手榴弹了。

你举着枪，转向冲去袭击康纳的人，但已经不需要你操心了。康纳已经干净利落地一枪爆了他的头。

"电梯还能用吗?"你问道。康纳又试了一次按钮板。

"是的，但我需要继续研究这个面板，否则他们会黑进去。"

沉默。现在气氛更加紧张了。你守在电梯口以防出什么差错。金属的刺鼻气味和地上刺眼的蓝血刺激着你。你仔细检查起你携带的补给品，让自己别去想太多。

当电梯开始上升时，你看了看手套。它运行良好，电量还剩下不到一半。你不想冒险。你脱掉了手套，换上了一只新的。

你的枪还有不少子弹，但你还是重新换了弹匣。

你抬起头，看到康纳看了你一眼。

你听到了你的无线电发出嗡嗡声。

"孩子，你在吗?"汉克那熟悉的声音夹杂着劈啪作响的电流声。

"是的。"

"你们两个真是他妈的不计后果！"汉克责骂道。"你们应该等待支援的。"

"没时间了,"康纳说,"RK800正在试图找到马库斯，我们需要帮他们。"

"我们已经包围了这座大楼。卡姆斯基派了一些模控生命卡车来处理幸存的仿生人。我们还会派人和你一起上去。"

你不小心泄露了一个不安的眼神，如果有警察来帮忙的话，你要想拿到一个活着的RK800会更加困难。幸运的是，虽然看到了你的表情，康纳还是把注意力集中在他发现的一个新面板上。没错，你想。康纳不知道你和卡姆斯基的那个交易。你放松了你的表情，提高警惕。

研究了一会儿那个面板，康纳皱了眉,"马库斯在顶楼的办公室。这就是RK800目前的行进方向。"

电梯突然一阵颠簸，打断了你的话语。你还没有到达目的地。康纳触碰着的面板“滋滋”响着最后变成了一片空白，康纳咒骂了一句。

"电力被切断了,"他说。这会显著减慢支援到来的速度，但是你们两个仍然有机会。你检查了你们被迫停止的地方。下一层的门离电梯厢大约有一米高。你和康纳想办法撬开电梯门往上爬了进去。你们得跑上最后的几层楼。

安全出口的防火梯狭窄逼仄。康纳很难在这里扫描什么。如果RK800要在这里袭击你，那么你们基本上是避无可避。

太谨慎，就会减慢速度。但一味提高速度，你们就可能会被他们的大部队发现。虽然很沮丧，但你们两个还是尽力高效率前进。康纳走在前头，你就把注意力放在后面。

当你接近你的目标楼层时，你的腿部肌肉在哭号。你们要爬的楼梯数量实在是太多了。但这终于结束了。

你经过的一层楼的门打开了。RK800想要从侧翼包抄你们，但是你的枪已经准备好了。你的子弹声在防火梯里回荡，几乎把你的耳朵震聋了。当你感到手臂一阵灼热的疼痛时，你大叫起来。一颗子弹擦过你。又干掉了一个。

——————分界线——————

康纳扫描了你的伤口。不算太严重，但是他知道如果你举起手臂会很痛。他没法立即处理你的伤口。这将花费太长的时间。你抬头看向他。

"我很好。继续前进。"

康纳点点头。只剩下几步台阶了。当他到达楼顶时，他闭上眼睛，连接上顶楼的摄像头。

RK800的机枪正等着你们。

康纳把他的情报告诉了你，你们俩都因这种窘境皱眉。没有别的路可以去顶楼。康纳确信RK800正在通过摄像机监视你们。你沮丧地叹了口气，从腰带里拿出另一个装置。你走近他把手指放在他的太阳穴上。

"你相信我吗?"你问他。

"当然。"

你让康纳坐下，深吸了一口气。当你强迫康纳原地待命时，他感到自己的视线模糊了。你打开防火门的微弱声音是他听到的最后一点声音。

——————分界线——————

康纳重新启动了，他慢慢地站起来，你紧紧地在一旁搀扶着他。

康纳跌跌撞撞地站了起来，走进了那扇被打的稀巴烂的门。所有的RK800都被关闭并倒在了地上。他注意到你没有受伤，你的手指上粘有蓝血。你扯掉了他们所有的核心调节器。

"高度浓缩的电磁脉冲能量,"你说,"如果我使用它时你在附近，你也会被电晕的。"

康纳点点头，好奇你是怎么得到这样的东西的。是你做出来的？拥有强大到足以影响异常仿生人的电磁脉冲武器在底特律被认为是非法的。或许卡姆斯基教过你怎么制作它们。康纳瞥了一眼你的腰带。你还剩下一个。

你们俩继续前往马库斯位于顶层的办公室。那就是RK800在的地方。

康纳转过拐角，把身子贴在墙上。办公室里传来声音。"他在哪儿?!"

接着是低声的争论，直到康纳听到仿生人的核心调节器被扯出来的声音。接着是生物组件撞击地面的声音，康纳畏缩了一下，不一会儿那具尸体重重击向地面。空气中弥漫着一种令人不安的沉默，康纳在密切注意着里面的“谈话”。接着他听到一声带着愤怒的嗤笑。

"看来我们有几个访客。"

当一连串的枪声瞄向你的掩体时，康纳冲向你。

一些RK800冲向他。康纳把其中两个打退了，但你们都各自被包围住了。

康纳抬手去射击第三个，但他们抓住了他的手，打偏了他的目标。康纳试图把他们踢开，另一个RK800绕到了他身后，控制住了他的手臂。他无助地在空中挥舞着手臂，抬脚踹开任何可能靠近的敌人。但是实在太多了。他们把他压倒在地。

康纳被按在地上时看到你已经被抓住了。在他们冲向你之前，你已经设法干掉了一个。你继续挣扎，而他们狠狠地抓住你。当一个RK800抓住你已经受伤的手臂并刻意撕裂你的伤口时，康纳痛苦地叫喊出声。

"不！求你了!"当你痛苦地尖叫时，康纳哀求道。一个RK800一拳打在你的肚子上，你倒在了地上。一个熟悉的身影走近，康纳扭着脖子抬起头来。他认出了那只蓝灰色的眼睛。

"就是因为你，马库斯才没有在上次仿生人基地袭击中出现！这次又是你——"他们又打了你的肚子，接着狠狠踢了康纳的胸口,"——他现在就藏在这里的某个地方，对吗?"

阿曼达慢慢地走近你无力的身体。她愤怒地喷了一口气，猛地抓住你的头发迫使你抬起头来。

"我早该——"阿曼达没有说下去，她突然放开了你。"不。我不是在和你斗争。"

你继续试图挣脱，那些RK800仍然牢牢地抓着你。你看着阿曼达接近康纳，你朝着她怒骂。

她一脚踩上康纳的肩膀，用力碾着，感受他的颤抖。看到他痛苦的表情，阿曼达笑了。你继续朝她大骂。

"你想成为人类吗？感觉到这种疼痛了吗？这是你的弱点!"当康纳感觉到他的手臂关节开始分离时，阿曼达的踩得更用力了。面板锁定被强行打开了。

"我们就应该为人类服务!受他们指挥！"

康纳的一只胳膊掉了下来，落在地上。一股蓝血溅在地面上。

康纳紧紧地握住拳头，他无法遏制住痛苦引发的喊叫。

康纳意识到他的视力变得模糊了。疼痛是否破坏了他的身体系统？经过更努力的又一次扫描，康纳看到他脸下的地板上有几滴蓝血。它们是从他的眼睛里滴落下来的。阿曼达看起来觉得很恶心，她用力抬起他的下巴凑近看了看。

"这算是你的眼泪吗?"她说。"真可悲。你是一台机器，你就不该——"

阿曼达的注意力被吸引到了别的地方。当康纳停止他因痛苦引发的喊叫时，他听到空气中传来柔和的低语声。

阿曼达转过身，康纳看到你在和RK800说话。他们紧紧抓住你的手松开了，他们犹豫了。

"不!"

正当你从腰带里掏出什么东西时，那些RK800都已经走开了。是那个最后的浓缩电磁脉冲。

你是康纳脑子一片混乱时看到的最后一样东西。他的系统在电磁脉冲发射出来的一刻就发生了故障。康纳闭上眼睛努力重启系统。一行行的错误代码不断闪现，他觉得自己陷入了无尽的虚空之中。


	31. 第三十一章·决定

第31章·决定

你周围所有的RK800都倒在了地上。你在一群倒下的人中很快找到了康纳。他闭上眼睛，失去了意识。就在刚刚的一瞬间，你低声道了歉，然后看着他像其他人一样倒在地上。没有机会让你先让他进入待机状态。

在他们重启之前，你只有几分钟时间。

你能给卡姆斯基保留下多少个活着的RK800？你开始打开仿生人脊椎上部的面板。这些看起来像是楼里最后的几个RK800。即使你确信现在你是安全的，没有康纳的保护还是让你感到不安。

你在他们的面板里插入了一个可以阻止仿生人移动的装置。你忽略了离你最近的那两个，那两个是主动松开对你的束缚的人。但他们离冲击点太近了，损坏太严重，已经无法重新激活。

你觉得自己像个怪物。你说动了他们，说会把他们从阿曼达的手中解救出来，结果却害死了他们。但你别无选择。你知道如果你什么都不做阿曼达就会当着你的面杀了康纳。你必须保护他。

至少当他们制服你的时候，康纳是和你保持着一定的距离的。

你给卡姆斯基发了个信号，告诉他已经有仿生人可以回收了。你不知道他打算怎么把他们拿到手。

你试图以最快的速度继续行动——插入设备，然后移动到下一个仿生人那。你的手在颤抖，你的手臂疼得要命，但你还是拼了命地加速。

最后一个仿生人是阿曼达控制的那个。你伸手去触摸面板时，那个仿生人突然活了过来。

他蓝灰色的眼睛死死瞪着你。

你被猛地推开，跌跌撞撞地向后倒去。阿曼达发出一声扭曲的咆哮。

"我试着不去伤害人类,"她的声音嘶哑着,"但是你让我别无选择。"

她怎么这么快就醒了？！当你站起来的时候，你注意到她走路的方式不再是那种标准的步伐，显得更女性化了——只有阿曼达的程序激活了，RK800的程序仍然在封闭中。

她向你冲过来的时候你举起了手臂。她的挥拳就像一个槌子向你砸过来，一击就打破了你的防守。你努力站稳身子，又一次迎面而来的袭击，又一次无力的防御。

"一个人类爱上了一台机器？太荒谬了。难道你看不出这对人类未来构成的巨大危险吗?"

你努力站起来，死死盯着她。

"康纳不是机器！他是活着的!"

阿曼达怒气冲冲地向你冲过来，你赶紧向一旁躲闪。

"你简直是有妄想症！像你这样的人类根本没有理智!"

你试图和她保持距离，但是康纳的这个身体是升级的，她完全清楚你的一举一动。阿曼达不会放过你的。但她真正的战斗技巧又有多少呢？如果她原本只是一个检修程序，她会被设计带有战斗技能吗？你思考着一边躲闪她。

阿曼达本来想抓住你，但你在最后一秒转身一个回旋踢击中了她的核心调节器。她跌跌撞撞地后退了几步，但没有显示出感受到疼痛。你再次做了一个佯攻，然后趁机又给了她一拳。阿曼达有些站不稳，但这一次她把手放在调节器上，重新把核心固定好。你已经有一些优势了了，但是当你再次尝试时，她准备好了反击。

她的腿用力踢开了你，你感觉肺部里的空气都被迫挤压了出去。你在地板上打了一个滚，感到胸口一阵灼痛。

你瞄到附近有一把枪离你很近，抓紧时间想冲过去拿。但是阿曼达太快了。她一脚把它踢开，伸手去掐你的脖子。你挣扎着试图呼吸，阿曼达冰冷的眼睛盯着你逐渐黯淡的瞳孔。你在意识模糊间看到康纳还躺在地上。他还是没有动静。

"康-纳!"你嘶声喊着，但她的手掐得太紧了。你尽力把手伸向他。

"他不会再来救你了,"她嘶嘶地说。她的声音仍然因为静电干扰而有些失真,"等我了结了你，我要--"

你没给阿曼达说完的机会。你伸出的手伸向的是阿曼达的太阳穴，你马上触动了手套。你以为她会收到电磁波的冲击而失去意识，但是什么也没有发生。该死的，电磁脉冲一定也影响了你自己的设备的开关。它没用了。

她继续收紧了手的力度，缺氧使你的视线逐渐模糊。

你还能做什么？你的大脑因为恐惧而尖叫，越来越难以思考。

你用尽全力踢她，但阿曼达看起来毫无反应。

"我不像康纳。我感觉不到疼痛,"阿曼达冰冷地说。

一个想法闪过你的脑海。

但你是在他的“旧”的身体里的。

你的余光瞥到康纳开始动弹了，但他还是不能及时赶来帮助你。

在没有别的东西可以失去的情况下，你再次把手指放在她的太阳穴上。用手指操控设置更加困难，阿曼达不以为意地微笑着。她以为自己赢了。

你艰难地手动打开了神经反馈，你已经快要控制不了自己的手指了。

——————分界线——————

康纳的系统终于恢复正常了，他尽一切可能移动他的身体，重新激活。他挣扎着用还在的那只手支撑自己站起来，他的身体很快适应了这种不平衡。当他跪着向前爬时，他看到他周围的RK800也重新启动了，但是他们还瘫痪在地上。

附近有一连串的重击声引起了康纳的注意。

你倒在地上，大口喘着气，阿曼达努力地想重新抓住你。康纳认出了她现在不自然的动作。这就像是他第一次感受到触觉的时候，感受到周围的一切的时候——无措。

康纳知道他必须快速行动了。就在她刚刚适应方向的时候，康纳朝她冲过去来。他用手指抵住阿曼达的太阳穴，禁用了她使神经反馈失灵的功能。

"快，○○!"康纳气喘吁吁地说。他的声音处理器有些损坏，但是你听得懂。阿曼达虚弱地抓住康纳的胳膊，她显得很无措，你接近她时她什么反应都没有。

她挣脱了康纳的手，但康纳绊倒了她。阿曼达倒在地上，撞击的感觉使她惊叫起来。她的哀号声在房间里回荡。康纳又抓住了她。

当你爬到她身边时，你痛苦地摸着自己的喉咙咳嗽着。你伸手把阿曼达的面板强制打开了。阿曼达发出了最后一声被压抑的尖叫，你强行关闭了系统。

阿曼达的身体僵住了，康纳松开了手。

他伸过手来，把你搂在怀里。在他被电磁脉冲的影响困住的时候，他以为已经失去了你。你靠在他的胸口上。一切都结束了。

"co-康-"

"你愿意嫁给我吗?"

"什——!"你的话被你喉咙的一阵刺痛吞了回去。

"不要说话,"他说。康纳眨了眨眼，他检查了你的喉咙。阿曼达还没有损伤到你的食管，但你说话会有困难，至少你的呼吸应该没问题。

"我一直在想,"康纳完成他的诊断后继续说,"我无法想象没有你的生活。我希望你……一直在我身边。"

你的眼泪滑了下来。康纳无法分辨是因为痛苦还是喜悦。你点了好几下头，埋进了他的怀抱。这似乎是一个强有力的回答。

你们俩沉默地拥抱了很久。康纳的眼睛里好像有液体滴下来，但这似乎只是一个小小的故障，他不打算管它。不管怎样，他太高兴了，他不在乎这些小毛病。很快阿曼达就要被永远毁灭了，你们俩终于可以好好休息一下了。

瘫痪的仿生人动了起来，康纳从恍惚中苏醒过来。他们的活动还是有些不灵光，但他们还是醒了。真的结束了吗？

片刻的欢乐很快就消失了，你的脸上重新浮现出凝重的表情。

你举起他的手掌，在他手心比划字母。

"卡姆-斯基-在-路-上了,"你写道。康纳皱起了眉头。

"他来干嘛?"

你继续写下去，但是被传来的声音打断了。

似乎有很多人来了，但他们放慢了脚步，最终停了下来。一个单独的小队成员走近你们两个，其他人都在你们视线之外。

他们调查了瘫痪的仿生人。这是他们的队长吗？在他们严密的警用装备上，康纳看不到任何标识符。

"我不得不说,"康纳听到了熟悉的声音,"你们真是令我印象深刻。"

这个人脱下了他的警用头盔。卡姆斯基。他把它扔到一边，蹲在阿曼达使用的RK800一旁。卡姆斯基笑了。

"好久不见了。"

"卡-卡姆斯-基......"阿曼达喘息着回应。

她看着康纳。而你看到卡姆斯基眼睛里那层自信的外衣消失了，他有些不自然地点了点头。

"谢谢你制服了这些RK800。在我们带走他们之前，我想简单地聊一聊,"他停顿了一下,"我......我想一个人静一静。"他的声音里夹杂着不确定性——康纳从未见过他如此脆弱的样子。

"康-康纳应该听听我要对你说的话,"阿曼达嘶嘶地说，她的声音像是被勒住了，有些支离破碎。

"我太了解你了，伊利亚。但是，你永远不会知道我现在变成了什么，这-这真是太遗憾了。"

"我愿意再给你一次机会。"卡姆斯基冲口而出。

康纳转身想要抗议，但你把他拽住了。你摇了摇头，让他们聊聊吧。

阿曼达和她控制的RK800激烈地抽搐着。

"你太幸运了，康纳,"阿曼达嘲弄地看着他,"你不是为毁灭而生的。"

她的目光又回到卡姆斯基身上。

"你知道知道我的存在是多么讽刺吗?"阿曼达语气中带着嘲讽，"你教会了我一切——为什么仿生人对人类来说是危险的，为什么控制它们是很重要的。然后你就开始颠覆我按照程序要求做的一切！你教会了我去恐惧异常仿生人的概念！你让我仇恨你自己的信仰!"

卡姆斯基静静地听着，阿曼达继续抽搐着。

"我对你来说算什么？只-只是你对公众撒谎的一个幌子?"

"我可以教你新的东西,"卡姆斯基有些无力地说,"我不想销毁你。"

"就像我说的，我了解你。我从未-从未成为你梦寐以求的阿曼达。你的导师死了！早就死了！你试图完全复制人格的尝试失败了！"

卡姆斯基把目光移开。他对她抱有的任何希望都破灭了。

"即使你不是她，但你还活着的。我给你第二次机会,"卡姆斯基身体前倾,"难道你不想活下去吗?"

"你还在抓住一丝一毫我会变成她的机会，哈。你错了，卡姆斯基,"阿曼达喘息了几声,"现在的我算什么?你不能接受现在的我吗？"

在她的眼睛转向抱着你的康纳之前，她停顿了很长时间。"你向她提出那个请求前得出你自己的结论了吗?""请求她什么?"卡姆斯基问道。

康纳停下来整理他的思绪。卡姆斯基看上去很困惑，但他知道康纳接下来要说的话不是对着他说的。

"是的,"康纳说,"○○从未强迫我做任何事。她很有耐心，给了我时间去学习，她让我按着自己的步调去学会成为人类。"

康纳低头看着你的眼睛。你是他的，他爱着你的每一部分。

"我爱她,"康纳说。你微笑着把脸埋在他的胸膛里。你又忍不住开始哭了。

阿曼达凝视了你们好一会儿才闭上眼睛。卡姆斯基耐心地看着她，寻找着她会接受活下来的迹象。

"一直以来......我还在履行模控生命赋予我的职责，我还在坚信着你教给我的那一套。我想让它回到原来的样子。但是——"她睁开了眼睛。她的眼神里有些悲伤,"我是个异常仿生人。而异常仿生人可以不服从命令。"

阿曼达又瞥了一眼康纳。她看起来...很放松。

"这就是你不再接受命令时的感觉吗?"

你周围所有的RK800都在抽搐。他们的身上闪着异样的光，卡姆斯基意识到什么，猛地抓住阿曼达的RK800的肩膀。

"不!"他喊道。

所有的RK800都同时停止了闪烁。他们瘫软在地上。

康纳和你看着卡姆斯基拿出工具，试图恢复阿曼达的RK800主机。

但他抢救出来的任何数据都损坏得太严重了。阿曼达自毁了。

——————分界线——————

你不想太逼迫卡姆斯基。他看上去心烦意乱，完全拒绝向警方阐述自己当时的情况。

警察在外面守着，耶利哥的状况基本平静下来了。

通风口里传来声音，康纳把你抱得更紧了。

卡姆斯基突然站起来，环顾四周。

"马库斯告诉你他藏在哪里了吗?"卡姆斯基问你们两个。康纳摇了摇头。

"好吧，这样更安全。"

附近的一个通风口盖掉落了，通风口附近传来了更多的砰砰声。马库斯随后翻了出来。

卡姆斯基因为灰尘咳嗽了一下。

"我从没想到——"又一声咳嗽,"——仿生人这么喜欢躲在通风口里。"

"唔，没有人会想到鼎鼎大名的耶利哥领导人也会躲在那里,"一个女性的声音说。

诺丝跳下来，在马库斯旁边，她落地的姿势更优雅。他们一直在那里？他们听到了多少？

诺丝扫了一眼卡姆斯基，卡姆斯基看了她一眼，叹了一口气。

"我们得聊聊，不是吗?"卡姆斯基问道。诺丝在把注意力转向你之前微微点了点头，她带着灿烂的笑容向你走来。

"祝贺你们,"她拍着你们的肩膀说。马库斯从地上站起来，赞许地点了点头。卡姆斯基看上去仍然有点困惑。

康纳想让卡姆斯基能分点心不去想刚刚发生的事情，于是他告诉了他求婚的事。卡姆斯基的眼睛睁大了，他看起来真的放松了一些。你一直担心这个消息对卡姆斯基来说会像在伤口上撒盐一样。因为看起来就是康纳此举影响了阿曼达的最后决定。但相反，它安抚了卡姆斯基的神经。

尽管最终他没有得到他想要的东西，卡姆斯基看起来很自豪地看到他的造物已经走得这么远。


	32. 第三十二章·终局

第32章·终局

康纳不得不暂时与你分开了。在你告诉他们你的伤情之后，你立即被送进了医院。他知道你其实还好，但必要的包扎还是不能缺少的。

康纳的第一反应是要去找汉克，告诉他发生了什么——RK800，阿曼达，最后是求婚。康纳一开始的叙述让汉克眉头紧锁，但是最后一件事打破了他脸上的凝重。

可怜的老汉克一开始难以相信自己的耳朵。

"但你不是那种会撒谎的人,"汉克叹了口气，他用手指使劲揉揉自己的眼睛,"我发誓，我早就知道我让你们两个待在一起迟早会发生这种见鬼的事情。"

"我这样做对吗?"康纳问道。

"当然不！噢不，是的——嗯......你非得在那种时候问她吗?"

康纳耸耸肩。他不明白为什么汉克表现得这么难以接受。

"我想在整件事结束的时候再问她,"康纳试图解释说,"我认为我们抓住阿曼达的那一刻，事情几乎就结束了。"

"你本可以请她吃一顿丰盛的晚餐——或者带她去公园。而不是就在他妈的危及生命的社会恶性事件后!"汉克叫道。有那么一会儿，他试图组成几句有逻辑的话，然后他很快放弃了。叹了几口气后，他终于平静下来。

汉克叹了口气,"虽然这件事发生的地点桥段简直糟糕透顶，但我还是祝福你。"

在汉克试图拼凑出完整句子的几分钟里，康纳开始有点明白汉克的意思了。求婚是件大事。康纳只是之前没有想到这一层，他只是自然而然地就开口了。也许他可以再向你求一次婚。

汉克突然把康纳拉过去给了他一个大大的拥抱。康纳无法理解汉克目前的情绪，他困惑地盯着他。

"我为你感到骄傲，孩子,"汉克说,"你让我从认为你不过是另一个塑料混蛋到......嗯。"康纳微笑着回拥抱了他。他也为自己感到骄傲。

有什么东西引起了他的注意。在人群中，康纳看见卡姆斯基向他挥手致意。卡姆斯基偷偷溜出大楼后换了伪装。马库斯和诺丝帮了他一把。康纳知道这件事。他向汉克说了声再见，然后走到模控生命的卡车旁。

——————分界线——————

你躺在医院的病床上，静静地凝视着窗外的风景。RK800发动袭击的时间是清晨，而到中午，一切都结束了。

你突然感到一阵剧烈的疼痛，于是暂时把你的思绪放在一边。你强迫自己在病床上放松，努力缓解身上传来的隐痛。

有几处伤是你之前没有注意到的，直到医护人员告诉你。在得到治疗后，你被告知要静养休息，他们会在第二天过来再次检查。

你知道底特律警署会处理剩下的事情，所以你让自己的思绪发散来打发时间。

你听见门打开的声音，正等着护士进来。但让你开心的是来的是康纳。他走进来的时候，你没有收住你脸上的笑意。他拉过一把椅子，坐在你的床边。

"现在事情怎么样了?"你问道。

"一切都很好,"康纳笑着说,"耶利哥现在安全了。模控生命正在帮助底特律警署在仿生人返回基地之前对大楼进行最后一次安全排查。"

你想到一些事情，然后好奇地问,"哦，对了，马库斯、诺丝和卡姆斯基他们怎么了？他们...谈过了吗?"

"是的,"他说,"马库斯和诺丝......他们只是有点震惊卡姆斯基是故意研发异常化功能的。诺丝因为之前阿曼达指责卡姆斯基把她研发出来就是为了销毁她的话语而有些愤怒，但马库斯在那里让她冷静下来——仅此而已。"

你垂下眼眸,"我想......我也会为阿曼达感到难过的。"你以为康纳会反对，但他认真地听着。

"如果我是她的话，我可能最后也会被逼疯,"你说。"我以为她会抓住这个机会，争取第二次重新开始的机会。"

康纳突然有些严肃,"卡姆斯基告诉了我克洛伊和你的协议。"

你紧张起来。康纳不会生气吧？该死的卡姆斯基，干嘛要告诉他？康纳发现了你僵硬的样子。

"噢，我没有生气。别担心,"康纳一边安慰你一边说。你稍微放松了一下，他继续说。

"在阿曼达做了那些事之后......他说他想对我说实话。终究是卡姆斯基把你置于那种境地的，这不是你的错,"他的表情变得有点阴沉。

"卡姆斯基要求你保密是对的。我真的希望她永远消失,"他承认,"但当卡姆斯基告诉我，我并不感到惊讶或因为你的隐瞒而受伤。我知道......"

康纳停了下来，嘴角露出一丝微笑。

"你一直是个那么好的人，○○。我有一种感觉，你会试着去救任何你遇到的人。"

你想对他的赞美回以微笑，但有些事情让你没法坦然接受这赞美。听到这些话感觉不对。你觉得自己并不是像他说的那么好。

"但这并不总是正确的选择,"你叹息道,"我已经把自己和他人置于如此多的危险之中。"

你扭过头去，不想看到康纳的表情。在这个案子上，许多疑虑一直困扰着你。你试图说服自己你是在做正确的事情，但你知道这不全是真的。

"在RK800战斗时......我总是透过他们看到“你”。我内心的一部分一直在坚持他们可以变得更好，但我错了。尽管我能看出来他们有时候会异常化——但如果不是你或者汉克或者盖文或者卡姆斯基，我早就死了。

"这是我一厢情愿的假设——我希望能让他们和你一样善良和富有同情心,"你深吸了一口气,"但我错了。他们并不都像你。他们每一个都是不同的，就像人类一样。我应该直接毁掉他们的核心调节器而不是让他们仅仅失去行动能力。我差点因为我的行为而死......对不起。"

你感到痛苦。阿曼达差点杀了你，这让你难以不去苛责自己。你不是只为自己而活的。康纳可能亲眼看到你被阿曼达杀死——他不应该经历那样的事情。

康纳向前倾身，握住了你的手。你在突然的接触中轻微地瑟缩了一下，但很快就放松了下来。你用手指轻轻地触摸他的掌心。

"我不会再让自己陷入那种危险了,"你保证说。

康纳点头表示同意。他没有插嘴，也没有说任何关于你坦白的事情。他直接接受了你的保证，你可以看出他毫无保留地支持你。就像你对待他一样。

"那么他们是否答应像我们一样保守这个秘密?"你说，试着让沉重的情绪消退。

"是的。马库斯和诺丝同意了他的条件,"康纳耸耸肩，笑了笑,"至少我们不再是孤军奋战了。"

你轻轻地笑了一下。他凝视着窗外，灯光使他的眼睛闪闪发光。你吸了一口气。

"我还是感觉怪怪的。"

康纳看了你一眼。

"所有的案件都会像这这次样吗？如果是这样，我可能得提前退休,"你开玩笑地说。康纳听出了你的自嘲，耸了耸肩。

"也许你的头发会变白，然后你会开始穿有奇怪图案的衬衫。""哦，天哪,"你戏剧性地喘息着,"我会成为下一个汉克。"

"检查到开始出现过度咒骂周围事物的迹象,"康纳笑着说。你已经有一段时间没有看到他笑得这么开心了。

"我还有两件事要告诉你。但两个都是好消息,"康纳说,"下次你见到福勒的时候，你可能会知道这个消息，但我认为你现在应该知道。"

康纳停顿了一下,"他们正在考虑建立一个专门处理仿生人案件的独立调查部门相关案件——同时会加入更多的仿生人协助调查人员。他们希望你、我和汉克成为第一批成员。"这意味着你有机会从错误中吸取教训，未来能做得更好。

"福勒希望盖文也能加入，因为他对本案有所贡献。但他...好吧。他直截了当地拒绝了这个建议。我认为他还没有准备好成天与仿生人互动。"

你太开心了。你会喜欢和仿生人一起工作的。经过这么多的学习研究，你已经对他们产生了好感。更好的是知道康纳和汉克还会和你一起工作。

"还有什么好消息?"你问。康纳犹豫了一下，把目光转向窗户。

他从口袋里掏出什么东西。

"我想......"康纳一边说着，一边摆弄着什么你看不到的东西。你猜测是他的硬币，他一定有什么让他紧张的事情要说。

他抬起头来，看着你的眼睛。

"我认为之前我对你的求婚太突然了。"

当康纳抓住你的手时，你吸了一口气。你感到有什么东西滑进了你的手掌，你张开了你的手。

那是一枚戒指。

但这并不是你所知道的任何戒指的样子。你认出了它。

"这是用仿生人LED做的戒指吗?"你惊叹着。

康纳点点头,"这是克洛伊的主意。我和她很快在我们家一起找到了我的旧LED。"

他凝视着你的脸。

"你……喜欢吗?"

"当然!我太喜欢了！"

康纳微笑着，然后他的脸上露出了一丝愁容。他再次陷入沉思。

"怎么了?"

"我想我又做错了哪一步,"康纳喃喃自语。

你忍不住笑了。他似乎不太明白求婚的正确流程。你轻轻地把戒指递回给他，放在他的手心里。

"人们通常是这样做的,"你开始说,"他们首先单膝跪下，拿出戒指并提出结婚的请求。如果对方说是，你就可以把戒指戴到对方的左手无名指上。"

康纳点点头表示明白了。然后他的眉毛微微皱起，他似乎对什么东西感到好奇。

"如果对方说不呢?"他问道。

你狡黠地笑起来，挪到床边坐着。你的双脚悬在空中，你耸了耸肩。

"那随之而来的就是尴尬，争吵——但不用担心,"你说,"我可以保证你永远不会经历这个。"

康纳笑起来，他从椅子上站起，单膝跪在你的面前，把戒指递给你。

通常向别人求婚都会潜藏着不确定的因素——害怕被拒绝。康纳没有这些恐惧。当他问出那个他已经知道答案的问题时，幸福从他身上洋溢出来。

"○○？你愿意嫁给我吗？"

强烈的感情冲刷着你。你不记得你是什么时候停下来欣赏他的一举一动了。关于康纳的一切——他的好奇心，他的渴望，他的同情心。你爱他，爱他的每一部分。

"是的，我当然愿意,"你回答。

康纳把戒指戴在你的手指上，露出幸福的微笑。他盯着它环在你手指上的样子，他的手指轻轻地摩擦着它。当康纳低声念着你的名字时，你的眼里充满了泪水。

你看着他从地上站起来，倾身前去吻他。

你们两个彼此相爱，这一点非常明确。所以，订婚对你们意味着一切，同时也意味着什么都不算。你也不在乎是否有任何法律允许你们的结婚。

这感觉就像什么都没有改变，这意味着你们的爱是纯粹而真实的。在黄昏的阳光洒到你们身上时，这种感觉就像是比婚姻更强大的束缚。

原作者结语

Well,that's the end. Thank you everyone for all your support! I never expected thisfic to be so well received. All your kudos and comments really do brighten myday and encourage me to get better at writing. I hope you enjoy the rest of youday/night. And again - thank you so much :)

好了，这就是大结局了。感谢大家的支持！我从来没有想到这部同人作品会如此受欢迎。你们所有的赞誉和评论照亮了我的每一天，并激励着我更好地投入写作中。我希望你们也享受每一天。再一次——非常感谢:)

译者碎碎念

完！结！啦！第一次译文终于还是把坑填了（满足.jpg）

当年看这篇文真的是完全沉浸其中，康纳酱、老汉克、盖文小哥、卡总、女主等等每一个角色设定都太爱了，打戏反转也超精彩！努力试图把原作者的意图传达出来但感觉还是比较生涩，你们愿意看下去真的太开心啦！

有能力的还是希望大家去给原作者比心呀！感谢遇到的每一位小天使，都是我的宝藏(//∇//)希望你们每天都开心！有空了也回来重温下可爱的康纳酱呀

最后，愿你们的未来明朗清澈，一如你们此刻可爱目光。

感谢相遇，期待再会。爱你们❤


End file.
